EN FUGA
by CieloCriss
Summary: Nuestra vida va en fuga... también nuestras experiencias... ¿y el amor? ¿Acaso no es eterno?. Este fanfic trata sobre aventuras y romances de los elegidos en plena juventud. Final incluído FIC TERMINADO
1. capítulo primero

Hola a todos, este es mi tercer fanfic, es unamezcla de géneros, pero aú así, espero muchos  
comentarios acerca del mismo.... n_n  
  
  
  
En fuga..  
  
  
Capítulo Primero.  
  
***  
  
--Kari es...   
  
¿Quién es ella?.... no lo sé, pero me he hecho creer que un espejismo de mí mismo. Y a pesar de lo cercana que la siento, muchas veces puede estar distante en cuerpo y en alma, pero eso no evita que exista una conexión sobrenatural entre los dos, de eso no hay duda. Su misterio me envuelve, me agrada y me eriza la piel; me domina indirectamente... aunque tal vez yo cause lo mismo en ella.   
No sé lo que siento, nunca supe descifrar lo que es el amor... ¡Oh, Kari!, quisiera congelar el tiempo y deslizarme por los recuerdos que necesita mi alma; pero eso es imposible, habrá que seguir viviendo tal y como he vivido, sin olvidar el pasado y sin pensar en el futuro, solo seguir viviendo el presente..   
Tu cuerpo agraciado aparece en un retrato que tengo en mi cuarto, todos los días miro esa foto y sonrío.... hay que admitir que te imagino sin ropa, es algo emocionante, pero al mismo tiempo pervertido... pero no importa ¿Oh, si?... yo se que tu sabes que lo nuestro va más allá, no necesitas decírmelo, solo me basta con dejarme ver tus ojos, que son un reflejo de tus sentimientos.   
Quisiera no exclamar lo que pienso o escribir lo que siento, pero he llegado a explotar con tanto interior saturado, quiero que salga a flote todo y quiero decirte lo que nunca antes mencioné: "Eres parte importante de mi alma, fundamento de mis días y sangre de mis arterias"..... solo que no se porqué nunca lo dije, hay cosas que no sabemos porqué pasan, solo el sabio y drástico tiempo nos las da a conocer... sobra decir que espero con ansias saber ese porqué.   
Mi Luz, mi fuerza y mi inspiración..... me iluminas, lo harás siempre, estés o no conmigo por toda la eternidad..... yo, te amo.   
Takeru Takaishi. -  
--  
  
Aquel joven rubio tenía ya 20 años, su semblante se tornaba melancólico al escribir tan hermosas notas; aún así, estaba aburrido... miraba atento el reloj, el "tic-tac" se volvía rutina, y a pesar de que la manecilla de los segundos era veloz, la que marcaba la hora era lenta, desesperante y arrogante. Miró de nuevo el pensamiento recién escrito, suspiró... no sabía que hacer o que sentir, el amor era un tema tan intrigante y profundo que no se atrevía de lleno a explorarlo. No es que tuviera miedo, él siempre se había distinguido por ser valeroso y audaz, tampoco temía negativas, puesto que en su corazón tenía la esperanza de que la luz le correspondiera, la verdad, él no tenía dudas sobre su triunfo.  
"¿Por qué he de pensar en ello todos los días?" se indagó molesto, entonces arrugó el papel con fuerza y lo arrojó a la basura "¿Acaso le temo al amor y a su profundidad?, ¿O mi alma es egoísta y se niega a ser parte de otra persona? ¡Cómo saberlo!" renegó "¡¿Cómo olvidarla!?, ¡Bah!, soy un torpe, no tengo que olvidarla, sino acercarla... así son las cosas del amor"  
  
Sus reflexiones se tornaron graciosas, él, dentro de su mismo enojo sonreía por los disparates que surgían en su cerebro, no podía engañarse... sabía perfectamente que ansiaba ver a Kari ante todo y contra todo, quería besarla y robarle el alma.... Hacía tiempo que no la veía, él estudiaba toda la mañana y por las tardes trabajaba en el periódico de Odaiba, no le quedaba mucho tiempo libre, y cuando lo tenía muchas veces lo desperdiciaba. Ella tenía además sus propias obligaciones, sus estudios y sus "amores".. bueno, él ignoraba si existían dichos amores, mejor no pensaba en ello. Tenía la certeza de que aunque ella estuviera al otro lado de la Galaxia, su relación con Hikari Yagami no cambiaría nunca "Nuestra conexión es eterna, Kari ¡Sé que tú lo sabes!".  
- ¡TK! - escuchó a sus espaldas.  
- Patamon, eres tu ¡Me diste un susto! - mintió él, pues a pesar de que fue interrumpido, no se asustó en lo más mínimo - ¿Qué haces aquí?, si el jefe te ve, estaremos en problemas.  
- Estaba preocupado, ya deberías estar en casa  
- Hoy tengo una entrevista, justamente con el jefe, el Sr. Toriyama - anunció el chico con aires extraños - Me dijo que tenía un encargo especial para mi - agregó contento - yo creo que esa puede ser mi oportunidad para darme a conocer.. tal vez sea una crónica de los hechos pasados con digimons, ¿Te imaginas? ¡Podré narrar todo lo que nos ha acontecido!  
Patamon sonrió al ver a su compañero tan feliz, en los últimos tiempos Takeru había adoptado actitudes melancólicas y taciturnas, a él no le agradaban esas facetas de TK, prefería verlo soñador y distraído.  
- ¿Has salido de vacaciones en la Universidad? - cuestionó  
- Si, hoy mismo... si no fuera por el trabajo estaría libre - replicó desganado, aunque ansiaba que le otorgaran esa "misión especial", tenía ganas de estar libre, como antes, tenía ganas de ser el mismo muchacho ocioso, ocurrente; quería volver a jugar baloncesto y ansiaba ver de nuevo a sus amigos y hacer una reunión - Patamon, tu me conoces muy bien, ¿No es así?  
- Claro, yo te conozco mejor que nadie - agregó ingenuamente (los digimons siempre han sido algo ingenuos, ¿no creen?) - ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
- No lo sé - contestó confundido - pero siento algo extraño que me inunda y provoca que me contradiga, eso no es bueno ¡Sin duda!.. pero dime, ¿Por qué yo siempre cambio y tu sigues siendo el mismo?  
- ...  
- Cuando te conocí tenía 8 años y era un niño llorón, ¿No es así? ¡Apuesto a que fastidiaba a todos, especialmente a mi hermano!... pero era esperanzado y también valiente ¿Concuerdas con ello?... - Takeru bebió café y prosiguió - después nos despedimos, lloraba mucho ese día... creí que no volvería a verte; pero no era así, muy dentro de mí se encontraba la Esperanza de reencontrarnos.. ¡Y así sucedió!.  
Patamon miraba asombrado a su amigo, parecía que Takeru estaba ebrio, pero no era así; Tk había tomado la costumbre de explorar demasiado su alma y sin darse cuenta comenzaba a hablar, muchas veces, sin saber lo que decía.  
- Luego, pasados tres años volviste a mi, ya era yo otro ¿verdad?.. ¡Crecí mucho!, estaba mucho más alto que Kari, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando la dejé atrás en estatura; ya no lloraba tanto, es más ¡Ya no era llorón!, me volví otro, sin duda... ¿Qué palabra usaré?.. ¡Ah, ya se.. maduré!, al menos eso diría Matt.  
De nuevo surgió un silencio sin razón, Takaishi oía el latir de su corazón; se apresuró a hablar, odiaba escuchar ese latido, probablemente porque temía su corazón dejara de funcionar y se detuviera, para siempre... ¿Tenía entonces miedo a la muerte?... quien sabe, tal vez; pero ¿Acaso hay alguien que no tema morir?.  
- Me he vuelto un hablantín - dijo en voz alta, pero para sí mismo - ¡Si Davis me oyera estoy seguro de que se reiría de mí por horas!; "Kari, tu TK ha enloquecido" diría, y mi amiga de la luz sonreiría y diría "No Davis, tú eres el que está perdiendo la cabeza", ¿Por qué será que ella siempre le da contraria a mi amigo Motomiya?, ¿Qué hay en el cerebro de las mujeres? ¡Siempre nos traen en ascuas!   
- No entiendo muchas cosas de las que dices, TK - argumentó Patamon, tal vez Takeru si había bebido o perdido el juicio.  
- No importa, tan solo estoy inspirado... ya sabes que solo soy un simple poeta soñador.  
- Algún día serás famoso - animó Patamon.  
- ¿Tú crees? ¡Famoso, pero en el manicomio! - Bromeó el joven - Justamente como el Marqués de Sade, pero sin escribir tantas obscenidades.  
- ¿?  
El reloj sonó su alarma, Takeru sonrió "por fin eran las 7"; ese día le había parecido patético, encima de todo lo había finalizado con su toque poético y extraño.  
- Es hora de mi entrevista - anunció a Patamon - ¡Vaya que se me va el tiempo rápido cuando vienes a visitarme!, Solo que tendrás que esconderte, ¿No querrás que el jefe se moleste, verdad?  
El rubio acarició a Patamon y éste se ocultó hábilmente tras un mueble, TK escuchó ruidos, se acercó a la puerta y al girar la perilla se detuvo, exhaló, no estaba nervioso, al contrario, estaba inspirado y eso era ya un problema para él.. "En mi adolescencia era muy difícil sacarme de mis cabales, era sereno, ahora parezco lo contrario.. ¿Por qué será?"  
Su mente no paraba un instante de analizar hechos y de inventar reflexiones, estoy segura de que nuestro querido portador de la Esperanza hubiera dado lo que estuviera a su alcance con tal de no pensar un día entero y tener su mente en blanco.  
Los ruidos seguían presentes, al parecer, antes de que siguiera con su tarea de abrir la puerta, alguien se le adelantó.  
El que entró era un obeso calvo de rostro arrogante y gracioso a la vez, tenía la nariz muy gorda y la boca muy delgada, sus cejas blancas y espesas parecían ser el único cabello resistente que le quedaba y hacían un arco perfecto en honor a los ojos pícaros y cafés que se hallaban en el lugar más adecuado.  
- ¡Takaishi, has faltado a nuestra entrevista! - gritó molesto, sin duda aquel humano no era muy paciente.  
- Justamente iba hacia su oficina - respondió TK con calma externa, en su interior había un remolino de ideas y sentimientos, pero él sabía contenerse en el sitio adecuado, eso le daba su toque majestuoso de sangre fría - Son las siente en punto, el tiempo justo.  
- ¡Te he dicho que a las seis, llevo una hora esperándote!.. si no fueras el mejor escritor que tengo, te echaría a la calle ¿Oíste? - por alguna razón y aunque el interés del viejo Toriyama era el causar miedo en Tk, lograba todo lo contrario, parecía que el joven Takaishi se entretenía mucho conversando con su jefe.  
- Vaya, que soy descuidado - agregó "Este tipo... dijo a las 7 y ahora me sale con que a las 6", pensó - mis más sinceras disculpas - replicó de nuevo, en voz alta.  
- No hay cuidado - habló el viejo sintiendo haber triunfado sobre el estudiante, que en realidad, ni se había alterado - pero que no se repita, sino me veré obligado a olvidar quien es su padre.  
- ¿Quiere decir que gozo de sus favores gracias a que conoce y admira a mi padre?.. Me gustaría ser valorado por mis propios méritos, Señor.  
- Ya he dicho que eres el mejor, no hagas que lo repita.  
Ahora fue Takeru quien sonrió triunfante.  
- He querido enviarte a ti - comenzó - soy viejo, pero eso no evita que me de cuenta que un día de éstos vas a poner la oficina de cabeza.  
- ¿Ha usado ese término de forma subjetiva? - Preguntó curioso.  
- Tal vez; pero me he dado cuenta que tienes demasiada energía como para estar encerrado tanto tiempo en este cuarto de oficinas, te apasiona escribir, lo se, pero tienes corazón aventurero.  
- ¿Pondré mi oficina al aire libre? - volvió a bromear, si, de verdad estaba enloqueciendo.  
- ¡A eso me refiero, justamente!, ¡Esos disparates! ¡Esos monólogos a media tarde!.. o, ¿Has traído acaso a ese digimon tuyo?  
- No, ahora que lo menciona, mi Patamon está enfermo - replicó - así que como debo ir a cuidarle, como buen amigo; me gustaría que apresurara esta entrevista y me diera mi misión; ya me quedó bien claro que no me quiere dentro del edificio.  
El viejo tomó asiento, Takeru siguió de pie, el "jefe" adquirió un semblante serio.  
- Odaiba entera ha sido invadida por un rumor - dijo él - al parecer existe una leyenda en el Digimundo que puede ser utilizada para conquistar el mundo o algo por el estilo; hay un clan ahora en busca de aquella cosa rara que ignoro que sea, pero que según se dice es importante... de algo estoy seguro ¡Quieren ocultarle todo a los medios de comunicación!  
Takeru miraba al anciano de forma intrigante, el hombre se había vuelto serio y silencioso, incluso, nuestro joven héroe no había notado su ligero gorjeo al hablar, la mirada de su jefe se tornó maliciosa y él, como buen observador cayó en cuenta de que algo extraño ocurría.  
- ¿Cómo es entonces que los medios dieron con ese rumor? - preguntó  
- Hemos recibido anónimos, digo, el gobierno japonés los ha recibido  
- Ya veo - agregó TK - ¿Quién se supone que es sospechoso de mandar aquellos recaditos? - Replicó con ironía.  
- Creemos que el Clan Neodigi-nazi - respondió - porque parecen amenazas.  
- ¿Qué clase de amenazas?  
- ¡Que joven tan curioso!, ¿No sabías que la curiosidad mató al gato?  
- ¿Ah, sí? - Contestó con un toque arrogante "Eso tendrías que informarle a cierto amigo mío de cabello rojo llamado Izzy" pensó - pero sin curiosidad no podré servirle adecuadamente, señor... ¿O me equivoco?, usted quiere mandarme a investigar el caso.  
- No te equivocas, eres el mejor de mis reporteros  
- Prefiero el término de escritor - interrumpió él - ahora quisiera que me diga eso de las amenazas.  
- Está bien - dijo Toriyama - el gobierno ha recibido amenazas de bombas de hidrógeno sino revelamos al espía  
- ¿Espía?  
- El Clan Neodigi-Nazi cree que el gobierno tiene un espía que está frustrando sus planes.  
- ¿Y lo tiene?  
- Claro que no, pero hay un sujeto que sabe mucho del tema - argumentó - es un tipo salido de la nada, pero sin duda un experto en informática puesto que ha franqueado muchas trampas. Además se sabe también que es un experto en temas del Digimundo y sus conexiones con la tierra.  
- Que interesante... ¿Qué debo hacer, espiarle? - indagó  
- No, tú lo has dicho, eres escritor - agregó - pero he logrado que acceda a una entrevista particular.  
- ¿Solo eso?, ¿Debo entrevistarle?  
- ¿Qué no es suficiente? - El anciano sacó de su bolsillo un papel intacto de arrugas y se lo dio al chico - la cita es mañana al anochecer, esperaré a que te comuniques conmigo. Los datos están en éste papel.  
- De acuerdo - terminó el rubio, algo cansado de tanto embrollo por una entrevista con un científico loco, seguro eran simples rumores eso del "Clan Neodigi-nazi", lo que quería su jefe era alejarlo del trabajo por su "exceso de energía"  
- Ahh, Sr. Takaishi, olvidaba decirle  
- ¿Qué sucede?  
- Ya que me dé los datos de la entrevista, le daré unas vacaciones merecidas.  
- ¡Bravo! - replicó él, - menos mal señor, con tanto trabajo casi desfallezco.  
La ironía de TK era extraña, con un toque místico.  
- vámonos, Patamon.  
Su digimon salió de la nada y ambos evacuaron por la puerta principal.  
- ¡Descarado! ¿Cómo que trae a su Digimon? ¡y todavía osa en mentirme!  
- No señor, no mal interprete; Patamon y yo vamos a la farmacia por la medicina.  
  
"Se ha decepcionado.. ¿Qué esperaba?, ¿Acaso un premio, un diploma o una sección más en el periódico? ; sea como sea, yo ya hice mi parte... todo está listo" pensó el anciano Toriyama, antes de salir de la oficina de Takeru Takaishi.  
  
--  
  
Él estaba sudando como nunca, sus nervios lo acogían como a cualquier miedoso; pero en medio de ese temor lo dominaba una calma eterna "Despacio, que voy de prisa" pensó mientras avanzaba en su peligroso proyecto, temía ser descubierto.  
Se encontraba en una cueva secreta, cualquier humano jamás hubiera imaginado que se hallaba ahí una base subterránea del enemigo.  
Ese hombre era tal vez un espía, se había introducido ahí de manera ingeniosa y ahora, después de destruir momentáneamente el sistema de alarmas, se hallaba robando datos que le serían de mucha utilidad en el futuro.  
- No deben tardar en regenerarse las alarmas - argumentó - debo darme prisa.  
Tenía el rostro pálido, que era un contraste excelente con sus ojos negros, intensos y profundos; esos ojos misteriosos no tenían una definición clara, pero eso no importa ahora, sigamos con la descripción de este enigmático personaje. Tenía el cabello negro, largo y lacio, lo cubría con una gorra anticuada que lograba taparle el sitio de las cejas; tenía también una larga barba del mismo color. Parecía que su intención era hacerse ver más viejo de lo que estaba, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano, ya que nadie le atribuiría más de 30 años.  
- Listo - sonrió triunfante, sacó un extraño cartucho y lo guardó celosamente en su bolsillo.  
  
El sistema de alarmas comenzó a funcionar de nuevo, /Intruso en el pasillo 6/, gritaba la máquina de forma mecánica.  
"Genial" se dijo con ironía "Ya terminé y Tentomon todavía no regresa" .  
Ahora comenzó a huir, escuchó ruidos intensos cada vez más cercanos, seguía huyendo con el paso firme, pero no podía evacuar el sitio sin su amigo digimon.  
"Demonios, ¿En dónde se metió?, Si no se da prisa todo el esfuerzo realizado será en vano y no podré saber que es lo que se proponen" pensó "Todo estará bien, siempre y cuando no me manden matar con un digimon poderoso" .  
Y como si los hubiera invocado, de la nada aparecieron 4 Andromons.  
//Destruir al objetivo//, dijeron en coro. "Espada, deslumbrante" - gritaron mientras atacaban.  
  
El joven logró huir milagrosamente de esos cuatro ataques mortales, sin embargo, poco a poco lo fueron acorralando. La operación de ataque se iba a repetir, pero en ese momento, se oyó.  
- "Cuerno mortal" -   
El muchacho sonrió, su amigo había llegado.  
- ¡MegaKabuterimon! - gritó complacido - ¡Tardaste mucho!, Vámonos.  
El chico trepó en el Digimon hábilmente, sin duda ya había hecho eso antes, pues parecía todo un experto.  
El vuelo comenzó (o sea, el escape); pero el ataque no cesó, los andromons fueron reemplazados por Digimons aéreos (mm, imaginen algunos, ahorita no recuerdo).  
- Nos siguen persiguiendo - comentó el hombre, que analizaba algo en una computadora portátil - lo mejor será bajar y despistarlos - agregó improvisando.  
- ¿No crees que también nos siguen por tierra?  
- De eso no cabe duda, esos Andromons están muy bien entrenados y nos perseguirán hasta el fin del mundo; por eso te digo Megakabuterimon, hay que despistarlos.  
- Entendido.  
El digimon insecto trató de bajar cautelosamente, claro que fue visto, pero eso no tenía importancia.  
//El intruso ha abandonado los aires y ha aterrizado en el parque de Odaiba//, (es verdad, creo haber puesto que estaban en una cueva, pero tengan en cuenta que ya llevaban rato volando).  
  
Al llegar al suelo, y sin descansar, el chico siguió corriendo, su Digimon había vuelto a ser un Tentomon y seguía volando (a mucha menos altura, claro) al lado de su amigo.  
- Hay que separarnos, así será más sencillo confundirlos - ordenó. Entonces con unos binoculares observó como los Digimons aéreos llegaban al parque (al otro lado del parque) y depositaban a los Andromons en el sitio (que estaban en las espaldas de los mismos).  
- De acuerdo - contestó Tentomon - nos veremos en casa  
- Si, hasta pronto... y cuídate.  
  
Tentomon se apresuró a desaparecer de la vista del joven, éste, de acuerdo a los datos de su computadora, dio en cuenta que los enemigos se hallaban cerca.  
- Tengo que encontrar la manera de despistarlos - agregó, con voz algo temblorosa - no puedo terminar aquí, todo mi esfuerzo sería en vano... no puedo morir sin darles a mis amigos tan valiosos datos.  
A los lejos vio a una chica solitaria, era ya de noche y no la observó bien... pero esa chica, de acuerdo a su objetivo, sería el plan perfecto para despistar a los Andromon.  
Se acercó a ella corriendo velozmente, la chica estaba distraída y eso le impidió ver que un joven de aspecto tenebroso se acercaba a ella con intensiones desconocidas.  
Ya estaba muy cerca de ella, se detuvo en unos arbustos y, con la mayor rapidez posible, hizo desaparecer una peluca de cabellos negros y una larga barba del mismo tono.  
Ahora el chico dejaba ver su desparpajada cabellera roja, sus cejas gruesas y vivas... su aspecto nuevo y tal vez verdadero lo hizo verse muy joven, a lo mucho tendría 22 años (supongo que ya saben de quien se trata, ¿verdad?).   
Volvió a correr, ésta vez más velozmente puesto que a lo lejos había visto a un Andromon. Llegó con la chica y sin pedirle permiso, la arrastró hasta un árbol y la abrazó.  
- Por favor, después de esto podrás matarme a golpes; pero de ti depende mi vida - rogó con tono desesperado y suplicante, acto seguido comenzó a besar en la boca a dicha jovencita, que parecía más admirada que molesta.  
  
El Andromon se acercó, la joven, que estaba de frente le miró temerosa.. El Andromon los pasó de largo, ella claramente pudo oír.  
//El intruso ha abandonado el parque, de eso no cabe duda, volvamos a la base.. solo encontré a dos humanos desconocidos//  
EL digimon Androide se alejó, solo cuando ya hubo desaparecido por completo, el chico soltó a la chica, miro al suelo y le dijo apenado.  
- Lo lamento, ahora si puedes golpearme... he sido un grosero, pero gracias a ti sigo vivo.  
La joven sonrió, observó que su interlocutor ni siquiera le miraba a la cara "Como siempre, sigue de despistado; apuesto a que no sabe ni a quien besó" pensó ella.  
- Antes de golpearte por tu atrevimiento, quisiera saber el motivo del beso, Izzy - dijo ella, bastante divertida.  
Koushiro alzó la cabeza y al ver y oír la voz de aquella vieja conocida se sonrojó intensamente "¡OH, Dios!" Reflexionó "Entre tantas chicas, ¿por qué tuvo que ser ella?, menos mal que nadie lo vio"  
- So...Sora!!! - gritó bastante confundido - ¡Lo siento!  
Sora Takenouchi volvió a sonreír.  
"Si Matt o Tai me hubieran visto, soy hombre muerto" pensó el pelirrojo "Hasta eso que tuve suerte".  
- ¿Vas a decirme porqué me besaste?, Sé que lo hubieras hecho con cualquier chica, ya que ni siquiera me miraste cuando me pedías permiso.  
- Si te hubiera visto, no te habría besado  
- Eso ya lo sé, pero ¿Vas a hablar?, me tienes intrigada amigo - replicó ella, claro estaba que le daba curiosidad el saber que tenía Izzy en su cerebro, lo veía y lo notaba nervioso, más todavía, seguro era por haberla besado.  
- Claro, te debo una explicación - contestó - pero primero me gustaría sentarme, ¿Te parece bien si vamos a los columpios?  
- Está bien - agregó ella.  
Caminaban lentamente; Sora podía notar como las mejillas de Izzy volvían a ser pálidas. ¿Qué podía pensar ella de aquel beso?, simplemente nada, hablando sentimentalmente, pero le causaba intriga el no saber porqué lo recibió. "Hubiera besado a cualquier chica en su desesperación, eso quiere decir que trae un problema enorme"  
Llegaron al sitio de los columpios, él se sentó, seguido por su amiga mayor. Trató de calmar su agitada respiración.  
- Me salvé de ésta - empezó - pero dime Sora, ¿Qué hacías en el parque a tan elevada hora de la noche?  
- Pensaba, acabo de llegar de la Universidad a mi casa, ya sabes, por las vacaciones de verano - contestó, pero luego reflexionó y se dio cuenta de que Izzy trataba de desviar el tema - pero no estamos hablando de mí, sino de ti  
- Es verdad, lo lamento  
- Entonces empieza Koushiro, hace mucho que no se de ti y me apetece charlar contigo.  
- ¿En serio?  
- Si, ya te lo dije - agregó coquetamente.  
- Empezaré a contarte entonces, después de todo, sé que tarde o temprano te lo diría.  
- ¿Ah, sí?  
- Claro, al menos a ti si - replicó - ya que eres una de los más conscientes de los Digielegidos.  
- Me asustas Izzy, habla claro.  
- Seguro te diste cuenta que esos Andromon querían matarme,   
- Obvio - interrumpió ella de forma fugaz - ¿Por qué?  
- Están entrenados para matar a los intrusos y yo era un intruso.  
- ¿Intruso de qué?  
- Robé datos en la base secreta de cierto clan de terroristas. - guardó silencio, luego siguió, pero cambiando de tema - Hay una leyenda que habla del llamado "Emblema de la Paz"  
- No he oído hablar de dicho emblema.  
- Genai me informó de la existencia de esa leyenda - siguió él - al parecer encontró un manuscrito en unas ruinas, solo que ese manuscrito se lo han robado.  
- ¿Quién?, ¿Cómo lo han podido robar? ¡La casa de Genai está muy bien escondida! - Replicó ella.  
- No lo se, Sora... tal vez ese clan, pero ignoro quienes son - contestó él - lo extraño según mi perspectiva es que hayan podido cruzar las barreras que existen en el mundo Digital, tú sabes que éstas impiden que los humanos corrientes exploren el Digimundo, solo hay libre acceso para la Isla File... (para mayor comprensión del relato, se aconseja leer Fusión Prohibida). El caso es que ese clan planea robar el emblema de la Paz, si esto sucede, es posible que surjan algún tipo de alteraciones y comiencen más guerras.  
- Discúlpame, pero las guerras nunca han dejado de existir  
- Concuerdo con ello, pero hablo de otro tipo de alteraciones  
- ¿Cuáles?  
- Aún no lo sé - explicó -para averiguarlo ocupo al menos la ayuda de Ken y de algunos de ustedes... ha sido muy difícil hacer todo esto solo.  
- A eso se le llama no saber pedir ayuda, Izzy - renegó ella - bien pudiste informar antes.  
- Lo sé, pero era mejor así... si los del clan descubren y sospechan que los digiestinados están involucrados acelerarán sus maniobras, pues solo nosotros podemos impedir que cumplan sus objetivos. Yo mismo he tenido que crearme una doble identidad.  
- Ya veo - mencionó la chica - ¿A quienes quieres informar?  
- No se, pero ya lo pensaré..  
- Izzy, creo que es mejor que todos sepan  
- Si, tienes razón - agregó desganado - "Todos para uno y uno para todos", ¿verdad?  
- Sí   
- Sora, ¿podríamos dejar este tema atrás?, estoy cansado de pensar en esto  
- Como quieras - respondió - mejor dejémoslo para una reunión en grupo, ¿Te parece?  
- Sí; mañana en la tarde podríamos reunirnos y platicar con más calma, ahora todavía siento que Andromon me lanza su ataque de la nada, eso no es nada agradable.  
- Lo imagino - dijo Sora.  
  
Ella miró a su amigo de forma profunda, de verdad parecía alterado, pero no cualquier persona podía notar su turbación. Hubo un silencio largo, ella aprovechó para darle vuelo a su columpio y admirar el parque. Era un sitio tranquilo y por las noches, silencioso "Todo es cuestión de que los niños se alejen", el único ruido era tal vez el bullicio de los pájaros y el canto aturdidor de los grillos (Además del ruido que provocaba al columpiarse). A veces le parecía difícil hablar con el Portador del Conocimiento, él no se abría mucho para pláticas profundas y por otra parte era todavía más complicado tener una plática trivial con él. Ella sabía que Izzy solo hablaba lo necesario, y era por su parte, buen oyente. "¿Por qué no hablar en serio con él?" se indagó "Su punto de vista podría ser el adecuado"  
- ¿Qué tienes Sora? - Preguntó de pronto Izzy - no te ves muy bien; si es por el beso, todavía puedes pegarme, me lo merezco; por otra parte, prometo que no le diré ni a Tai ni a Matt.  
- ¿Qué tienen que ver ellos aquí? - cuestionó molesta  
- Eso solo tu lo sabes - inquirió él - Yo solo se que tengo dos amigos que van hacia ti, pero en cambio tengo una amiga, que no puede complacer a ambos.  
- Tienes razón... al parecer sabes muy bien como me siento.  
- "Entre la Espada y la Pared" - agregó solemnemente - solo que debes de decidir quién es la Espada y quien la Pared.  
- Ese es el problema, ¿Por qué debo ser yo quien rompa con las ilusiones de la espada o la pared? , ¿A quién debo ceder?  
- ¿Sabes lo que pienso?  
- No, no lo se... sería bueno que me lo dijeras, eso podría ser un consejo.  
- No Sora, no debes pedirle consejos a un chico que no tiene buena suerte con las mujeres - replicó - pero al menos creo que no debes presionarte; Eso no es bueno.. Aleja de tu mente esos embrollos, seguro que se te despeja el cerebro y corazón y se aclara todo.  
- Pero, ¿Cómo saber si quiero a alguno de ellos?, Me presionan con sus actitudes.  
- No esperes a que te diga que escojas a uno; Tanto Taichi como Yamatto son amigos míos; y aunque suene cruel, la verdad es que es tu decisión.  
- Tienes razón - ella sonrió y pareció querer dejar ese tema amoroso atrás, Koushiro sonrió también y captó el mensaje - ¿Qué me dices de ti?  
- ¿Qué te puedo decir?, ¡Mi vida social es tan monótona como aburrida! - Argumentó - al menos tu tienes problemas amorosos, pero yo ni siquiera tengo amores.  
- Eso crees tú, ya verás que cuando menos lo imagines, vendrán  
- ¿Lo crees?, ¡Ojalá!; ¿Y los demás? ¿Qué has sabido de ellos?  
- No mucho, cada quien está con sus ocupaciones escolares; se que Daisuke abrió un pequeño puesto de comida japonesa.  
- ¿En serio? ¡Davis??, no me lo imagino  
- ¡Oh, la comida es deliciosa!, ¿Te parece bien ir mañana a ese centro comercial?  
- Me parece excelente  
- ¿Ya saliste de la Universidad?  
- Me gradué hace un semestre - dijo Izzy con modestia - adelanté cursos  
- Apuesto a que ya no tenían nada que enseñarte  
- No es eso, solo me esforcé en adelantarme.. Será bueno para mis padres el recibir esta noticia, hace mucho que no los veo, esta noche iré a cenar con ellos, ¿Gustas?  
- Nos gracias, esperaré a Biyomon, no tarda en llegar por mí.  
- De acuerdo, entonces me retiro, Tentomon me espera ya en casa de mis padres... Sora, no tardes mucho en irte del parque, es zona peligrosa, amiga  
- No te preocupes, allá viene Biyomon - avisó ella  
- Sora, otra cosa  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
- Me alegra mucho haberte encontrado, gracias por no golpearme.  
- A mí también me dio gusto verte, después de tanto tiempo.  
  
Los dos amigos se separaron, bajo las tinieblas de la noche.  



	2. capítulo segundo

Notas: bueno, espero les esté gustando, aquí va la segunda parte, y no se olviden de los comentarios!!  
atte. Cielocriss  
  
  
Capítulo Segundo  
  
  
Llegó a su casa esta mañana, nadie le abrió; no es que él esperara un recibimiento "Especial", pero al menos se imaginaba a su madre con los brazos extendidos, lista para darle un caluroso abrazo.  
"Seguro es una sorpresa, ¿Por qué no pensar en eso?" Imaginó Taichi sonriente, a lo mejor sus padres le habían preparado una fiesta sorpresa por su regreso momentáneo de la universidad.  
  
El joven (de 23 años) abrió pues la puerta de su antiguo aposento, respiró el olor de su hogar, seguía siendo el mismo "¿Por qué será que huele distinto a los demás lugares que visito? ¡Es toda una incógnita!" Se dijo mientras avanzaba hacia la cocina y abría el refrigerador (normalmente era lo primero que hacía al llegar a un sitio donde tenía confianza). Se dio cuenta que la dichosa sorpresa nunca existió, bueno, solo en "su mente", y se dedicó a averiguar en donde andaba todos.  
- No hay nadie - renegó - menos mal que se acuerdan de mí.  
Yagami Taichi estaba estudiando con la intención de convertirse en un "Embajador", había tomado esa decisión porque tenía el objetivo de defender a los Digimons a toda costa.  
- ¡Tai! ¡Tai!  
- ¿Agumon? - Contestó - ¿Se puede saber porqué no has pasado a la casa?  
- Es que cerraste la puerta cuando entraste.  
Taichi abrió la puerta y Agumon se introdujo.  
- Tai, ¿Hay sandía?  
- Ya sabes que eso es algo que nunca falta en mi casa, ve y cómela  
- ¿No vas a comer tu? - Preguntó el dinosaurio naranja, pero su interlocutor no respondió, solo se sentó en el sofá de la sala - ¿Estás molesto porque nadie te recibió?  
- Probablemente, muchas veces uno se imagina cosas, al menos un buen recibimiento, ¿no crees?  
- No sé Tai, tu dime - replicó el fiel compañero mientras comía como cerdo la sandía.  
Tai le observaba desde aquel rincón, pero se al ver comer a su digimon se le antojó el alimento y se reunió con su amigo  
- ¡Glotón, no te la acabes!  
- Pero si dijiste que no querías - agregó.  
- Ya cambié de opinión, ¿Sabes?, Los humanos somos muy volubles y tendemos a cambiar de ideas, opiniones y acciones.  
El joven acercó una silla y comenzó a tragar fruta, era un fruto rojo y enorme con semillas negras, el comer logró despejarle la mente y refrescarlo del maldito calor que azotaba el lugar.  
- Cuando como sandía me acuerdo de Kari - dijo de pronto Agumon - la primera vez que vine a la tierra y la conocí, ella me ofreció esta comida.  
- Es verdad, ¿Dónde estará esa hermana mía? - Se indagó - ella ya debió llegar a casa hace unas semanas.  
- ¡Cómo, Tai! ¿Kari también vive sola?  
- Si, está en un apartamento, como nosotros - contestó él - Verás, llega un momento en que los hijos deben "dejar el nido y hacer uno propio"  
- ¿Lo humanos hacen nido?  
- ¡No, bobo!, Quiere decir que debemos buscar nuestro propio destino... después de todo - agregó con toque melancólico - mi hermana ya ha crecido, tiene 20 años, ¿Por qué ya no se deja ver esa diferencia de edades?.. Cuando ella tenía 8 y yo 11 me sentía su protector, ahora no estoy seguro de serlo, ella es tan madura que me protege a mí, ¿verdad?  
En medio de sus reflexiones sonó el teléfono, él contestó de forma mecánica.  
- Hola, habla a la casa de la Familia Yagami - habló de forma aburrida.  
- ¿Tai?  
- ¿Izzy? ¡Si, esa es tu voz sin duda! - Dijo Tai - que gusto el saludarte, ¿En dónde te encuentras?  
- Naturalmente que en casa de mis padres - replicó él - que bueno que te encuentro, hay algo que debo hablar contigo.  
Taichi no le dio mucha importancia a la última frase dicha, su objetivo (recién salido del cerebro) era otro.  
- Dime Izzy, ¿Hace cuando llegaste?, ¿Te has encontrado con alguno de los chicos?  
- Si te refieres a si "he visto a Sora", contestaré que si la he enocntrado, ayer.  
- ¿Ah, sí?, ¿Cómo está ella?.. ¿Me mencionó?  
- Tai... eso lo averiguas con ella ¿no? - Contestó en tono nervioso, tal vez por recordar cierto hecho pasado - quería invitarte al centro comercial esta tarde, necesitamos hablar de algo muy importante, por otra parte Sora me ha dicho que Davis ha abierto un puesto de comida en dicho lugar, quedé con ella en ir a ver.  
- ¿No es una cita, verdad? - Preguntó Tai con celos y sarcasmo.  
- ¿Tu que crees?, ¡Sería un estúpido al meterme en algo peor que un triángulo amoroso!  
- ¿Qué dices? - Agregó molesto.   
"Menos mal que Tai sigue siendo ingenuo en estas cosas" pensó Izzy.  
- Claro que no es una cita, por algo te invito - aclaró.  
- Ahh, pues si.. Tienes razón... lo siento. - Respondió melancólico, sus pensamientos tomaron el nombre de Sora - ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme con tanta urgencia?  
- La verdad es que prefiero reservar la plática hasta que nos encontremos en el sitio, esta tarde.  
- ¿Quiénes más irán?  
- Por el momento solo tu, Sora y yo; quería llamar a Matt, pero todavía no regresa, tampoco pude comunicarme con TK, Ken y Cody... Y no tengo la intención de hablar con Mimi, Yolei y Joe, tal vez después, no quiero asustar gente sin necesidad.  
- Ya veo...  
- Si ves a Kari, le dices. A Daisuke le veremos en el restaurante del centro comercial.  
- De acuerdo, pasaré a tu casa a las 4  
- Gracias.  
- ¿Por qué me das las gracias? ¡Vaya Izzy, sigues siendo el mismo!  
- Hasta luego - finalizó él, ignorando el antiguo comentario  
Tai colgó el teléfono, lucía desganado, por alguna extraña razón hacía tiempo que no era el mismo chico alegre y fanfarrón, parecía tomarle a las cosas más importancia, sin embargo, él deseaba ser el mismo de antes. La fuente de sus problemas era Sora, hacía mucho que había descubierto estar enamorado de la misma, en aquel entonces no descifró bien esos datos, ¡Un adolescente suele ser tan ciego!; por otra parte, el que Matt se hiciera novio de Sora por un tiempo, lo detuvo, sintió que no debía intervenir.  
Ahora era ya un adulto, un joven emprendedor con metas que lograr y sueños que cumplir, éste verano sería su perfecta oportunidad para volver a Sora, para entregarse a ella y darle su amor, él pensaba que al menos debía intentarlo... "He llegado a pensar que no soy el mismo porque ella no está conmigo, como antes... su voz, su cabello, su mirada ¡Oh, este sentimiento es tan intenso!, tanto bendito, como maldito... todo depende..."  
- Tai, Tai!  
- ¿Qué pasa Agumon?, no me grites  
- Es que te hablo y no contestas - excusó el digimon al verse regañado - te traje esta nota, estaba en la cocina.  
Tai tomó la nota.  
- ¡Es de mis padres! - Exclamó entusiasmado - ¡Ya sabía yo que no se olvidarían de mí!  
- ¿Qué dice?  
- Deja leer, Agumon - regañó - "Querido Tai: Seas bienvenido a casa, lamentamos no estar hoy contigo, pero tuvimos la urgencia de ir a ver a tu tía por motivos de salud, no te preocupes que ella está bien, solo hacemos una visita. Kari fue de paseo con Kiúgoro, su nuevo amigo.. Llegaremos tarde. Te quiere: Mamá"  
- ¿Quién es el tal Kiúgoro? - rugió molesto - ¡Vaya con Kari!  
  
Su enojo duró unos segundos, luego recuperó su ánimo y se puso a platicar animadamente con Agumon, más tarde desempacó su maleta y tomó una siesta.  
"Lo que Tai quiere es atención" pensó Agumon "por eso se alegró de que sus padres le dejaran esa nota, no le gusta pasar desapercibido"  
  
--  
  
Cody ya no era un niño, pero aún así, seguía siendo el menor de todos los digielegidos. Tenía ya 17 años, había crecido bastante a pesar de que se notaba que no sería muy alto; su cabello castaño estaba perfectamente peinado, lucía elegante y educado, como siempre.  
El joven caminaba por las calles de Odaiba, parecía pensar en algo, pero su Armadillomon, que se hallaba a lado suyo, jamás lo hubiera adivinado.  
- Cody, ¿A dónde vamos?  
EL chico sacó unos sobres de su mochila y los observó mientras seguía caminando.  
- Tengo que entregar estos sobres a mis amigos - dijo solemnemente.  
- ¿Son las invitaciones a tu graduación? - Preguntó el amigo fiel de piel amarilla.  
- Sí - contestó su compañero de forma seca.  
Los amigos siguieron caminando, Iori parecía estar más serio de lo acostumbrado, posiblemente le parecía vergonzoso invitar a sus amigos a su graduación de bachillerato (preparatoria o lo que sea), pero por alguna extraña razón, los quería presentes.  
- ¿A casa de quien iremos primero?   
- Cerca de aquí vive Joe - respondió él - espero lo encuentre, es un médico muy ocupado.  
- Así parece - siguió Armadillomon.  
Suspiró melancólico y guardó los sobres, mientras lo hacía, escuchó que alguien lo llamaba.  
- ¡Cody!   
El muchacho se dio la media vuelta y divisó a Davis, muy cerca de él.  
- ¡Pero si eres tu, Daisuke! - Replicó, poniendo en su rostro la expresión de asombro.  
Dejó de caminar, no hizo ningún esfuerzo por dirigirse a su amigo, ya que Davis y Veemon corrieron hacia ellos.  
- ¡Qué gusto me da verte! - Dijo el líder de los elegidos - ¡Hace mucho que no te veía!  
- Es verdad, nos hemos visto muy pocas veces desde que ustedes finalizaron la preparatoria - dijo el joven. - ¿Adónde te dirigías?  
- Voy al trabajo - contestó - ya te habrás enterado de mis intenciones de ser cocinero, ¿Verdad?  
- Pero Davis, ¿Qué ha pasado con tu fútbol? -Agregó asombrado, Davis había cambiado su mentalidad en muy poco tiempo.  
- No lo se, todavía juego... pero ya no es la misma - siguió - pero dime tu, ¿Qué ha pasado con tu Kendo (o como se escriba)?  
- Lo dejaré temporalmente, quiero estudiar para convertirme en Abogado.  
- ¿En serio? ¡Vaya, es verdad, ya has salido del Instituto! - Exclamó de forma efusiva mientras le zangoloteaba la cabellera antes peinada; Cody no rezongó por ello, le daba gusto ver a Davis después de mucho tiempo - Entonces serás abogado - dijo en tono más serio, A Iori le asustó aquel cambio tan drástico - ¿Oíste Veemon?, Ya tengo quien me saque de la cárcel! - Bromeó - No te creas, Cody; después de todo eres el que más tiene sentido de lo que es justicia, ¿Verdad?  
- Tal vez, quiero que mi padre esté orgulloso de mí   
- Te aseguro que siempre lo ha estado - dijo Daisuke, que en aquel entonces solo tenía 20 años - Ahora dime, ¿a dónde vas tu?  
- Íbamos a casa de Joe - interrumpió Armadillomon - Cody quería invitarlo a su graduación  
A Davis lo invadió un nerviosismo extraño, tal vez fue un ligero enojo que le hizo pensar que Cody no le invitaría a la graduación.  
- ¿Por qué pones esa cara, Amigo? - Le dijo - ¿Crees tu que no tengo una invitación especialmente para ti?- entonces sacó de nuevo los sobres y eligió el que decía "Daisuke Motomiya" - Toma, aquí lo tienes... nunca dejaría de invitar a mi líder.  
- ¡Gracias! - gritó Efusivamente  
- ¡Quiero ver, Davis! - agregó Veemon  
Cody sonrió al verlos, como siempre, actuaban como payasos acelerados. Daisuke derramó unas lágrimas extrañas, Cody se admiró, pero no lo dejó ver "¿Por qué llora?" Solo se cuestionó, Acto seguido su amigo Motomiya lo invitó al centro comercial a comer "sus platillos especiales", pero Cody no aceptó debido a que tenía que seguir repartiendo esas invitaciones.  
- Espero entonces que vayas otro día, la comida que preparo es muy rica.  
- Con mucho gusto - respondió él.  
Comenzaron a alejarse, Iori le dijo con voz firme.  
- Davis, me gusta que cocines, pero no te olvides del fútbol, era tu sueño de infancia.  
Daisuke sonrió.  
- Y tu, no te olvides del Kendo - gritó con el mismo tono, luego apresuró el paso, seguro llegaría tarde a trabajar.  
  
--  
Tocó la puerta con la mayor paciencia que tenía, esa serenidad se estaba agotando puesto que llevaba rato timbrando y nadie le había abierto en 10 minutos; entonces, con todo el valor posible y evitando pensar en la vergüenza que sentiría, se dispuso a hacer escándalo.  
- Izzy, ¿Quieres que lance un "electroshock" y abra la puerta?  
- Eso sería muy drástico, Tentomon - respondió él - además, si te conviertes en Kabuterimon terminarías destruyendo este edificio, mejor trata de abrir la puerta con tus poderes de Tentomon.  
El digimon insecto y fanfarrón se dispuso a obedecer a su mejor amigo, pero Koushiro se arrepintió de la orden dada.  
- No, mejor no lo hagas - le dijo - no quiero causar desastres en casas ajenas, prefiero que grites para que abran.  
- De acuerdo - replicó Tentomon, que no sabía mucho acerca de sentir vergüenza.  
Izzy se sintió aliviado por no hacer el ridículo gritando, había sido muy buena idea hacer hablar a Tentomon en vez de a sí mismo. En pocos segundos abrió Agumon, se veía adormilado, pero bien pudo despertarse con la voz de su amigo Tentomon.  
- ¡Hola, Agumon! - saludó  
- Tentomon, Izzy ¡Pasen! - Respondió éste - ¿Llevan mucho tiempo tocando?  
- ¡Yo diría que una eternidad! - Se quejó Tentomon, Izzy no respondió a esa cuestión superflua y lógica, mejor decidió cuestionar.  
- ¿Qué pasa con Tai, sigue dormido?   
- Creo que si, iré a despertarle  
- No, yo iré - agregó el pelirrojo con expresión extraña, parecía preocupado.  
- Como gustes.  
El humano se alejó y los digimons se quedaron charlando.  
- ¿Qué tiene Izzy? - preguntó Agumon  
- No lo se, está preocupado - confió Tentomon - ya sabrás porqué... aunque de todas formas, no luce como siempre y anteriormente también ha tenido grandes problemas.  
- Tai también está raro - agregó  
- Así son los humanos  
  
Koushiro Izumi entró a la habitación de Taichi; para él era rutina eso de tener que arrear a Tai, puesto que la impuntualidad del mismo era ya una faceta clara de su personalidad, Izzy ya sabía que si Tai le decía "Pasaré por ti a las 4" significaba que él tenía que llegar a su casa o Tai se quedaría dormido u olvidaría que existen los relojes.  
- ¡Tai! - le gritó, era la única forma de despertarle.  
- ¿Ehh? - respondió el castaño chico, mientras babeaba la almohada  
- ¿Qué no ibas a ir por mi a las cuatro de la tarde?  
- ¡Ahh, Izzy!, lo siento, me quedé dormido - contestó avergonzado mientras de forma veloz se levantaba del lecho y se ponía de pie - jeje, lo lamento, ya sabes como soy.  
Koushiro sonrió, era verdad, él ya sabía como era su amigo.  
  
- No hay cuidado, Tai... solo que debemos darnos prisa, ¿No querrás dejar esperando a Sora, verdad?  
- ¡Claro que no! - Respondió animado - ¡La volveré a ver! ¡Qué gusto!, Hace tanto que no la miro, ¿Cuál será mi reacción al verle?, ¿Se habrá puesto más bella?  
- Me parece que no es apropiado que grites eso a los cuatro vientos.  
- ¿Por qué no?, Ya no quiero que sea un secreto el decir que estoy enamorado.  
- ¿Acaso a sido un secreto? - Preguntó con ironía.  
- Tal vez, al menos para mí.  
  
Izzy no veía a Tai desde su salida de la Universidad, anteriormente se frecuentaban mucho puesto que iban en la misma Institución (más no en la misma facultad). En éstos meses su amigo parecía haber cambiado en algunas cosas, esos cambios eran muy raros, casi insolubles para Izzy, porque tenía que admitir que no le gustaba ver a Tai de esa manera; ¿Será que el amor lo ha modificado?, Pudo haberse cuestionado, pero mejor optó por dejar de pensar en eso; esos temas no eran su fuerte, tampoco era un entrometido. Sin embargo el chico de apellido Izumi prefería pensar en cualquier incoherencia que lo hiciera olvidar el nuevo problema que albergaría la vida de los elegidos.  
- ¿Qué has hecho todos estos meses?  
- Algunas cosas - respondió Koushiro - planeo iniciar una maestría próximamente, no había podido hacerlo porque he estado bastante ocupado.  
- ¿Ah, sí?, ¿Me dirás en qué cosas?  
- ¿Por qué pones esa cara de pillo?, No he estado ocupado en "ese tipo de cosas" - renegó Izzy, al ver en Tai una expresión pícara.  
- ¿En serio?, ¿Y por qué no?  
- No he encontrado a ese alguien, eso es todo - agregó en tono cortante, Tai se dio cuenta de que mejor debía cambiar de tema.  
Los jóvenes salieron del departamento de los Yagami, Tentomon y Agumon se habían quedado en el pequeño hogar por razones desconocidas. "Yo creo que quieren comer más sandía" le dijo Tai a Izzy "A Agumon le encanta, si, debe ser eso", Izzy sonrió, esa podría ser la razón de la ausencia de los monstruos digitales.  
  
Ambos llevaban un paso firme, Tai parecía llevar prisa, seguro porque quería ver a Sora; En su cerebro fue formulando algunas cosas, y al finalizar sus reflexiones, le preguntó a Izzy.  
- Izzy, ¿Por qué he cambiado?  
- Tai, ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? - Respondió en cuestión.  
- Si yo fuera el de antes, seguro ya te habría preguntado porque realizas esta reunión, ¿no es así?, Siempre era el primero en querer ayudar o entrometerme, incluso cuando ya no era un niño elegido seguí tratando de intervenir, no me gustaba quedarme atrás.  
- A nadie le gusta quedarse atrás, yo hacía lo mismo que tu - siguió él.  
- Te juro que tengo tentación de saber que pasa ahora con tus investigaciones del Digimundo, desde que me hiciste esa fugaz llamada muero por saber de qué se trata, sin embargo, no te he cuestionado nada todavía, eso es porque he cambiado.  
- ¿No es mejor usar el término "Evolucionar"? -Intervino; su amigo (Tai) asintió, entonces Izzy prosiguió - nada vuelve a ser como antes, si buscas ser el mismo acelerado adolescente que eras a los 14 o el niño terco de 11 no podrás conseguirlo; tu sigues siendo el mismo Tai que conozco desde mi infancia, pero es imposible desear que actúes igual porque serías entonces un individuo excesivamente inmaduro y molesto.  
- ¡Caramba, tienes razón! - Expresó sonriente, con una sonrisa que a Izzy le pareció familiar.  
- ¿Ves como eres el mismo?, Reaccionas casi igual.  
- Entonces, ¿me adelantarás hechos que acontecen a la Tierra y al Digimundo?  
- Supongo, después de todo Sora ya sabe muchas cosas y podría parecerle tedioso oír el mismo relato...  
Koushiro le platicó a Tai todo lo referente a la leyenda de "El emblema de la Paz", también sobre la persecución que había sufrido y el cómo había robado los datos de aquella cueva... (olvidó mencionar cierto incidente que vivió con Sora, pero claro que era mejor anularlo, ¿no creen?).  
- ¿Y Ya has descifrado esos datos?  
- No soy una máquina - rezongó - y la verdad es que no quiero hacerlo solo.  
- La ayuda de Ken y Miyako sería buena en este caso, ellos saben mucho de informática - aconsejó Taichi - si gustas yo también puedo "ayudarte".  
Esto último lo dijo con acento "malévolo", Izzy se estremeció.  
- No, aprecio tu ayuda, pero prefiero hacerlo solo - agregó.  
- ¡Bah!, Siempre desperdicias mis servicios - bromeó su amigo - sé que prefieres la ayuda de cualquier cucaracha antes que la de tu querido amigo.  
- A veces las cucarachas tienden a razonar - siguió Izzy, sin ningún remordimiento; bien se notaba que ambos jugaban con la ironía y bromeaban como buenos "amigos".  
EL Centro comercial de Odaiba estaba ya frente a ellos, como en el transcurso del camino se la pasaron dialogando, ninguno de los dos se quejó del calor de verano ni de lo lejos que quedaba dicho lugar.  
Tai sintió que su ser se aceleraba de manera sobrenatural, con su mano izquierda tocó ese sitio, su corazón parecía un corcel desbocado, ¡La volvería a ver!, Esa emoción era suficiente para cubrirlo de felicidad momentánea o temporal.  
- Por fin llegamos -dijo Tai, con un entusiasmo inevitable de captar.  
- ¿No me digas que se te hizo largo el camino?  
- Para nada, pero creo que esta cuadra que falta será más larga que las otras 30 - afirmó contento, acelerando el paso.  
- ¡Hey, espérame! - Le gritó Izzy, mientras trotaba para alcanzarlo.  
Taichi no le prestó atención a su coetáneo, se dedicó a observar a los inquilinos que estaban frente a él, quería verla, su sangre ardía como nunca, y si se hubiera visto en un espejo seguro que hubiera notado sus mejillas coloradas a más no poder.  
  
Cruzó la calle sin fijarse, Koushiro le gritó para que se detuviera al ver que la vida de su amigo era amenazada por un camión gigante; pero Tai ni siquiera se enteró de que pudo haber sido arrollado, tenía en su corazón un cúmulo de sangre que no le permitía razonar, y.. Admitámoslo, Tai no razona mucho, es de esas almas apasionadas que son guiadas por los instintos salvajes del corazón.  
El pelirrojo suspiró aliviado de que no mataran a Tai, cruzó la calle precavidamente y le gritó.  
- Si quieres ver a Sora, más vale que te comportes  
- ¿Dónde está ella?  
- Justo frente a ti, ¿No la ves?, Ella está de espaldas, por eso no nos ha notado; vamos.  
Tai no se hizo rogar, y caminó lo más tranquilo que pudo, sin embargo, sus facciones tiesas y su rostro nervioso lo delataban.  
- ¡Izzy! ¡Tai! - Saludó la dama muy cortésmente mientras se le acercaban.   
Ella, antiguamente sentada en una banca se puso de pie. Izzy le dio la mano, ese era un saludo propio de un chico tímido, entonces ella alzó la vista a Tai, le miró intensamente y descubrió fuego en los ojos del mismo, fuego de pasión, amor y ternura... llamas ardientes que trataban de apaciguarse para no hacer escándalo, con una sola mirada ella notó muchas cosas, adivinó los sentimientos de su mejor amigo y reafirmó sus sospechas: él la amaba más que nunca.  
Tai en cambio la miró nervioso, sin firmeza y sus ojos temblaban de forma infantil; quería verse fuerte, pero lograba todo lo contrario, ella lo dominaba por completo.  
¿Cuánto duró esa mirada correspondida?, Izzy no podía decirlo, pero comenzaba a exasperarse, en vista de que los "enamorados" eran tan lentos, se alejó un poco para ver una tienda electrónica, no quería sentirse "mosca" entre los dueños del Amor y Valor.  
- ¡Oh, Sora! - Dijo él al fin - Ha pasado tanto tiempo, creí que tus ojos dejarían de verme así.  
- Es verdad, Tai... hace más de un año que no te veía.  
Antes de que ella siguiera hablando, él se aproximó hasta la joven y le abrazó fuertemente, en ese abrazo Sora sintió que el chico derramaba un sentimiento claro y profundo, sus vellos se erizaron y suspiró resignada, no sabía que pensar, todo era muy imprevisto... ¿Por qué habría de pensar?; siempre que estaba tranquila, los pensamientos de Matt y Tai la envolvían y le quitaban la paz, ella sabía que aquellos jóvenes eran mejores amigos, también tenía la certeza de que podían volverse fuertes enemigos por su culpa, ellos pelearían por su amor hasta conseguir que el otro cayera, ¿Qué podía hacer ella?, ¿Realmente amaba a alguno?... sintió ganas de besar a Tai, solo con un beso ella hubiera sentido corresponder a ese abrazo tan profundo, por otra parte, ¿Y si ese beso le aclaraba la mente y le hacía ver a quien amaba?, Ella no sabía si esa era la solución, pero había comenzado a sospecharlo... Sin embargo, apaciguó sus deseos y olvidó la idea de juntar sus labios con los del moreno.  
- Te he extrañado - comenzó él - ¡No sabes cuanto!  
La voz de Tai no era la de siempre, al emitirla, tartamudeaba y sonría tontamente.  
- Yo también te he extrañado - agregó ella, de forma dulce, pero no apasionada - más de lo que te imaginas...  
- ¿En serio?   
- ¿Acaso suelo mentirte, Tai?  
- No, mi mejor amiga no sabe mentir... ese arte es muy complicado para su alma pura y buena - dijo más tranquilo, pero más coqueto.  
- ¿Dónde está Izzy?  
- ¡Que importa Izzy, si estoy contigo! - Fanfarroneó, Sora se admiró mucho de las palabras tan directas de Taichi.  
- No seas bobo, sabes que no venimos de paseo, hay algo muy urgente que debemos hablar..  
- Ya lo sé, pero ¿qué quieres Sora?, Siempre he sido muy bobo.  
Tai parecía volver en sí, poco a poco. Izzy se reunió con ellos, pero se sentía como un estorbo y hubiera jurado que Tai lo veía con ojos de exterminador y le rogaba con esa mirada que se alejara.  
  
Comenzaron a caminar por la plaza, iban muy silenciosos, cada quien iba internado en sus pensares. Sora seguía torturándose a sí misma; Taichi pensaba en ella y Koushiro iba distraído mirando todo el lugar, ¿Pensaba acaso?, tal vez, pero no se detuvo a reflexionar esos pensamientos, solo le venían a la mente y la cruzaban velozmente como estrellas fugaces; podía captar en su alma, un vacío. Ese vacío siempre le había atormentado, su carácter tímido (hacia las chicas, claro) y sus intereses "tan definidos", le habían causado muchos problemas hablando sentimentalmente; no podía evitar sentir una envidia grande para con sus amigos, ¿Cuáles amigos?, ¡Todos!, Puesto que la mayoría ya conocía al amor y él, que no pensaba mucho en "eso", deseaba amar a alguien y entregarle el alma, pero eso lo creía imposible de efectuar, "¿Cómo es posible que el amor sea tan fuerte?, Siento que es sencillamente imposible querer en tal exceso que prefieras dar tu vida antes de que la persona amada sufra". Fue interrumpido por Taichi.  
- Izzy, ¿Dónde está el mentado puesto de Davis?  
- Supongo que en la sección de comida - contestó de forma seca.  
- ¿Por qué no vas a comprar algo a su puesto y luego le dices que venga? - Indagó seriamente, Koushiro notó que de verdad quería estar solo con Sora.  
- De acuerdo... - y entonces lo invadió un toque irónico - ¡Qué bonita forma de correrme!, ¿Verdad, Sora?  
La chica sonrió un poco sonrojada, Izzy se separó de sus amigos.  
  
Koushiro no se sentía molesto por haber sido echado casi con insecticida del lugar, al contrario, le causaba mucha gracia la forma en que Tai trataba de cortejar a su amiga del Amor.  
  
Los Centros comerciales no eran sus lugares favoritos, él siempre decía que eran laberintos ruidosos; llevaba varios minutos caminando perdido, y ni luces de la sección de comida.  
Entonces encontró una especie de "mapa" en la pared "Centro Comercial Odaiba, CCO", leyó.  
Se dispuso a interpretar dicho mapa, pero incluso el laberinto donde se perdieron Mimi y Tentomon hace tanto tiempo, resultaba más sencillo de descifrar (según, él).  
  
Mientras intrigado miraba el mapa orientador, sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro; aquella mano y la forma en la que fue saludado le parecieron a Izumi familiares, se dio la vuelta y vislumbró a su buen amigo TK.  
- ¡Hola, Izzy! - Saludó sonriente, agradable; como siempre - De todos los lugares de la ciudad, éste es en el que menos esperaba encontrarte.   
- ¿De verdad? - Agregó Izzy, acto seguido saludó cortésmente.  
- Justamente hoy he oído hablar de ti.  
- ¿De mí, cómo?  
- Acabo de ir al Dentista - replicó TK en tono malévolo, Izzy palideció notablemente y se tornó nervioso.  
- ¿Yue está aquí? - Preguntó tartamudeando.  
- Si, justamente ese es el nombre de la Dentista; parece que le caes muy bien, puesto que tiene una foto tuya tamaño familiar en su consultorio - esto último lo dijo con ironía, Takeru disfrutaba ver a Izzy actuar tan nervioso  
- ¡Oh, no!  
- Entonces yo le indagué, ¿Conoce usted al Joven de la foto? - Hizo una pausa siniestra, que era supongo, parte de su plan, Izzy lo notó, pero no le dio importancia, entonces TK siguió - ella me respondió "Oh, si... es el amor de mi vida, ¿Ha usted oído hablar del Ing. Izumi? ¡Es un genio! ¡Es tan guapo!" - (cuando TK decía eso, fingía la voz de la chica, eso era gracioso, pero para Izzy parecía tenebroso)  
- ¿No le habrás dicho que si me conoces, verdad?  
- ¿Cómo Mentirle?, Se ve que ella es una buena mujer que está loca por ti - replicó Takaishi - le mencioné que te conocía de toda la vida y que éramos muy buenos amigos; ella se entusiasmó mucho y no me cobró la consulta, luego me dio una carta, dirigida a ti, claro.  
Izzy tomó bruscamente la carta y la ocultó en sus bolsillos; Takeru volvió a sonreír.  
- ¿Sabes a quien me recuerda?  
- Supongo que a Jun - respondió un poco más tranquilo.  
- Así es - afirmó TK - Pero no te preocupes, ella ya cerró el consultorio y se ha ido a casa... cosa que llevo intentando hacer desde hace rato, pero, ¿Me creerás que no encuentro la salida?  
- Éste lugar es peor que un laberinto - agregó Izzy con calma suprema, había recuperado su verdadero yo, antes alterado por los comentarios de TK sobre su admiradora - pero es una buena noticia encontrarte, he estado tratando de comunicarme contigo y los demás, pero mis esfuerzos han sido infructuosos.  
- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasa algo malo?  
- Si, al menos eso parece - expresó, de forma sombría - Sora y Tai están cerca de aquí, ignoro dónde; yo me disponía a ir al sitio de comidas, donde me encontraré con Davis, ¿Sabías que Daisuke es ahora un cocinero?  
Takeru Takaishi comenzó a reír de forma escandalosa, - ¡¿Davis?!, ¿Cocinero!?, Eso si que no me lo pierdo!.  
Toda la gente comenzó a observar a los amigos, Koushiro no sintió vergüenza, pero si admiración, TK no solía actuar de esa manera.  
- Vaya... que evolución tan extraña te ha acogido éstos últimos tiempos - le dijo en son de broma.  
- Yo diría "Digievolución" - corrigió TK, antes de recuperar la calma - ¡Rayos, Izzy!, Lo lamento; he andado algo extraño en los últimos días; debe ser por la presión del trabajo.  
- Lo supongo - siguió su pelirrojo amigo - debe ser pesado trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo; por cierto, ¿Qué me cuentas de Matt?  
- Sigue en su empeño de convertirse en un Astronauta, un empeño que estoy seguro cumplirá - hizo otra pausa para acomodar su moderna gorra - ¿No te ha escrito?, En sus cartas avisa que vendrá en éstos días.  
- Le he escrito algunas veces, pero quería saber si te decía cosas distintas a mí  
- Pues, ya sabes como es él, no habla mucho tampoco no escribe mucho - replicó TK mientras caminaba junto a Izzy y trataban de hallar el sitio de la comida, ambos habían olvidado al mapa - por cierto Izzy, y cambiando de tema, ¿Por qué te profesa tanto cariño la Srita. Yue?  
- No tengo la menor idea - expresó con un poco de temor - hace unos meses fui a dar un Seminario (sobre los modernos aparatos electrónicos empleados en la Ortodoncia) a su escuela universitaria; desde entonces me sigue diciendo que se enamoró de mi y cosas por el estilo--- ella suele ser muy... molesta---  
- Ahh, ya veo... ¿Sabías que hay molestias Agradables?  
- Eso es contradictorio, TK - dijo Izzy - al ser molestia se quita lo agradable.  
- Hablo en términos subjetivos - murmuró - pero creo que será mejor no inmiscuirme en tus asuntos.  
Nadie volvió a mencionar el tema.  
- Ya hemos pasado por aquí - renegó Izzy - para el colmo hay dos caminos.  
- Pues, separémonos - sugirió Takeru - sino seguiremos con este cuento de nunca acabar.  
- Está bien, el problema será volver a reunirnos; aunque seguro que Davis ya conoce este lugar y las cosas se facilitarán más.  
- Creamos eso.  
  
Ahora que los chicos se separaron, dividamos también la narración, primero sigamos con Izzy.  
  
Koushiro seguía perdido, sus ojos comenzaban a verse extraviados y a perder seguridad, más que nada, comenzaba a fastidiarse de ser vencido por ese maldito lugar, parecía un loco desorientado; sus ojos no paraban de ver tiendas y tiendas y más tiendas... ¡Eso era desesperante! ; para el colmo de colmos, "Yue" había estado molestando de nuevo, él no sentía repulsión por la chica, pero no le gustaba la manera en la que ésta procedía, le hubiera gustado tener el valor de afrontarla y ponerle las cosas en claro, pero no era muy "valiente" en ese tipo de situaciones y prefería la salida rápida: huir de ella. "Algún día se cansará", se había dicho él, pero estaba comenzando a dudarlo, había llegado a un punto intolerable, ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera pegado una foto gigante suya en el consultorio? ¡Eso era una total desgracia!, Ahora el joven Izumi comprendía a la perfección a Yamatto Ishida en sus tiempos de adolescencia.  
- ¡Esto es el colmo!, Creo que estaré perdido por siempre... tendré que pedirle instrucciones a alguien - suspiró desganado, en verdad era un tonto al no haber pedido ayuda antes.  
"Estoy seguro que la presencia de mi amiga Mimi sería muy útil en éstos momentos, ella se sabe de memoria este tipo de lugares".  
  
Se acercó pausadamente a una Señorita que se hallaba de espaldas a él, le tocó el hombro suavemente, como queriendo decir "disculpe la interrupción".  
La joven dama se dio la vuelta y le sonrió a nuestro amigo; era ella una joya en hermosura, su silueta esbelta estaba vestida con ropa de última moda, tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos grandes, con pestañas rizadas e intensas, el iris de la chica era color miel. Koushiro sintió un escalofrío intenso, las coincidencias que vivía lo tenían asombrado, ¿Acaso era obra del destino que se encontrara por accidente a sus amigas digiestinadas?, Probablemente, pero no tenía duda que frente a él se hallaba Mimi.  
- ¡Izzy, eres tu! - Gritó ella, sin quitar esa melosa sonrisa de su boca.  
- Mimi... - habló él, un tanto intimidado por ella - ¿Qué haces aquí?, Pensé que estabas en Estados Unidos.  
- Pues ya ves que no, soy impredecible - siguió ella - Por lo visto no me habías reconocido ¡Qué coraje, siempre me ignoras! - Renegó.  
- No es mi culpa, siempre que te veo traes diferente "look" - excusó él, cada vez más nervioso y presionado "¿Qué es lo que me pasa?" Pensó "¿Por qué la presencia de ella me altera?"  
Entonces se fijó que Mimi tenía su mirada fija en él, se intimidó, pero no dejo verse así, logró contenerse de modo que solo le quedó un toque nervioso. La chica Tachikawa miraba a su interlocutor admirada, Koushiro vestía sencillo, como siempre, pero al menos ella sabía que su amigo nunca estuvo tan fuera de moda como Joe, el peinado de Izzy era moderno, pero eso era a causa de su cabello rebelde y no al empeño que habría puesto él en peinarlo de aquella forma; sintió viva curiosidad por su amigo, a ella siempre le intrigaba y atraía de manera extraña, simplemente no podría describirlo, quería abrazarlo, y de paso, besarlo, ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo?.  
- Pareciera que te hubiera invocado - dijo Izzy, que ahora sonreía tímidamente - mi último pensamiento trataba de ti.  
Mimi se entusiasmó, ¿Acaso su amigo Koushiro le coqueteaba?.  
- ¡Vaya, no imaginaba que fuera tan importante en tu vida! - Exclamó ella, con gracia femenina.  
- No me mal interpretes - agregó el bestia (no hay duda que no sabe proceder ante chicas) - lo que pasa es que estoy perdido y como se que tu conoces estos lugares, pensé que me ayudarías.  
Hasta que terminó de hablar, cayó en cuenta de su terrible error.  
- ¡Eres un estúpido! - Rugió Mimi, entonces, su ira subió al cerebro y le dio una cachetada.  
Izzy tocó el sitio donde había sido golpeado, una expresión triste lo dominó.  
- Lo siento mucho, lo dije sin pensar...  
- ¿En serio?, ¡Pues no me parece!, Tu siempre piensas antes de actuar! - gritó casi histérica, ¿Por qué le molestaba la impertinencia de Izzy?, Ella no lo sabía.  
El joven sintió una inquietud tremenda, una pasión surgida de la nada... bueno, antes que nada, quería disculparse.  
- No siempre pienso antes de actuar - volvió a excusar, ésta vez se acercó a Mimi y le tomó cariñosamente las manos, ella se exaltó un poco, aquel acto le pareció tierno, pero ante nada debía dejarse guiar sentimentalmente, ella debía seguir con su postura de "enfado". Las manos de Mimi eran suaves y pequeñas, Koushiro se estremeció, pero siguió con su plan.  
- ¿Qué se supone que haces?  
ÉL levantó las manos de Mimi y las dejó en sus mejillas.  
- Por mi acto tan vil, merezco más golpes - dijo dulcemente, acto seguido suspiró - pero en verdad lamento haber sido cruel en aquella expresión... ¿Sabes una cosa?, Era mentira.  
- Eso ya lo se - agregó ella, notablemente sonrojada.  
Izzy no esperaba que su acción provocara que Mimi, en vez de golpearlo lo estrechara en sus brazos, quiso decir algo, pero no pudo replicar palabra alguna.   
El abrazo desprendía extraños sentimientos y llegaba a confundirle de una manera impresionante, momentos después dejó de pensar y se dedicó a disfrutar tan bello momento.  
Él podía sentir la respiración de ella, su cabello castaño chocaba en su rostro, él olía aquel cabello discretamente y miraba el largo cuello de su amiga, según sus términos "era muy tentativo"; por lo pronto no tenía la intención de separarse de Mimi, al menos que ella lo propiciara.  
El encanto duró poco, ella se separó de él y le asestó otra cacheada, esta vez en la mejilla contraria del ataque pasado.  
- ¡Oye! - rezongó Izzy - ¿Por qué hiciste eso?  
Mimi sonrió de forma malévola y le dijo.  
- Quería verte rojo de las dos mejillas, te vez muy lindo sonrojado.  
- ¿Eh?? - Las mejillas ahora se enrojecieron más, ésta vez no fue por efecto del golpe.  
- Y bien, ¿En qué quieres que te ayude?, ¿No me digas que te has perdido?  
- Este... la verdad... no tengo idea de donde estoy.  
- ¡Quién lo iba a imaginar!  
  
Dejemos a esos dos personajes con su plática, y volvamos a donde dejamos a Takeru.  
A diferencia de Izzy, TK logró encontrar el sitio e comidas, una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su rostro y se dedicó a buscar a Davis, no quería burlarse del mismo, pero las ganas no le faltaban, ¿Cómo es que Davis había cambiado de parecer respecto a su destino?, Él lo ignoraba por completo; por otra parte, tenía grandes deseos de saludar a su amigo.  
"¿Por qué será que dejamos de frecuentarnos?, Siempre me ha caído bien, aunque siempre tuvimos opiniones muy distintas... pero, ¿Acaso eso impide que tengamos amistad?, no lo creo... un ejemplo claro es el caso de Matt y Tai"  
  
No tardó mucho en visualizar dicho puesto y también identificó a su amigo con un extraño mandil de cocinero. Davis parecía muy concentrado en lo que hacía, TK lo observó con inquietud y pesar de que sus deseos de burlarse de Davis eran su objetivo principal, desistió de eso inmediatamente "Solo hay que verle para darme cuenta de que mi mala intención no iba causar el efecto deseado, se ve que disfruta lo que hace y al fastidiarlo con mis tonterías, seguro lo haría sentirse mal, después de todo, cada quien escoge su destino"  
Se acercó al puesto de madera, era un lugar rústico y pulcro, y una chica era la que atendía las mesas, aquella muchacha lucía encantadora y llevaba en su pecho una especie de identificación, decía "Makoto".  
- Buenas tardes - saludó TK a la joven, ella le contestó.  
- ¡Hola! ¿Deseas algo? ¡Deja te traigo el menú!  
- Espera... Digo, claro que deseo comer algo aquí, pero antes quiero pedirte permiso para ver a Davis.  
- Lo siento, pero a la zona del cocinero no se puede ir  
- Vamos, no seas mala, ¡Hace mucho que no le veo! - Agregó con voz aparentemente suplicante (en realidad era una voz algo irónica, supongo... claro que la hermosa mujer no captó eso, tal vez por ser ingenua de naturaleza).  
- ¡Ahh!!, Ya te conozco! -Le dijo de pronto - ¡Eres el que escribe esos bonitos cuentos en el periódico de Odaiba! ¡He visto tu foto! ¡Eres casi más apuesto que Davis!  
Una gran gota recorrió la cabeza de Takeru (propias del anime japonés), acto seguido se sintió halagado y feliz de ser reconocido.  
- ¿Te gustan mis lecturas?  
- ¡Oh, sí!, es usted un artista - entonces ella pareció procesar algo - ¿Viene a hacerle una entrevista a Davis, por su éxito como Chef?  
- Este... yo... - entonces se relajó, tal vez era la única manera de charlar con su amigo - podría decirse.  
- ¿Takeru Takaishi, verdad?  
- Así es.  
La hermosa y extrovertida chica se alejó contenta, TK adivinó que seguro le profesaba a Davis un "afecto" especial, pero no sacó conjeturas.  
  
- ¡Davis, Davis! - le gritó  
- ¿Qué sucede, Makoto? - preguntó él, con calma y serenidad (Cuando Davis cocinaba, su carácter cambiaba, tal vez se concentraba demasiado en lo que hacía) - ¿Por qué esos gritos?, ¡Vas a terminar corriendo a los clientes!  
- Es que es nuestra gran oportunidad; hay un escritor célebre afuera interesado en tu cocina, Davis  
- ¡¿En serio?! ¡Vaya, que suerte! - gritó efusivo, dejando todo a un lado y saliendo de la cocina de forma veloz y estúpida.   
Se detuvo, rojo de vergüenza, puesto que no quería dar mala impresión al "célebre escritor".  
- Hola, Davis.  
- Pero, si eres tu, TK - saludó emocionado por un momento y resignado por el otro; olvidó instantáneamente su sueño de ser anunciado en alguna revista o periódico famoso, pero se contentó con ver a su amigo y rival.  
- No te desanimes, prometo que si me gusta tu comida, la recomendaré.  
- ¿Hablas en serio?  
- ¡En nombre de nuestra amistad, sí! - agregó sonriente, acto seguido se sentó en una de las mesas con su amigo, extrañamente sentía mucha simpatía por él en ese instante.  
- No esperaba que me visitaras, habías desaparecido de mi mapa (o de su vida, claro)  
- Todos nos hemos desaparecido... - comenzó TK - pero eso no ha sido bueno; ¿Te das cuenta de que todavía somos jóvenes y tratamos de actuar como adultos?, ¡Eso es algo estúpido!, Por Dios, tengo 20 años y ya trabajo, tu también andas en lo mismo, ¡Y ni se diga los demás!  
- Tal vez eso es obra de la naturaleza de la vida - replicó el moreno, bastante intrigado por las conjeturas de su camarada, ¿Qué demonios tenía en la mente TK?, Ni él mismo lo sabía.  
- No es obra de la naturaleza, ¿Qué es lo normal?, Lo normal sería tener una vida de joven, salir a fiestas, embriagarse ¡Eso si que es normal!, Esa es la naturaleza del hombre en plena juventud.  
- Pero es posible que no sea la naturaleza de un Digielegido.  
- ¡Bingo!, como decía Yolei, ¡Esa es una buena respuesta, amigo!, No sabía que eras filósofo.  
- Y yo no sabía que te habías vuelto loco - replicó  
- ¿Tu crees?, tal vez - entonces se tranquilizó - ¿En verdad me ves distinto?  
- No tanto como tu me debes ver a mi, ¿Cuál es tu impresión al verme haciendo esto?  
- ¿Por qué habría yo de juzgarte?, Me consuela el saber si lo que haces te gusta, y parece que si.... al menos esa impresión me has dejado. - le dijo el rubio  
Daisuke sonrió aliviado, no quería causar lástima en su compañero.  
- ¡¡Ahh!!, había olvidado el motivo de mi visita  
- ¿Motivo?  
- ¡Izzy se molestará si no nos damos prisa!  
- ¿Qué tiene que ver aquí, Izzy?  
- Seguro seguirá perdido - meditó en voz alta de forma tranquila - será mejor ir a buscarle, después nos reuniremos con Sora y Tai para tener la dichosa reunión.  
- Pero ¿qué es lo que pasa? ¡Exijo saberlo!  
- Calma, calma, ya te contaré en el camino... lo que debes hacer ahora es encargarle el restaurante a tu novia.  
- ¡Mi novia!! - Gritó enfurecido - Ella no es mi novia!!, Ni creas que he renunciado a Kari!  
- Oye, no te enojes  
- Tu mismo has dicho que no vas a "juzgarme"  
- ¿Y quién lo hace?, esa solo era una conclusión; esa chica me pareció muy linda y parecía profesarte cariño.  
- Te contradices, sin duda  
- ¿Sabes?, Alguien ya me había dicho eso hoy.  
  
Takeru y Davis abandonaron el puesto, ambos iban silenciosos, pero Daisuke no descansaría hasta saber qué es lo que en verdad tenía TK en su corazón.  
- ¿Tu has renunciado a Kari? - Preguntó seriamente, con la vista hacia el piso.  
- Ya has dicho que tu no has renunciado a ella, ¿qué importa el resto?  
- Importa mucho, tú lo sabes.  
- ¿A ti te importa? ¿Por qué?, Solo debiera importante el saber que la quieres y que lucharás por ella; lo que yo sienta debe tenerte si cuidado.  
- Más sin embargo, me importa - discutió Davis, en tono bajo, pero un tanto agresivo. - y se que a ti también, ¿Sabes porqué? ¡Porque a ella le importas!  
- ¿Te lo ha dicho acaso?  
- ¡Vete al Diablo! - amenazó Davis, dándole un empujón, TK estuvo a punto de darle un golpe, pero se contuvo "Todo iba muy bien, hasta que la mencionamos... me pregunto ¿Por qué todo será tan complicado?"  
- No quiero pelear, Davis... por algo hemos crecido  
- No somos tan maduros como crees - replicó, sin dejar la ira a un lado  
- ¿Por qué te enojas?, ¿Qué quieres que te diga?, ¿Qué la amo?  
- Tal vez, ¡Eso quiero!, que seas franco.  
La ira volvió a acoger a TK, él mismo ignoraba que era lo que lo hacía enojar.  
- ¡Ya cállate!, sino quiero hablar de ello, es mi problema - gritó TK molesto.  
- Lo dudo, ¿Sabes qué? ¡Yo se porqué no quieres hablar!  
- Si lo sabes, dime - dijo tomándolo del cuello, su amigo imitaba su acción.  
- ¡No quieres ser sincero, porque no quieres enfrentarme! - exclamó Davis, con valentía nata  
- ¡Estás demente! - se defendió Takeru.  
- No, y tu lo sabes bien... sabes que triunfarás sobre mi y no quieres aplastarme!!, ¿Sabes qué?, ¡Olvídate de tus buenos sentimientos una vez en la vida!, quiero que pelees y luches contra mi, aunque pierda!  
- Yo... no quiero enemistar contigo  
- ¡Y quién está hablando de enemistar!, la verdad es que siempre te he envidiado por ser tan cercano a Kari, pero eso no quiere decir que te odie.  
  
--(Mientras tanto, cerca de allí) .  
  
Hikari Yagami caminaba de forma pausada y seria, su rostro reflejaba, entre otras palabras: aburrimiento; a su lado iba un hombre de alta estatura, de tez clara y cabello café, parecía todavía más serio que ella misma, pero esa parecía la naturaleza de carácter del mismo.  
Una niña salió de la nada, parecía emocionada por algo.  
- ¡Dos muchachos se están peleando! - gritó contenta de chismear a todo el centro comercial - ¡Parecen dos locos enfurecidos!  
La chiquilla regresó corriendo, mucha gente la siguió, Kari, extrañamente quería ir a ver (no es que su sexto sentido le indicara que se tratara de sus amigos, simplemente estaba aburrida, quería ver acción).  
- ¿En serio quieres ir, Kari? - preguntó su acompañante admirado - ¿Eso no sería un suceso "amarillista"?  
- Posiblemente, pero si en verdad aquellos inquilinos están locos, lo mejor será detenerlos antes de que terceras personas sufran, Kiúgoro.  
El chico no parecía muy convencido, pero si Kari lo quería, iría.  
  
La sorpresa que Kari se llevó, a pesar de no ser un hecho agradable, la llenó de gozo; los dos locos eran dos de sus mejores amigos.  
- ¡Davis! ¡TK! - gritó asombrada, pero los chicos estaban tan "ocupados" con su pelea que no se dieron en cuenta de que Kari (que no habló muy alto) les llamó.  
- ¿Conoces a éstos locos? - interrogó Kiúgoro bastante molesto, pues se dio cuenta de que la mirada de Hikari se iluminó al verlos.  
- Más de lo que crees, ¡Anda, Kiúgoro, ayúdalos!  
- ¿Ayudarlos?, Creo que es mejor que resuelvan sus diferencias, porque por lo visto ya han tenido riñas antes, ¿o me equivoco?  
- Por favor, deténles... - suplicó Kari, con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro; el joven la obedeció a pesar de que la reacción la chica le pareció rara.  
Se acercó con cautela; TK, para aquel entonces yacía en el piso (no porque fuera más débil, sino por las circunstancias).  
- ¡Admítelo, Tk!, Si no, te juro que te rompo la cara!!  
- ¡Haz lo que quieras, obcecado!   
Cuando le iba a asestar el golpe, fue detenido de forma espontánea; pero Daisuke estaba demasiado "irascible" y se molestó por ser interrumpido, así que para retirar al acomedido, le golpeó suave, pero improvisadamente.  
- ¡Deja de entrometerte!, Mi amigo y yo tenemos algo que aclarar, asunto que seguro no te importa! (el que se acomidió a intervenir era Kiúgoro)  
Hubo un silencio extraño y corto, Takeru abrió bien sus ojos al vislumbrar a Kari frente a él; pero Davis seguía lanzando injurias a Kiúgoro acerca de la "intimidad" y otras cosas incoherentes.  
- Resulta que a mi si me importa, Davis.  
Al reconocer esa voz, el cuerpo de Davis pareció congelarse de forma drástica, su mirada se tornó nerviosa, e inmediatamente dejó de agredir (verbalmente, claro) al inquilino estorboso y miró a sus espaldas.  
- ¡Ka-Ka-Kari! - dijo de pronto y con un arranque de nervios, ayudó a TK a ponerse de pie.  
- ¿Creen que me da gusto verlos en éstas condiciones?  
- Supongo que no - respondió fríamente TK.  
- ¿Suponen que me da gusto que hayan golpeado así a mi acompañante?  
"A ti no te da gusto, pero a mi sí" pensó Davis "Es un miserable!!"  
- Lo sentimos, Kari... no nos dimos cuenta de lo que hacíamos - seguía TK, parecía el único dispuesto a hablar.  
- No hay problema, estoy bien - agregó Kiúgoro - tampoco me ha pegado muy duro que digamos.  
- ¿Insinúas que soy débil?   
- Eso pregúntaselo al rubio - replicó apuntando a TK, que aunque estaba algo golpeado, no parecía tener heridas graves - Kari, ¿Podemos irnos ya?  
- No, me quedaré  
- ¡¿Cómo!?, ¿Con éste par de locos?   
- Si, no temas, que no me harán nada... - entonces rió un poco, de forma coqueta - son más inofensivos que un bebé digimon, además, tengo mucho que hablar con ellos.  
- De acuerdo, confío en ti. - dijo secamente mientras se alejaba; entonces, inesperadamente se devolvió y le besó la mano a Kari, supongo que con el objetivo de causar celos o decir "Aléjense de ella, que es mía". Por supuesto que logró lo que quería, Davis se puso rojo del coraje y TK suspiró desganado.  
La Portadora de la cresta de la Luz los tomó de la mano misteriosamente, luego comenzaron a andar; parecía que Kari estuviera más misteriosa que nunca. Llegaron a una banca amplia y grande, entonces ella los sentó, como si fueran unos niños.  
- ¿Y bien?, ¿Ya se les pasó el enojo?  
- Nunca existió - mintió TK, bastante contrariado por los sentimientos que le invadían.  
- Exactamente - reafirmó Davis - por cierto ¡qué tipo tan antipático!  
- ¿Te refieres a Kiúgoro?, pues si, no es muy simpático - dijo ella en tono melancólico, sentándose en medio de los chicos - pero es muy inteligente y comprensivo, ¿Saben qué es lo mejor? ¡no suele tener conflictos!  
- ....  
- Pero no quiero hablar de él... sino de ustedes, ¿Saben que me da mucho gusto verlos?  
- ¿En serio, Kari? - interrumpió Davis, con la esperanza renacida  
- Claro, y más me alegro de verlos pelear, ¡Como en los viejos tiempos!  
- En realidad, nunca reñimos en serio - siguió TK - solo teníamos opiniones contrarias, para ser sincero, siempre las tendremos.  
Daisuke se sonrojaba al sentir que Kari lo miraba, Ella se había dejado crecer el cabello un poco, su escultural cuerpo vestía un sencillo vestido rosado y de sus orejas colgaban unos aretes pequeños y plateados.  
Por un milagro de la naturaleza, TK recordó a su seguro perdido amigo Izzy, también remembró que debían reunirse para una plática de mucha importancia, "El Digimundo puede estar en peligro y nosotros jugando a tonterías" se dijo.  
- Kari, Davis; tenemos que buscar a Izzy - dijo con firmeza - él tiene que hablarnos seriamente sobre un asunto de entera importancia; Sora y Tai también se hallan por aquí.  
- ¿Mi hermano, Tai? - preguntó contenta - ¡Ah, ya ha llegado!, busquémosles   
De pronto, se escuchó una extraña explosión, Davis se estremeció,, ya sabía de lo que se trataba.  
- ¡Oh, no!  
- ¿Qué sucede, Davis?  
- ¡Makoto debió hacer explotar la estufa de nueva cuenta! - exclamó molesto, acto seguido se escuchó el grito de la misma - Lo siento chicos, tengo que ir a ver que pasa o Makoto destruirá mi puesto... ¡Ya se!, en cuanto vean a Tai y los demás, regresen a mi restaurante para charlar, ¡Se los ruego!  
- No tengas cuidado - tranquilizó Kari - me parece una excelente idea, pero Davis ¿Quién es Makoto?  
- ¿No lo sabes, Kari? - Interrumpió TK con sarcasmo - se trata de la novia de Davis.  
- ¡Qué no es mi novia!  
- Pero no tienes porqué gritarlo - dijo TK, con una serenidad increíble.  
Kari comenzó a reírse ante aquel cuadro tan gracioso, no es que Davis fuera el objeto de su risa.. bueno, tal vez si era...  
  
El joven, portador del Valor y la Amistad se fue lanzando gritos incoherentes; por su parte, Luz y Esperanza comenzaron a caminar.  
Takeru podría haber jurado sentir una inquietud extraña, una pasión nacida y un amor reafirmado, ¿Acaso era muy obvio el que la amara?... Daisuke al menos lo sabía, eso no le incomodaba, pero como su amigo había dicho "no quería aplastarlo y derrumbarlo", sabía perfectamente que el amor de Davis hacia Kari era enorme y tal vez puro, eso le exasperaba, ya que le había impedido muchas cosas; no quería pelear por una chica.  
- ¿Ya sabías que Davis es ahora un cocinero excelente? - preguntó con el objetivo de hacer plática con la chica; a pesar de que ambos se llevaban muy bien, en ésta ocasión, le era difícil entablar conversación con ella.  
- No quiero hablar de Davis - respondió extrañamente, con un toque sublime en su voz  
- ¿De qué quiere hablar entonces? - indagó cariñosamente, mientras sonreía.  
- ¿Lo has sentido, TK?, ¿Cómo yo?... - ella guardó silencio y se acomodó el cabello - es que, no se si tu sentiste lo que yo.  
- ¿Ahora?  
- Si  
- No, no he sentido Ahora.  
Ella se entristeció, pensó que TK también había sentido su presencia en el Centro Comercial,pero al parecer, se había equivocado.  
- Deja terminar - mencionó él - no he sentido "ahora", porque siempre siento, ¿Comprendes?, ¡No hay un solo segundo que deje de sentirte!... ¿Acaso tu solo sentiste ahora?  
- Tal vez, supongo que no - agregó, con los ojos brillantes y rebosantes de alegría - ¿Tu qué crees?  
- ¿Lo que yo crea es importante para ti?... ¿Tu que crees que creo?  
Ambos sonrieron ante aquellos laberintos sentimentales, claro está que tendrían más batalla para salir de ahí, que Izzy para salir de la plaza bulliciosa.  
Sus miradas se encontraron, pero de manera fugaz, porque luego se desviaron, alguien les llamaba.  
- ¡Mira Izzy, ahí está TK! ¡Y también Kari! - gritó Mimi, que traía del brazo a Izzy - ¡te dije que no tardaríamos!  
Los cuatro se acercaron, y se saludaron.  
- Éste ha sido el día de las Coincidencias - expuso Izzy, con seguridad indudable - ¿no lo creen?  
- Ya lo creo - siguió TK - Démonos prisa, que Davis nos espera, ¡Ah, es verdad!, faltan Tai y Sora.  
- Mimi, tendrás que ayudarme a buscarlos - rogó Izzy - solo se que están en la entrada de este sitio.  
- ¿Cuál entrada, hay 4?  
- @_@.... - suspiró e hizo un esfuerzo por hacer memoria - ¡Es verdad!, creo que hay una tienda electrónica por ese sitio.  
- Es por la entrada "C", entonces - dijo Mimi, sintiéndose un ser superior.  
- Mimi, ¿Puedo acompañarte?, Es que tengo deseos de ver a mi hermano.  
- Por supuesto. - Respondió - TK e Izzy, ¡ustedes nos esperarán con Daisuke!  
- ¡Como guste la señorita!, Me da miedo su tono de voz, ¡Qué potencia! ¡qué imperioso! - dijo TK de forma graciosa, Mimi se extrañó. "Eso de escribir le ha zafado un tornillo" supuso con los mismo aires superiores que la dominaban (tal vez se sentía así por haber ayudado a alguien más inteligente..) .  
  
Fin del segundo capítulo.   



	3. capítulo tercero

Notas: Aquí hay un poco más de acción que en los otros, se efectua una interesante entrevista entre TK e Izzy.  
  
  
Capítulo Tercero  
  
  
  
Después de tantos embrollos, al fin ellos se habían reunido, ahora se encontraban en el puesto de Davis dispuestos a tener una plática coherente e importante sobre el Digimundo. Sora y Mimi platicaban animadamente, igual que Tai y Kari, TK e Izzy los miraban esperando el momento de interrumpir y Davis estaba en la zona de la comida regañando a su ayudante Makoto por unas cosas que es mejor ignorar. El chico de cabello desgarrado café-púrpura se acercó y decidió interrumpir.  
- Ehh, chicos, ¿Qué no íbamos a tener esa plática importante? - preguntó sonriente, mientras trataba sentarse cerca de Kari desplazando a TK (claro que éste, viendo la intención, se lo impidió).  
- Por lo menos eso es lo que deberíamos de hacer - expuso Izzy  
- ¡Rayos Davis, Tengo hambre!, ¿Por qué no nos traes esa famosa comida tuya? - dijo Tai con su tono fanfarrón - Estoy seguro que con el estómago vacío no podremos pensar bien en la nueva terrible situación.  
- Es verdad, yo quiero probar tu comida - agrego Kari, mirando fijamente a su admirador.  
Daisuke se sonrojó enormemente.  
- Claro, lo que quieras, Kari - entonces les dio la espalda un momento - ¡Makoto!, trae los menú!!  
- Por cierto Davis, la casa invita, ¿verdad? - replicó Mimi, con rostro sonriente.  
- Si, que sea gratis - siguió TK - que ese sea tu regalo para el reencuentro de los Digielegidos.  
- A mi también me parece una buena idea - dijo Izzy, bastante satisfecho de no pagar.  
Creo que el único que se veía en desacuerdo ante la propuesta de Mimi era Davis (jeje, sus amigos lo iba a dejar en la ruina), pero con tal de ganarse la simpatía de su amiga de la Luz accedió.  
  
Sobra decir que engulleron como cerdos, algunos (más bien, Tai) ni siquiera mostraban modales y parecían un pozo sin fondo, ahora que ya todos hubieron terminado la plática importante iba a iniciar.  
- Bien, creo que el apetito de todos ya está satisfecho, ¿No es así? - Interrogó Izzy, mirando a Tai, con ironía oculta.  
- Otro postre no me caería mal - expuso Tai, con el estómago inflado.  
- ¡Tai! - dijo Sora - Ten un poco de consideración de Davis!  
- Si, ya se... es broma después de todo.  
- Dinos Izzy, ya anhelo saber que pasa - agregó el Cocinero - ¡De nuevo salvaremos a la tierra y al Digimundo!, ¿no te da gusto, Kari?  
- No me da gusto que exista peligro, pero el tener aventuras causa entusiasmo en todos, ¿Verdad TK?  
Davis se puso notablemente celoso, pero se contuvo "Estúpido BJ" pensó sonriendo al recordar que solía distorsionar el nombre de su amigo para hacerlo rabiar, claro que eso nunca le funcionó plenamente, pero ni modo.  
- Así lo creo - respondió Takeru, con serenidad.  
- Bien, entonces les explicaré - inició Izzy, que parecía ser un experto en anunciar este tipo de noticias - en éstos últimos meses me he dedicado a investigar misterios del Digimundo y....  
- Izzy, ¿Qué no es suficiente con la escuela?  
- Izzy ya se graduó, Davis - explicó Tai   
- Ahhhh, con razón.  
Koushiro se disponía a continuar, justo cuando iba a abrir su boca y emitir sus palabras, la linda Makoto se acercó a los chicos y se sentó junto a Davis.  
- ¡Así que ustedes son los amigos de Mi Davis! - dijo simpáticamente, todos se asombraron un poco, y Davis se molestó.  
- Si, son mis amigos y resulta que estamos ocupados, ¿Nos permites un momento?  
- Mi nombre es Makoto Dosai, mucho gusto - siguió ella, ignorando completamente a Davis.  
- Mucho gusto, Señorita Dosai, yo soy Sora Takenouchi - saludó Sora cortésmente.  
- ¡Yo le conozco!, estudia usted en el Instituto de Modas de Japón, Es fantástica, sus diseños son muy bonitos.  
- Ehh... gracias... - replicó Sora un poco sonrojada.  
- Yo soy Tai Yagami, y ella es mi hermana Kari - dijo Tai, tratando de impresionar a la dama inconscientemente.  
- Davis habla mucho de usted y de su hermana - habló la entrometida, todos comenzaban a exasperarse, querían que la inquilina se fuera para seguir su plática, claro que no podían ahuyentarla.  
- Yo soy Izzy Izumi.  
- Y mi nombre es Tachikawa Mimi, mucho gusto.  
- El gusto es mío, señorita - Makoto hablaba de "usted" a los elegidos, eso provocaba que Tai se sintiera viejo de pronto.  
- Por último mi nombre e TK Takaishi, pero creo que ya nos conocimos.  
- Si, es verdad  
- ¡Makoto, ¿Qué no ves que estamos ocupados?!, ¡Vuelve con los clientes!  
- Si, ya voy - agregó ella con rostro feliz - disculpen la interrupción, venerables señores.  
- No hay problema - expuso Kari  
- Por cierto Sr. Izumi, su novia y yo somos buenas amigas, ella tiene razón al decir que se ve usted mejor en persona que en foto.  
Después de éste último comentario la chica huyó, Izzy se cubrió el rostro con las manos y se sonrojó inmediatamente. Mimi pareció enfadarse y puso cara de indignación.  
- ¡Qué oculto lo tenías, Izzy! - dio Tai en son de burla.  
- ¡¡No tengo novia!!! - defendió él - ¡es solo una amiga que me profesa demasiado afecto y punto! - renegó - pero ese no es el punto, estamos hablando de otras cosas, que tienen mayor importancia.  
La mayoría parecía divertirse viendo a Izzy molesto, al parecer su amiguita Yue le había colmado la paciencia.  
Antes de reiniciar la conversación, el teléfono celular de TK sonó.  
- ¡Qué teléfono tan ocurrente! - excusó mientras se levantaba para alejarse y contestarlo - esperen chicos.  
- Que remedio....  
  
TK no tardó mucho en regresar su rostro parecía molesto.  
- Lo siento chicos, tengo que irme por cuestiones de trabajo - dijo algo iracundo - creo que no debimos perder tanto tiempo en comer, ahora me iré sin saber que pasa; lo malo es que no puedo suspender ese compromiso en la Oficina.  
- No hay problema TK - replicó Kari - Mañana mismo iré a tu casa a informarte de todo.  
- Yo voy contigo, Kari - agregó Davis.  
- No, mejor tu vas a decirle a Cody y los demás - sugirió Sora - todos deben estar enterados.  
- Mmmm - renegó Davis.  
- Bueno, entonces, hasta mañana - se despidió TK.  
--  
"Vaya, ¿Cómo me pude olvidar de la entrevista con el científico loco?... me pregunto si habrá alguna coincidencia con lo del trabajo y lo que Izzy quiere decirnos.. bah!, ya lo sabré... ¿Quién sabe?, a lo mejor resulta interesante" pensó el rubio Takaishi mientras se alejaba del sitio.  
--  
  
- Bien, ahora les explicaré brevemente, yo también tengo un compromiso - dijo Izzy - pero Sora y Tai ya saben un poco del tema y podrán contestar sus dudas. Verán, hay una leyenda que habla del "Emblema de la Paz", ese es un emblema oculto que unos terroristas planean robar para usar su poder y causar alteraciones, bueno, la verdad es que no se cuál sea el fin que buscan, pero si me queda claro que es posible que esa leyenda exista y cause un caos terrible, al menos eso cree Genai.... - el chico se exaltó, no sabía como explicarse, unos extraños nervios lo invadía. - Lo siento, no he sido claro....  
- Izzy ayer estuvo a punto de morir - agregó Sora - estuvo en zona enemiga recuperando datos que anteriormente habían sido robados, pienso que hay que ayudarle.  
- Pero mientras no exista seguridad de lo que se trata no podremos hacer mucho - replicó Kari - lo primero será hacer una junta entre todos y tratar de descifrar la información que Izzy consiguió, ¿Verdad, Tai?  
- Si, Kari - respondió el hermano - eso es lo mejor, por ahora hay que estar alertas de que existe un grupo de humanos que son capaces de cruzar fronteras del Digimundo, esos humanos tienen planeados planes perversos que nosotros debemos impedir; ante todo y viendo que ya no somos niños, debemos organizarnos como es debido y planear las cosas detalladamente para que todo nos resulte bien.  
- Si, propongo que nos reunamos lo más pronto posible - sugirió Mimi.  
- Yo se cuál es la ocasión perfecta - interrumpió Davis sacando un sobre de su bolsillo - Vean esto, es la invitación de Cody para su graduación del Instituto, él me ha dicho que planea invitarnos a todos, la fiesta es pasado mañana.  
- Perfecta ocasión, seguro asistiremos todos - finalizó Izzy, poniéndose de pie - ahora será mejor retirarme, se me hace tarde.  
- Seguro y vas con tu "novia", ¿verdad? - dijo Mimi, con la misma expresión de una experta novia celosa.  
- Yue no es mi novia, Mimi - le expresó el pelirrojo, bastante contrariado - Tengo una entrevista con un inquilino del medio periodístico, bueno, no yo, sino mi otro yo.  
- Pretextos! - chilló ella, extrañamente se comportaba más infatil que nunca, Kari parecía muy divertida.  
- Mimi, cualquiera pensaría que estás celosa - le dijo ella, Mimi negó inmediatamente con la cabeza y se puso de pie,  
- Claro que no, para que veas lo acompañaré a la salida; vamos Izzy  
- En serio?, muchas gracias.  
Los amigos que poseían en ese entonces la misma edad, se esfumaron, Kari le pidió a Davis que le mostrara la cocina de su puesto, él gustoso le enseñó el sitio; creo que lo que Kari quería, era dejar solos a Tai y Sora.  
- Solos de nuevo - inició Tai.  
- Creo que.... yo también debo irme, Tai  
- Sora, no te vayas aún, permíteme llevarte a tu casa - le dijo tomándole la mano dulcemente - te he dejado de ver tanto tiempo, que no tengo deseos de soltarte... ¿Ves mis ojos?, ¡Hoy están contentos solo porque te han visto!  
- Yo.... me tengo que ir, en serio.  
Tai se fue acercando lentamente ella y le besó la frente en señal de amor, ella sintió una extraña calidez en aquella muestra de pasión, de nuevo su mejor amigo le entregaba su corazón y ella no sabía como agradecerle; se sentía protegida, extrañamente acompañada y sentía una paz tremebunda; poco a poco le fue alzando el rostro al chico, y acercó su rostro al de él; ya sabía como corresponderle, lo iba a besar... solo que no quería pensar en las consecuencias de su acto, bueno, en verdad no tenía porqué hacerlo.  
Ella tocó los labios de Tai, los encontró temblorosos y calientes, carnosos y suaves; sentía una felicidad que inundaba su espíritu, prosigo con lo mismo, Tai le daba Paz y alegría como nadie... "¿Realmente lo amaré a él?, Sus labios son un refugio seguro que me acoge, sus ojos son sinceros y seguros, su corazón es mío.. pero no se si aceptarlo". Ella se separó lentamente, lo miró a los ojos, pero Tai en ese instante los tenía cerrados, los fue abriendo lentamente y una sonrisa se asomó a su rostro, ¡Ella lo había besado!! , tenía esperanzas vivas, sentimientos intensos y reales; miró a su amor con un rostro que expresaba felicidad, Sora no se veía como él, pero al menos había paz en la mirada de ella.  
- Sora... yo, gracias.  
- No digas nada, Tai - le dijo con ternura - eso te lo debía.  
Ella se levantó de la silla.  
- Me iré sola a casa, quiero reflexionar.  
- ¿Sobre nosotros?  
- Tal vez...  
--  
  
Mimi e Izzy llegaron a la salida, Iban silenciosos, por alguna extraña razón Mimi se sentía molesta, ella no podía asegurar si era porque le gustaba Izzy o por su sentimiento de posesión.. no era que su amigo fuera suyo, ni mucho menos; pero ya he mencionado antes que le atraía, ¿Por qué no intentar algo con él?, eso era lo que se había propuesto, pero si el imbécil tenía novia, lo mejor era olvidarse del asunto y buscar otro entretenimiento (no es que ella fuera superflua, pero para saber si realmente amas a alguien debes de conocerlo y salir con él).  
- ¿Cómo es tu novia? - le preguntó de pronto.  
- Ya he dicho que no tengo, Yue es solo una amiga que se ha obsesionado conmigo, eso es todo - le dijo nervioso - Ella es como Jun, se dedica a fastidiar chicos.  
- ¿Ella es linda?  
- Mimi, ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? - le preguntó contrariado - Si ella fuera mi novia no tendría porqué ocultarla, ¿O, si?  
- No se, eres muy raro  
- Y tu muy insistente y terca  
- Oye, no me ofendas - le renegó  
- Lo siento... - respondió - la verdad es que últimamente no estoy muy paciente con nadie; tengo muchos problemas  
- Pero no por eso tienes que vengarte conmigo - rezongó ella - te preocupas demasiado por el Digimundo, te escondes siempre en esos temas y te olvidas de los demás.. de tu vida, de tus amigos, del amor... dejas esas cosas para el final, pero son las más importantes.  
- No me olvido de mi vida, así que te equivocas - él se sentó en una banca de improviso, no sabía que lo guiaba a seguir esa conversación, tal vez la curiosidad.  
- Si es así, contéstame, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que besaste a una chica?  
- Eso no te incumbe, son cosas personales - entonces escondió su rostro de modo que Mimi no lo pudiera ver y le dijo con voz cortada - La verdad, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que besé; probablemente fue la primera y la única, cuando tenía 16 años.  
Mimi se lamentó haber ido tan lejos.  
- Tal vez no debí cuestionar eso.  
- Ya no me importa, mi vida está tan vacía como siempre - agregó él - yo no se porqué te lo digo Mimi, es como si tuviera un presentimiento... no, eso no es, tal vez es el destino o algo que me guía a decírtelo; no me comprendo a mí mismo, por eso no se interpretar mi vacío... solo quiero que sepas que si algo anhelo en la vida es enamorarme, solo que lo encuentro difícil...  
- Te complicas demasiado, como siempre  
- ¿Tu crees?  
- Si, lo importante es vivir feliz y probar nuevas cosas, el amor llega sin ser llamado, no hace falta buscarlo.  
- Nunca lo he buscado, tu sabes que no he tenido muchas relaciones amorosas.  
- No me refiero a eso, se que tu te enredas cerebralmente con cuestiones como "¿Me he de enamorar?, ¿Qué es el amor?", pero la cosa no es así, Izzy, tienes que probar para encontrar, pero sin buscar mentalmente, eso te confundirá.  
- .... ¿Sabes?, hay muchas cosas que tu me puedes explicar y que antes ignoraba - dijo él ya más animado.  
- ¿Si, verdad? - contestó ella alegremente.  
Koushiro se acercó a Mimi y le acarició el rostro, acto seguido se dispuso a besarle el cuello, cosa que ya le había llamado la atención anteriormente, ella dejó escapar un gemido extraño, parecía de satisfacción, él parecía un amante experto, pero no lo era, solo se dejaba guiar por el momento.  
- ¡Oh, Izzy! - suspiró Mimi  
Izzy se alejó de ella y le sonrió.  
- Seguiré tu consejo, me animaré a probar nuevas cosas, estableciendo nuevas relaciones.  
Ella se tocó el cuello asombrada y le sonrió.  
- ¿De veras te tienes que ir?, Podríamos pasar un buen rato paseando.  
- Me encantaría quedarme, pero tengo que irme, en serio - le dijo él, recuperando su yo de siempre y despidiéndose como un caballero.  
"A éste si que no lo entiendo" se dijo ella "¿Esa es una declaración?, ¡Dios mío, pero que bien besa!", Mimi se sentía feliz de sus conquistas, no sabía que era lo que sentía por Koushiro, pero no tenía por que preocuparse puesto que ella misma aconsejaba no pensar en consecuencias.  
  
"La Entrevista"  
  
El verlo le hubiera causado a cualquier chica una ternura inexplicable; era cómico el ver a TK tratando inútilmente de acomodar su corbata en la azulada camisa que lo cubría; a pesar de que tenía prisa, se mostraba sereno, él sabía que existía una frase muy sabia que decía "Despacio, que tengo prisa", eso le resultaba efectivo, pero no cualquier ser humano tenía la capacidad de seguir ese dicho tan famoso, ya que sabemos, queridos lectores, que la desesperación se adentra en el alma de los humanos de la manera más inesperada.  
Una sonrisa algo estúpida se asomaba en su rostro, sus ojos extraviados lucían encantadores y parecía soñar despierto, Patamon estaba a su lado; intrigado le miraba, pero desgraciadamente no comprendía lo que le ocurría.  
- TK.....  
- Patamon - habló él, mientras que al verse vencido por la corbata, trataba de peinarse como supuestamente era debido - ¿Te he dicho que mañana vendrá Kari a casa?  
- Me lo has dicho muchas veces, creo que como 10 -le contestó su amigo volador ingenuamente, sin usar ironía, ya que eso no era propio de ese simpático digimon - ¿Por qué me lo repites tanto?  
- ¡Habrá que hacerle una de nuestras comidas especiales!, ¡Es ella quien viene!; es que, hace mucho tiempo que ella y yo no convivimos como antes, ¿Por qué?, bueno, eso no importa, lo relevantes es el hoy, el presente... y yo.. ¡Juro que disfrutaré ese instante!  
- ¿Ya no estás molesto por lo de la entrevista?  
- Claro que no, ahora me intriga, algo interesante está ocurriendo - habló el dueño de la Esperanza - y pretendo descubrir qué es lo que pasa, ¿Te has dado cuenta de que yo también tengo un espíritu entrometido?, ¿Sabes?, creo que todos lo tenemos, y eso, querido Patamon, es una cualidad maravillosa; si el hombre no es impulsado por su alma aventurera, queda estancado en la nada... Si la curiosidad o las ansias de conocer no existieran, millones, digo ¡billones! de barreras nos hubieran limitado el paso a la misma existencia, es posible también que los seres humanos no hubieran evolucionado y todavía estuviéramos primates como el Hombre de Java o algo así...  
- ¡¿?!... Tk, ¿Qué estás diciendo? - interrumpió su compañero.  
El rubio sonrió y siguió cepillando su rebelde y hermoso cabello.  
- Creo que ni yo mismo lo se, supongo que me dejé llevar por mis incoherencias - lentamente alzó su mano y miró su reloj; se le había hecho tarde y tal vez causaría mala impresión al "científico loco" - Supongo que el dicho "Despacio que voy de prisa" no siempre funciona, al menos son cuando se empieza a perder el tiempo por hablar sin sentido.  
El escritor Takaishi dejó de tratar de arreglar su cabello, según el, lucía decente; pero no perfecto, acto seguido siguió tratando de abrochar su corbata.  
- ¡Cómo se nota que no suelo usarlas muy a menudo!, ¿Cómo puede ser esto tan complicado?, 1Tal vez es un arte! - No se desesperó, pero decidió usar una de sus armas secretas: La improvisación. El muchacho comenzó a hacer acomodos y nudos extraños con la corbata alrededor de su cuello, cuando al fin terminó, le dijo a Patamon.  
- - ¿Cómo se ve?; yo creo que luce genial, tal vez más adelante se ponga de moda -expresó resignado - ¿Sabias que un hombre que tenía un puesto político muy importante una vez olvidó llevar sus pantalones a la tintorería y al llevar arrugado su vestuario a la junta, se pusieron de moda?, pues eso justo pasó... eso se debe a que la moda es impredecible.  
- Otra vez hablas de cosas extrañas.  
- Sí, mejor dejo mi inspiración para después; creo que es manía mía concentrarme en la expresión oral y escrita cuando estoy ocupado.  
El sonar del teléfono lo interrumpió, el joven contestó con pereza dicho aparato, hasta eso que no sabía quien sería, "ojalá fuera Kari...."  
- ¿Aló?, habla Takaishi Takeru - dijo de forma extrovertida.  
- ¿TK?, ¿Eres tu?  
- Supongo - agregó con simpatía, parecía reconocer la voz que hablaba - Digo, porque si no fuera yo, ¿Quién sería?, Has marcado mi teléfono, no al de Joe o Tai.  
- ¡No menciones al Monstruo!  
- ¿Matt?, ¿Qué tienes?, suenas extraño  
- ¿Yoo??, tal vez - Agregó el mayor de los hermanos Ishida/Takaishi, con un toque de ironía que le daba un auge de estupidez - Solo quería llamarte TK, ¿Estás bien?, lo que pasa es que todavía me preocupo por ti, pero me encargo de no hacértelo ver...  
- Matt, tengo 20 años, ¿Todavía crees que necesito un protector?, creo que con 23 años no puedes cambiar las cosas para bien mío, ¿Qué tienes?; Creo que estás borracho.  
- ¡acertaste!, y eso que no era un juego de adivinanzas.  
- ¿Dónde estás?  
- En Odaiba - replicó Yamatto, con voz temblorosa.  
- Pensé que todavía no contaría con tu presencia, pero qué bueno que te apareces, la situación no está muy bien que digamos, ¿No recibiste acaso un recado o una llamada de Izzy?, él me ha dicho que no ha podido comunicarse contigo.  
- ¿Izzy?, ¡ah, si!, lo recuerdo - fanfarroneó.  
- ¡No bromees Matt, harás que me preocupe! - Advirtió Takeru con extraña agitación, la actitud de controversia y ebria de su hermano mayor le disgustaba.}  
- ¡No TK!, yo soy el que se debe preocupar, ¡TU NO!  
- ¿En dónde estás?  
- ¿Sabes?, no tengo idea, se que ya he estado aquí antes, pero las cosas cambian en poco tiempo.... mi mente, por el contrario, no pude perderse, porque ella la habita, es la dueña de mis sentidos, su imagen está presente todo el tiempo en mi memoria; parece que a veces es una hermosa doncella que espera a ser salvada del monstruo.... Lo que yo temo es que se canse de esperar y acepte estar por siempre con él; eso me importa muchas veces, pero otras tantas no, supongo que es porque aprecio al monstruo y por mi extraña naturaleza - hizo una leve pausa - TK, ¿Estás ocupado?, quiero verte.  
- Desgraciadamente tengo un compromiso, pero prometo deshacerme de él pronto, yo también tengo deseos de verte - le dijo, pero pensó "Y más se estás tan ebrio, pues puedes cometer muchas idioteces... ¿Por qué ha bebido mi hermano?, posiblemente por causas amorosas, lo más probable, porque si yo siento que entre Davis, Kari y yo (y ahora ese tal Kiúgoro) formamos un enredo amoroso; es lógico que él piense que pasa lo mismo con Tai y Sora... De cualquier manera la verdad es que me causa escalofríos el oírle nombrar "monstruo" a su mejor amigo, aunque se que es a causa del alcohol... ¡Rayos!, no me gusta ver así a mi hermano!!, ¿¡Por qué el corazón del hombre será tan complejo?", dejó de pensar, para exclamar - Matt... ¡Matt!, hermano!!!  
- ..... ¿Q-ué-eee?  
- ¿Está Gabumon por ahí?  
- Claro, mi digimon espacial siempre está conmigo - dijo con extraña amargura  
- Lo que pasa es que mi Patamon quiere saludarlo - agregó el menor con extraña gracia, tendíendole a su hermano una inocente trampa, porque por supuesto que él no quería que patamon hablara con Gabumon, sino él.  
- ¿ah, si? - respondió Matt ingenuamente - "hip", espera un poco, le hablaré...  
Pasarpm algunos segundos, TK podía oír como Yamatto reía de forma estúpida y lanzaba injurias al viento, parecía no recordar la orden de Takeru, tal vez hasta su memoria había olvidado que entablaba una conversación telefónica con su hermanito; Gabumon milagrosamente le arrebató el celular y habló.  
- ¿Hola?, ¿Eres tu, Patamon?  
- Habla TK, Gabumon - expuso - Gusto en saludarte; ¿Podrías decirme qué es lo que sucede con mi hermano?  
- No lo se - habló digimon azulado, que tenia un distintivo cuerno amarillo en su frente; a éste lo cubría un grueso pelaje, una piel fina y misteriosa, pero el misterio no era su piel, sino el saber que había debajo de ella (¿Alguien sabe?) - Hoy en la mañana me dijo que quería volver cuanto antes, pero desde entonces no ha parado de beber, yo no he podido detenerle, lo siento mucho...  
- Me parece extraño esa actitud en él - interrumpió Takeru, luego pareció reflexionar un poco - bueno, creo que eso sí es normal, después de todo se usa eso de "alegrarse" con el alcohol es típico entre los jóvenes, lo raro es la súbdita decisión de hacerlo hoy.  
- TK, ¿qué hago?, desde hace horas que no sabe ni dónde está, le digo que vayamos a tu casa, pero el problema es que él intenta guiarme y nos alejamos cada vez más, no me atrevo a contradecirlo, está muy violento.  
- Yaveo... Gabumon, ¿No sería mucha molestia que cuides de Matt tu solo un par de horas?; creo que para la media noche ya estaré desocupado; hasta entonces, intenta guardar el celular para que me avises de cualquier anomalía, ¿Has entendido?  
- Creo que si, pero eso de "anomalía" me confunde.  
- ... n_n, Lo siento.... anomalía es algo anormal o raro, ¿OK?  
- Si, descuida TK - hubo un extraño silencio - TK, ya cuelgo, es que Matt se está alejando.  
- De acuerdo, nos vemos.. y gracias.  
El rubio Takaishi colgó el teléfono y suspiró con desgane, él odiaba no tener control de las cosas que le preocupaban, ahora ignoraba por completo lo que ocurría por la mente de su hermano mayor, ¿Por qué?, no lo sabía, Matt y él eran parecidos, pero a la vez diferentes. Muchas veces sus caracteres iban contrarios mientras que sus corazones latían a la par, e iban hacia la misma dirección. A pesar de todo él podía afirmar con la mayor seguridad del mundo que era muy unido al alma de su hermano, podía sentir, llorar y estar feliz con él y por él.  
De nuevo respiró con profundidad y su rostro se llenó de melancolía,, su corazón se exaltaba y tranquilizaba de forma tan imprevista que él no comprendía como era posible el no sufrir una especie de paro cardíaco.  
"Él también no es el mismo, pero no ha sido su cambio como el mío; mi hermano experimenta facetas desconocidas de su mismo carácter, mientras que yo vivo nuevas personalidades... 1ahh, Matt!, ¿Es el amor el que te altera?, ¿Por qué puede llegar a ser tan intenso este sentimiento que sentimos los humanos?, sin duda el amor es un arma de dos filos!" su mente, invadida de reflexiones, había abandonado de nuevo el planeta Tierra, su espíritu caprichosos se lanzaba a nuevos horizontes de fantasía que lo confundían mentalmente, pero que le aliviaba la ansiedad, ¿Qué es el humano sin razonar?, ¡Nada!, ya que eso nos hace distintos de los demás animales, pero si la razón nos distingue , TK aseguraba que también nos esclavizaba y encadenaba. "¡Es el pensamiento el que me encierra en el caldazo!, al pensar todo se complica, pero si no se piensa, no se vive, y es mejor vivir esclavizados a no darse cuenta de la existencia de la misma"  
- Tk, ¿Cómo está Matt?  
- ¡Ah, Patamon! - dijo de pronto - menos mal que me has hablado, ¿Sabías que de nuevo me extraviaba en mi mismo?, ¡Gracias!  
- De nada - exclamó el animalito (o lo que sea) sintiéndose el importante, por haberle prestado un servicio a su amigo.  
- ¡Oh, no!, Se hahecho muy tarde; vámonos, después de la entrevista nos encontraremos con Matt y Gabumon.  
- ¿Iré contigo?  
- Irás, pero estarás afuera; si el jefe Toriyama se entera de que vas conmigo, seguro y me despide - anunció con ironía y seguridad - Pero no te preocupes, te guardaré parte del banquete que he de engullir -"vaya, no tengo vergüenza, después de todo lo que comí con Davis... Tal vez a Kari no le gusten los chicos gordos"- Claro, siempre y cuando te guste el caviar ; supongo que es lo más humilde que venden ahí.  
- ¿Sabe rico el Caviar?  
- En gustos, querido Patamon, se rompe el género.  
  
--  
  
Izzy había llegado a su casa media hora después que TK, Tuvo que negarse a comer con sus padres por cierto negocio que debía atender, claro que les sugirió que alimentaran al "Señor Tanto", ya que él no era requerido en la mentada reunión que le daba un compromiso nocturno; mientras aquellos tres seres cenaban (lógicamente sus padres y Tentomon), el joven pelirrojo se había dirigido a su habitación; una acogedora sonrisa se asomaba en su juvenil rostro, sus cejas expresaban alivio y sus oscuros ojos aventureros lucía más pensativos que siempre. De su mente no podía sacar esa escena vivida con Mimi, ¿Qué lo había dominado esos minutos?, él aseguraba que una fuerza extraña lo había invadido y le había obligado a mostrarse seductor ante su amiga de ojos miel; él no sabía si era mejor descifrar sus sentimientos o seguir sus instintos; su fuera un experto amante hubiera decidido encontrar un equilibrio entre ambas cosas, pero en ésta ocasión se topaba con un tema al cual no era adepto, por lo tanto, era más que inexperto.  
Él nunca se consideró analfabeta en temas amorosos; vivía constantemente atmósferas amorosas entre sus conocidos. Sabía con exactitud, lo fuerte que podía ser el amor, lo veía en Tai, que amaba a Sora; o en Tk o Matt ( que según él, también eran obvios); la verdad era que posiblemente él era el único que no había abierto la ventana de su alma, ¿Por qué??, ¡pues claro que por miedo!, su mente era objetiva casi siempre, el subjetivismo no estaba muy a su alcance, puesto que la mayoría de sus teorías, predicciones o curiosidades tenían base científica y no artística; por lo tanto debía aprender, como todo ser humano, a recibir nueva información y debía decidirse a encontrar en él, la metáfora de lo connotativo, la semilla de la vida y la base del alma: EL AMOR.  
Con rapidez se vistió, portaba un elegante traje sastre gris, de una caja sacó una lacia y negra peluca, que colocó con mucho cuidado en su redonda cabeza, cuidando que todo cabello rojizo se ocultara tras aquellos mechones falsos; acto seguido se pegó una barba del mismo tono que la prenda anterior, sonrió al ver su nuevo "YO", y para culminar su nueva personalidad, se colocó un extraño sombrero que le ayudaba a desaparecerle las anchas cejas escarlatas.  
- Todo está listo; ahora soy el Dr. Hiroshi Koyama - replicó solemnemente.  
Por instinto se paró frente al espejo y sonrió de forma idiota (según él, pero la verdad es que esa sonrisa es la que ponen los enamorados).   
- ¡Rayos!!, ¿Qué me sucede?; necesito concentrarme - exigió a sí mismo; luego notó como su compañero digimon entraba a su habitación - ¿Ya están dormidos? - indagó con toque indiferente - Por nada del mundo deseo que me vean vestido así.  
- Ellos ven el televisor - respondió Tentomon  
- Entonces saldremos por la ventana del cuarto, como en los viejos tiempos.  
- Izzy, ¿Todavía cabes?  
- ¡Claro que sí! - contestó en rezongo - No creo haber engordado mucho, por otra parte, tampoco soy muy alto que digamos; así que no intentes usar la ironía conmigo.  
- Es verdad, casi nunca funciona - expuso Tentomon (que era un Digimon algo ilustrado, digo, en comparación a otros) - tu actitud indiferente es superior.  
- Como sea... por cierto, ¿Qué hizo mamá de cenar?  
- ¡Tu madre hizo Sushi!  
- Supongo que por la exclamación, le ha quedado genial, ¿verdad?  
- Pues sí, y todo se complementa con las sandía que comí con Agumon esta tarde; hoy viví un gran banquete.  
El chico sonrió ante los comentarios de su amigo, no había duda de que la vida de lo digimons no era muy complicada que digamos, al menos no, sentimentalmente hablando.  
- ¡Izzy!!! - escuchó desde fuera de su cuarto, era la voz de la Sra. Izumi - Una chica llamada Yue te habla; le dije que ibas de salida, pero ella me ha dicho que es urgente.  
Koushiro se desanimó de pronto, y la imagen de Mimi se aclaró en su cerebro; cortésmente agradeció a su madre el recado y sin mucho ánimo contestó la llamada telefónica.  
- Habla Izumi - dijo a secas.  
- Izzy.... - la voz de la mujer se oía temblorosa, parecía estar llorando.  
- ¿Yue?, ¿Qué sucede?  
- Es que.. - hubo una mini pausa - quería llamarte, oír tu voz, ¡Qué bueno que te encontré!  
- Escucha, en éstos momentos... - inició él, pero pronto se vio interrumpido.  
- Si, ya se que estás ocupado, solo te molestaré unos minutos.  
- No es molestia - mintió él - pero en verdad tengo prisa, debo salir a una importante cena.  
- ¡Es que no me hubiera dado cuenta nunca!! - chilló ella - jamás hubiera abierto los ojos de no ser por ese chico.  
- ¿Qué chico?, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?, ¿De qué no te habías dado cuenta?  
- De tu enojo hacia a mi, por mi actitud cerrada y entrometida...  
- Yue...  
- El día de hoy conocía a un chico rubio, su nombre es TK y dice ser muy buen amigo tuyo, sí le conoces, ¿verdad?  
- Sí, desde que tenía 10 años, ¿Acaso no confiaste en lo que él te dijo?  
- Él tiene un rostro muy sincero, a más no poder.. pero me gusta que reafirmes mis suposiciones, ¡es que eres tan listo!  
- Escucha, yo no me enojo ante tus actitudes, pero sí me exasperan, comprende que no estoy impuesto a, bueno... es que yo... no soy bueno para eso y no se me facilita con tus acciones efusivas...  
- TK me ha dicho que es posible que te fastidien ese tipo de fanatismos extremos, lo hizo con un lenguaje que tal vez hubiera parecido incoherente, pero yo pude captar lo que quería decirme.. ahora me doy cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba; así jamás te conquistaré.  
- ¿Acaso eres tan adepta mía de esa manera?...  
- Izzy, yo te amo, soy más que una simple fanática; pero me he dado cuenta que ese no es el camino; tú no eres tan abierto como yo, y por eso me disculpo, solo llamaba para eso..  
- ¿Cómo es que puedes decirlo con tanta facilidad?  
- ¿Te refieres al amor?  
- Sí, dices que me amas con firmeza noble, tus palabras, y la voz con que las recitas me afirma que no solo quieres acostarte conmigo... - sus mejillas se enrojecieron ante la última frase recitada.  
- Lo que pasa es que soy muy diferente a ti, suelo ser muy tonta y hablo de lo que siento sin pensar en las consecuencias; seguro que has tenido una mala impresión de mí, pero ahora evitaré que te avergüences de mi amor por ti... yo me abro a la gente y a sus realidades; tu en cambio te cierras al mundo, pero invades las fantasías de la mente - ella comenzó a llorar más fuerte, él se compadeció - ¡Si exclamo que te amo es porque lo siento!, sí tu no lo haces es porque no sabes amar, o porque no entiendes lo que es éste sentimiento!...  
- Tal vez tengas razón... - respondió conmovido, queriendo parecer seco y lejano, pero la indiferencia en este caso era sencillamente imposible - pero me gustaría poder ser diferente a como soy, para no resultar tan insensible...  
- Solo te pido disculpas; y te digo lo de siempre: Mi corazón y mis brazos podrán abrirse siempre por ti.  
Esa fue la última frase que dijo Yue antes de colgar el teléfono, Izzy, al notarlo aventó el teléfono con furia hacia su cama; su mente confusa y su corazón desarmado ante los sentimientos le molestaron.  
"Las estadísticas desniveladas de mis relaciones amorosas son asquerosas; por siglos ningún avance, y en un día, dos chicas... ¡Maldita Sea!"  
- Tentomon  
- ¿Pasa algo?  
- ¡Nos vamos!  
- Uyyy, como digas, pero no te enojes  
- Nadie está enojado...  
  
--  
  
Dio dos pasos al frente, a su vista se encontraba aquel elegante restaurante donde debía tener un encuentro con un extraño con el cuál debía entablar una conversación con coherencia que le permitiría cumplir su objetivo laboral para recibir excéntricas felicidades por parte de su jefe, el Sr. Toriyama.  
Respiró confuso, por alguna extraña razón los nervios le habían acogido intensamente, sentía que era un pequeño ratón y que iba rumbo a una ratonera; él se despidió de su compañero volador (patamon) y revisó ciertos datos antes de entrar al lugar.  
- La Reservación debe estar a nombre del Dr. Hiroshi Koyama - dijo con voz apenas perceptible - ¡Vaya!, me estoy volviendo irresponsable, ¿Cómo es que apenas me entero del nombre de mi futuro entrevistado?, ¡qué mal reportero soy! - dijo para sus adentros - anteriormente he dicho que prefiero el término de escritor, y eso no es igual que ser un periodista... ¡como sea!, ¡El improvisar es un arte! - comenzó a avanzar.  
Lo que sí era verdad era que Takeru Takaishi no se había preparado para su entrevista, lo más seguro porque le restó importancia o no le dio el interés necesario (tenía cosas más lindas que pensar, jeje).  
- Patamon, espérame, quiero terminar con rapidez esto, pues tengo la preocupación de Matt, espérame en la azotea.  
Patamon comenzó a mover sus orejas con extraña gracia, poco a poco se fue elevando hasta llegar el techo del restaurante; buscó el lugar mas confortable para esperar a su mejor amigo; una sombre lo seguía, pero el Digimon no captó el acecho,  
- ¡Hey, Patamon! - escuchó de pronto.  
A Patamon se le pusieron los pelos de punta (mm, si es que tiene, pero no se cuál textura tiene su naranja piel), dio la vuelta asustado, pero luego se tranquilizó.  
- ¡Tentomon, eres tu!!, ¿Qué haces aquí?  
- Eso debería preguntar yo.  
--  
TK entró temerosos al sitio, su miedo interno no se reflejaba en su exterior, en realidad, la impresión que reflejaba en su exterior era de que era un ser seguro de sí mismo y tranquilo; sin embargo, definitivamente nuestro amigo de la Esperanza no solía visitar mucho este tipo de lugares, la etiqueta ridícula muchas veces no era necesaria y el exceso de modales causaba en él náuseas por considerarlos una cursilería.  
- Buenas noches Señor, ¿Tiene usted una reservación? - saludó cortésmente el gerente del lugar, mientras otro inquilino (de menor rango, por supuesto) le recogía el abrigo al rubio.  
- Muchas gracias - dijo mirando al mesero, luego miró al gerente y agregó con cortesía en ironía ( a la vez!!) - Le agradecería enormemente que me reuniera con mi estimado compañero, el Dr. Koyama.  
El individuo de barba abundante y rostro cínico revisó unos datos y confirmó la llegada de Tk con una misteriosa expresión que nuestro amigo no tomó en cuenta, ya que el tipo, por sí solo, parecía pedante.  
- Acompáñeme, Sr. Takaishi - replicó con expresión digna, mientras checaba que todo estuviera correcto .  
Empezaron a caminar, Takeru observaba el restaurante como un experto bobo (o sea, como un observador); curioseaba la arquitectura y decoración del lugar, se admiraba de las personas que estaban ahí, todas las señoras vestían elegantemente y parecían hablar de temas triviales; los varones hablaban de política y deportes, paro nada se le hizo interesante al joven poeta; con tantas vivencias y aventuras, había que admitir que no siempre se impresionaba con facilidad, al menos no por este tipo de cosas.  
El chico fijó su atención en un hombre que vestía extraño, su tez era blanca y su vestimenta oscura, como sus ojos y cabello; por alguna extraña razón le intrigó, sospechó que sería el tal Koyama.  
"¡Vaya!, ¡Solo él puede ser mi entrevistado!, parece al menos que tampoco éste es su ambiente social, sus ojos parecer extraviados.... esos ojos, ¿A quién me recuerdan?  
- Señor Takaishi - dijo el gerente-mesero, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.  
- ¿Ehh?.. Ah, si, disculpe.  
- Ésta es su mesa, Sea bienvenido al Restaurante "Aruterimon", estaremos a su servicio en lo que ocupe, síentese, en un momento le traeré elmenú.  
- Gracias otra vez - replicó Takeru, bastante divertido al ver la formalidad de aquel individuo.  
  
Tk se acercó, sus manos comenzaron a sudar frío, ¿Por qué se sentía así?, ¡Ni siquiera cuando estaba con Kari se sentía de esa manera!... bueno, es mejor no comparar, porque eran sentimientos muy distintos, con la dueña de la Luz el sentía nervios de gozo interno, y ahora era todo lo contrario.  
Hiroshi Koyama estaba frente a él, pero no lo veía, probablemente era una persona en extremo despistada o muy indiferente al mundo exterior (Si el lector sabe de quien hablo, sabrá que esa persona es una combinación de ambas cosas). El rubio se acercó con extroversión, le habló animadamente, extendiéndole la mano.  
- Buenas noches, Estimado Dr. Koyama - inició con una cándida sonrisa - Soy el reportero del periódico de Odaiba que ha de entrevistarlo, mi nombre es Takeru Takaishi.  
Después de esas palabras recitadas con gracias absoluta, le tendió la mano (mm, eso ya lo había puesto...); Hiroshi Koyama, (o Izzy Izumi) abrió sus ojos al doble por la impresión y tembló un poco; TK lo notó y se extrañó, aún así, el doctor lo saludó y lo invitó a tomar asiento.  
Se formó una atmósfera densa, ninguno e los dos hablaba y sus miradas se cruzaban con tanta profundidad, que causaban confusión.  
"Me he vuelto despistado, ¿¡Cómo no se me ocurrió prever!?, ¡Era una trampa clásica y yo caí en ella!; ¿Cómo o se me ocurrió que enviarían a TK?; eso ya es seña inequívoca de que saben la identidad de algunos de los elegidos; quieren desenmascarar a "Koyama" (es decir, descubrir que es un niño elegido), y mi amigo Takeru, qué es tan listo y observador, caerá en cuenta de quien soy en realidad... ¡Demonios!; si ellos confirman que los elegidos saben de La Leyenda del Emblema de la Paz, las cosas se complicarán a tal grado, que optarán por matarnos para que no ls estorbemos y no impidamos que realicen sus planes..." pensó Koushiro, con bastante preocupación; más aún, al sentirte observado por los intensos ojos azules de TK.  
"¿Qué he de pensar de esto?, frente a mi está Izzy, d eso no me cabe duda, su mirada es la misma de siempre, indica curiosidad y observación, ahora se muestra turbado, ¿Será que no quiere ser descubierto?, ¿Pero por qué??; en fin... Si él no quiere ser desenmascarado públicamente, no lo haré, podría arruinar sus propósitos... ¿Cómo no me di cuenta anteriormente de que se trataba de él?; me estoy confundiendo, sin duda alguna, tal vez si me hubiera quedado en el Centro Comercial, lo supiera... ¡Si te digo!, ¡Qué mala suerte!"  
- Sabía usted, Sr. Takaishi, que hay cámaras, grabadoras y todo un equipo de profesionales espiándonos?  
- Si usted lo dice, no lo dudo; ¿A qué se debe tanta desconfianza, estimado Doctor?  
- Eso, usted ya o sabe - replicó Izzy, con intriga.  
- ¿Temen acaso los medios de comunicación que no sea sincero al dar las respuestas de las cuestiones que le indagaré?, ¿o se trata de gente que trabaja para usted?  
- Honestamente, lo ignoro; pero ellos opinan que nuestra plática es al extremo importante e interesante, tienen la esperanza de descubrir cierto rumor.  
- ¿Ah, si? - preguntó Tk dudoso, pero estaba entendiendo poco a poco lo que su amigo le quería comunicar - Entonces, estimado Dr. Koyama; en vista de que "ellos" esperan una gran entrevista, no hay que decepcionarlos.  
- Trataremos - agregó Koushiro con simpatía - Puede cuestionar lo que desee; recuerde que soy su servidor incondicional.  
"Jeje, que suerte que Takeru sea tan listo, se da cuenta de mis intenciones"  
- Me han encomendado una gran misión, no es cualquier cosa el que me dieran el honor de presentarme con un gran señor para cuestionarle tan interesante tema; verá usted, solo se me ha mandado para preguntar sobre el gran enigma que amenaza a la tierra, según mi estimado jefe, el Sr. Toriyama, esta incógnita le ha sido ocultada a los medios de comunicación del mundo debido a la gravedad del asunto, aunque probablemente solo sea un aspecto preventivo que evite terror en la sociedad moderna, que vive despreocupada por esas cosas y no tiene las tensiones clásicas de un científico como usted - respiró agotado, pero debía tener perseverancia en hacer tiempo; al menos eso parecía querer Koushiro.  
- Señor Takaishi; Si creen los Medios y el Gobierno que existe un secreto, ¿Cómo se hubieron enterado de la existencia del enigma?, usted sabe que existe lo que se llama "Rumor", ¿No sería esto uno de tantos?, Creo que se apresuran mucho.  
- Posiblemente, pero es por ello que me encuentro con usted, necesitamos una base que explique si solo es un rumor o si existe en verdad una incógnita tan grande como para preocupar a la humanidad..  
- ¡Ahhh, ya he entendido!, disculpe mi ingenuidad - expresó Koyama - ¡se trata de un enigma!; me temo entonces que ignoro de qué se trata, pero con gusto le he de ayudar en la búsqueda incansable a la respuesta, y para eso, he de investigar.  
- Se lo agradecería enormemente - replicó TK, Izzy se puso de pie, extrañas gotas de sudor recorrían su cuerpo.  
- Discúlpeme un momento, estimado compañero, he de ir al sanitario.  
- Aquí lo espero - agregó Takeru, bastante confundido.  
  
Koushiro Izumi apresuró el paso y se introdujo en la sección masculina del baño; caminó hacia el tocador y se miró al espejo por largo tiempo, "Nos vigilan; por todos lados... Si TK me desenmascara /lo que dudo/ nos matarán a ambos, pero puede que de todas manera lo hagan... estpy muy turbado, soy muy obvio en éstos momentos... ¿Qué vamos a hacer?, ¡Escapar es lo único!... pero ¿Cómo?, ¡Si tan solo pudiera llamar a Tentomon!"  
  
Takeru Takaishi se hallaba algo desesperado, esperaba con ansias el regreso de Izzy, nuestro rubio conocido estaba un poco asustado por la actitud del antiguo dueño del Conocimiento, pero él sabía que si su pelirrojo amigo actuaba de alguna forma, era por tener cierta base; comenzó a reflexionar acerca de las palabras que había replicado su amigo, frases como: "Sabía usted, Sr. Takaishi, que hay cámaras, grabadoras y todo un equipo de profesionales espiándonos", "ellos opinan que nuestra plática es al extremo importante e interesante, tienen la esperanza de descubrir cierto rumor"...  
Él sabía que esas oraciones habían sido recitadas por algo en especial; ¿Acaso en verdad le estaban espiando?, ¿Pero, dónde, y cómo?; tuvo algunos pensamientos contra el viejo Toriyama, aquel animal imbécil lo había engañado como a un crío de 8 años; había caído directo en esa trampa, pero ignoraba completamente de que se trataba dicho engaño, él solo sabía que debía callar y ser prudente; los gestos y ademanes de Koushiro se lo ordenaban,  
El mesero llegó a la meza y comenzó a servir la comida.  
- Espere un momento; ni siquiera nos han traído el menú, ¿Cómo es que ya nos traen el alimento?, ¿Es cortesía de la casa? - preguntó Takeru, con auges de extrañeza.  
- El señor Koyama ya había ordenado antes de que usted llegara.  
"Esto me parece muy raro...." pensó el futuro escritor, contrariado.  
Entonces apareció Izzy, que regresaba de su odisea interna en el sanitario, el joven de falsos cabellos negros despidió al mesero y le agradeció sus servicios, acto seguido se sentó y sin pensar mucho, comenzó a comer la comida.  
- Me temo que no me siento muy bien - dijo con actitud sombría, Takeru lo observó ansioso - Pero espero sentirme mejor con éste alimento, que usted me hizo el favor de ordenar.  
Las pupilas de los ojos de TK se agradaron, ¡él no había ordenado la comida!, Si ni él, ni Izzy lo había hecho, ¿Sería acaso una trampa?.  
Koushiro se levantó de su asiento después del primer bocado engullido de forma inesperada; su piel se tornó azul y empezó a toser desesperadamente; parecía querer hablarle a Takeru, pero no podía, él sentía algo atascado en su garganta.  
- ¿¡Pero qué es lo que te pasa?!! - exclamó Tk, olvidando las formalidades el "usted", corrió hacia su amigo, quien seguía sin responder.  
- Tk... - dijo con esfuerzo mientras se inquieta mirada se desvanecía y perdía brillo - ¡H-u-y-e!  
- ¡Estás loco Izzy, yo no te dejo así! - gritó con determinación (jeje, pobres, ya con eso los habían descubierto)  
Takaishi aplastó el estómago de Izumi y logró que el joven expulsara un extraño hueso de plomo (el cómo hacer eso lo aprendió en su clase de primeros auxilios que le dio Joe, cierto día). Izzy cayó al suelo semi-desmayado, TK se acercó a él y le dijo.  
- ¿Qué fue eso?, ¿Ya estás bien?  
- ¡Es una bomba! - le contestó con voz ronca, mientras con desesperación se quitaba su disfraz - ¡Me iba a comer una bomba!  
- ¿Qué dices? - indagó Tk con admiración.  
- Destrúyela TK - imperó suplicante, con temblorosos ademanes.  
Takeru captó que su convaleciente amigo no tenía las energías suficientes como para hacerle él mismo, se acercó al extraño objeto que había expulsado Koushiro de su organismo, estaba cubierto de sangre, seña e que le había hecho daño a su coetáneo.  
- ¿¡Cómo lo hago!?... - volvió a gritar, temiendo que esa bomba explotara y matara a todos los inocentes presentes (esos inocentes, miraban curiosos lo que pasaba).  
El portador del Conocimiento no pudo seguir dándole instrucciones, su rostro pálido expresaba terror y angustia, Tk simplemente no sabía que hacer.  
  
En ese momento comenzaron a oírse estruendosos disparos, el instinto de supervivencia de Takeru hizo que levantara la mesa de tal modo que sirviera de escudo (en una posición inclinada); se podían oír los gritos de la gente que salía despavorida y aterrorizada, algunos caían heridos en su intento de huir.  
- ¡Por Dios, de verdad quieren matarnos!, pero ¿Por qué?  
Izzy se incorporó lentamente, lucía terriblemente mal, aunque no por ello se iba a dejar desfallecer, tenía que ser fuerte (al menos debía).  
- Es... por el emblema de la Paz...  
- ¿Emblema de la Paz?, ¡¿Qué pardiez es eso!?... en fin, creo que lo esencial es salir vivos de aquí y evitar que explote esta bomba.  
El joven Izumi temblaba, tal vez eso era a causa del veneno engullido en combinación con los nervios que sentía; se acercó a la bomba y la tomó en sus manos y se dispuso a desactivarla, pero desistió de ello por falta de fuerza y precisión, su vista se nubló y perdió la conciencia (mm, digamos que se desmayó).  
- ¿Y ahora, qué se supone que haré?, ¡No permitiré que nos maten, mañana Kari me hará una visita , y ni pienso en dejarla plantada!!  
Las balas siguieron disparándose de la nada, una de ellas perforó la gruesa mesa que los protegía y rozó el hombro de TK (provocándole con ello, una herida menor); él estaba desesperado, ¡pero no perdería la esperanza nunca!, no podía resignarse!.  
  
Otra explosión aturdió a su tímpano; esta vez fue a sus espaldas, eso le provocó un largo escalofrío, a través de su columna vertebral; si tras los escombros había enemigos, terminarían rodeados y serían hombres muertos.  
  



	4. capítulo cuarto

Notas:Holaaaa, pues sin muchos preámbulos aquí les dejo el capítulo 4, el cual, espero les guste... por favor, no olviden dejar review, casi no tengo en esta historia...   
claro que si lo prefieren, escriban un mail a: ziddycm@hotmail.com   
--   
  
EN FUGA....   
  
Capítulo cuarto.   
  
  
Él miró hacia atrás y descubrió a su amigo Ken Ichijiuoji volando con su Stigmon; el portador de la Amabilidad se dejó caer en el sitio donde estaban Koushiro y Takeru; sonrió satisfecho, por hallarlos con vida.   
-Me da gusto que ustedes estén bien - inició con su normal serenidad, luego miró a Izzy y corrigió su frase - ... al menos creo que están vivos.   
-¡Ken!, dime, ¿Qué haces aquí? - exclamó Tk con rostro de alivio y agradecimiento.   
Ken volvió a sonreír.   
-Eso ya lo sabrás, ¡Stigmon!, destruye el blanco!!   
"Pero, ¿Cuál blanco?", pensó Takeru, pues hasta entonces ignoraba de donde provenían los disparos.   
Stigmon se alejó, voló hacia la cocina y comenzó a destruir todo.   
-¡Hey, Ken... dile a tu digimon que nos espere! - exigió Yamatto Ishida, que montaba a su Garurumon con extraña agilidad.   
-¡Matt, hermano! - dijo Tk con admiración - ¿Qué hace él aquí?   
-Eso también te lo diré después - siguió Ken - lo primero será sacar a Izzy de aquí.   
/Aullido Explosivo/ - dijo el lobo digimon, mientras ayudaba al digimon insecto junto a Matt.   
Koushiro recuperó un poco la conciencia, vio a sus amigos y se tranquilizó un poco, cogió fuerzas para hablar (la voz sonaba tan tenue y ronca que no parecía ser él) y ponerse de pie.   
-Tk... Ken... la bomba...   
-¡Es verdad, Izzy!, la bomba - prosiguió Tk, mientras temblorosamente le daba la bomba a Ken - Escucha, Izzy estuvo a punto de tragarse esta cosa, él dice que es una bomba.   
Ken tomó aquel objeto y lo limpió (Recuerde el lector que estaba cubierto de sangre), entonces lo examinó como todo un experto (Aquel joven de 20/21 años, era ya un famoso detective).   
-En efecto, es una bomba - dijo tranquilamente - pero no explotará, éstas cosas solo estallan cuando al ingerirse se mezclan con los ácidos estomacales, además, tiene a fuerzas que intervenir el potencial de hidrógeno.   
-¿El PH?   
-Algo así - entonces Ken y TK ayudaron a Izzy a recargarse en ellos.   
Otras balas salieron de la nada, pero Tentomon y Patamon hicieron acto de presencia y defendieron a sus amigos.   
/Burbuja de aire/ /Hyper trueno/   
El caso es que todos lograron escapar con éxito y se refugiaron en casa de Ken, donde impacientemente los esperaba Yolei (no lo he mencionado, pero para estas épocas ya se había formado el Miyaken).   
--   
  
Izzy estaba desmayado de nuevo, reposaba en la cama de Ken. Los demás se hallaban en la sala.   
-¡Auch!!, cuidado Yolei!!, me duele!!   
-No te quejes TK - dijo la morada chica - ¿Qué harías sin mis cuidados? - "Por lo menos, llamaría a Joe" pensó el portador de la Esperanza con sarcasmo.   
  
Yamatto reposaba en un cómodo sillón y recitaba una canción de forma estúpida, algo de alcohol le quedaba en su sangre.   
-Bueno, iré a ver si Ken localizó a Joe - dijo la chica Inoue con simpatía, mientras se levantaba y movía sus caderas con coquetería hasta donde se hallaba su novio.   
El hermano menor se acercó al hermano mayor. Matt tenía el semblante ido y sus incoherencias eran tan tiernas, como insignificantes; TK fijó su atención en él, Matt lo imitó.   
-¿No te dará gangrena con esa herida? - preguntó preocupado de forma estúpida.   
-¡Claro que no! - refunfuñó divertido, con una amplia y hermosa sonrisa en su rostro - Solo me rozó una bala; basta con los cuidados bruscos de Yolei.   
-Menos mal - agregó el rubio dueño de la Amistad, y futuro astronauta - Si no, sufriría bastante con tu muerte... "sniff", ¡Ah, hermanito!, la verdad es que te quiero mucho; yo siempre quiero protegerte, pero tú te rebelas contra mi protección, quieres ser autosuficiente.... y lo eres, pero es algo que yo no acepto con tanta facilidad...   
TK volvió a sonreírle a su hermano; esa sonrisa estaba infestada de enorme esperanza.   
-Hermano... - recitó contento, Matt no era muy expresivo en cuanto a esos temas; ahora que estaba borracho, la susceptibilidad o volubilidad, se hacían presentes en su seco temperamento que lo acogía a diario - Matt, ¿Por qué has bebido?   
-¿No has oído que la gente se emborracha cuando está triste?, ¡Supuestamente las penas se desahogan y se olvidan!, pero esa es una mentira, Tk; la única forma de dejar de ser desgraciado o eliminar los problemas, es enfrentándolos... y justamente he venido a eso, me enfrentaré al monstruo y pelearé por la princesa... ¡Quise evitarlo, TK!, pero hay cosas en las que el cerebro solo es un súbdito y el corazón es el jefe., ¿Me comprendes?   
-Claro que sí; al menos siempre intento hacerlo - refutó seriamente - pero para serte sincero, me da escalofríos el que le llames "monstruo" a tu mejor amigo.   
-¿Cómo sabes que Tai es el monstruo?   
-Lo que pasa es que cuando estás ebrio eres muy obvio.   
-Yo estoy bien, no me embrutecí, solo intenté alegrarme, pero eso fue en vano; Ahora que pensé en enfrentar mis sentimientos, ha aparecido ese nuevo peligro para la tierra y el Mundo Digital; estaré muy ocupado.   
-Matt, ni siquiera sabes de lo que se trata.   
-Ya lo sé, no he entendido lo que ha dicho Ken, pero eso se debe a que no capto mucho en este estado mental.... lo siento.   
-Ya lo sabrás mañana; pero seguimos en las mismas, no me has dicho el porqué ofendes a Taichi.   
-No lo ofendo, solo recito la cruel verdad de una manera más poética; pero con todo y sin metáforas hay que admitir que Tai actúa muchas veces como bestia - admitió Yamatto, sonriendo con idiotez y burla.   
-¿Amas tanto a Sora, como para enemistarte con Taichi? - preguntó con curiosidad, Matt suspiró con confusión.   
-¡Oh, no quiero enemistarme!; pero ella es el cielo, es un paraíso prohibido que quiero explorar; sinceramente no sé que va a pasar, tampoco quiero dificultarme la vida pensando en el mañana, tú has dicho muchas veces eso, ¿No es así?.   
-Si, suelo sólo tomar en cuenta el presente, pero eso no quiere decir que sea correcto - agregó Takaishi; Matt se ponía cada vez más nostálgico, también parecía tener sueño.   
-¡Ah, hermano!, he de repetirlo, ¡cómo me da gusto verte!, ¿Sabes porqué?, porque la relación que tengo contigo no cambia, ni se debilita, te quiero igual o más desde que te vi nacer, esa es la gracia de la hermandad, creo que difícilmente se le puede odiar a un hermano..   
-¡Vaya, Matt!, parece que tú eres el escritor y yo el astronauta.   
-Pues tienes rostro de jinete del espacio - bromeó el apuesto joven Ishida, que sólo tenía 23 años, en aquél entonces.   
Matt pareció quedarse dormido, pero no era así, solo reposaba y pensaba.   
"Si mi relación con Takeru no ha cambiado; la que tengo con los demás, sí; mis ojos a ella ya no la ven igual, pero no puedo precisar desde cuando; es verdad que ya ha sido mi novia, ¡Pero sólo tenía 14 años!, ¿Qué puede saber un joven a esa edad?... la dejé ir, nos dejamos ir, y no puedo asegurar si nuestras almas habrán de fusionarse... Takeru tiene razón, estoy ebrio...   
-Matt, Matt!!!, hermano!!   
-¿Qué pasa, TK?, no me grites.   
-Será mejor que te vayas a mi departamento o a casa de mamá; Patamon puede guiarlos.   
-Estoy bien, TK; quiero quedarme para saber qué pasó con Izzy.   
-Si tú dices... eres un terco al cual no me gusta contradecir - Takeru se levantó de su asiento con intenciones lógicas de ir a ver que había averiguado su amigo Ken - Por cierto Matt.   
-¿Qué pasa?   
-Me da mucho gusto tenerte de regreso.   
-A mí también me alegra estar aquí.   
--   
Ken Ichijiouji entablaba una conversación seria con Joe Kido por medio del teléfono; Yolei apenas escuchaba la preocupante plática, lucía muy abatida y consternada al ver a su amigo del Conocimiento en aquél estado tan deprimente, extrañamente recordó su niñez, cuando ella era miembro del club de computadoras de Koushiro, indirectamente lo admiraba y le tenía fe, pero muchas veces Izzy era egoísta y no compartía sus curiosas ideas; hasta eso que muchas veces a nadie le importaban esas ideas...   
-Ken... ¿Tú crees que si Izzy nos hubiera dicho antes esto, hubiéramos podido evitar su intoxicación?.   
Ken colgó el teléfono y se acercó a Miyako.   
-Yo creo que no, él hizo bien en no decir antes nada, el pánico hubiera surgido y eso no ayuda en nada; lo que él quería era asegurarse de que las cosas sólo fueran un rumor, pero parece que no.   
Ella guardó silencio unos segundos, sabía lo esencial del problema, pero no entendía cuál era el propósito de todo esto... es más, ni siquiera suponía quienes eran los enemigos, lo único que le rondaba por su inquieta mente era que un susodicho "emblema de la Paz" estaba amenazado a ser hurtado por unos delincuentes o algo así.   
-Pero dime, ¿Cuál es el objetivo del enemigo?   
-El objetivo es matarnos - respondió con sequedad innata.   
-¿¡Qué dices?! - exclamó angustiada.   
-Creo que me escuchaste bien - agregó él, mientras la miraba con ternura.   
-¿Por qué? - indagó la belleza morada.   
-Porque han descubierto que sabemos lo de la leyenda del emblema de la Paz; nosotros tenemos el poder necesario para poder opacar sus planes, pero tenemos al tiempo en contra...   
-Ya veo.. - replicó la chica Inoue - y dime.. ¿Qué te ha dicho Joe?, ¿Viene para acá?   
-Al contrario, nosotros iremos al hospital; es necesario que se le realice a Izzy un transplante de tejido, sino, puede perder la voz...   
-¡Pobre Izzy!... no me imagino a su persona sin sus elocuentes discursos.   
-Tragarse o semi-tragarse una bomba tóxica no es algo ligero; es una suerte que Takeru le haya ayudado, si no, Koushiro estaría muerto.   
Ambos callaron un momento; Ken sentía su corazón latir con violencia inexplicable, sus ojos tenían espasmos nerviosos y el ver a su compañera le causaba cierta emoción profunda; su turbación podía terminar con desviar su mirada de los ojos de ella, pero no podía terminar de verla, puesto que al mismo tiempo se regocijaba de una manera impresionante, los nervios eran parte del encanto. Una voz al extremo ronca, les interrumpió.   
-Mi-mi....   
Ellos voltearon hacia Izzy, que susurraba tiernamente cierto nombre.   
-Mi..mi... yo te... quie..   
-¿Qué que? - interrumpió Yolei - ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?   
-Dijo "Mimi", eso también lo oíste Yolei, parece que te gusta hacerte la sorda - bromeó Ken.   
-Es que.. nunca lo hubiera imaginado... Él, ¿Enamorado de Ella?   
-El corazón humano es impredecible, ¿De qué te admiras?; tal vez él en su interior lucha por externar sus sentimientos; pero simplemente no puede hacerlo, porque su naturaleza es introvertida... y ahora, que está inconsciente y no tiene control sobre él mismo, externa sus reales deseos.   
Miyako miró de nuevo a Ken, y le acarició la mejilla de forma coqueta.   
-Pareciera que hablaras de ti mismo, ¿No es así?   
-Probablemente - expresó él, con una amplia sonrisa en su apuesto rostro, tomó a la chica de la cintura y la acercó a su piel - Pero creo que yo ya superé esa etapa, ¿Sabes por qué?   
-Porque te gusta estar conmigo, cerca de mí... ¿Verdad?   
-Eso, tú ya lo sabes - replicó el hombre de lacios cabellos azules, mientras se sonrojaba.   
-Ken... ¡Te amo!   
Ken la besó con firmeza, tal vez esa fue su afirmación. El tocar de la puerta los interrumpió, inmediatamente se separaron y volvieron a ser la extrovertida Inoue y el introvertido Ichijiouji, anteriormente estaban conectados a través de sus labios; y ahora, que no estaban pegados corporalmente, dejaban de ser uno solo; el amor carnal es una fusión momentánea.   
-¿Puedo pasar? - indagó Tk   
-Claro, pasa Tk - contestó Yolei.   
-Ken, ¿Ya hablaste con Joe?   
-Sí, justamente le acabo del colgar; Takeru, tú e Izzy deben ser atendidos en el Hospital...   
-¡Te dije que esa herida te podría causar gangrena! - insistió Yamatto, mientras interrumpía la conversación con una actitud semi-ebria.   
-Matt...   
-¿Sí, Yolei?   
-¡Ya cállate! - exigió ella, le exasperaba ver a uno de los más maduros del grupo en una faceta tan deprimente, pero luego, típico de la chicas volubles, pareció serenarse - como sea, lo mejor es ir a Hospital y avisarle a los demás.   
-Es verdad, todos deben estar enterados de lo que está sucediendo; de ahora en adelante, la vida de todos nosotros, corre peligro - objetó Ichijiouji, mientras levantaba Izzy y lo acomodaba en su espalda.   
Los demás asintieron; entonces Takeru Indagó.   
-Ken, espero ahora puedas decirme el como te enteraste de que Izzy y yo estábamos en problemas.   
-No en balde me encargo de la investigación - dijo él, sin modestia - pero para ser sincero me ayudó mucho el recibir el e-mail de Izzy, donde me explicaba la situación y me pedía ayuda... lo demás lo deduje. - hizo una breve pausa, notó la mirada de Yolei fija en él, sonrió disimuladamente, pero complacido, luego prosiguió - en cuanto a mi encuentro con Yamatto, fue una mera casualidad; estaba caminando por la barda de un puente, así que consideré en aconsejarle que me ayudara a salvarlos. (en pocas palabras, creo que Ken creía que era mejor no dejar a Matt solo en ese estado, jeje) .   
-¡Oye, Ken!, por si no lo sabes, yo soy un experto en mantener el equilibrio en sitios altos! - rezongó Matt.   
-Eso nadie lo pone a duda, hermano.   
-¡Vayamos al Hospital! - exigió la única chica presente - O Izzy se intoxicará mucho más.   
(Se preguntarán ustedes, ¿Qué ha sucedido con los dijimos?; a lo que contesto que ellos estaban haciendo guardia por órdenes de Ken, quien insistía que de ahora en adelante habría que estar siempre en alerta) .   
  
--   
  
Hikari Yagami estaba sentada en el comedor de su hogar , sus ojos veían entretenidos el como su hermano Taichi comía con su típica cerdez, ella tenía que admitirlo, desde que era pequeña le parecía divertido ver engullir alimento a su consanguíneo. Ella suspiró con una profundidad inexplicable; un ligero rubor cubría su femenino y liso rostro, sus ojos tenían un brillo lleno de esperanza, aunque ella no solo quería tener esa esperanza en su mirada, sentía la necesidad de llenar ese vació que la carcomía, tal vez ya era hora de pensar en el futuro, y ello implicaba en pensar en él; pero ¿Acaso esta ese rubio fuera de su cerebro?; eso sería imposible, ya que él estaba tan impregnado en ella, que sin darse cuenta, eran uno solo. Miró su cuaderno y su mejillas se encendieron aún más, había algo escrito ahí; ella lo había plasmado con la maravillosa luz de su corazón, comenzó a leerlo con la mente (jeje, recordemos que nuestro amigo Tai esta alimentándose frente a ella).   
**   
--Takeru es...   
¿Quién es él? No lo sé... Creo que nunca lo he sabido con certeza... Quizá sea un guardián que vela por mí día y noche, o un ángel de cabellos dorados y ojos azules, tan profundos como las aguas de un océano... Sí, creo que es un ángel... Un ángel de Esperanza.   
A veces me pregunto por qué nunca he sabido descifrar lo que siente. Tengo la impresión de que ni él mismo lo sabe, o no quiere que yo lo sepa. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo esperando? Días, meses, quizá años... Quizá lleve esperando toda la vida sin saberlo, sin darme cuenta. Dicen que las personas se pasan la vida buscando a su alma gemela, a la mitad de su ser que les complementa y acompaña siempre... Yo no estoy buscando, simplemente espero... Espero a que tú te decidas y vengas a mí... Espero el día en que me pidas que sea tuya por siempre... Creo que podríamos seguir así eternamente, esperándonos el uno al otro, perdidos en este juego de indecisiones y sentimientos reprimidos... Y sin embargo yo lo tengo tan claro... ¿Qué esperamos exactamente, Tk? ¿Acaso tú me estás esperando a mí, mientras yo te espero a ti? No me importaría correr ahora mismo a tu encuentro, no me importaría lanzarme a tus brazos cada vez que te veo... Pero suelo reprimir todo eso... ¿por qué? Muchas veces te extraño, cuando pasa el tiempo sin tener noticias tuyas... Aunque sólo sean unos días, extraño tanto tu presencia, tu esperanza...   
¿Recuerdas nuestra infancia? Cuando éramos pequeños, cuando éramos casi como uña y carne... A veces, cuando me pongo a pensar, lloro recordando aquello. Quizá sea por el simple hecho de que ya no te veo a diario, de que te siento lejos... Siento que me falta algo vital cuando tú no estás... Tk, sé que tú sabes que formamos un solo ser, nos complementamos, estamos unidos por un vínculo irrompible... Tú sabes todo eso, siempre decías que sin Luz no hay Esperanza, y sin Esperanza no hay Luz... Todavía piensas de esa forma, no necesitas decírmelo... Siempre nos hemos entendido con una sola mirada, basta una simple mirada... Tus ojos me han dicho tantas cosas... Pero ahora necesito que me digas algo, algo que sólo tus labios me pueden decir...   
¿Cuánto tiempo aguantaré esperando? Está claro, aguantaría una eternidad por el simple hecho de estar contigo al final. Y aún así cada vez me siento más débil, más indispuesta a la espera... ¿Por qué está ocurriendo esto? ¿Por qué la indecisión entre dos viejos amigos? Y tú eres muchísimo más que eso, Tk, eres la mitad de mi ser... Ojala esta espera ya hubiese terminado, quiero oír de tus labios lo que nunca me has dicho con palabras... ¿Por qué no lo haces? ¿Por qué no lo he hecho yo? Un par de buenas preguntas, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué ocurren las cosas que ocurren? Ambos nos necesitamos y ambos nos separamos, no sé si podré aguantar más estas idas y venidas, este juego de emociones, esta espera, este torbellino de sentimientos que me ahoga el alma... Hay cosas que no puedo afrontar yo sola... Sabes que te necesito, siempre lo has sabido y siempre me has brindado tu ayuda y apoyo incondicionalmente... Pero ahora es otro tipo de ayuda la que te pido, te necesito de una forma muy distinta a cuando éramos pequeños...   
Te sorprenderías si supieras lo que siento cada noche o lo que me cruza la mente cada vez que oigo pronunciar tu nombre, incluso por mi propia conciencia, dentro de mí... Son demasiadas cosas, Tk, cosas que ni yo misma puedo controlar... Me gustaría no pensar de esa forma, no imaginar lo que imagino... Pero hay veces en que no se puede luchar contra los impulsos del corazón, ¿no te parece? A nosotros nos une algo aún más fuerte, algo que provoca en mí estas reacciones... Prendes fuego a mi alma cada vez que me miras con esos ojos, como si me atravesaras el corazón con la mirada... Tu tacto me eriza la piel y me da escalofríos... Cada vez que estás cerca, cada vez que estamos juntos... cada vez deseo con más fuerza que me envuelva tu calor, que tus brazos me estrechen y protejan, que tus manos me acaricien y tus labios me besen... ¿Cómo se puede luchar contra algo tan intenso? ¿Cómo luchar contra un sentimiento así? Es imposible... Además, yo no quiero enfrentarlo, quiero darle rienda suelta... Quiero que me estreches entre tus brazos y me digas lo que llevo años esperando oír...   
Yo no sé si en verdad me amas, nunca me dejas llegar hasta el fondo de tu alma... Pero creo que tengo la esperanza de que la respuesta sea sí... Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan, siento un calor tan intenso en el pecho... Sé que mi corazón arde por ti cada vez que me miras, pero tú no quieres darte cuenta... No quieres darte cuenta de que te amo con todo mi ser, de que te adoro y necesito más que el aire para respirar o el agua para beber... No quieres verlo, y si lo ves ¿por qué no alivias este calor que me carcome el alma? Sólo tú puedes calmar el fuego que tú mismo prendiste... ¿Cuánto tiempo más me dejarás en esta agobiante espera? Probaría el néctar de tus labios una y mil veces, sólo eso me daría fuerzas para seguir adelante el resto de mi vida... El mero hecho de tenerte cerca y sentir tu calor... Es lo único que necesito y lo único que no tengo... No ves que pienso en ti día y noche, quizá pienso demasiado... ¡Pero yo quiero dejar de pensar y empezar a sentir!   
Sabes que te seguiré esperando, día tras día, mes tras mes, año tras año... Ya estoy acostumbrada a esperar... Y si algún día escucho esas palabras que tanto deseo oír, si algún día siento tus labios besando los míos... Ese día sabré que habrá valido la pena esperar cien años...   
Takeru... ¿Quién eres? Siempre lo he sabido... Eres parte de mí, lo más especial que hay en mi alma... Eres mi fuerza y mi apoyo, mi amistad y mi amor, mi Luz y mi Esperanza... Tú lo eres todo en mi vida, mi día y mi noche, mi Sol y mi Luna, mi agua y mi sed... Eres absolutamente todo, todo lo que me falta y necesito más que nada en el mundo... ¿Tendré que esperar mucho tiempo para estar completa? Ya no quiero esperar más, y sin embargo lo seguiré haciendo, lo seguiría haciendo durante siglos, y por ti... ¡sólo por ti! Takeru Takaishi, sabes... siempre has sabido que yo... te amo.   
  
-Hikari Yagami-   
  
**   
Cuando finalizó, volvió a suspirar, acto seguido sonrió, ésta vez ella fue más obvia, pues hasta Taichi lo notó.   
-¿Tienes fiebre? - preguntó preocupado, con su ingenuidad ardiendo; luego, al ver bien a su hermanita, sonrió - No, esas mejillas rojas se deben a otra cosa, ¿verdad?   
-Hermano, tú también te ves muy bien, creo que el encuentro con Sora te ha ayudado - desvió ella, con su voz mística, sin ironía ni ingenuidad, con su acento sublime, lleno de energía misteriosa que puede enloquecer a cualquiera.   
-¡Ah, Kari!; me ha pasado algo maravilloso, ¡Se lo he dicho!; casi lo grito a los cuatro vientos; mi corazón revoloteó de gusto... y ella, ¡Ella me ha premiado!, pero...   
-¿Pero qué?   
-La magia, hermana... se ha esfumado - replicó nostálgico - ya no es como antes; no quiero que lo que había entre nosotros se acabe... la extraño, extraño a la vieja Sora; a mi amiga de la infancia, a la niña con la que jugaba fútbol... a mi mejor amiga, ¿Acaso mi amor ha provocado su lejanía?; ignoro si me ama de esa manera, y eso me angustia... tampoco se si ama a Matt, ¿Qué haré si lo prefiere?, ¿Él ha provocado que la magia se acabe?, ¡no lo se!, también él es mi mejor amigo... - Tai bebió un poco de jugo que contenía el vaso que sostenía - ¡Bah!, dejaré por la paz esos sentimientos, me torturo demasiado, ¿Desde cuando me volví reflexivo?, insisto en lo mismo: "Me desconozco"... desgraciadamente hecho de menos al antiguo yo, todo me lo tomaba a la ligera.   
-Hermano, no te angusties - aconsejó ella con candidez - la cosas o situaciones siempre pasan por algo; disfruta el momento, tal vez te toque ganar o perder, pero dependiendo en caso, debes saber afrontar ambas cosas, deberás seguir teniendo amistad con Sora y Matt sobre todas las cosas, si pierdes, deberás hacerte a un lado y tendrás que conformarte con verla sonreír... si ganas, tendrás la difícil misión de hacerla feliz... Todo es complejo, la vida misma lo es... Tai, la magia no se pierde, ¡Está viva en ti!, probablemente solo esté oculta por confusión.   
Tai miró admirado a Kari, la profundidad y franqueza con que hablaba no era común en ella, si bien Hikari era sabia y misteriosa, siempre dejaba las cosas a medias, a veces hablaba en claves y de forma compleja; pero ella era así, tan variada como sorprenderte; tan extrovertida como introvertida, simplemente era, maravillosa.   
-¿Qué haría yo si ti, Kari? - agregó sonriente, con la boca llena de comida.   
-Me gusta verte contento - afirmó ella, con ternura llena de hermandad, sobra decir que su hermano era una de sus personas favoritas.   
El teléfono sonó y Hikari se puso de pie para contestar dicho aparato; fijó su mirada en el identificador de llamadas; era el celular de Yolei. Contestó sin mucha prisa, pero con interés.   
-Hola, ¿Eres tu, Yolei?   
-¡Kari, cuanto gusto!, menos mal que te encuentro.   
-¿Qué pasa?, Te oyes turbada - expresó la hermosa chica de cabellos color nuez.   
-No es para menos, traigo noticias, y no muy buenas.   
-Dime qué es lo que ha pasado - dijo con nueva expresión de angustia; Tai lo notó y se acercó al teléfono.   
-Te lo explicaremos cuando lleguen al hospital. - respondió Miyako.   
-¿Hospital!? - indagó ella.   
-¿Cómo que hospital? - cuestionó Taichi, que se hallaba al lado de su hermana.   
-Tk e Izzy están heridos; lo de Takeru es algo sin importancia; pero a Izzy lo están operando; no puedo decir mucho por teléfono, aún debo avisarle a los demás, estamos en el Hospital Odaiba #7, donde Joe hace su servicio social.   
-Tk.... -susurró Kari, dejando caer el teléfono, su rostro pálido parecía haber abandonado el mundo real.   
-Kari, ... Kari... ¡Kari!!; reacciona, ¡Dime que ha pasado!   
-Debemos ir al hospital no. 7 - dijo ella, con voz casi imperceptible, cuando por fin pudo abrir la boca, al menos tenía el consuelo de que Tk no estaba tan mal de salud.   
Tai la miró intrigado, él seguramente esperaba otros datos, pero su hermana, en vez de contestar sus dudas salió del departamento Yagami con rapidez desesperada; su hermano mayor solo la siguió.   
--   
  
Mimi se reunió con sus amigos, su melena castaña lucía despeinada, seguro que con la prisa no había podido peinarse bien. Caminó presurosa hacia la sala de esperas; sonrió nerviosamente al ver a todos reunidos. Cody, que era el más joven, estaba sentado mirando a todos, pero sin enfocar a nadie, tenía en semblante tranquilo y los ojos algo cansados, seguro que había sido despertado de forma brusca, como ella. Cerca de Hida se hallaba Davis, a Mimi le causó gracia ver al nuevo líder en ese estado. Daisuke tenía un ojo abierto y otro cerrado, se notaba que hacía un esfuerzo extraordinario para mantenerse despierto, pero hasta eso que nadie podía asegurar que lo estuviera, un delgado hilo de saliva emanaba de su boca entreabierta, a cualquiera le hubiera causado mucha gracia verle, pero nadie le prestaba la suficiente atención.   
Tai platicaba con Ken de forma seria, Kari y Yolei también hablaban.   
Sora llegó tras ella.   
-¡Mimi! - la llamó, la chica Tachikawa miró para atrás y saludó a su amiga.   
-Sora... - agregó nostálgica, extrañamente abrazó a su amiga, como si necesitara consuelo.   
-¿Qué te pasa, Mimi?, luces consternada... - Sora fue comprendiendo poco a poco el porqué del exceso de preocupación de su amiga - No te preocupes Mimi, Tanto Izzy, como Tk están bien.   
Ambas tomaron asiento junto a los demás.   
-¿Qué ha pasado?, ¡No entiendo! - chilló Mimi   
-Está más claro que el agua - expresó Davis, que más bien parecía un sonámbulo - El Digimundo está en peligro.....zzzzzzzz   
-¿Qué es lo que dice este incoherente? - preguntó Sora.   
-¡Bah!, no le hagan caso, Davis está más cerca de Morfeo que de la tierra - siguió Cody, con una sonrisa serena.   
-Eso ni quien lo dude... "hip"- interrumpió Matt, que llegaba de no se donde; Todos le miraron atentamente, había algo en Yamatto que no ere normal, era una mirada impertinente y sensual la que compartía con el mundo, lógicamente no estaba en sus cabales.   
-¿Cómo está Takeru? - preguntó Yolei.   
-No creo que le amputen el brazo - expresó el ebrio, todos volvieron a mirarlo perplejos - ¡Porque sencillamente no permitiría que dejaran sin brazo al buen mozo de mi hermanito!   
-¡¿Cómo que le amputan el brazo!? - preguntó Kari, con preocupación infinita.   
-Tranquila Kari, Matt está ebrio y no sabe ni lo que habla, Tk solo fue levemente herido, la bala solo le rozó el brazo; yo ya lo había curado, pero creo que no fue suficiente - dijo con tono de reproche.   
La chica de la Luz se tranquilizó.   
Era un ambiente pesado el que se vivía esos instantes, nadie hablaba en concreto, solo se entretenían con pláticas triviales y mirabas ausentes de profundidad.   
-Entonces a Izzy lo están operando - dijo Mimi, con intenciones fijas de romper el hielo en el ambiente.   
-Joe está en el quirófano - siguió Ken - Me ha dicho que le harán un transplante de tejido en la garganta, pues ahí fue hasta donde llegó la bomba.   
-¿Y no es peligroso?   
-Es una cirugía menor, estará bien el día de mañana, se hace esto para evitar que su voz sea afectada, ya que las células de su laringe se dañaron.   
-@_@, ya no sigas... - rogó Tai, en son de broma.   
Hubo otro silencio crítico, Durante ese tiempo, Matt se dedicó a mirar a su princesa sin disimulo, Tai lo notó y pareció molestarse.   
Sora sentía dos atentas miradas estancadas en su ser, comenzó a sentirse nerviosa y encerrada en un ambiente confuso, lo único que le restaba para salir de su turbación, era huir de ese sitio incómodo.   
-Iré al baño - anunció mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a andar .   
Yamatto la imitó.   
-Te acompaño - dijo firmemente.   
Taichi también se levantó, y fue tras ellos, al parecer los celos lo habían invadido.   
  
--   
  
-Sora... - dijo el rubio mayor, mientras se acercaba a su "amiga" y le tomaba las manos con ternura, con , Ella se estremeció y sus ojos se llenaban de un brillo místico.   
-Matt, estás ebrio.   
-Ya lo se, ¿Me perdonas?   
-Yo no tengo porqué perdonarte.... haz sido sólo tú el que se ha perjudicado - habló ella, con voz temblorosa.   
-No, quiero que me perdones, porque he bebido por ti, en tu honor... ¿Sabes porqué? - indagó mientras dulcemente le acariciaba el rostro - Porque te extrañaba demasiado; cuando bebo, querida Sora, mi imaginación me lleva lejos... siento entonces que te veo, que te toco, que amo.   
La voz de Yamatto se quebró debido a la emoción, le tocó la barbilla a la chica, que no hacía más que mirarlo con notoria turbación.   
-¿Lo dices en serio? - preguntó, con algo de coquetería.   
-¡Claro que sí!; eres el paraíso reencarnado, eres una astilla clavada en mi corazón, molesta, pero necesaria (mmm, hasta eso que a nadie le parece esencial tener una astilla atascada, pero tomen en cuenta que Matt está borracho)... El amor es molesto, ¿Verdad?, pero es la esencia del alma.   
Él acercó sus labios a los de ella y los rozó suavemente y con atenta pasión; Sora se dejó llevar, no sabía porqué, ella lo único que quería era dejar de pensar.   
Tai los miraba desde lejos, sobra decir que sentía impotencia a más no poder, la sangre le ardía de furia.   
¿Qué significaba ese beso?; ese mismo día él la había besado, pero al parecer, Matt no podía quedarse atrás.   
Taichi dio un paso al frente de forma ruidosa y se decidió interrumpir. No sabía lo que sentía, pero por nada del mundo quería seguir viendo aquello.   
-Matt, Sora... - replicó con recelo.   
Sora agrandó sus ojos y exclamó con admiración.{   
-¡Tai!   
Tai ignoró esa exclamación.   
-Matt - dijo por su parte - ¿Qué no ves que la molestas?   
-¡No la molesto! - renegó el antiguo cantante.   
-Claro que sí!, estás borracho, y a cualquiera le molestan los ebrios..   
-¡Cállate Tai! - gritó Yamatto, molesto ante los comentarios celosos e incoherentes de su amigo - ¡Más molesto eres tú, que interrumpiste!   
-¡Ya quisieras!   
-Celoso... ¡Ella no es tuya!   
-¿Acaso tuya si?   
Sora estaba paralizada, su estática era tanto interna, como externa, ella solo miraba y observaba con atención.   
El rubio se acercó a Tai decidido a golpearlo, estaba enojado, por su parte, Tai estaba histérico.   
Tai reinició.   
-Tal vez no sea mía ni hoy ni nunca, pero lo que hay entre Sora y yo es... especial, y no permitiré que lo desaparezcas!!!   
-¡El monstruo amenaza, pero el caballero ha de proteger a la princesa! - exclamó solemnemente mientras le lanzaba un puñetazo con firmeza, Taichi cayó al suelo y su nariz comenzó a sangrar. - No me gusta pelear contigo, Tai... ya no son peleas absurdas como cuando chicos... es irónico que seas mi mejor amigo y a la vez, mi peor enemigo; Te declaro la guerra - dijo con disposición.   
Tai miró a Sora y la notó al extremo angustiada.   
-Pues yo... - El antiguo líder se puso de pie y golpeó a Matt, el cual perdió el equilibrio por la torpeza que le causaba el alcohol - Yo no te declaro la guerra, por lo mismo: eres mi amigo, y deseo conservarte.   
Yagami se dio la vuelta, con la intención de retirarse, Sora reaccionó.   
-Tai, no debiste provocarlo, él está borracho, estoy segura de que si estuviera cuerdo no te hubiera declarado la guerra.   
-¡Soy un idiota, Sora! - expresó Tai - Pero no por ello dejo de sentir dolor cuando le besas; como dice él: "Somos amigos, pero a la vez, enemigos". ¡Yo que se!, él te ama, yo te amo... pero ¿y tu?, ¿a quien amas?, Dilo Sora!   
-¡No tienes ningún derecho a presionarme!, solo quiero hallar paz--- ¡Váyanse!, déjenme sola!   
-¿Yo también? - preguntó Matt, con rostro de perrito regañado.   
-Tú más que nadie.   
Ella no esperó a que los jóvenes se fueran, ella empezó a retirarse.   
-Sora. Por favor, perdóname - le dijo Tai, antes de que ella desapareciera de su vista.   
  
Fin del capítulo 3   
--- 


	5. capítulo quinto

-- Holaaaa de nuevo, gracias a los lectores que siguen este fic, en este capítulo la historia da un pequeño giro, algo drástico, jeje, por favor, déjenme review! --  
  
En Fuga...  
  
Capítulo Quinto.  
  
--  
  
Koushiro es...  
  
¡No sé!, definitivamente lo ignoro, tal vez es uno de esos enigmas sin respuestas.  
  
Él es alguien que no me entiende, pero que tampoco comprendo yo; es un egoísta que osa en ignorarme a veces, pero qué, sin embargo, parece cuidar de mí de vez en cuando.   
  
Alguien valiente para afrontar el peligro y tímido para enfrentarse a sí mismo... Es un laberinto de ideas, pensamientos y planes, pero que a la hora de actuar, sólo sigue un camino directo, sin curvas. Es tan confuso, que me embroma y me atosiga.   
  
Él es el dueño del Conocer y la Sabiduría, es objetivo y práctico... es el poseedor de los ojos más negros que he visto, los más intrigantes y posiblemente los más confusos y profundos.   
  
Es un chico pendiente de los misterios, que busca resolver, para saciar su curiosidad; siempre sabe ayudar a los demás, pero se olvida de sí mismo y se estanca en sus pensamientos bobos y enredosos, se olvida de su alrededor, es despistado, ¡Se olvida de mí!, al menos eso parece... es un ser lejano a mí, extranjero a mis creencias, pero que quiero explorar y conocer, lograr ser parte de su mente, ¡Que piense en mí!, quiero acaparar su atención y besarle la boca....  
  
Pero ahora, yo... sólo deseo que esté vivo, y que estos pensamientos que tengo, no sean fugaces.  
  
--  
  
Mimi Tachikawa parecía pensar de forma seria, ¿Acaso quería que la atracción que sentía por Izzy no fuera fugaz?, ella no estaba segura, esa tarde había quedado muy inquieta, no entendía porqué; probablemente aquel beso proporcionado en el cuello por su amigo del Conocimiento la había enloquecido. Ella suspiraba emocionada al recordar el extraordinario escalofrío que la había recorrido cuando eso pasó, él le había hecho caso a ella al prometer que probaría nuevas cosas en su monótona vida. Mimi se había ilusionado y se había jurado intentar ligar a aquél chico tímido y misterioso que tanto le atraía, puso expresión molesta, ahora que todo iba bien, resultaba que había problemas con un nuevo enemigo o algo así, ahora, el mismo chico que la había cautivado hoy, estaba en la sala de cirugías, pasando no sé que cosas, ¿Qué demonios sucedería?, bueno, pronto lo sabría, pero para ser sincera, ella no quería saberlo, puesto que conocía su propia debilidad para enfrentar el peligro, nunca fue capaz de retarlo directamente, en eso ella no había cambiado, eso era seguro.   
  
Bebió un poco de café, Cody se lo había traído, entonces miró como su amiga Sora regresaba a la sala de esperas, el rostro de la morena pelirroja estaba irritado y parecía gravemente afectada, sabrá Dios qué había pasado, bueno, al menos sabía que Tai y Matt tenían la culpa; no se equivocó, tras Sora venía Tai, con rostro triste y ojos rojos, se sentó junto a Hikari, que lucía preocupada, seguro por TK. Taichi hizo el intento de ver a Sora, su mirada era en cierto modo suplicante, pero Sora sólo le desvió la vista, con indignación.  
  
-¿Hay noticias? - le preguntó a Mimi  
  
-Aún no - contestó ésta - al menos no de mi parte.  
  
Yamatto Ishida también regresó, seguía algo ebrio y con una sonrisa propia de su estado, digamos que algo estúpida, al llegar a la sala de esperas se tambaleó un poco, pero logró sentarse, comenzando en el acto a llorar.  
  
-Matt, no empieces - ordenó Ken, que ya tenía toda la noche lidiando con el ebrio.  
  
-Es que... mi hermano tiene gangrena, "sniff, sniff"  
  
-¡Que no tiene! - regañó Miyako, con desesperación.  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?, no eres doctora - siguió el mismo. Fueron interrumpidos inesperadamente.  
  
-Estoy bien hermano - anunció Takeru, que traía un brazo vendado, y algunas curitas en su rostro. Matt miró a su hermano bobamente, luego se puso de pie y le zangoloteó la desparpajada cabellera a su hermanito, en señal de gozo.  
  
-¡Que bueno! - dijo contento, los demás miraron con asombro a los hermanos.  
  
Kari sintió un alivio infinito y único al ver a Tk tan bien, suspiró profundamente y le miró embelesada; como siempre, su amigo de la esperanza estaba irradiando aquel singular brillo de fe, que se desprendía de su ser y empapaba a su alrededor con él, creo que desde siempre; ella iba a ponerse de pie y correr hacia él, y abrazarlo con fuerza, pero no lo hizo, simplemente no pudo, quedó estática. Su mirada castaña chocó con la azul de Takeru, con eso fue suficiente, él sonrió con entusiasmo, le alegraba poder comunicarse con Hikari sin usar palabras.  
  
-¡Vaya, hay toda una reunión de antiguos elegidos! - entonó con elocuencia - Eso es bueno, Izzy me comentó que era muy complicado tratar de reunirlos a todos, pero por lo visto, cuando hay problemas, nadie duda en ayudar..  
  
-Eso está claro, somos amigos - dijo Cody, viendo una vez más, con asombro, la doble personalidad de su compañero de digievolución DNA, él siempre deseó entender por completo a su amigo, pero no sabía si lo había logrado, siempre sacaba el rubio facetas diferentes, pues ahora, por ejemplo, se mostraba algo irónico y subjetivo, más extrovertido y optimista, claro que esa era su primera impresión, pero no cabía duda de que Tk si era un chico raro.  
  
-¿Cómo está Izzy? - preguntó un poco más serio.  
  
-Está en cirugía - alcanzó a replicar Tai.  
  
-Ahh, ya veo - el joven Takaishi iba a hablar, pero sintió que alguien le jalaba la oreja, en señal de regaño.  
  
-¿¡Qué le dije, Sr. Takaishi?!!!  
  
-Upsss, este... mire Srita. Enfermera, la verdad es que yo...  
  
-Paciente malo, ande, regrese a su cuarto, tramposo, y no vuelva a escaparse!! - reprendió la vieja, Daisuke comenzó a reír sin disimulo, el resto sólo parecía divertido.  
  
Matt siguió a la enfermera y a su hermano, pero dicha inquilina, que no parecía tener humor ni paciencia, terminó regañando también a Matt, por su estado de ebriedad, anunciando con voz amenazante que no era conveniente que el rubio Ishida siguiera ahí; Ken argumentó que era inofensivo y que era el único familiar de Tk disponible, prometió cuidarlo y la fulana quedó convencido por la elocuencia del dueño de la Bondad.  
  
-Que vergüenza contigo, Matt - dijo Mimi, haciéndose la ofendida, claramente se veía que estaba entretenida.  
  
De nuevo se acercó alguien, esta vez era una mujer muy agraciada.  
  
-¿Son ustedes familiares y amigos del paciente Takeru Takaishi?. Ellos asintieron, Tai se puso de pie.  
  
-Así es - dijo pareciendo tomar actitud de líder, Davis seguía todo adormilado n_n  
  
-Hace unos momentos, según los reportes de mis subordinados, salió de su cama y vino aquí, ¿no es así?  
  
-Sí, no se equivoca - habló Sora - Pero él se veía muy fortalecido.  
  
-Eso porque se ve que es un chico fuerte y saludable - agregó la jefa de enfermeras - Soy la encargada de ese paciente, sólo venía a informarles que ya puede recibir visitas.  
  
-¿De cuantas personas? - preguntó Yolei.  
  
-De cuantas quepan en la habitación, él me pidió de favor que dejara entrar a todos sus amigos, incluyendo a su hermano, que según se dice, no está del todo bien; pero será sólo unos momentos, porque pueden reprenderme.  
  
-Muchas gracias señorita - agradeció Cody  
  
-A ese tipo de pacientes no se les puede decir que no - confesó la chica, sonrojándose; Kari frunció el seño unos segundos, ¿Acaso estaba celosa?, ¡Bah!, era mejor no averiguarlo.  
  
Todos comenzaron a seguir a la enfermera, Matt pareció retrazarse adrede y cuando Tai pasó a su lado, le tomó el brazo y lo detuvo, Taichi respiró con resignación, no quería reñir con Matt.  
  
-Tai, espera - suplicó Matt  
  
-Ahora no, Matt - pidió Tai - dejemos esto para cuando vuelvas a estar bien   
  
-No por haber bebido dejo de ser el de siempre; no estoy embrutecido por la bebida como para no darme cuenta de que me equivoqué, yo... bueno, la verdad, tú... eres mi muy querido amigo, no quiero perder tu amistad por nada, ni siquiera por ella; Tai, me equivoqué, tú eres mi amigo, tal vez mi rival, pero no mi enemigo, ¡Que te quede claro! Tai Yagami sonrió agradecido.  
  
-Eso lo sé, Matt  
  
-Cuando esté menos tonto terminaremos esta charla.  
  
-Bien, así está mejor; al menos se te despejará la niebla - habló Tai, como diplomático, Matt agrandó sus ojos, ¿Era ese el Taichi de siempre?... bueno, quien sabe, ambos habían crecido.  
  
--  
  
-Bien, parece que estamos todos los que podemos estar - inició Takeru - Algunos de nosotros ya sabemos que las cosas no están muy bien, otros aún no se enteran; pero creo que no es bueno postergar más el conflicto, ya que de ahora en adelante debemos pisar el suelo con cautela, caminar despacio y estar alerta, y lo más importante, no estar solos, porque podrían matarnos.  
  
-¿Matarnos?!! - escandalizó Mimi - ¿Pero, Por qué?, ¿Cómo es posible?!  
  
-Tranquila Mimi, con gritos no se resuelve nada - reprendió Davis.  
  
-Yo... lo siento mucho, pero me pone los nervios de punta esa palabra.  
  
-Al menos sé que eso quisieron hacer con Izzy y conmigo, hoy, jeje, digo "ayer", porque ya inició la madrugada.  
  
-Chicos, ¿Podrían hablar claro y desde el principio, por favor?, porque yo no entiendo nada - pidió Cody, el menor de todos. Ken asintió, entonces llegó alguien más.  
  
-¡Esperen un poco! - exigió un chico de cabello zaul y corte conservador, aquel hombre usaba anteojos, pequeños (en comparación a los que usaba en su niñez), él sonrió al ver a sus amigos, sintió nostalgia.  
  
-¡Hola, Joe! - saludó Tai  
  
-¡Superior Joe! - dijeron Sora y Mimi, rodeándolo una a cada lado  
  
-Que gusto verles - replicó él, algo sonrojado.  
  
-Dinos Joe, ¿Cómo está Izzy?  
  
-Todo parece indicar que muy bien, la operación fue un éxito, y la actitud del paciente ayudó mucho, Izzy no se quiso dejar vencer; se le hizo un intercambio de tejido a nivel superior de la laringe, no hubo problema de compatibilidad, con suerte, abandonará el hospital muy pronto y recuperará su voz, en estos momentos está en terapia, pero pronto podrá recibir visitas, sólo que está inconsciente, no sé cuando despierte.  
  
-¡Ah, superior Joe, muchas gracias! - Mimi abrazó a Joe, que se puso todo rojo.  
  
-No hay que agradecer, Koushiro es mi amigo y me da gusto verle mejor - Joe se acercó a Tk y lo revisó con rapidez, como todo un doctor, sonrió satisfecho al verle tan bien - Ahora sí, pueden continuar con eso de no sé que.  
  
-Es una lástima que Izzy no lo explique, así sería más sencillo.  
  
-Pero Ichijiouji nos sacará de dudas - agregó Daisuke con rostro alegre, adormilado, que expresaba entera confianza para con él, que era su mejor amigo; Ken pareció intimidarse un poco, pero comenzó a hablar, con su clásica voz tenue y agraciada.  
  
-Al parecer, en el Digimundo, hay una leyenda, que habla de la existencia de otro emblema, el de la Paz. A través de los años hemos tenido la oportunidad de conocer distintos emblemas, valor, amor, amistad, conocimiento, pureza, sinceridad, bondad, luz, esperanza, a todos estos les añadimos la cresta de los Milagros y el Destino, que no precisamente tienen dueño, esos emblemas brillan en nuestros corazones cuando es necesario...  
  
-Eso es verdad - interrumpió Davis, Hikari le indicó silencio, éste la obedeció sin reproche alguno. - perdón Ichijiouji, continúa.  
  
-El emblema de la Paz, según se dice, tiende a brillar cuando hay estabilidad, es más, probablemente su brillo dependa de que no haya conflictos internos y externos, claro que no puedo asegurarlo, esa es sólo una leyenda; sin embargo, hemos comprobado que ciertos inquilinos se han propuesto hallar dicho emblema y destruirlo, le han robado el mapa a Genai, y si el emblema cae en manos enemigas, el equilibrio de nuestro mundo y el mundo digital se romperá y muchas desgracias podrían ocurrir, como el crear una entrada al mundo oscuro, desvíveles dimensiónales y un sin número de cosas que es mejor no imaginar.  
  
-Espera un momento - habló Iori - perdón por la interrupción, Ken; pero dime ¿Esos seres enemigos son humanos?, si es así, ¿Cómo es posible que hayan podido cruzar hasta el continente donde Genai tiene su casa?, ya sabes, es imposible para los humanos ir más allá de la isla File, la naturaleza de los Digimon, que no aceptan al 100% a los humanos lo impide.  
  
-No se sabe nada, Cody, Izzy habló de un clan Neo-Nazi, pero no podemos asegurarlo - opinó Tai  
  
-Nuestro amigo estuvo investigando y consiguió muchos datos gracias a que adoptó una nueva personalidad, la del Dr. Koyama, todo esto lo hizo para protegerse y protegernos, y para asegurarse de las cosas, es decir, de si en verdad había un peligro - dijo Tk  
  
-Ahora ya descubrieron que los elegidos están involucrados, nosotros somos los únicos capaces de detenerlos, eso supongo que por ser de las únicas personas que pueden viajar libremente por el digimundo sin fronteras y por poseer en nuestra alma, los emblemas - terminó Ken - pero seguro hay más...  
  
-Pero según sé, Koushiro robó datos en la base enemiga, ¿No es así? - preguntó Sora  
  
-Así es, habrá que descifrar dichos datos, pero para ello Izzy debe recuperarse - expresó Yolei - ya que sólo él sabe donde está el cartucho donde grabó la información. El ambiente era silencioso, alguien debía cambiarlo.  
  
-¿Y qué haremos ahora?  
  
-Todos peligramos, debemos cuidarnos, propongo que nos dividamos en parejas, así será más sencillo, mañana ya podremos hablar con Izzy y organizarnos mejor.  
  
-El güerito tiene razón - dijo Davis, quien extrañamente seguía con mucho sueño, le costaba mucho trabajo escuchar a tus amigos.  
  
-Pero también - interrumpió Hikari, todos la miraron intrigados - puede decirse que tenemos un AS bajo la manga  
  
-¿A qué te refieres, hermanita de Tai? - preguntó Ishida, Kari solo sonrió y prosiguió - Al enterarse de que Izzy es Koyama, y al asociar que son la misma persona, recordarán que Koushiro les robó ciertos datos que seguro ellos ocupan, no pueden matarnos directamente sin saber dónde están dichos datos... pienso que eso lo podemos usar en nuestro favor, pero no estoy muy segura.  
  
-¡Bingo, Kari! - exclamó Yolei  
  
-Vaya, que ingeniosa - admitió Joe  
  
-¿Pues que esperabas Joe?, estamos hablando de la hermana del Gran Tai, jeje - dijo éste.  
  
Takeru le sonrió a Kari y asintió, Ken habló.  
  
-Buen punto amiga, pero eso de dividirnos en pareja no está mal; Yolei y yo haremos un equipo - dijo sonrojándose, Davis comenzó a burlarse "Vaya Ken, qué escondido te lo tenías!!, jajaja" gritaba como un demente, pero nadie tenía ánimo para bromas.  
  
-Kari y yo iremos juntos!!!  
  
-No lo creo Davis - interrumpió Tai, con actitud algo celosa - ella vendrá conmigo, vivimos en la misma casa y eso se facilita mucho más.  
  
-Ah...si, ya veo Tai - agregó triste, el joven doble del exlider. Tai miró a Sora y le sonrió, ésta se tranquilizó inexplicablemente.  
  
-Takeru, tú y yo - ordenó Matt  
  
-No hermano, tú te vas a casa, a dormir y descansar, necesitas que se te baje el alcohol - mandó el hermano menor.  
  
-Yo me quedo con Izzy - dijo Mimi, con firmeza, nadie la contradijo, Joe la miró con nostalgia.  
  
-Takeru, como en los viejos tiempo - agregó Cody con simpatía, el rubio asintió.  
  
-Gracias Cody, encantado - ambos se dieron la mano.  
  
-Yo también me quedo en el Hospital - anunció Davis - y supongo que Joe será mi compañero. Me parece que es necesario que haga guardia, tenemos a un chico semi-herido y a uno convaleciente, necesitan protección. Nadie le discutió nada.  
  
-Entonces Sora, tú serás la encargada de llevar a Matt a su casa - dijo Tai, con melancolía - cualquier cosa y me avisas, amiga.  
  
-Si, Tai - agregó ella, mirando fijamente a su mejor amigo - Yo te aviso.  
  
-No te preocupes Tai, que yo la cuido  
  
-No, Matt, en este caso es ella quien te va a cuidar - replicó Taichi, saliendo del cuarto - hasta mañana, TK; iré a tomar un café.  
  
Los demás lo siguieron, Cody fue por unas revistas, y Kari quedó sola con Takeru.  
  
-Me da gusto verte bien - le dijo dulcemente  
  
-A mí me da gusto otra cosa - contestó él  
  
-¿Qué cosa?  
  
-Que te preocupes por mí - confesó Takeru  
  
-Eso es inevitable, tú ya lo sabes.  
  
-Kari...  
  
-Sí, TK?  
  
-Tenía mucha ilusión de que fueras a mi casa, a visitarme...  
  
-¿Acaso se cancela dicha invitación?  
  
-¡Oh, no!, sólo quería reanudarla.  
  
Ella salió de la habitación, muy satisfecha.  
  
--  
  
- Los hospitales me ponen de mal humor - rezongó Davis, mientras se dirigía con pereza a su antiguo asiento, en la sala de espera, al sentarse, fue cerrando sus ojos, hasta quedar dormido casi de forma instantánea e inconsciente.  
  
Ken y Miyako se despidieron inmediatamente después de salir; Sora también, sin tomar en cuenta los ruegos de Matt (que según él, quería cuidar a Takeru). Cody Hida aprovechó la ocasión para darle a todos sus amigos la invitación a su graduación de preparatoria, pareció intimidado en el acto, y se sonrojó levemente.  
  
//Doctor Kido, se le solicita en la sala de Terapias//  
  
-Bueno chicos, me llaman, ¿Por qué no me acompañas, Tai?, probablemente ya se pueda entrar a ver a Izzy - dijo Joe con cansancio, hoy le tocaba guardia nocturna; su aspecto psicológico parecía haber mejorado, no lucía muy preocupado ni paranoico, sólo cansado y sereno.  
  
-En un momento regreso, Kari  
  
-Si hermano. Kari se sentó junto a Mimi.  
  
-Mimi, ¿estás muy preocupada por Izzy?, ¿verdad?  
  
-No tanto como tú, por Takeru - afirmó ella, con una sonrisa.  
  
--  
  
-Al parecer ya podemos pasar - anunció, pero ponte estos guantes, y este gorro  
  
-Está bien - dijo él  
  
-¿Para qué quieres verlo?  
  
-¿A Izzy?, pues, supongo que no sé, tal vez le quiera como a un hermano menor.  
  
-¿Ah, si?  
  
-No sé, tal vez; me causa nostalgia verlo así, cuando éramos pequeños él siempre confió en mí, y yo confié en él, es uno de mis mejores amigos... pero no te sientas mal Joe, tú también eres uno de ellos, al menos eres el único con el que nunca peleé.  
  
-¿Peleaste acaso con Izzy?  
  
-No precisamente, pero lo amenacé varias veces, algunas porque yo era muy cerrado y él algo... ¿terco?, bah!, jeje, era mi culpa de todas maneras.  
  
-Vaya Tai, has madurado.  
  
-Eso es lo que todos dicen  
  
Los amigos se introdujeron, Taichi vio la pálida figura de su amigo frente a él, le dio pánico verle tan amarillo, los ojos de pelirrojo estaban cerrados, Tai sentía que Izzy perdía parte de su gracia al no verle lo penetrante de su iris y pupilas, la verdad es que él estaba ahí, visitando a ese enfermo, no porque fuera su amigo, sino porque él era líder, él no podía dejar solos a sus coetáneos y extrañamente se sentía culpable, lo cual era un error. Una mujer entró entonces, se acercó a Joe Kido.  
  
-Hola Joe, he venido porque me has mandado llamar.  
  
-¡Yue!, que bien que llegas - entonces cayó en cuenta de dónde estaba - mira Tai, te presento a Yue Takamoto, Pasante de Dentista, pero no te dejes engañar por su rostro juvenil, ella es la mejor en dentaduras, será la encargada en revisar que la dentadura de nuestro amigo no esté severamente dañada.  
  
-Debe estar horrible, ese chico estuvo a punto de comerse una bomba - aseguró Yue con profesionalismo - ¿Cómo es que se llama?  
  
-Izzy Izumi.  
  
Ella se puso pálida, la sangre dejó de correrle por sus venas y arterias. Se acercó a su amado y le vio.  
  
-¡Pero sí es él! - gritó angustiada, antes de desmayarse del pánico.  
  
-Ahora sí que no entiendo, Tai, ayúdame a llevarla a urgencias.  
  
-Está bien.  
  
--  
  
Ella entró a la habitación, se acercó a él y le miró con ternura, el rostro de aquel joven le parecía misterioso, pero al vez encantador, le era difícil saber qué es lo que estaba pensando. "Yolei ha dicho con anterioridad que Izzy murmuraba mi nombre, ¿será eso verdad?", le ilusionaba pensar que su tímido amigo sintiera algo por ella, simplemente sería maravilloso, ya que lo que Mimi quería era un relación con el Portador de Conocimiento. Ella se había ofrecido para cuidarlo esa noche en el hospital, todos habían vuelto a sus casas y ahora sólo estaban ella y él, los padres de Koushiro no habían sido avisados, pues consideraron que no sería necesario preocuparlos.  
  
La hermosa joven, dueña de un corazón inocente y puro se acercó al pelirrojo, Izzy parecía estar dormido, nadie pensaría que hacía unas horas él había sido intervenido quirúrgicamente, según Joe, la operación había sido todo un éxito.  
  
Fijó su mirada en aquel hombre, pudo observar ahora que su amigo estaba ligeramente pálido y una sonda salía de su nariz y le proporcionaba oxígeno.... ella tenía miedo, sus amigos habían dicho que Koushiro había estado a punto de morir por casi ingerir un bomba... ¿Qué hubiera sentido si él dejaba de existir?, eso sí que no lo sabría, y era mejor no pensar en ello.  
  
-Mi-mi - escuchó de pronto, era él quien la llamaba, su corazón aceleró el ritmo y sonrió satisfecha de haberlo conquistado. Acarició el cabello del inocente joven y se sentó a su lado, miró embelesada el como su compañero la llamaba en sueños, aquella boca le pareció hermosamente tentativa, he inconscientemente se fue acercado a él. Primero rozó los labios de chico, al contacto, esos labios hicieron saltar una chispa inexplicable de su interior, pero ella, poco conformista, quiso más.  
  
Cada contacto con la piel del Izzy provocaba que su sangre hirviera de pasión, deseó estar en esos momentos teniendo una noche romántica con él... no solo eso, quería hacer el amor con Izzy, seguro sería una experiencia inolvidable.. y, ¿por qué no?, a ella siempre le interesó el poder rolarse con algún digielegido. Volvió a besarlo, instantáneamente, y como si fuera un cuento de hadas, Koushiro abrió sus negros ojos y al notar lo que ocurría se enrojeció.  
  
-¡Mimi! - exclamó asustado, roncamente.  
  
-¡Izzy! - siguió ella, con algo de vergüenza. Ella le sonrió animada,  
  
-¿Cómo te sientes?  
  
-Bien... pero no estoy seguro de qué fue lo que pasó...  
  
-Ya lo sabrás, ahora descansa  
  
-Mimi, ¿me harías un favor? -(Su voz era apenas perceptible)  
  
-Claro, lo que quieras  
  
-¿Podrías volverme a besar?  
  
-¿lo deseas?  
  
-No, lo anhelo.... - después de lo dicho, volvió a perder el sentido, Mimi no volvió a besarlo, sólo le miró complacida.  
  
Y así, el tiempo pasó....  
  
Mimi estaba algo cansada, eran las cuatro de la madrugada y ya llevaba varias horas en el Hospital, una extraña felicidad la acogía, todo desde que Izzy había abierto sus ojos y la había descubierto besándolo, él no parecía molesto, sólo asombrado y complacido, le habían brillado los ojos de manera especial, ella nunca antes lo había visto así, sólo fue unos segundos, puesto que de nuevo se había vuelto a quedar dormido, sus ojos cerrados, más que perder la magia misteriosa del chico, le provocaba a ella enternecimiento, no sabía porqué, Izzy no era tierno, sino extravagante... pero su manera de verlo ahora era la que tal vez había cambiado, los labios de aquél serio chico eran carnosos, suaves y apasionados, le transmitían algo más que pasión, pero la chica Tachikawa no quería verlo de esa manera, no quería caer en cuenta de que estaba enamorada, no ahora, no era posible, conocía a Izzy desde que eran niños, lo había tratado y siempre le había parecido seco, intrigante y ocurrente, no podía ahora ella suponer que él podía ser para ella el amor, tampoco podía ser uno más de sus muñecos, ella no quería que él fuera parte de su colección, no deseaba lastimarlo, pero no iba dejarlo, porque le gustaba, y mucho, no quería creer en el amor... hasta eso que no se preocupaba mucho por ello pues, ¿Acaso Izzy creía en el amor?, lo más seguro era que no!!, un chico tan solitario, tan antisocial e inteligente no podía creer en cosas tan subjetivas, seguro que Izzy era un escéptico más en cosas mágicas, todo eso exceptuando al Digimundo, pues de sobra se sabe que Izzy siempre ha sido uno de los más interesados en dicho mundo paralelo al nuestro, que ahora ya es parte de la vida diaria misma...   
  
En esos momentos, en los que el cansancio la estaba empezando a vencer, se lamentó torturar a su mente con esos pensamientos, claro que ella debió darse cuenta, que esos problemillas amoroso que la agobiaban, eran lo que la mantenía despierta; pero ¿Por qué seguía con los ojos abiertos, mirándolo a él?, ¿Por qué mejor no se dormía en el sofá cercano?, no podía precisarlo, cualquier chica hubiera puesto de pretexto eso de la intuición femenina, pero Mimi no pensó en ello, probablemente no quería dejar de mirar a Koushiro, a su enigma, y a su nueva conquista.  
  
Suspiró desganada, aunque el paisaje que tenía frente a ella no era aburrido, resultaba algo monótono, dicen que un enamorado puede estar siempre viendo a su amor, pero ¡Por Dios!, ella no estaba enamorada de Izzy, ¿O si?, eso sin duda sería una mala jugada del destino, una crueldad de su camino, porque ni él ni ella estaban impuestos a ceder al otro, él seguramente, y aunque fuera apasionado, terminaría ignorándola, y ella, terminaría enojada por estar soportando a dicha persona con su eterno camarada, el computador, no quería que Izzy le aburriera, pero ella creía que era inevitable.  
  
Miró hacia la puerta, estuvo a punto de levantarse e ir al cuarto donde TK y Cody estaban, seguramente sería más interesante que estar con el desmayado pelirrojo, que ni siquiera podía hablar con claridad, debido a su operación, seguro que como Takeru se había vuelto más demente que de costumbre estaría contando algo más interesante... o tal vez debía ver que tal hacía la guardia Davis, pero ella miró con resignación la puerta, sabía que Daisuke estaba profundamente dormido, Joe estaba haciendo guardia de pasante, y no podía ser tan egoísta como para mandarlo llamar e interrumpirlo en su trabajo... mm, bueno, ella sí podía ser así de egoísta, pero no tenía nada que hablar con su amigo de cabello azul a la mera madrugada, sentía cansancio, pero no quería dormirse, y sin embargo, no quería platicar, tal vez pensó que eso le daría mucho más sueño... ¡A Saber!, la verdad es que muchas veces no entiendo a Mimi.  
  
Suspiró de nuevo, con resignación, la solución a su problema de sueño y aburrición era el despertar a Izzy, sí, esa era la respuesta!!!, se levantó decidida, con la intención de mover el cuerpo de Koushiro para que él recuperara el sentido, se acercó con rostro divertido, tocó con suavidad la cama, hasta apoyar con fuerza, de modo que palpó el cuerpo de Izzy, que aún bajo la sábana, estaba cálido, blando y sumamente tentativo, movió su mano, su amigo se quejó, pero no pasó a mayores, él no se despertó, estaba lejos de hacerlo, o al menos eso parecía.  
  
-¡Maldita anestesia! - maldecía ella con algo de resentimiento.  
  
Algo frío le tocó la espalda, algo metálico y muy, muy inorgánico, ella pudo escuchar un ruido extraño, sin embargo, ese sonido tan cacofónico le recordó al ruido que hacen en las películas cuando cargan las pistolas, ella tragó saliva y comenzó a temblar, entonces sintió una mano tocar su cuello, pasarlo de largo, hasta taparle la boca.  
  
-No grites, perra - le dijeron de pronto, ella sólo abrió sus ojos al doble, pestañeó unas veces, e hizo intento de gritar -¡Que te calles. O te mueres!.  
  
Ella estaba desesperada, su sangre se había congelado de manera inesperada, ¿Quién demonios era ese sujeto, ella comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, no sólo estaba su agresor, eran varios hombres, vestidos de forma excéntrica y con máscaras de digimons, uno de ellos se acercó a Izzy, le apuntaba con un arma muy peligrosa y pequeña, ella, al ver amenazado también a Izzy e indefenso como un bebé, sintió una rabia increíble correr por su cuerpo, es que ¡Era indignante lo que estaba ocurriendo!, por un momento se olvidó de sí misma, y sintió impotencia por no poder ayudar a su pobre amigo, Mimí comenzó a sentir como algunas lágrimas corrían involuntariamente por sus ojos, ¿Acaso era ese su fin?, no quería, no era justo, ¿por qué ellos sólo pensaban en violencia y muerte?, definitivamente no le cabía en el cerebro como era posible que existiera gente tan cerrada, tan estúpida, tan lejos de ser como... de ser como él, como el chico que tenía en frente, como Izzy. Hizo intento de zafarse, pero no pudo, era imposible ir en contra de la fuerza brutal de esos hombres, Entonces usó un arma muy común en las mujeres... el morisco, ella, en su desesperación comenzó a morder la mano que le tapaba la boca, su improvisada idea fue un éxito, el tipo que la tenía la soltó y emitió un sonoro grito, ella siguió en su histeria y le dio una patada en la espinilla, lo arañó un par de veces y aunque parezca increíble, le robó el arma, todo ello con asombrosa velocidad. Su manos temblaron al tocar el arma, y con nerviosismo le apuntó a su antiguo agresor.  
  
-No-no te muevas, o te mato! - gritó con los nervios de punta Entonces se dio la vuelta y le apuntó a los demás hombres que la miraban sorprendidos y divertidos.  
  
-Ahora... a-aléjense d-de él!! - replicó como si fuera una tartamuda, tenía un terror sublime. Los demás hombres comenzaron a reír cruelmente.  
  
-¿Te refieres al Dr. Koyama, o a Izzy Izumi? - preguntó uno de ellos, con sarcasmo.  
  
-¡A ambos! - exigió ella, cada vez más segura de sí misma, extrañamente recuperaba la confianza.  
  
El hombre de la máscara de Terriermon llevaba un extraño aparato, estuvo tecleando un rato, y pareció decirle a su jefe, al teminar su investigación.  
  
"Mimi Tachikawa, portadora #1 de la cresta de la Pureza, tiene 22 años, se distingue por tener un carácter débil, detesta las peleas y parece llevar una cómoda vida. Profesión: Estudiante de repostería Habilidades especiales: ----- Digimon: un palmon, que puede llevar al nivel de Lilymon"  
  
-Vaya vaya, así que tendremos a dos pájaros de un tiro - dijo el que le apuntaba a Izzy - pero habrá que corregir los datos de esta mujercita, que está más brava que el mar en una tormenta.  
  
Mimi perdió de nuevo la fuerza, ella había firmado su sentencia de muerte al desafiar a esos hombres, que eran muchos, estaba indefensa, y no solo ella, también Izzy.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que pretenden hacer conmigo y con él? - indagó angustiada.  
  
-Primero, pedirte que sueltes esa arma, muñeca - le dijo el jefe - después, me temo que luego lo sabrás.  
  
-¿Y si me niego a soltar el arma?  
  
-Me temo entonces que tu "amiguito", el odioso espía, pagaría las consecuencias.  
  
Tachikawa estuvo a punto de soltar el arma, pero no lo hizo, esa arma era su salvación, la única oportunidad de huir... ¡oh!, sin tan sólo palmon estuviera con ella, todo sería más sencillo... pero desgraciadamente a Hospitales de humanos, no se permitía la entrada de los Digimons, según esto por cuestiones de higiene, ella renegó por ello en su interior, y movió su cuerpo a una extraña posición de ataque, lo que sí era seguro es que ella carecía de conocimientos en artes marciales, ¡y no sólo en eso!, tampoco era una experta en comportarse valientemente, en defender a alguien, ella siempre era la protegida, a la que cuidaban, la que huía y evitaba las peleas, pero ahora no podía ser y actuar así, porque la vida de su amigo dependía de sus acciones.  
  
-Parece que no vas a soltarla, ¿verdad?  
  
-No, esta arma es mía a-ahora - dijo más calmada  
  
-Jefe, con el historial de esta mocosa, seguro y no se atreve a disparar, jejeje  
  
Ella se enfureció en el acto y disparó el arma directo a dicho sujeto, eso lo hizo casi inconscientemente, el rayo láser color amarillo que salió de la pistola le dio en el pecho al tipo y cayó desmayado, entonces se asustó, ¿Qué había hecho?...   
  
-¡Claro que soy capaz de disparar! - gritó entonces, apuntándole al jefe de todos, el de la máscara de metalseadramon. - Ahora, aléjese de Izzy o será el siguiente!!  
  
El hombre dio un paso atrás, pero no por miedo, pareciera que lo que quería ver es hasta dónde era capaz de llegar esa jovencita. Mimi se acercó a Izzy, y con la mano que le quedaba libre le acarició la roja cabellera al joven.  
  
-¡Ahora salgan de aquí! - exigió ella   
  
-No aún - dijo otro - la acción acaba de iniciar. Dos hombres se lanzaron hacia Mimi con determinación, ella al verlos ir hacia su femenino y frágil cuerpo se puso a dispararles, pero no tenía buena puntería y comenzó a lanzar disparos al azar, "Aléjense" les gritaba, pero los hombres solo reían maniáticamente, logró herir a uno en la pierna, el otro llegó hasta ella y la sujetó de los nudillos, eso provocó que ella soltara el arma y la pistola cayera en la cama de enfermo.  
  
-¡Suéltenme, asesinos! - rogó ella - ¿Por qué hacen esto!, déjennos en paz!!  
  
El "jefe" se acercó a la chica, seguía riendo.  
  
-Así que la jovencita más débil resultó ser la más valiente - dijo mientras le tocaba el rostro a Mimi con lujuria, ésta sintió un asco tremendo y no dudó en escupirlo, pero la saliva de la chica no llegó al rostro, gracias a la máscara; al hombre rió más sonoramente, ahora sí que estaba indefensa, con los ojos llorosos y la mirada llena de ira, él comenzó a tocarla con sus manos, por todas partes, halagando el cuerpo de ella, lamiéndole el cuello y mencionando lo tentativa que le parecía, Mimi ya no tenía más fuerzas, ni tampoco esperanzas, pero su espíritu no se resignaba, sentía un asco tremendo.  
  
-¡Déjame!, ¡mátame!, pero no me toques, ¡me das asco! - exclamó angustiada  
  
-¡Ea, preciosa!, me gustan las hembras como tú, con "dignidad falsa", porque en el fondo son rameras. - el hombre ordenó a sus hombres vigilar, él no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de explorar tan bello cuerpo - No te preocupes muñeca, ya que te haga mía, te voy a matar, de modo que al menos no sufrirás recordándolo.  
  
Ella ya no contestó, estaba perdida, el hombre le encajó las garras en sus brazos, Mimi comenzó a sangrar por las heridas, él lamía la sangre que salía de ella y comenzaba a desgarrar la ropa de ella, muy pronto estuvo semidesnuda, y con su boca, llena de baba y sangre mezcladas, comenzó ahora a morder los pechos de la joven, que si bien estaba perdida, no dejaba de gritar desesperadamente.  
  
-No sólo tú sabes morder, preciosa - dijo él, con un sarcasmo tan impuro como el mismo infierno.  
  
-Si me vas a matar... al menos dime porqué... - dijo entre gemidos de dolor y sollozos, que solo incitaban al hombre a continuar.  
  
-Te mato porque todos ustedes deben morir - rugió él, con la voz apasionada, mientras empezaba a desvestirse para violar a la chica, él se daba cuenta como ella no le quitaba la vista a Izzy, ¿Acaso tenía la esperanza de que ese tipo despertaría y la salvaría?, no, ella parecía preocupada, por él. - Y tú, ¿Estás enamorada de Koyama, verdad?  
  
-Lo que yo sienta por él no es asunto tuyo  
  
-No te preocupes, a él todavía no le mataré, primero debe darme cierto material, que el pendejo me robó.  
  
Él estaba ya explorando las caderas de ella, Mimí, en su desesperación, sólo quería buscar la manera de distraerlo.  
  
-¡él no te dará nada, por nada, no le conoces! - gritó, mientras veía el cuerpo desnudo del asqueroso hombre chocar con el suyo de manera brutal - ¡Nunca te dará nada, jamás! ¡Oh!!, déjame, ¡Te odio!, ¡Me das asco!, ¡Ahh!  
  
El hombre sonrió satisfecho, Mimi le fascinaba, era una lástima que tendría que matarla por bocona, era un desperdicio de cuerpo y sensualidad; entonces algo pareció venirle a la cabeza, algo que podía mantener viva a esa belleza más tiempo, y a la vez actuaría como señuelo para lograr que el portador del Conocimiento le diera a los superiores el cartucho de datos robados... sin duda a aquél desmayado pelirrojo le interesaba la castaña mujer que tenía bajo su cuerpo, puesto que Mimi había mostrado tener interés especial por él, seguro eran amantes.  
  
Siguió con su juego de poseerla, el momento cumbre estaba llegando, ella lo vio venir y comenzó a tratar de zafarse, por última vez "¡¡¡Auxilio!!!!" gritaba desesperada, pero nadie la oía, fuera de esa habitación también había una guerra.  
  
Koushiro Izumi había recuperado el sentido hacía unos segundos, miró como Mimi estaba siendo acosada y sintió pánico, la estaban violando, sin embargo, y a pesar de su miedo, se mantuvo tranquilo, él descubrió un arma en la cama, la tomó silenciosamente y se fue sentando, se sentía muy mal, muy mareado, pero él debía defenderla ante todo, se levantó silenciosamente y con rapidez asombrosa, sin embargo, cuando ya estuvo de pie, comenzó a ver las cosas lejanas y negras, el sonido se oía lejano, él sacudió su cabellera y se talló los ojos, otro gemido de Mimi le asustó, ella lo necesitaba, se acercó al hombre y fríamente le disparó, dándole en la espalda, el "jefe" se quejó por la herida y cayó herido en el cuerpo de Mimi, quien quedó semi asfixiada.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que le pasó? - preguntó asombrada, entonces Izzy se acercó y con fuerzas sacadas de la nada levantó al hombre del cuerpo desnudo de ella y lo arrojó a un costado, acto seguido perdió la fuerza y cayó de rodillas, quedando frente a la agradecida Mimi.  
  
-¡Izzy!, ¡Me salvaste! - dijo ella, poniéndose de pie y abrazando efusivamente al débil joven, que no estaba nada recuperado, él quiso hablar, pero no consiguió decir algo entendible, así que solo sonrió.  
  
Mimi se sintió avergonzada al verse desnuda ante el pelirrojo, el chico había evitado mirarle directamente y estaba sonrojado a más no poder, Mimí se levantó y corrió a la cama, cubriéndose con la sábana de forma improvisada, acto seguido ayudó a Izzy a levantarse, su amigo no podía más, en cuanto lo sentó en la cama, ella recuperó su debilidad y comenzó a llorar desenfrenadamente, con dolor en su rostro se aferró al cuerpo de Koushiro, ella estaba aún asqueada por el hombre. Koushiro cerró sus ojos y le acarició el cabello, también asustado por lo que estaba pasando, estaba aprovechando para pensar en el como salir de ahí, de cuidar a Mimi, pero no tenía idea de que debía hacer.  
  
-¡Nos van a matar, Izzy!, afuera hay muchos hombres más, ¡nos van a matar!  
  
-T-r-a-n-q-u-i-l-a - susurró él, haciendo un esfuerzo sublime para hablar, estaba afónico a más no poder, pero no era el momento para estar mudo - Por favor... ayúdame estado callada y serena.  
  
Ella asintió mientras temblaba. "No tengo idea de cómo hacer para salir de aquí, ella dice que afuera hay más personas, por otra parte, yo tengo el cartucho, y no pueden matarme sin que les diga dónde está.... ¡Oh!, qué mal me siento, mi mente está nublada a más no poder, pero tengo que sacarla a ella, su vida corre peligro, nunca me perdonaré si algo le pasa" Mimí, en su desesperación, trató de refugiarse aún más en Koushiro, impacientemente buscó los labios de su amigo, quería olvidar lo asqueada que estaba al haber sido tocada por aquélla bestia humana, los tocó con miedo, luego comenzó a besarle intensamente, el beso no le era correspondido completamente, pero ella podía sentir de nuevo esa chispa mágica, por parte de ambos.  
  
-N-no me-me dejes - le dijo cuando se separaron.  
  
Él le sonrió y la abrazó dulcemente "Aquí estoy", le susurró  
  
Mimi gritó desesperadamente, evacuó algo de sangre con su húmeda boca y se desvaneció, Koushiro sintió muy caliente el cuerpo de su chica, y ésta se le resbaló de las manos cayó al suelo, él miró que frente a él estaba el hombre de la máscara de Metalseadramon, que aún herido, se mantenía en pie, el pánico lo acogió, miró hacia abajo la posible figura inerte de Mimi, el asesino había herido a la chica de la pureza.  
  
-¡Desgraciado! - gritó desperado, hincándose cerca de ella y analizando la herida - ¡Si se muere, te juro que te mato!  
  
-¿Ah, si?, ¿Se puede saber cómo?, Soy yo el que ha de matarte, maldito Koyama  
  
-Izumi, me nombre es Izumi! - gritó histérico, analizó con rapidez a Mimi, ella aún vivía, lágrimas de impotencia le salieron del rostro, no sabía que hacer, pero a cada segundo, a cada respiración, su vista oscura se llenaba de ira, de odio, se levantó decidido a todo, no le importaba su vida, ante todo él debía protegerla... además, ellos no quería matarlo, no aún. El hombre silbó fuertemente y los demás asesinos entraron, él se lanzó hacia ellos, pero antes de asestar el primer golpe, se detuvo.  
  
"Koushiro Izumi, portador #1 del Conocimiento, hombre hábil, curioso e inteligente, con carácter frío, racional y sereno, tiene 22 años. Habilidades especiales: La computación y capacidad de resolver enigmas Profesión: Ingeniero en Sistemas Digitalcomputacionales a nivel superior de Red Digimon: Tentomon, con la capacidad de llegar a Megakabuterimon"  
  
-Esos son sus datos, jefe - dijo uno de ellos. Izzy recuperó un poco de su sangre fría.  
  
-Pueden hacer lo que quieran conmigo, a ella déjenla vivir...  
  
-Me temo que tanto ella como tú, se van a morir  
  
-Si muero, no les daré el cartucho de datos que les robé.  
  
-Eso lo veremos, muchachos, rematen a la belleza, mátenla. Él se puso frente a ella.  
  
-Sobre mi cadáver la tocan - exclamó con rostro pálido, voz ronca y casi ilegible.  
  
El jefe sonrió, "Disparen" gritó mientras cuidaba de su herida espalda.  
  
Más disparos se oyeron, a Izzy lo hirieron en el hombro, él sintió cómo su cuerpo se calentaba, hasta perder el sentido.  
  
-Listo jefe, ahora terminaremos de matar a la chica de la Pureza.  
  
-No la toquen - exigió el jefe - ella es parte del nuevo plan.  
  
--  
  
Daisuke Motomiya corría audazmente, el sueño que lo había agobiado se había esfumado, se dirigía al cuarto de Takeru con desesperación, él era un buen líder, algo fanfarrón, cómico y acelerado, pero su intensa valentía y su gran capacidad de brindar ayuda y amistad le ayudaban, había oído disparos, gritos, gemidos y la mayoría de las personas del hospital habían sido tomadas como rehenes; él se había salvado de ello por un milagro; mientras dormía se había caído del sillón de la sala de esperas y casi de forma sonámbula se había acurrucado en una esquina, de modo que no fue visto, ahora, aprovechaba para pasar desapercibido, había golpeado a uno de los secuestradores, aquel tipo llevaba una máscara de bakemon, al momento de noquearlo, él había robado el disfraz y ahora aprovechaba para averiguar y tratar de salvar a sus amigos, sin duda alguna, buscaban a los elegidos, para matarlos, qué buena suerte que se había quedado en el Hospital, entró a la habitación de Takeru con desesperación, no había nadie.  
  
-¡Demonios! - gritó angustiado - ¿Dónde estarán?  
  
Antes de seguir renegando, un chico de cabello castaño salió de la nada y le golpeó el abdomen.  
  
-Ahhhhhhh!!! - Davis se fijó en su agresor - ¡Pero si eres tú, Cody!  
  
-¿Daisuke? - preguntó Cody, muy asombrado.  
  
-Sí, soy yo - exclamó Davis, acariciando con recelo su panza, entonces se quitó la máscara - Auch, pegas duro.... me da gusto que estés bien.  
  
-Puedes salir, TK, es Davis - mandó el joven de 17 años, con serenidad. El rubio Takaishi salió de su escondite, más bien, entró por la ventana.  
  
-Menos mal, pensé que iba a perder las fuerzas y me iba a caer de la ventana, pero sirvió esconderme ahí; entren chicos - dijo Tk, mientras recorría las persianas y le daba el pase a Patamon, V-mon, Armadillomon, Palmon, Tentomon y Gomamon (Todos estos digimons de Takeru, Davis, Cody, Mimi, Izzy y Joe; que estaban en el Hospital).  
  
-¡Genial! - exclamó Davis - Ahora lo que debemos hacer es acabar con los malos y rescatar a los demás.  
  
-Ellos debían saber que Izzy está en Terapia intensiva, me temo que seguramente él y Mimi están en sus manos, por otra parte, debemos estar conscientes de que no debemos perturbar la paz del hospital, podríamos provocar más accidentes, entonces, debemos tener cuidado, en cuanto veamos al enemigo lo que debemos hacer será hacerlo evacuar del hospital, para luego digievolucionar en formas más poderosas.  
  
-De acuerdo, Tk - empezó Cody - ¡Armadillomon, digievoluciona en Digmon!  
  
-V-mon, tú en Flamedramon!!!  
  
-Patamon, tú en Angemon - ordenó TK - Los demás no pueden hacerlo sin nuestros amigos, lo que haremos será dividirnos, yo iré a buscar a Joe, junto con Gomamon, Palmon, Tentomon y Angemon, ustedes vayan a donde Está Izzy.  
  
-Pero Takeru, te sientes bien, ¿Qué tal tu herida?  
  
-En estos momentos es lo de menos. Tk y Davis se dieron la mano, deseándose suerte con la mirada.  
  
--  
  
Los hombres habían salido cargando a Mimi y a Izzy, pero en esos momentos se toparon con Davis y Cody. (pero los malos aún no los habían visto)  
  
-¡Ataquen! - ordenó Daisuke, mientras se colocaba la máscara y le cerraba el ojo a Cody en señal de complicidad.  
  
/Taladro de oro/ dijo Digmon, con cuidado de no apuntar su arma hacia Izzy y Mimi, Flamedramon se dejó ir directo a golpear los hombres, algunos ya estaban heridos, Cody trataba de dar órdenes coherentes, Davis entonces apareció, pero parecía del bando contrario, él traía una máscara de Bakemon.  
  
-¡Hey, por aquí! - les informó, los asesinos lo obedecieron, el dueño del valor y la amistad aprovechó que el que cargaba a Mimi estaba herido y se ofreció a cargar a la chica; en cuanto la sostuvo en sus brazos se tranquilizó un poco, ahora sólo faltaba Izzy. "Te tengo Mimi"  
  
Sin embargo, por mala suerte o azares del destino se tropezó y la máscara se le cayó, entonces todos se dieron cuenta del engaño.  
  
-¡Jefe, vea, es el enemigo! - dijo el de la máscara de Terriermon, el mismo checó datos e informó:  
  
"Daisuke Motomiya, portador de dos emblemas: Amistad y Valor, tiene 20 años y es uno de los líderes de los digielegidos, es hábil, valiente y muy terco. Profesión: Cocinero, Habilidades especiales: Valentía, es capaz de dar todo, audaz y fuerte, puede realizar digievolución DNA. Digimon: V-mon, llegando incluso a Imperialdramon"  
  
-¡Y es uno de los más poderosos! - expresó otro, entonces agregó - El otro es "Iori Hida, dueño del Conocimiento y Sinceridad, el menor de los elegidos, 17 años; con carácter sereno y gran sentido de la justicia. Profesión: Estudiante de grado medio superior, Habilidades especiales: capacidad de tener la sangre fría, su serenidad. Digimon: un Armadilllomon, con varias facetas que puede incluso fusionarse con un angemon y alcanzar un gran nivel de digievolución..."  
  
-¡Todos, retirada! - gritó el jefe, al ver a los digimons atacando - avisen a todos, que maten lo más posible.  
  
La orden del hombre se escuchó por un altavoz, un gran número de invasores comenzó a evacuar el sitio, hiriendo a seres casi indefensos e inocentes, Takeru y Joe se unieron a los demás, ambos estaban ilesos, pero algo agotados.  
  
Se escuchó una explosión y estallaron algunas paredes del hospital, los asesinos saltaron y cayeron en una plataforma voladora, que les permitió escapar, llevándose a Izzy con ellos.  
  
-¡Madita sea! -rugió Davis, muerto del enojo - ¡Se lo llevaron!, ¡Van a matarlo!  
  
Los ojos irradiaban furia a más no poder, hubiera golpeado el suelo con sus puños, pero cargaba a Mimi, y eso no podía hacerse.  
  
-Hicimos todo lo que pudimos, Davis - dijo Cody, tratando de inspirar consuelo, pero traicionándose a sí mismo, pues sus enrojecidos ojos lo delataban.  
  
-Como dijo Kari - dijo Takeru de pronto - No van a matarlo, no aún... lo harán en cuanto consigan el cartucho, ¡Por Dios!, Mimi está herida!!!  
  
-Es verdad - exclamó Joe, con su antigua y muy usada paranoica. Davis recostó a la chica en un sofá, hasta entonces cayó en cuenta de que sólo una sábana la cubría, se le enrojeció el rostro.  
  
-¡Está desnuda! - exclamó asustado, Joe lo calló con enojo y comenzó a ver la herida de la joven, sin morbo, sin miedo, sólo algo angustiado.  
  
Él notó como el cuerpo de su amiga estaba severamente maltratado, los brazos estaban desgarrados, llenos de sangre, su abdomen algo enrojecido y partes del cuerpo de la misma estaban mordisqueados, con los dientes marcados en zonas "estratégicas", la habían herido en la espalda, en una zona donde no se corrían riesgos graves.  
  
-Intentaron violarla - dijo primeramente, con los ojos llorosos - Se ha de haber rehusado y por ello la hirieron, no es una herida grave, no querían matarla, al menos aún....  
  
-¿Ella estará bien?  
  
-Sólo fue el susto, bastará con vendarle la herida y que esté en reposo, pero no podemos seguir en el Hospital.  
  
-Cody fue a llamar a todos, nos reuniremos en casa de Ken, llevaremos a Mimí con nosotros - dijo Davis  
  
-De acuerdo, sólo iré a ver cuántos heridos hay, vuelvo en seguida - dijo el azulado chico - y también traeré ropa para Mimi. Takeru se acercó a su amiga y la cubrió con la sábana de forma dulce, la chica estaba moviéndose como si tuviera una pesadilla, él trataba de tranquilizarla, no tenía idea de lo que ella había podido sufrir, pero seguro que iba a ser difícil superarse, más siendo ella tan voluble y susceptible.  
  
--  
  
Sora no podía creer dónde se encontraba, se sentía mal consigo misma, él estaba dormido, a su lado, compartiendo la cama, en el Departamento de Tk, pero ella no había podido zafarse de Matt, y ahora, estaba acostada junto a él; continuamente él susurraba su nombre complacido y abrazaba a Sora con emotividad, sin embargo, estaba dormido.  
  
Flash back /retrospección/  
  
-Bien, ¿Es este, Gabumon?  
  
-Si, Sora - contestó el digimon de Matt. La chica ayudaba a sostener a Yamatto, el brazo de él, le rodeaba el cuello a ella y era como una especie de apoyo.  
  
-Biyomon, abre la puerta.  
  
El perico rosado obedeció y en cuanto Sora entró junto a Matt, él se dejó caer en la silla más cercana, estaba muy mareado, lo bueno era que en el camino no había hablado mucho, parecía que estaba avergonzado.  
  
-Sé que están muy cansados - empezó ella - pero al menos esta noche les pediré que hagan guardia, yo le llamaré a mamá y le diré que estoy en casa de Kari, ¿De acuerdo?  
  
-Sora, mi deber es protegerte... pero no es sólo un deber, te cuido porque te quiero.  
  
-Yo también haré guardia, Matt no puede defenderse - agregó Gabumon, Sora sonrió agradecida, lo único que debía hacer ahora es llevar a Matt a dormir.  
  
Llamó a su casa y dio su explicación, sus padres entendieron o al menos no se enfadaron, era algo sin importancia y ellos confiaban plenamente en su hija. Sora se acercó a Matt.  
  
-Matt, vamos a que descanses, en el cuarto de tu hermano, ¿de acuerdo? El chico no había respondido, sólo se puso de pie y comenzó a avanzar a lo loco por la casa.  
  
-Espera Matt, por ahí no, ese es el baño - dijo Sora algo entretenida - Dame la mano, yo te llevaré.  
  
Yamatto le sonrió angelicalmente y le dio la mano, ella lo llevó a la alcoba, extrañamente ordenada, de hecho, Sora estaba impresionada, Takeru parecía ser menos desordenado de lo que creía.  
  
Matt se dejó caer en la cama, ido, como un hombre que no sabe ni lo que vive.  
  
-Matt, los zapatos, quítatelos - ordenó ella, pero Matt no tenía intenciones de obedecerla, así que optó por hacerlo ella misma. Se sentó en la blanda cama y se inclinó un poco, hasta comenzar su labor, estaba quitando con mucha paciencia los zapatos de él, lo hacía lentamente, incluso parecía disfrutarlo, el corazón le latía ferozmente, pero estaba relativamente calmada, hasta que él, posiblemente conmovido por el contacto de las manos de ella en sus pies, se sentó en la cama y la rodeo con sus varoniles brazos, oliendo su cabello y tocando con su nariz el cuello de la misma.  
  
-¡Oh, Sora! - le había dicho con ternura - gracias...  
  
-Matt...  
  
Él la había tomado por la barbilla y con extraña felicidad hizo chocar su frente con la de ella y le miró intensamente, acto seguido la besó, el beso era intenso, feroz a la vez, pero con toque de ternura, ellos fueron perdiendo equilibrio, hasta caer en la cama, abrazados.  
  
Las manos de Matt comenzaron a moverse por el curvilíneo cuerpo de Sora, lo hacía de manera veloz, pero no había sitio que no hubiera tocado, tampoco sus labios habían descansado, y la besaba con intensidad por todo el rostro, ella solo se dejaba guiar, su boca olía un poco a alcohol, pero no podía detenerse, hasta que la imagen de Taichi le vino a la mente, recordó el como él le había pedido perdón, el como había confiado en ella al encargarle que cuidara de Matt, se detuvo, pero para su sorpresa, él también lo hizo, y suspiró con tristeza.  
  
-No quiero traicionar a mi amigo - dijo de pronto - tampoco quiero que pase esto sin que estés segura..   
  
Su cuerpo respiraba con agitación, seguro por la excitación, él, sin embargo y antes de que ella se levantara, la detuvo.  
  
-No te vayas, por favor... - le rogó - no haré nada que tú no quieras, no haré nada si no es el momento, pero si te vas, tendré frío, y miedo...  
  
-¿Miedo, Matt?  
  
-Yo tengo miedo de muchas cosas... Sora...  
  
-¿Qué sucede, Matt?  
  
-¿Tk estará bien?  
  
-Espero que sí.  
  
Ella no pudo huir de él, y estaban pasando la noche así, en la misma cama, él durmiendo y ella con insomnio, pensando en lo indecisa que era, teniendo mucho miedo también, como él.  
  
Fin del Flash back /retrospección/  
  
Los primeros rayos de sol empezaban a salir, era a lo mucho las 5 de la mañana, Matt abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Sora, a su lado, mirando el techo de aquella habitación. Él se sentía mucho mejor, sólo un pequeño dolor de cabeza lo molestaba. -Sora..  
  
-Matt - saludó ella, con nervios, al notar que Yamatto estaba recuperado de la borrachera - ¿Ya estás mejor?  
  
-Si, todo gracias a ti, que no me dejaste sólo - dijo él, sonrojándose - Sora, discúlpame, ayer fui un idiota  
  
La chica pelirroja sonrió, se sentó en la cama, iba a contestar, pero su celular sonó.  
  
-¿Bueno?, habla Sora. - hubo una pausa en la que seguro habló el interlocutor - ¡Ah, buenos días Cody!, ¿Cómo están todos por allá? Sora se puso muy pálida de repente  
  
-¡¿Quéé dices?!!!! - exclamó asustada - si, vamos para allá... pe-pe-rooo, que horrible!!!  
  
-Sora, ¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Matt, atacaron al Hospital, hay heridos, Mimí entre ellos, lo peor es que raptaron a Izzy. Debemos irnos a casa de Ken  
  
-¡Oh, no!  
  
--  
  
Fue así como todos los Digielegidos se juntaron en el departamento de el antiguo Kaiser, ellos ante todo, debían organizarse  
  
--  
  
Fin de capítulo 5  
  
Notas de la Autora: ¿Qué les pareció?, creo que por lo menos no le faltó acción, tal vez haya estado un poco fuerte, pero me gustó, claro que espero sus comentarios, sugerencias y todo eso a mi correo ziddycm@hotmail.com o déjenme un review, se los agradecería mucho 


	6. capítulo sexto

En Fuga...  
  
Capítulo sexto  
  
"Planeación a la Yagami"  
  
  
Él colgó el teléfono, su pasividad se había visto severamente afectada, respiró con agitación y caminó hacia su cama, en ella descansaba su novia, no quería despertarla, pero desgraciadamente no tendría opción, acababa de llamar Iori Hida, un joven de escasos 17 años, con gran sentido de responsabilidad y maduración obvia, en verdad que su amigo, poseedor de dos crestas, era un ejemplo a seguir para todo joven; sonrió un momento, sin dejar escapar la agitación que lo controlaba, por un instante retornó al pasado, teniendo frente a él, al pequeño, pero severo niño de 8 años, él fue el único que no lo justificó, que no lo compadeció... el más desconfiado y el más responsable, ¿Acaso Cody alguna vez se comportó diferente?, él sabía que no, pero en el fondo, él era una persona amable, dispuesta siempre a hacer justicia, a seguir lo objetivo y racional, al final se habían hecho buenos amigos, pero tuvo que pasar algún tiempo antes de que Cody le mirara como observaba a sus otros conocidos apreciados, aunque, tal vez aquél pequeño niño había sido el único con la capacidad de ser sincero, de ser desafiante, de olvidar la piedad por el crimen, de ser rudo y fuerte... Ken creía que eso era mucho para Iori, no estaba seguro de que el pequeño pudiera explotar y externar toda esa presión, pero sabía o podía asegurar de que él había ocultado algunas cosas de sí mismo, para verse fuerte ante el resto del mundo.  
  
  
Volvió a la realidad porque un ronquido de Yolei lo rescató de sus pensamientos, entonces desvió su mirada de la nada hacia ella, que dormía plácidamente.  
El puente de la nariz estaba marcado por los anteojos, ella tenía largas pestañas negras-moradas, un cuello delgado y largo y cabello sedoso y brillante, una sonrisa tonta se asomaba en su boca, y vestía una bata rosa, algo vieja, pero se notaba que tal vez en sus buenos tiempos fue elegante, Ken la zarandeó de forma tierna y susurró su nombre, para despertarla.  
  
"Ken..." dijo ella, con cansancio y holgazanería "Ahora no, mañana, ¿Quieres?"  
  
El nombrado se enrojeció como un chiquillo, jeje, creo que había sido mal interpretado.  
  
-Yolei - le dijo con más firmeza - no se trata de eso, lo que pasa es que...  
  
La joven sonrió y abrió los ojos.  
  
"Me gusta que me ruegues" le dijo con coquetería, mientras con ánimos renacidos de la nada se lanzaba al introvertido Ichijouji y lo estrechaba con emotividad; él se excitó notablemente, pero no debía dejarse llevar por la pasión, tenía otras cosas qué tratar.  
  
-Escucha, no es el momento - dijo de forma más seca - lo digo en serio.  
  
Ella se detuvo un momento, y le miró fijamente, como explorando con la mirada los ojos de su pareja, tan hermosos y profundos, tan temerosos e inseguros, pero a la vez tan valerosos y desafiantes... todo dependía del resto del rostro de Ken, aunque a Miyako le parecía que la mayoría de las veces se veía tierno.  
  
-¿Qué sucede? - preguntó preocupada.  
  
-Todos vienen a la casa, hubo un atentado en el Hospital... hay consecuencias fatales.  
  
La chica dejó atrás el color rojo carmín que la dominada, había palidecido considerablemente.  
--  
  
Todos ya estaban reunidos, bueno, casi todos, pero seguro no tardarían en juntarse, el sonido del timbre electrónico sonó por cuarta vez, Cody abrió la puerta.  
  
-Sólo hacías falta tú, Joe, ¿Cómo quedó el Hospital?  
  
-Muy mal, Cody, muchos heridos, mucha desorganización... mi deber es estar allá, pero...  
  
-¡Pero aquí tienes otro deber! - le gritó Davis, algo molesto - ¡Ante todo eres un digielegido!  
  
-Ya lo sé  
  
-Tranquilo, Davis - aconsejó Tai, que parecía sereno, nadie comprendía porqué, ya que normalmente el chico Yagami era impulsivo.  
  
-Joe, estate tranquilo, hay muchos doctores que ayudarán a los pacientes, por otra parte, Mimí también necesita un médico - replicó Yamato, que había vuelto a ser él mismo (el alcohol se le había bajado |_|).  
  
-¿Ella ha estado bien? - preguntó el chico azulado.  
  
-Sí - contestó Sora - sólo un poco inquieta.  
  
Algunos tomaron asientos, Mimi ocupaba el sillón principal, traía puesto un vestuario de enfermera (Joe se lo había conseguido, por cierto, estaba dormida), estaba herida de algunas partes y vendas la cubrían; Takeru se sentó en el individual, Hikari a su lado, pero en el piso, junto con Davis, Sora y Cody; en el sofá mediano se aponsentaron los traseros de Miyako Inoue y Joe Kido; Tai, Matt y Ken seguían parados, mientras que los digimons los rodeaban torpemente.  
  
-Bien, asumo el mando de esta misión, si no les incomoda - dijo Tai, para sorpresa de todos, había hablado de una manera tan elocuente que ni Matt pudo replicarle - Según yo, debemos dejarnos lanzar al enemigo inmediatamente, así que debemos organizarnos, de modo que cubramos toda la estructura de la base del enemigo, colocaremos equipos en zonas estratégicas.  
  
-¡Estás loco, Tai! - rezongó Yolei - Lo que ellos quieren es que vayamos por Izzy, y nos tenderán una trampa.  
  
-Pues yo no lo creo así - afirmó Tai, sonriendo, Matt comprendió.  
  
-Sé lo que quieres decir - le dijo el rubio astronauta - lo más seguro es que como el enemigos nos tomó por sorpresa está esperando a que nosotros gastemos tiempo en organizarnos y seamos precavidos, por eso esperan nuestro ataque hasta después.  
  
-Ya comprendo, ¡Woww!, Tai, me impresionas - agregó Daisuke.  
  
-Cuatro años de estudios acerca de estrategias de enemigos, de negocios como mediador y de acuerdos internacionales sirven de algo.  
  
-Sólo un pequeño problema - habló Tk, frunciendo el seño - ¡No sabemos dónde está el enemigo!... lo siento, no quise ser aguafiestas   
  
-Buen punto, Takeru - dijo Ken  
  
-Cuando Izzy se infiltró como Koyama al centro enemigo, iba con Tentomon, así que seguro que él sabe como llegar.  
  
-¡Ah, Sora!, ¡Qué lista eres!, ¡Por eso te quiero tanto! - le gritó Tai, sonriendo amistosamente mientras buscaba con la mirada al digimon insecto de su amigo genio - Un momento... ¡No está!, Tentomon ha desaparecido!!, ¿Cómo es posible???  
  
Hubo un silencio corto.  
  
-¡Le dijimos que no fuera! - declaró Palmon, mientras cuidaba a Mimi - pero no pudimos evitarlo!!, él dijo que nosotros haríamos lo mismo por nuestros compañeros.  
  
-Me gustaría que explicaras bien las cosas, Gomamon  
  
-Verás, Joe - dijo la foca con mechones naranjas de greñas y ojos verde limón - Cuando esa enorme plataforma recogió al enemigo, Tentomon se entercó en seguirlo, no pudimos detenerle...  
  
-¡Y porqué no lo habían dicho! - se enfadó el médico Kido,  
  
-Ya, tranquilo, Joe - pidió Kari  
  
El D-3 de Cody comenzó a soñar, éste lo abrió.  
  
-¡Es un mensaje de Tentomon! - anunció contento - Viene para acá, y trae noticias, dice que sabe la ubicación del cuartel y de Izzy.  
  
-Excelente - comentó Ken, con emoción notable - las cosas mejorarán ahora.  
  
Taichi meditó unos instantes, Tentomon no tardó en llegar y les mostró un cartucho que no era otra cosa más que el mapa del cuartel, Yolei encendió la computadora e instaló dicho archivo.  
  
-¡Genial! - rezongó con sarcasmo - el cuartel está en cuevas, algunas submarinas, vean esto... Tentomon, ¿Es ahí donde tú e Izzy había estado antes?  
  
-No, el otro cuartel estaba en las montañas Fuji - respondió éste.  
  
-Y bien, ¿Qué haremos?  
  
-Pues.... está claro, ¿No? - dijo Davis - entrar por sorpresa, que Yolei descomponga el sistema de seguridad para darnos tiempo.  
  
-¡¡No es tan sencillo!! - dijo ella, con un nuevo rezongo - Koushiro ya lo ha hecho antes, deben de estar prevenidos... habrá que buscar otra manera de infiltrarme en el sistema de redes de seguridad..  
  
-Por eso no te preocupes, yo sé como - replicó Ken, que era ya casi un experimentado detective.  
  
Tai se posó en el frente.  
  
-Ya lo tengo - dijo contento, pero serio - tenemos ahí cuatro puntos clave, el frente directo, es decir, los que se infiltrarán directamente al cuartel, por medio de este pasadizo; el frente Izquierdo y el derecho, ambos se ubicarán en estas cuevas desiertas, estarán de reserva para ayudar a los que entren por la entrada principal, ¿ven esto?, si se escarba o se lanza un poder fuerte se formará un atajo, por así decirse... ahora, el frente submarino, necesitamos que ellos estén al acecho, por si atacan al exterior, y por último, tendremos un cartel, para ello temo que Matt desobedecerá algunas reglas de la NASA.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿Qué traiga el equipo de Brazalete Navus 2?  
  
-¿Qué es eso?? - preguntó un Daisuke inculto.  
  
-Una nave propia de Matt, que usa para emergencias, trae la base de datos en el brazalete digital, ¿Qué dices, Matt?  
  
-Me parece necesario - juzgó el mismo, con una sonrisa traviesa.  
  
-Muy bien, repartamos oficios - dijo el exlíder, con precisión - Al frente quiero a Ken y a Davis, yo iré con ustedes, si las cosas se ponen difíciles tendremos a Imperialdramon y a Wargreymon, llegaremos directo a dónde tienen a Izzy y sin usar violencia, negociaremos.  
  
-¿Negociar?  
  
-Eso déjenmelo a mí - dijo él, sonrojándose (bueno, eso hacen los embajadores) - si hay más complicaciones, el equipo de la zona izquierda, que será integrado por Matt y Sora vendrá en ayuda, después llamaremos a TK y a Kari, en la zona derecha, de ser necesario.  
  
Respiró agotado, no le gustaba dejar a Sora con Matt, pero él sabía que lo hacía por el bien de su mejor amiga y amor.  
  
-Cody y Submarimon estarán en la zona acuática, si se puede enviaremos a Zudomon, en el aire, protegiendo también, pero sin amenazar, estará Hawmon, mientras que en la base o nave, Yolei nos guiará por la computadora y nos avisará de imprevistos por el D-3, Joe cuidará a Mimi, y palmon estará de reserva...  
  
-¿Y qué haré yo?  
  
-Tentomon, tú irás conmigo, Izzy podría necesitarte.  
  
Todos tenían su boca entreabierta del asombro,   
  
-¿Por qué me miran así?  
  
-¿Eres tú, Taichi Yagami, en verdad? - preguntó Yamato, azorado.  
  
-Muy gracioso, Matt  
  
-Hablo en serio, estás irreconocible  
  
-Es verdad - apoyó Joe, Sora asintió y los demás paradearon-  
  
-No me gusta que me digan que he cambiado, lo que más quisiera es ser el mismo de antes, pero ahora no discutiré eso, ¿están de acuerdo con mi plan?  
  
-No tenemos mejor opción. - sinceró Ken - pero en dado caso en que las cosas se compliquen...  
  
-Realizaremos las digievoluciones DNA - dijo Kari - ¿No les parece apropiado?  
  
-Claro, buena idea.  
  
-Eso no será necesario, la clave es cierto cartucho que nuestro Koushiro robó, jeje  
  
-¡Es verdad!, oye Tentomon  
  
-Mande, TK  
  
-¿Tiene Izzy escondido algún cartucho "Especial"?, me refiero con ello a los datos que pidió prestados.  
-Sí, aquí lo tienen, Izzy me pidió que yo lo guardara, pero, ¿Para qué lo quieren?  
  
-Haremos una réplica - argumentó Takeru, con confianza, Taichi le sonrió, le agradaba tratar con gente lista (al menos ahora, antes él era algo....atolondrado, pero nunca me pareció estúpido) - después... temo que habrá una manipulación.  
  
  
fin del capítulo seis  
  
  
Notas:   
  
Bien, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, la personalidad de Taichi está algo distorsionada, como la de los otros personajes, pero no en vano pasan los años, y las personas cambian de modo de pensar y maduran. Decidí hacerlo corto, ya en el siguiente habrá acción y estará mucho más interesante.  
  
Comentarios a: ziddycm@hotmail.com, o bien, déjenme un review, se los agradeceré muchísimo. 


	7. capítulo séptimo

En fuga...  
  
  
Capítulo siete "El Temblor"  
  
  
"Lo siento casi dentro de mí, pero no, no está, ni siquiera sé si existe, tal vez sólo sea una ilusión, me he entercado tanto en tratar de creer que existe, que ya casi termino por sentir que vive, no sólo eso, ¡Qué existe en mí!, ¿De qué hablo?, pues del amor.  
Estoy mareado, muy mareado, no puedo siquiera abrir mis ojos, tal vez tenga miedo, no, no es eso, es que estoy débil, y muy confundido...  
¿Qué me ha pasado?, ¿En dónde estoy?, ¡Puras dudas sin resolver!, ¡No es justo sentirme tan asfixiado!, y no creo que me sienta así por amar a alguien, no; es otra cosa, siento como si mi debilidad me obligara a tener miedo, a sentir que no hay oxígeno disponible para mí.  
  
¡Demonios!, los últimos recuerdos que tengo no son agradables, y peor aún, son muy nublosos, pareciera que el cielo de los pensamientos estuviera lleno de niebla, de nubes, de temores... pero tengo razón al tener miedo, ¡Mucha razón!, todos dicen que siempre tengo la razón, yo sé que no, pero ahora sí; corro peligro.  
  
Me tiembla el cuerpo, es que hace mucho frío, siento que mis brazos, específicamente mis muñecas, están sujetadas por cadenas, ¿Seré acaso un prisionero?, sí, justamente soy eso...  
  
Estuve en el hospital, y ella me besó, ¿Quién?, ¡Mimi Tachikawa!, sí, ella misma, una niña mimada a la que nunca quise poner atención... esos hombres llegaron, usaban máscaras de digimons, la intentaron violar, yo disparé e intenté protegerla, ¡Pero no fue suficiente!, ¡Nunca es suficiente!, a esa bestia no le perjudicó mi disparo, se levantó casi como si nada, y la hirió a ella, a Mimi, a la chica que me estaba cuidando, ¡A la que otra vez no cuidé!, lo siento, en verdad lo siento, ya no recuerdo qué más pasó... sólo sé que no estoy muerto, ¿O sí?"  
  
Koushiro pensaba, sus movimientos eran lentos, había mucha oscuridad en ese cuarto, tenía los ojos abiertos, pero de nada servía eso, ya que la penumbra de ese lugar, era peor que la noche.  
  
¿Dónde estaba?, pues en una prisión, él había sido secuestrado por una organización que tenía como objetivo encontrar un emblema, el de la PAZ, el que era esencia para equilibrar el Mundo real y el Digital.   
  
- ¿Está usted bien? - preguntó una voz femenina, cercana a él - Llevo tiempo observándolo, lo acaban de encerrar, yo llevo aquí más de una semana, parece que somos los únicos prisioneros.  
  
Izzy no veía a nadie, pero supuso que esa mujer ya estaba impuesta a la oscuridad y al acostumbrarse a ella, podía vislumbrar cosas que él no podía. Ella era prisionera del lugar, sin duda alguna, se talló sus negros ojos, quería verla, pero no podía responderle, acababa de ser operado de la garganta y no había tenido, lo que se dice por ahí "Reposo absoluto"  
  
- ¿Por qué no me contesta? ¡Oh, por favor!, me siento muy sola en este lugar tan terrorífico... usted se ve muy amable, ¿Por qué está aquí?, mi nombre es Yoshisaki Yínbee, vine a éstas ruinas porque me parecieron un escenario interesante para el rodaje de mi primera película... pero las cosas no salieron bien, pensé que este lugar estaba deshabitado, no fue así, estaban ellos, me encerraron aquí, ¿No le parece el colmo que existan estas organizaciones tan patéticas hoy en día?.  
  
Esa chica hablaba mucho, pero aún así, era agradable notar en su voz resignación y fortaleza, como si no estuviera del todo mal estar encerrada, sabrá Dios si de por vida; Koushiro intentó hablar.  
  
- Soy, Izumi Kousshhiroooo - dijo de manera tenue, arrastrada, ronca, como si su voz no tuviera vida propia.  
  
- ¡Cielos, te oyes muy mal Kousshhiroooo!, pero es comprensible, no sé que atrocidad te habrán hecho esos rufianes - ella lo analizó detenidamente y se estremeció al darse cuenta de lo convaleciente que estaba el joven - Si pudiera... te ayudaría, pero las cadenas me lo impiden.  
  
Izzy asintió, le parecía una mujer muy simpática, poco a poco la fue viendo mejor, tenía la piel clara y ojos cafés, parecían dos nueces con vida, el cabello era de tonalidades doradas y naranjas, eso contrastaba con el ambiente, estaba todo desparpajado y sucio; su nariz era respingada y larga, tenía pestañas rizadas y cortas, pero lo más importante era su boca, que parecía tener pintada una eterna sonrisa alentadora, llena de esperanza.  
  
No pudieron seguir comunicándose, la puerta del calabozo donde se hallaban se había abierto, no llegó mucha luz con ese acto, pero al menos los verdugos que entraron traían antorchas.  
  
- ¡Oigan, esta vez sí que es el colmo! - rezongó la señorita Yímbee, frunciendo el seño - ¿Antorchas?? ¡Estamos en el siglo XXI!, Parecen cavernícolas, por si no saben, existe lo que se llama E-l-e-c-t-r-i-c-i-d-a-d.  
  
"¡Qué chica más ocurrente!" pensó el joven Izumi, sí, de verdad era muy extraño que dijera eso justamente ahora.  
Los tipos que habían entrado portaban disfraces de Digimons, las máscaras ahora eran acompañadas por una vestimenta apropiada, que hacía efecto de algún digimon, claro que para nuestro amigo, solamente aumentaba la ridiculez del ambiente.  
  
- ¡Cállate, mujer! - gritó uno de ellos, lanzando un latigazo hacia el frágil y pequeño cuerpo de aquella chica.  
  
- ¡Auch! - se quejó Yoshisaki Yímbee, el fuego alumbró su figura, bastante maltratada y llena de sangre, pero hermosa - esto es como una película - afirmó con seguridad, secándose las lágrimas y obligando a su sonrisa a aparecer de nuevo en su sucio rostro.  
  
Los hombres rieron con malicia, pero la ignoraron, la pasaron de largo y llegaron hasta el antiguo portador del conocimiento.  
  
- Ya está consciente, Birdamon03 - dijo el del disfraz de Floramon - ¡Maldito Koyama!, ¿Así que el famoso espía era un humano tan patético y pequeño?, ¡Es increíble!, pero tu hazaña no te quita lo mediocre.  
  
- Floramon88, deja eso para después, el jefe necesita a esta escoria.  
  
- Lo sé, pero - y entonces miró tenebrosamente al pelirrojo - ¿No estaría bien divertirnos un poco con él?  
  
- En eso tienes toda la razón, amigo.  
  
El primero comenzó a patearlo con frenetismo, mientras que el segundo sostenía las antorchas y lo escupía constantemente.  
  
- ¡Déjenlo en paz, desgraciados! - gritó Yoshisaki, horrorizada, le temblaban sus ojitos y lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, ella pensaba en que no tardarían en matar al chico - ¡Si siguen golpeándolo, lo van a matar!, ¿Qué no su jefe lo quiere ver?.  
  
Los asesinos golpeadores se detuvieron, ella respiró aliviada, sabía que no le había salvado la vida al pobre infeliz, pero al menos la había alargado y ya no lo matarían en su presencia, lo cual, era ya ganancia.  
  
- La mocosa parlanchina tiene razón, Floramon88 - dijo Birdamon03, mientras sujetaba el cuerpo, casi inerte, de Izzy - Ya sabes como agradecerlo, ¿verdad?  
  
- Sí, con otro latigazo - exclamó el disfrazado de Floramon, sacó el látigo y golpeó a la mujer, acto seguido se retiraron.  
  
Y así se quedó ella, paralizada, chispeada de sangre, pero con una sonrisa de hielo.  
  
- Me he vuelto a quedar sola... hace frío - musitó para sí misma.  
  
--  
  
Acomodó sus lentes, hacía rato que Yolei sentía que se le resbalan por su nariz, eso era efecto del sudor, le repugnaba dejar correr aquel líquido por su cuerpo, le daba comezón, pero no podía secarlo a cada momento, le podría quitar la concentración, y eso era, según su perspectiva, lo único que no podía perder.  
  
El atentado en el Hospital había sido en la madrugada, todavía no salía el sol por completo, pero los primeros rayos ya habían invadido esa parte de la biosfera, su amigo Izzy había sido secuestrado, Mimi Tachikawa, la chica que siempre quiso tener como hermana, estaba herida... los elegidos tenían que actuar, según Taichi, entre más pronto mejor, y de verdad que esta vez no habían perdido tiempo, estaban a punto de entrar en acción y estaban bien organizados, pero eso no aseguraba el triunfo, al menos eso creía ella.  
  
  
Su cabello estaba sujeto con un melindre, se lo quitó y secó su sudor con él, rápidamente volvió a su misión, que consistía en destruir las alarmas para permitir la entrada de sus coetáneos a la base secreta del enemigo, su querido Ken eran un genio, había diseñado un programa capaz de crear un virus catastrófico en las computadoras del sitio, y ella, bastante brillante también (siempre y cuando no te metas con su extrovertida y demente personalidad), era capaz de usar dicho programa a la perfección.  
  
- ¡Bingo! - exclamó mientras sonreía triunfante.  
  
Joe Kido estaba en la sala contigua, cuidando de la inconsciente Mimi, al oír el alarido de la chica Inoue se acercó.  
  
- ¿Lo lograste? - indagó de forma intranquila.  
  
- ¿Pues qué crees?, ¿Qué sólo Izzy es listo por aquí?  
  
- Yo no dije nada - se disculpó Joe, ante Miyako, aunque no tenía la culpa de nada.  
  
- Como sea, sí, lo he logrado, Joe - dijo un poco más calmada - ahora me queda informarle a Ken, dentro de tres minutos se rompe el sistema y podrán entrar.  
  
- Menos mal...  
  
- ¡Sí, es hora de que los Niños Elegidos entren en acción otra vez! - gritó con entusiasmo indudable, tomó su D3 y empezó a escribir un mensaje, seguro para su novio Ichijiouji.  
  
- Este... Yolei... ya no somos niños... - susurró el mayor de todos, con desánimo.  
  
- ¿Y qué pasó con el niño que llevamos dentro?  
  
- ¡Que estás embarazada! ¿Cómo?  
  
Una gran gota cubrió la cabeza de Yolei, ¿Qué demonios tenía Joe?, ¿Qué estupideces decía?.  
  
- ¡Me refería al espíritu de la niñez!, ¡Qué tonto! ¡y eso que supuestamente eres listo!  
Joe cayó en cuenta de su error.  
  
- Jeje, lo siento, ya sabes, me traumé con la medicina... y hay ciertos términos que pueden ser malinterpretados.... lo siento, supongo que estoy nervioso.  
  
- Bueno, ya me comuniqué con los chicos, ahora nos resta esperar, y estar alertas - anunció ella, considerando que lo mejor era cambiar de tema - ¡Hawmon, a vigilar los cielos!  
  
- Sí, Yolei - respondió el digimon águila, de forma caballerosa  
  
- Gomamon, tú acompaña a Submarimon y Cody  
  
- Como digas, Joe - dijo el mismo - entonces, ya lo demás parece ser parte de los otros... regresaré a ver como sigue Mimi  
  
- Sí.  
  
Esos dos compañeros se hallaban la Navus 2, que era propiedad de Yamato Ishida, quien era un destacado estudiante que se convertiría en Astronauta, el rubio poseía esa nave para emergencias de la NASA, claro que esta vez su uso era para otros fines, seguro que él rezaba para que sus superiores no se enteraran. La Navus 2, estaba actuando como un submarino, que estaba cercano a las cuevas secretas.  
  
--  
  
Era horrible sentir la necesidad de orinar cuando no puedes ir al baño y debes aguantarte, "Como hombre", pero Daisuke Motomiya no podía más, cruzó sus piernas para disminuir las ganas de desechar líquidos por su aparato correspondiente, y se mordió el labio inferior, Ken Ichijiouji se hallaba a su izquierda, mientras que V-mon a su derecha, éste ya había notado raros los ademanes de Davis, pero bueno, V-mon ya sabía lo loco que estaba su compañero, y a veces era mejor quedarse callado.  
  
Se escuchó el sonido típico del D3, es decir, cuando te llega un mensaje.  
  
- ¡Es de Yolei! - dijo Ken, algo fuerte, pero con seriedad.  
  
- ¿Lo ha logrado? - preguntó Tentomon, que estaba más atrás, junto con Agumon.  
  
- Por su puesto - contestó el novio con seguridad, como si el triunfo de Miyako fuera el suyo - en un minuto se desactiva la alarma...  
  
- Excelente - rugió Tai, con decisión - Entonces debemos estar preparados, Agumon digievolucionará en Wargreymon, es mejor que XV-mon y Stigmon no hagan la Digievolución DNA, ellos estarán de reserva, ¿De acuerdo?  
  
- Sí, sí - dijo Davis con desesperación, la cara se le estaba poniendo azul, del esfuerzo por aguantarse.  
  
- Davis, ¿Qué tienes? - indagó Taichi, algo consternado "mmm, a lo mejor Kari tiene razón al decir que Daisuke no es exactamente un chico normal", pensó el antiguo líder, mirando perplejo a su casi doble.  
  
- Es que... bueno pues... yo... ¡Necesito hacer!  
  
- ¿Hacer qué? - preguntó Agumon - ¿Hacer comida?  
  
- ¿Tanto extrañas el restaurante, Davis? - siguió V-mon, con cara de estúpido.  
  
- ¡No, no es eso!  
  
- Davis, no grites - ordenó Ken, con severidad - y di de una vez qué es lo que tienes.  
  
- Sí, Ichijiouji... la verdad, necesito ir al baño...  
  
- ¡Ahhhh! - interrumpe Wormmon  
  
- Mira, creo que no es el momento, dentro de unos segundos deberemos entrar, podríamos perder la oportunidad de salvar a Izzy... lo siento, tendrás que aguantarte.  
  
- Lo sé - contestó Daisuke con resignación, mirando con tristeza a su azulado amigo, el detective más joven de Japón - pero... ¿Cuánto creen que tardemos?  
  
- Espero que sea rápido - replicó Tai - ya que también me están dando ganas, tomé mucha limonada en tu departamento, Ken.  
  
Los tres hombres y los tres digimons estaban alertas, Ken miraba su reloj "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, ¡Es tiempo!"; acto seguido se escuchó una gran explosión.  
- ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?! - preguntó Davis  
  
- Es sólo el sistema de alarmas, fue destruido.  
  
- ¡Vaya, que salvaje táctica! - opinó un asombrado Taichi  
  
- Bueno, la verdad es que explotaron todas las computadoras que detectaron el virus que instaló Yolei.  
  
Estaba bien claro que ninguno de los cabezas huecas de Yagami y Motomiya entenderían esos conceptos, mejor Ken los miró con resignación.  
  
- Entones, entremos, porque seguro instalan el modo manual.  
  
Se escuchaba un gran griterío del personal, y detectaron a los tres chicos de inmediato, que salieron de su escondite y se dirigieron sin cautela hacia la entrada principal; bueno, la verdad es que ellos no tenían la intención de dar rodeos, al menos ellos tres, darían la cara... eso decía el plan de Tai...  
  
//Atención a todas las Unidades de la base// se oía por ahí //Enemigo a la vista--- orden: ATACAR ---//  
  
- Aquí tendremos que olvidarnos de algo, chicos - advirtió Tai, mientras corría y cargaba con una pistola.  
  
Daisuke tembló, sabía lo que su "héroe" iba a decir, pero no pudo evitar preguntarlo.  
  
- ¿Qué cosa?  
  
- Olvídate de dejar vivir, aquí te juegas la vida  
  
Eso lo dijo en tono seco, a los otros dos les dio un escalofrío, pero el futuro Embajador tenía razón, no tendrían tiempo de analizar la situación, de evitar muertes, se olvidarían de su técnica en la última aventura, en donde para ellos, era imposible matar al digimon, sin saber si estaba hecho o no de agujas de control... ni Ken ni Davis habían vivido lo que Tai, él castaño chico de cabello alborotado, tenía otro concepto de lucha, ante todo, debían de satisfacer sus necesidades.  
  
- ¡Eso no, Tai! - rezongó Davis  
  
Pero mientras decía eso, un Centuramon casi lo mata, Tai disparó su pistola e hirió a dicho digimon.  
  
- ¿Ves a lo que me refiero?  
  
Daisuke asintió, muy asustado, por supuesto, pero comprendió.  
  
- Toma, Davis - Ken le había dado un arma.  
  
Ahora los siete (contando a Tentomon, que iba con ellos) estaban armados, desafiando al destino, a la maldad y a sus propios principios.  
  
--  
  
- ¿Cuánto tiempo permaneceremos aquí? - preguntó Sora, que caminaba cerca de Matt, tomado de la mano del mismo - ¿Cómo sabremos si no necesitan ayuda? ¡Oh, que preocupación!  
  
Yamatto sólo la escuchaba, iba en silencio, haciendo camino con la luz que emitía un foco de mano, ellos estaban en una cueva secreta y virgen (según los datos obtenidos), ese cueva estaba conectada con la base del enemigo y de ser necesario, ellos intervendrían en la lucha.  
  
- Si nos llegaran a necesitar, Tai verá la manera de avisarnos, así que tranquilízate, ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?, pensé que tenías plena confianza en Taichi.  
  
- Tal vez... pero ya no estoy tan segura.  
  
- Él es como esa hierba que nunca muere, la arrancas y vuelve a crecer, siempre he dicho que de alguna manera, aunque sea como es, él estará bien, es muy fuerte y tiene esa maldita chispa que hace que confíes en él, sólo que pensé que ya lo sabías, Sora.  
  
- He olvidado muchas cosas, Matt - mintió ella, pero sabía a la perfección a lo que se refería el rubio Ishida, Tai no era el más listo, el más alto, el más responsable, el más consciente, y sin embargo, era el líder, y eso era por su valentía, o sea, esa maldita chispa que decía Matt que tenía.  
  
La joven Takenouchi ya no estaba impuesta a las luchas, había cambiado su carácter de marimacha por flores y diseños, estaba ahí, enfrentando una nueva aventura, pero se sentía censurada, como si una parte de ella misma se hubiera muerto, eso era terrible. Tenía miedo, y se aferraba de la mano de su amigo, pero ella no quería tener miedo, debía ser como antes, una chica audaz y valiente... tal vez como Tai, pero más madura y responsable... ambas cosas las había perdido, su antigua personalidad, y la magia que tenía con su mejor amigo.  
  
- Sora, Sora  
  
- Biyomon... estoy bien, sigue adelante.  
  
"No, Sora, tú no estás bien" pensó Matt "Pero no sé como ayudarte..."  
  
--  
  
Takeru y Hikari eran otro equipo, y se habían infiltrado a otra cueva, específicamente a la que se hallaba del lado derecho a la corporación o base del enemigo, los dos iban callados y de vez en cuando, sólo de vez en cuando, se miraban... ellos mismos evitaban hacerlo, porque sus corazones desfallecían de desesperación, pasión y amor al mirarse, no eran del todo valientes, se limitaban a llegar a la frontera, pero no se atrevían a cruzarla, y eso, amigos míos, va consumiendo a las personas.  
  
Gatomon iba caminando por delante, con sus azules ojos al acecho, con sus orejas bien levantadas y pose de gato montés feroz, ella estaría lista para todo, y como era su deber y su más grande deseo, protegería a Kari sin importarle poner su vida en riesgo. Patamon, en cambio, iba en la cabeza de Takeru, acomodado confianzudamente en el gorro de este, miraba tímidamente hacia delante, definitivamente vencido por la voluntad de Tailmon (o Gatomon), pero con una esperanza más grande y un optimismo más obvio, también estaría listo para proteger a TK en cualquiera de las situaciones.  
  
- Es aquí - anunció Takeru - según el mapa que nos dieron, debemos estar aquí.  
  
- Sí... - siguió Hikari, con la cabeza hacia abajo y los ánimos en el suelo - sólo espero que ellos estén bien...   
  
- Estarán bien, no te preocupes por eso - la animó TK - lo que yo espero es que no necesiten de nosotros.  
  
- ¿Acaso te sientes mal? ¿Te duele mucho el brazo? - preguntó ella, muy asustada.  
  
- ¡Oh, no es eso!, es que no quiero luchar ahora, no antes de tiempo - respondió TK, con una sonrisa "La verdad, querida Kari, es que no quiero verte correr ningún riesgo" pensó, pero lamentó haber pensado eso, pensaba y se decía tantas cosas, que eso ayudaba a que ya no tuviera ninguna duda de amar a su amiga de la Luz, y el hecho de sentirse así, le provocaba la alegría más grande, y no estaba bien sentirse así, porque era un cobarde, no le decía a ella que la amaba, todo era una ilusión y aunque era un soñador, quería que eso fuera real... debía hacer algo al respecto.  
  
Se quedaron en silencio, pero no por la situación, sino porque sus tímpanos comenzaron a escuchar ruidos externos, de gritos, disparos... allá arriba, en la base del enemigo, había guerra, y ellos, por órdenes establecidas por un plan, no podían hacer otra cosa, mas que temblar y mirarse, provocando con ello una guerra interna en sus corazones, en donde, tal vez terminarían cediendo, descubriendo el amor.  
  
--  
  
//ATAQUE SUBMARINO// gritó Submarimon.  
  
- Lo siento Cody, ¡son demasiados Seadramons!  
  
- No hay problema, dirígete a aquellas rocas mientras Zudomon ataca, debemos diseñar alguna estrategia para acabar con ellos.... ¡Demonios!, sabía que terminarían descubriendo que nuestra base está en el fondo del mar, ¡Debemos impedir que dañen la Navus 2 de Matt! .  
  
- ¿Regañarían a Matt sus superiores si se descompone la nave?  
  
- ¡Eso es lo de menos, allá adentro están Yolei, Joe y Mimi! - gritó algo alterado, su voz firme y valerosa, sus ojos brillantes y asustados... ¡Cody era un encanto de joven, ya no más un niño!.  
  
"Qué raro... no sé si sea yo, pero se mueve... ¡Se mueve el ambiente!, sí, es eso, Está temblando, pero no sé si sea por causa natural o artificial" pensó Iori, que se encontraba dentro de su digimon.  
  
El agua era un revoltijo de arena, tierra, algas y digimons, todo se movía de una manera tan intensa que ni siquiera se podía ver lo que se tenía tres metros por delante  
  
- ¡Cody! ¿Qué está pasando? - gritó Submarimon, horrorizado - Todo se mueve, y no veo nada.  
  
Pero Iori estaba demasiado sumido en sus pensares para poder contestar de inmediato, respiró con dificultad, había estado dentro de Submarimon en muchas ocasiones, nunca antes se había sentido atrapado, sin oxígeno, como ahora... "No, no es un temblor artificial" se dijo con firmeza, al poder ver que todos los Digimons marinos que los atacaban estaban desconcertados, algunos zarandeados y asustados, otros eran llevados por la corriente, se estaba formando un huracán.  
  
- ¡Submarimon, localiza a Zudomon! - imperó con decisión  
  
- ¡No está! ¡No lo veo!  
  
- ¡Mira, allá hay un Gomamon!, seguro es él, debió perder su poder, vamos, ve por él, mientras trataré de rastrear la nave con el radar, todos debemos salir del agua, o moriremos.  
  
--  
  
- Es un temblor fortísimo - afirmó Yolei, dentro de la nave, tambaleándose junto con todo lo que estaba dentro de ella - ¡Todo un desastre natural!  
  
- ¿De cuántos grados?  
  
- ¡Eso no importa, Joe!, debemos hallar a Cody... aunque lo que de verdad me tiene consternada es la suerte de los que se encuentran en las cuevas, ¡Oh, Ken!  
  
- ¿No puedes suponer cuanto durará?  
  
- ¡No no no no, no sé! - chilló horrorizada, mientras se tapaba los ojos y gafas con sus manos - está en casi todo el Japón, pero justo estamos en donde se está dando con más intensidad.  
  
Joe no sabía qué hacer, Yolei trataba de localizar a Cody, pero era imposible verle, lo que hizo fue escribirle un correo y darle las coordenadas de su posición, sabía que su mejor amigo era muy listo, sabría que hacer, sólo lo esperarían 5 minutos más.  
  
--AAAAAHHHHHH-----  
  
- ¿Qué... Qué fue eso?, se oyó como a Mimi.. Joe, ella debió haber despertado  
  
- ¡Voy por ella, debe estar muy espantada!  
  
Kido se dio la vuelta, lo que oyó le puso los pelos de punta.  
  
//Hiedra venenosa// -- era Palmon, y parecía estar atacando a alguien, entonces, su amiga estaba en peligro, volvió a escuchar el poder del Digimon de la chica de la Pureza, esta vez con voz más desesperada y ahogada.  
  
- Joe...  
  
- ¡Es Mimi, Miyako!, ¡Alguien la ha atacado!  
  
- No, no es eso...  
  
- ¿Qué cosa?  
  
La chica Inoue tembló.  
  
- Han entrado... ¡Están entrando a la nave!  
  
- ¡Oh, no!  
  
--  
  
Cuando el temblor empezó a sentirse, Matt y Sora intentaron refugiarse, no había donde, el rubio Ishida le escribió un mail a Tai y los demás, pero no obtuvo respuesta, seguro también estaban en problemas, la cueva en donde se hallaban tenía muchas rocas sueltas y había impresionantes derrumbes.  
Sora miraba cómo Matt no sabía qué hacer, en sus brazos traía a Biyomon, estaba protegiendo a su digimon como tantas veces éste la había ayudado a ella, le había prohibido Digievolucionar, Birdamon no cabía en esa angosta cueva.  
  
Estaba más tranquila, mirando el techo y huyendo de las rocas, su valentía había vuelto y su sangre hirviente de responsabilidad también, no estaba pensando en ese momento en su carácter, pero me atrevo a afirmar que lo que Sora creía haber perdido estaba dentro de ella, escondido tras la soledad y confusión de su alma. Yamato buscaba la manera de ayudar, Gabumon si había digievolucionado, era hábil y más pequeño que Birdamon.  
  
- ¡Matt, ¿Qué haremos?! - indagó Sora - Garurumon no podrá estar defendiéndonos por mucho tiempo más...  
  
- Lo sé, pero... ¡Rayos!  
  
- Necesitamos un refugio, Matt, y ya que no lo hay por aquí, debemos hacerlo.  
  
- Sí, tienes razón, sé a lo que te refieres - juzgó él - es más, ya sé lo que haremos, vamos Sora, sube en mi Digimon con Biyomon.  
  
La hermosa chica de cabello naranja y piel apiñonada asintió con una cálida sonrisa en su cara sucia por el polvo, Matt subió delante de ella.  
  
- Sujétate fuerte, ¿De acuerdo?  
  
Ella lo rodeo con sus largos y femeninos brazos, se sonrojó en el acto, pero nadie puso atención en ese detalle, en esos momentos, era secundario.  
  
- Sí, no me soltaré, ¿Qué haremos?  
  
- Te tomaré la palabra, querida Sora, Haremos un refugio - respiró profundamente antes de exclamar - ¡Garurumon, hacia la izquierda, has tu propia cueva, perfora la pared y penetremos en ella!  
  
- ¿No será peligroso? ¡Podría haber derrumbes dentro!  
  
- Si, posiblemente, pero no tenemos otra opción, además, Tai dijo que la base estaba conectada con la cueva, nos arriesgaremos.  
  
El cuerpo de la chica Takenouchi tembló y Matt lo sintió.  
  
- Tú... ¿Confías en mí?  
  
- Yo creo que sí.  
  
- ¿Tanto como confías en Tai?  
  
- Sí, tanto como confío en él.  
  
- Entonces estaremos a salvo.  
  
--  
  
El temblor les cayó por sorpresa a Tk y Kari, los dos estaban sentados en unas rocas, mirando al suelo, internados totalmente en sus pensamientos, tal vez más todavía en sus sentimientos.  
  
"El suelo... se mueve, ¿Será otra alucinación mía?" pensó Takeru, pero no, nada de eso era parte de su mente, de sus fantasías... ¡Era una realidad!, lo comprobó cuando Kari perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.  
  
- ¡Kari! - gritó mientras corría hacia ella, y dulcemente le ayudaba a levantarse.  
  
Gatomon y Patamon estaban alertas, pero el temblor había cogido tal intensidad que no podían moverse, ¡Por Dios!, apenas podían abrir los ojos, y eso era desesperante.  
  
- ¿Qué sucede? ¡No entiendo! - gritó asustado Patamon, que protegía a Tk y Kari con su burbuja de aire.  
  
- ¡Está temblando! - respondió su compañero - Tenemos que salir de la cueva.  
  
- ¡Algo se acerca! - advirtió Gatomon.  
  
- Tk, ¿Tú crees que este temblor esté siendo provocado por el enemigo?  
  
- No lo sé, no lo dudaría  
  
Nadie había prestado atención a Gatomon, pero fueron apareciendo, poco a poco, cientos de Bakemons.  
  
- ¡Oh, no, Bakemons!  
  
- No te preocupes Kari, yo me haré cargo de ellos.  
  
//GARRA DE GATO// atacó ella.  
  
Patamon digivols a......... Angemon  
  
//GOLPE DE FE// ayudó Angemon - Yo también te ayudaré, Gatomon.  
  
- Hagan su mejor esfuerzo, yo cuidaré de Kari - dijo Takeru con decisión, se dio la vuelta con rapidez, y la vio en peligro, a ella, a la chica que debía proteger - ¡Kari, quítate de ahí, la roca te caerá!!!  
  
Corrió con toda su alma y la alcanzó, en cuanto la tocó le dio un empujón fuerte y siguió, pero la roca lo alcanzó y le cayó encima, era enorme.  
  
- ¡Takeru! - gimió ella, angustiadísima, corriendo hacia su mejor amigo y tratando en vano de quitarle la roca - ¡Ayuda!, ¡Gatomon, Angemon!, ¿Dónde están?  
  
Pero no estaban, ella miró hacia donde los digimons peleaban momentos anteriores, tembló al notar que el panorama ya no se podía ver, había una pared de rocas, que impedía que ella recibiera ayuda.  
  
No se rendiría, ¡Ella sacaría a TK de ahí aunque le costara la vida!.   
  
Tocó la roca con sus manos, y comenzó a empujar la piedra, que era casi más grande que ella, lo lograría, no se daría por vencida, había oído por ahí que cuando uno quiere algo, por más imposible que lo fuera, lo podía conseguir, ¡Y ella estaba segura de que eso era más que cierto!, el mismo Takeru se lo había dicho en una ocasión y no iba a poner en duda la palabra de él, su amigo de la Esperanza.  
  
La roca se fue removiendo, ya podía verlo, por la boca del chico había un río de sangre, también en su cabeza y parte de su cuerpo estaba morado, ¡Era horrible!, pero el verlo así, tan débil y posiblemente muerto, hizo que ella adquiriera más fuerza, una fortaleza bruta, que no era normal, ni sana, sino desesperada y pasional, los ojos de la chica Yagami estaban agobiados, rojos y mojados, no paraba de llorar... y no pararía en buen tiempo.  
  
--  
  
//TERRA NOVA// . Dijo Wargreymon, tras lanzar su bola gigante de energía, destruyó a muchos enemigos.  
  
- Vaya, nunca había visto pelear a un digimon de los nuestros así - admitió Davis, el movimiento de las placas tectónicas lo había mareado y estaba pálido, pero lucía mejor que cuando se estaba orinando, cuando había empezado el temblor había aprovechado el desconcierto del enemigo para huir a una esquina y realizar su necesidad primaria, por suerte, nadie lo había visto - Pero no podemos seguir así, Wargreymon va a debilitarse mucho, no podemos seguir atacando enemigos, el temblor ha desconcertado a todos.  
  
- Por eso mismo no debemos dejar de seguir así, Davis - dijo Tai - Mientras Ken no encuentre la cámara principal, tendremos que seguir usando a Wargreymon, sino, el mismo temblor se vendrá en nuestra contra.  
  
- Entendido - obedeció él - iré con XV-mon hacia la izquierda.  
  
- Muy bien, Yo cubriré la derecha - siguió Stigmon - esperemos a que Ken encuentre la base.  
  
- ¡No es mi culpa!, sin la ayuda de Yolei es más difícil, pero no me puedo comunicar a la nave principal, ellos deben tener su propios problemas allá.  
  
Taichi no lo decía, pero estaba desesperándose, el temblor sin duda alguna era causa natural del ambiente "¡Maldita suerte!" pensaba, pero a la vez pensó que la suerte no era tan maldita, porque el enemigo también estaba siendo afectado, al menos eso parecía.  
  
Se escuchó un ruido seco, y pasos veloces, una de las paredes había sido derrumbada y de ella había salido un lobo-digimon de color azul con rayas más oscuras, en su lomo traía a dos seres humanos: Sora y Matt. Y a un digimon: Biyomon.  
  
- ¡No lo puedo creer! - exclamó Sora Takenouchi - De verdad que esto sí era un atajo.  
  
- Ya lo ves - dijo Matt, pero no habían llegado a festejar, sino a ayudar.  
  
- ¡Chicos, que bueno que llegan! - los saludó Tai, con una cara de seriedad increíble, Sora recordó la vez que enfrentaban a Piedmon y su líder se había puesto serio y protector, en aquella ocasión él le había ordenado a ella y Tk ir por Matt y los demás... ahora la situación era distinta, habían pasado muchos años, pero él, Tai Yagami, tenía la misma expresión en su rostro.  
  
- Biyomon, ¡digievoluciona! - ordenó Sora, luego le sonrió a Tai - Hemos venido a ayudarte, ¿Pues qué creías?, ¿Qué tú sólo lo lograrías?  
  
Su amigo le sonrió, y se acercó a Matt.  
  
- Me alegra mucho verla así, Matt - le dijo a su mejor amigo - ¡No sé que le hiciste o qué le dijiste, pero parece la chica de antes!  
  
- ¿Tú crees, Tai?, para serte franco, le dije que confiara en mí, como confía en ti - Ishida sonrió y se dio la vuelta - ¡Vuélvete Metalgarurumon! - le ordenó a su Digimon, mientras entraba en acción, sacando una pistola de su bolsillo.  
  
No se habían dado cuenta, pero el temblor había disminuido, casi por completo, entonces Davis se acercó, venía corriendo, bastante agitado.  
  
- ¡Encontré la cámara central!!!, está por aquí - gritó muy contento, mientras XV-mon volaba a su lado - ¿Ehhh? ¿Qué hacen Sora y Matt aquí?  
  
- Nos unimos a la fiesta, Motomiya, ¿Algún problema?  
  
- No, para nada, güerito.  
  
- ¡Muy bien, Davis, vayamos! - replicó Ken, siguiendo a su compañero de digievolución DNA.  
  
Tai chifló y se acercaron Tentomon y Wargreymon.  
  
- ¡Síganme! - les ordenó, y se unió a los demás, que ya iban más adelantados.  
  
--  
Fin del séptimo capítulo.  
--  
  
Notas de la Autora: Bien, creo que este capítulo quedó en suspenso, esa era la intención, para ser sincera. Espero les haya gustado, tardé mucho en continuarlo, pero es que no tenía tiempo, ¡No se pierdan el capítulo 8,! que es la segunda parte de este.  
Que tengan todos un feliz año nuevo, gracias por leer mi fanfic n_n  
  
Digimon le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.  
  
Dudas, comentarios, críticas a: ziddycm@hotmail.com, o bien, déjenme un review, me alegraría mucho. 


	8. capítulo octavo

En Fuga...  
  
  
Capítulo ocho "El trato"  
  
  
  
Después de lograrlo, las fuerzas casi la abandonaron, cayó de rodillas, sin importarle que éstas se hirieran con las picudas rocas que se encontraban en el suelo.   
  
Gimió en señal de queja, no se había dado cuenta pero ella también estaba herida. Gotas de sangre le goteaban por todo el cuerpo, hacían un recorrido desde la cortada que tenía en la frente, la sangre hacía surcos y se fusionaba con las lágrimas, al suceder esto, el líquido corría con más potencia y rapidez, llegando a la barbilla y abandonando el cuerpo de ella hasta caer en la oscura y árida tierra rocosa.  
  
Desvió su mirada hacia la roca que había logrado remover, luego tembló al recordar el estado de Takeru, quien había sido víctima del asqueroso derrumbe, causado por el terrible temblor, que ya había cesado.  
  
Entonces se arrastró hasta llegar a donde estaba el cuerpo de su amigo, quería saber si vivía, pero muy dentro de ella, sentía que no valía la pena luchar; ¡Pensaba que él estaba muerto!, y no podía desmentirse, su fuerza sobrenatural se había ido, igual que su esperanza.  
  
Cuando estuvo frente a él, se hincó a su lado y se dedicó a observarlo, mientras que con su temblorosa mano acariciaba la melena rubia del chico.  
  
- Mi Takeru... - susurraba entre sollozos - perdóname, te pasó esto por mi culpa...  
  
Se había ausentado de la realidad de una manera impresionante, en esos momentos, Hikari Yagami sólo tenía ojos para ver a Tk y llorar por él, tenía sus manos para tocarlo y su vida para recordarlo, lo demás no le importaba.  
  
Lo conocía desde muy pequeño, ambos tenían ocho años cuando se enfrentaron a sus primeras aventuras en el Digimundo, Takeru siempre había tratado de protegerla. Desde que Kari se había unido al grupo él había tratado de independizarse de Matt, eso tal vez, para crecer por sí mismo y verse grande ante ella, dejó de gustarle ser un niño que vivía a la sombra de su hermano, quiso aprender a proteger y evitar ser protegido; con el paso de los años, Takeru Takaishi había moldeado su carácter y se había liberado de algunas facetas suyas, como el llorar constantemente y reír demasiado; se había limitado a ser un chico sensato, pacífico (mientras no se hablara mucho de las tinieblas) y sereno, también al crecer se había acercado más a la niña de la luz.  
  
El joven Takaishi no parecía estar vivo, no se movía, no se oía su respiración; sus ojos estaban entreabiertos y su cuerpo desgarrado, sangrado y sucio, algunas partes adquirían tonalidades lilas, azulosas y cafés, y Kari lo veía todo, con sus ojos rojizos, sin parpadear... ¡Era como si estuviera en una pesadilla!.  
  
- ¡Anda, Tk, levántate! - ordenó ahogando un agudo gemido, mientras se ponía de pie y lo jalaba por un brazo - Tú, estás bien... ¿A que sí?  
  
  
Pero ella sabía que no, Takeru no estaba bien, ni siquiera sabía si estaba vivo, Kari parecía estar poseída, ¿Y si él estaba muerto?, ¿Qué haría ella?, ¿Acaso podría vivir?, sí, si se podía, al menos materialmente, pero ¿Y su alma?, no lo sabía, en esos instantes su conocido sexto sentido que iluminaba a todos, no existía.  
  
- ¡No te puedes morir! - le gritó algo histérica, pero sin dejar al lado la ternura - No ahora, te necesitamos, ¿Lo sabes?, ¡Sí, tú lo sabes!, Matt estará muy decepcionado si te vas, ¡Si te vas sin mí!, es que... no me puedes dejar sola... - no sabía lo que estaba diciendo, mucho menos sintiendo, la verdad, ni siquiera pensaba.  
  
Hikari se acercó al pecho de Takeru y se recostó en él, apoyando su oreja en el sitio del corazón; quería escuchar los latidos de él, pero no oía nada. Su desesperación provocaba que no actuara, era como si su mente estuviera en blanco.  
Para su sorpresa, Takeru respiró de forma desesperada y tosió un par de veces, a Kari se le iluminaron los ojos al oírlo y verlo, su rostro sonrió, ¡Estaba vivo!.  
  
- ¡Estás vivo!, aunque no escuche tu corazón, ¡Estás vivo! - le dijo con ánimo - es verdad que la esperanza es lo último que muere - mientras hablaba, trataba de subirlo a su espalda y salir de ese lugar - ¡Tengo que sacarte de aquí, TK!  
  
Pero el chico que trataba de cargar era mucho más alto que ella, que tenía una figura esbelta y pequeña. No se rendiría, Kari empezaba a recuperar la confianza en la Luz, y con mucho trabajo, había logrado acomodar a Tk en sus brazos; pero caminar con ese peso era ya otro problema, y a cada paso que daba sentía su ser desfallecer, el sudor corría por su piel, su visión se hacía borrosa, sin embargo, no se rendiría, tenía pensado pedir ayuda a Patamon y Gatomon cuando llegara al muro de rocas que los había separado de los digimons.  
  
Mientras caminaba pisó accidentalmente una roca mal colocada, eso causó que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera, su cabeza se estrelló contra una roca, al suceder esto sintió húmeda su nuca de sangre, pero no perdió el conocimiento, Takeru había caído sobre ella, de modo que la chica podía sentir todo el cuerpo del muchacho chocar con el de ella.  
  
Otra vez comenzó a llorar, esta vez de impotencia, no podía levantarse con el chico encima, se sentía muy débil, desvalida y sola... su único acompañante era el eco de sus sollozos.  
  
La cabeza de TK estaba a la altura de la boca de Kari, la frente de éste tocaba los labios de ella y por lo mismo, lo besó, no pudo evitarlo, lo necesitaba... abrió su boca con ternura y volvió a besar a su amigo, con amor, se quedó con un sabor sublime, y no con el sudor salado y la mugre que él tenía en la frente, sino con su esencia. Trató de tranquilizarse, cerró sus ojos, y comenzó a pensar en cómo salir de su problema.  
  
La portadora de la Luz debía aprender a valerse por sí misma, pero en estas situaciones, la soledad empeoraba las cosas..  
  
- ¡Oh, Takeru... ¿Cómo podré ayudarte?.... pero ¿Sabes una cosa?, ¡No estoy sola!, tú estás conmigo.... Eres más que mi amigo, y, nunca, nunca me dejarás en soledad, ¿verdad?... - guardó silencio unos instantes - Se siente bien... tu cuerpo está cálido, y el mío se estremece al sentirte... no lo entiendo, siento que mis mejillas arden, ¿Acaso me sonrojo?, la verdad, esto que sucede, quisiera que pasara, pero en otras condiciones... Tk, yo... yo te...  
  
Pero no pudo continuar, su voz se quebró. Hikari trató de levantar al chico, no pudo hacerlo, como lo mencioné anteriormente, no tenía fuerzas extras. Por otra parte, su corazón latía velozmente y su cuerpo temblaba, sentía una punzada profunda en su pecho, ¿Acaso era el amor?, el ver a su ser querido así, le obligaba a tratar de salvarlo, pero ella no podía dejar de darse cuenta que él era su debilidad, su razón de ser, ¡Ella amaba a ese hombre!, de eso no había duda. No entendía esta situación, no sabía que tan profundo era su amor, pero sabía que entre ella y el portador de la Esperanza siempre había habido algo especial, su alma estaba conectada a la de él, su cuerpo temblaba al sentir el de él, y s cerebro se nublaba, no podía pensar más, no sin antes, robarle un beso.  
  
Con su mano levantó la cabeza inconsciente del chico y apuntó sus labios a los de él, los acercó, pero no pudo besarlo, sería como traicionarlo, y ella nunca haría algo como eso, se reprendió a sí misma por su sucia acción, ¿Qué es lo que le sucedía?, no lo sabía, sentía estar poseída por los encantos de él, pero no era el momento para estar encantada.  
  
Entonces bajó cuidadosamente la cabeza de Takeru, pero él la detuvo, instantáneamente tocó el brazo de ella, y el cuerpo del varón tomó vida, conciencia y fuerza, Tk pudo sostener su propia cabeza, abrió sus ojos y miró a la chica que tenía bajo él, ¡Era Kari!, su mejor amiga, su mejor esperanza, su mejor y único amor.  
  
- Kari...  
  
- ¡TK, has recuperado tu conciencia!, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Cómo te sientes? - Hikari hablaba demasiado, estaba admirada, su amigo parecía estar mucho mejor - No.. no lo puedo creer...  
  
Pero Takeru no respondía a esas preguntas, sólo le sonreía de forma dulce y comprensiva.  
  
- Mi Kari... - decía él.  
  
- ¿No es un sueño, verdad?  
  
Se veía como maniática, pero el chico comprendía la angustiosa agonía que su amiga de la Luz debió haber pasado, la entendía, pero ante todo, la amaba, y el sentirla cerca, el estar sobre ella, provocaba una cosa en él: la excitación.  
  
- No, no es un sueño, el sueño va a iniciar - le dijo de nuevo, mientras sin pedirle permiso, se acercaba a Kari, y le besaba los labios.  
  
Era un beso puro, muy tierno, pero apasionado, ella sentía una calidez tremenda y un amor desatado, ninguno pensaba que era el momento inadecuado, sus mentes sólo reflexionaban en la persona amada, era algo muy profundo, se ahogaban de pasión en ese beso, escalofríos los acogían y suspiraban satisfechos; todo el afecto que los unió, toda la amistad y el cariño que hasta entonces se habían profesado, quedaron absorbidos en ese beso, su pasión se unió a la amistad y se formó el amor.   
  
- Este... este ensueño que me consume, quisiera que fuera eterno - le murmuró Tk a Kari, mientras alejaba su apuesto rostro del de ella y hacía chocar su nariz con la de su compañera, de forma traviesa.  
  
- ¡Será eterno! - agregó la menor de los Yagami - porque lo llevaremos en nuestro corazón, por siempre.  
  
Podían seguir así, declarando un amor profundo, aunque ya lo supieran, pero no podían hacer eso, la situación no se prestaba, Takeru se levantó y ayudó a Kari a ponerse de pie, a pesar de que había recuperado el conocimiento, se veía débil, golpeado y sangrado, lo mismo que ella, pero en un grado menor.  
  
Caminó cojeando hasta llegar a la roca que lo había aplastado.  
  
- ¿Has movido esto tú sola? - le preguntó temblorosamente.  
  
- Sí - respondió ella,  
  
TK le tomó la mano a su amor y se la besó caballerosamente.  
  
- Muchas gracias, no sé cómo lo hiciste, pero... es impresionante  
  
- Yo no sé cómo lo hice - admitió, sonrojada - yo sólo sé que quería salvarte.  
  
La conversación era tenue, parecían intimidados por el anterior beso, tan penetrante y fugaz, tan declarativo y formal, tan profundo y temible.  
  
- Oye Kari... ¿Ese Kiúgoro es tu novio? - preguntó recordando al pedante hombre que estaba en el centro comercial con su amiga.  
  
- No, eso ya lo sabes...  
  
- Sí, posiblemente, pero ¿Sabes?, cada vez que me dices eso, temo no saber si lo sé...  
  
- Siempre sabrás, Tk - luego ella cambió de tema - yo tengo una duda... claramente vi como esa roca te aplastó, Pensé que morirías, ¿Cómo es que estás tan bien?  
  
- Bueno, sucedió algo muy extraño, cuando la roca me iba a caer, sólo por un instante, sentí cómo de mi cuerpo salió un aire potente...  
  
- ¿Aire potente?   
  
- Sí, eso, ¿Sabes como qué?, como la "burbuja de aire" de Patamon.  
  
- ¿En serio?  
  
- ¿Por qué te mentiría?, ese aire permitió que la roca cayera con menos potencia y me lastimara menos.  
  
- No sé que haya sido, ¡Pero es maravilloso!  
  
- No tanto como el que tú me hayas ayudado... gracias... - regresó su mirada a los ojos de ella - Kari... yo, te amo.  
  
- Eso ya lo sabía...  
  
- ¿Tú también me amas?, ¡vamos!, sé que sí, pero quiero que me lo digas.  
  
- Te amo.  
  
- Ahora sí que esto es maravilloso.  
  
- ¿Qué cosa?  
  
- ¡Pues el amor! - contestó Takeru, ahora era el ser más feliz del universo... el mundo había de cuidarse de él, porque ahora no velaría y lucharía por su vida, sino por la de ella.  
  
//Flecha Celestial// se oyó la femenina voz de Angewomon, la pared de rocas que los separaba se abrió y los portadores de la Luz y la Esperanza vieron a sus Digimons frente a ellos.  
- ¡Angewomon!  
  
- ¡Magna Agemon!, me alegra que estén bien.  
  
Los hermosos ángeles se acercaron a sus amigos, se asustaron a verlos desvalidos y heridos.  
  
- Perdónennos, los Bakemons eran muchos, tuvimos que eliminarnos en la forma mega... Kari, ¿Estás bien? ¡Te ves muy débil!  
  
- Estoy bien, sólo creo que estoy cansada... hubo un derrumbe, y... - Kari cerró sus ojos, y se secó las lágrimas, es verdad, había sufrido, pero después de una confesión como la que acababa de vivir, las cosas estaba muy bien - Tenemos que salir de aquí, quiero ver a Tai... no sé si estén bien.  
  
- Magna Angemon, busquemos el atajo para llegar con Davis y los demás  
  
- Sí, Tk  
  
--  
  
- ¡Codyyyyyyy! - gritó Miyako mientras caminaba a la orilla del lago junto a Hawmon - ¡Cody!... ¡Oh, es inútil!, ¿Y si se ahogó?  
  
- No te preocupes, Yolei - le animó su digimon - él estará bien.  
  
La chica estaba mojada y muy golpeada, sus ojos reflejaban cansancio puro y caminaba casi como un zombie, sabía que no era momento de ser débil, sino lo contrario, quería demostrar fortaleza ante el mundo, quería ser capaz de ser fuerte, ¡Y lo lograría!, eso se había propuesto.  
  
Comenzó a llorar, todo lo que había pasado minutos anteriores era escalofriante, ella tenía suerte de seguir viva. Podía recordar el horroroso temblor, pero eso no era lo peor, ¡Habían invadido la Navus de Matt!, muchos enemigos se había adentrado y casi la matan, ella, Joe y los digimons lucharon, pero al final los rufianes consiguieron lo que querían: llevarse a Mimi.  
  
Después de ese atentado, de esa guerra submarina, habían logrado salir a la superficie a salvo, pero no iban a descansar, ella recordaba que su amigo Cody estaba en el agua, temía que se hubiera ahogado o estuviera herido, en cuanto a Ken y los demás, lo único que Yolei podía hacer, era rezar por ellos y no perderles la fe.  
  
- ¡Yoleiii!, ¡Está aquí! - gritó Joe, desde un médano.  
  
La chica Inoue corrió ágilmente hacia donde se encontraban Joe y Palmon.  
  
- ¡Por Dios! - gritó al ver el color azul de el pequeño Hida, con su brazo derecho abrazaba a un inconsciente Armadillomon y con el izquierdo, sostenía a Gomamon.  
  
- No te preocupes, están bien... en lo que cabe.  
  
- ¡Es horrible!  
  
- Ya te dije que se recuperarán, sólo tragaron mucha agua - informó Joe, algo exaltado.  
  
- Pe-pero, ¡Esto es una infamia!, ¡Pudieron haber muerto!, ¡Podemos morir todos!, ¡Vamos a morir! - la histeria de la chica era notable, el joven médico de 24 años le dio una cachetada, para tranquilizarla.  
  
- ¡Cálmate! - le gritó firmemente, pero al ver los ojos llorosos de ella, se arrepintió de ser rudo - Disculpa... no quise...   
  
- No, tú tienes razón, no debí ponerme así de tonta, ¡No me pidas disculpas!  
  
- De acuerdo, lo que debemos hacer ahora es llevarlos a un lugar más seco, prenderemos una fogata y esperaremos a los demás..  
  
- Sí, sólo podemos hacer eso.  
  
--  
  
Era una habitación elegante, pero oscura, los ventanales estaban cubiertos por una cortinas rojas de terciopelo, los muebles eran de una madera fina, como el cedro, el piso de mármol y había pilares de yeso... sí, era un lugar de primera, pero muy escalofriante, seco y triste, sólo parte del cuarto estaba debidamente iluminado, una de las esquinas estaba muy oscura y alguien yacía en un trono, pero no se podía ver quien era, por esa noche artificial.  
  
Había algunos jarrones de rosas tirados en el piso, muebles de cabeza y cuadros destruidos, todo era consecuencia de un reciente temblor, o al menos eso es lo que Izzy se suponía.  
  
Los hombres denominados Floramon88 y Birdamon03 lo habían arrastrado por toda la base secreta, eran una criaturas despiadadas y crueles, durante el temblor sólo habían cuidado de sí mismos, pero lo que le sucedía al prisionero les tenía sin cuidado y sobra decir que nuestro pobre amigo del conocimiento no la pasó nada bien. Caminaron hasta la esquina oscura y sentaron a Koushirou en una silla, acto seguido lo encadenaron.   
  
El chico miró con curiosidad todo el sitio, también trató de distinguir el rostro del ser que yacía en el trono, no pudo.  
  
- Frente a mí tengo a Hiroshi Koyama, un "investigador y científico", un hombre de edad muy ingenioso que logró introducirse a mi base en las montañas Fuji, para robarme datos de un cartucho - dijo una voz tétrica y siniestra - Al mismo tiempo tengo a Izzy Izumi, uno de los Digielegidos del conocimiento, que posee un Tentomon y que es muy curioso... ¿No le parece interesante, señor Izumi?  
  
Pero Izzy no pudo contestar, le ardía la garganta.  
  
- Veo que desea hacerse el mudo, no, no es eso, ¿Verdad?, sus padres debieron educarlo muy bien, ¿No es así?, ¡Birdamon03!  
  
- ¿Qué desea, mi señor? - preguntó.  
  
- Tráigale a nuestro invitado una pastilla de menta, eso hará que vuelva a hablar.  
  
- Como diga, mi señor  
  
- ¡Pero date prisa! - reprendió - ¿No queremos ser descorteces, verdad?  
  
Izzy abrió bien sus ojos, esa voz se le hacía conocida, le recordaba a alguien o algo.  
  
- Se ve muy mal, Sr. Izumi, ¿Acaso lo trataron mal mis fieles servidores?, No, eso es imposible, también son muy educados, debe usted sentirse muy débil, no se preocupe, si coopera conmigo, descasará mucho próximamente.  
  
  
El hombre con máscara de Birdamon se acercó y obligó a Izzy a tragar una pastilla muy potente y extraña, sin embargo, sintió que se le aclaró la garganta de una manera increíble.  
  
- Ya puede hablar, así que espero me conteste todo.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó Kou-kun con hostilidad, mirando muy molesto hacia ese rincón, donde se hallaba ese ser misterioso.  
  
- Nada de descortesías, nosotros hemos sido educados con usted, hay que ser justos.  
  
- ¡Cierra la boca, deja de decir babosadas! - gritó Izzy, algo exasperado - Para que lo sepas de una vez, ¡No te daré el cartucho!, eso jamás, primero mátame, esos datos son la esperanza y yo no te la daré...  
  
- Las apariencias engañan - dijo cínicamente - Pensaba que sería usted muy cortés y serio, y en realidad es impulsivo, debe ser la anestesia de su cirugía, ¿No?, pero como siempre, logró dar en el grano, sí, necesitamos ese cartucho, sé que no me lo negará, usted sabe que no es correcto el robo.  
  
- Eso mismo, ¡Ustedes le robaron ese mapa a Genai!, no me hables de moral... no te daré el mapa...  
  
- Sí, eso ya lo ha dicho, antes de darlo, daría su vida ¿O me equivoco? - luego rió de forma fría - pero me preguntaba yo acerca de si usted sería capaz de permitir la muerte de una hermosa chica, digo, no creo que sea capaz de sacrificar a Mimi Tachikawa, ¿Verdad?, antes me daría el cartucho.  
  
- ¡Mimi!  
  
Koushiro miró con desesperación la silueta de Mimi colgada de un extraño artefacto, estaba colgada de manos, en lo alto del edificio, inconsciente. A él se le estremeció la piel y el alma, no creía ser capaz de sacrificar algo tan valioso por un cartucho, lo habían vencido.  
  
- ¿De qué sirve?, Sabes que te diré que no la sacrifico, pero al final, nos vas a matar a los dos, ¿O no?, ¡Eso quieres hacer con todos los Elegidos!  
  
- Muy listo, de verdad, muy inteligente - dijo el hombre - No me gusta hacerlo, pero es necesario para llevar nuestra empresa a cabo, y ahora declare, ¿Dónde escondió el cartucho con los datos?  
  
El chico se quedó callado, pero sabía que no duraría mucho.  
  
- Será mejor que me diga la respuesta, Sr. Izumi, el tiempo se agota.  
  
¿Por qué se agotaba el tiempo?, ¡Él era un prisionero, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para torturarlo!, pero entonces reflexionó un poco "Esos asesinos entraron a la prisión donde me hallaba junto con esa chica llamada Yoshisaki, pero ¿Por qué si era una mujer no se encontraba en la misma celda que Mimi?, es ilógico... tal vez.... tal vez Mimi acaba de ser capturada y los demás... mis amigos, intentan llegar a nosotros", escuchó a lo lejos disparos y gritos, cada vez más cercanos, el hombre de la esquina se exasperaba cada vez más.  
  
- ¡Con un demonio, pedazo de animal! ¿Dónde está el cartucho?, ¡Date prisa imbécil, o mato a Tachikawa!  
  
- Ahora usted se muestra arrogante - dijo Koushiro con ironía- yo pensaba que era educado.  
  
- ¡No me haga enojar, Izumi!  
  
- Sólo le diré que si mata a Mimi, Mata también a su plan, si algo le pasa a ella, no le daré el cartucho.  
  
- ¡No me amenaces!  
  
- No es amenaza, sólo prevengo - replicó con seriedad y aparente valentía, él sabía que tenía que esperar un poco más.  
  
La situación se estaba poniendo "tensa", El hombre de la oscuridad le gritó a su sirviente Floramon88 que bajara a la mujer y comenzara a torturarla.  
  
- No la voy a matar, la voy a torturar y veremos si usted no me da el cartucho.  
  
- ¡No, no la toques!  
  
- ¡Dame el cartucho, di donde está!  
  
En ese momento los digielegidos penetraron a esa habitación, eran Taichi, Davis, Ken, Matt y Sora, y por supuesto, los digimons.  
  
- ¡Demonios! - murmuró el Jefe y retrocedió un poco.  
  
//ALAS ESPADA// dijo Garudamon, con su poder cortó la cuerda que sostenía a Mimi, ésta comenzó a caer, pero MetalGarurumon la cachó.  
  
- Regresa con ella, Metalgarurumon- ordenó Matt, sobra decir que su Digimon lo obedeció.  
  
Taichi dio un paso al frente y le hizo una señal a los otros para que no se acercaran, pero que estuvieran alerta.  
  
- Supongo que esto no es una bienvenida - dijo en voz muy alta - pero espero se comprenda que el llevarse a mi amigo a lugares tenebrosos exige un rescate urgente, ¿No lo crees así, quien quiera que seas?  
  
- Supongo que sí, Taichi Yagami.  
  
- Parece que me conoces, en cambio, no tengo el gusto de saber con quien hablo - replicó Tai, con una sangre fría impresionante, el estudiar para embajador lo había cambiado mucho.  
  
- No es necesario mi nombre, ni mi misión.  
  
- En eso tienes razón - siguió el moreno, cada vez se acercaba más y más a Izzy - Digo, no es de villanos listos decir el plan que tienen para conquistar el mundo y todas sus intenciones, generalmente eso pasa sólo en caricaturas.  
  
- Bien, pero sí es de Villanos listos el preguntar a qué quieres llegar, mocoso infernal.  
  
- Sí, es lógico - dijo sonriendo, Sora estaba asombrada, Davis también "Woww, me cambiaré de profesión, seré embajador, como Tai" pensó ingenuamente, Ken y Matt parecían comprender mejor - está claro que vengo por mi amigo, y por mi amiga, pero a ella ya la recuperamos... sin embargo, tú quieres que se te informe sobre un cartucho.  
  
- En efecto, y su amiguito Izumi no ha cooperado como debería.  
  
- Bueno, dada su condición, nadie cooperaría, podrías estar rogándole siglos y no conseguirías nada, sólo matarlo, y tal vez matarnos, pero si pasa eso, pierdes para siempre tu diskette y los datos que conseguiste; Te propongo un trato, ya sabes, para dejarnos de complicaciones.  
  
- Adelante con el "trato", Yagami.  
  
- A eso voy - y entonces suspiró - No conseguirás nada de esa manera, yo tengo en mi poder el cartucho y prometo dártelo, pero bajo ciertas condiciones.  
  
- ¿Cómo saber que no es una trampa?  
  
- Los elegidos no juegan sucio, nuestros emblemas no lo permitirían, pero si mi palabra no es suficiente, ofreceré mi vida a cambio.  
  
- Eso es... interesante, quisiera saber las condiciones.  
  
- ¡Oh, son muy sencillas de cumplir!, Número 1: Dejar en Libertad a Izzy, Número dos: Dejarnos el cartucho un mes.  
  
- ¡Se está burlando de mí, insolente!  
  
- Ya dije que no es bueno ser tan desconfiado - dijo Tai, tan cínico como nunca - Verás, Ya que conseguimos el cartucho merecemos investigarlo, ¿No?  
  
- ¡No les servirá de nada, no sabrán usarlo, no encontrarán la contraseña!  
  
- Sí, es probable, por eso mismo te pido que nos lo dejes, si crees que somos incapaces de descifrar los datos, ¿Por qué preocuparse por prestarnos el cartucho?, serán sólo unos días, y luego gozarás de la información; si crees que podemos descifrar la información, pues entonces no hagas trato, puedo rescatar a Izzy con nuestros digimons, tú no podrás detenernos, porque en estos momentos, no estás preparado, ¿O sí?  
  
- ¡Desgraciado!  
  
- ¿Aceptas?  
  
- ¡Un mes es mucho!, que sea una semana.  
  
- No, para nada, mejor dejémoslo en 20 días, es mi última oferta - Tai se secó el sudor de la frente - pero en esos días no nos atacarás, yo confiaré en tu palabra, en la promesa, nosotros tampoco actuaremos, sólo queremos un poco de paz, ¿Estás de acuerdo?, mira, si te atreves a atacarnos, destruiremos el cartucho y saldrás perdiendo...  
  
El hombre se sentó en su trono de las tinieblas, respiró resignado, en verdad no podía hacer otra cosa, mas que aceptar, lamentaba mucho estar acorralado, sus superiores lo reprenderían.  
  
- De.. de acuerdo, pero lárguense de aquí.  
  
- Sólo un momento y me voy, primero: libera a mi amigo.  
  
- Floramon88, libéralo.  
  
Matt caminó hasta Koushiro y lo levantó.  
  
- Vamos, Tai  
  
- Sí - respondió su amigo, y le dio la espalda al enemigo.  
  
- No, no nos harán nada, ¿verdad Tai? - preguntó Sora.  
  
- Confía en Tai, Sora - dijo Davis.  
  
- Ya verás que no pasa nada.  
  
Ken miró que el cuarto del que salían se volvió más oscuro, le comenzó a doler la cabeza de una manera admirable, luego recordó a Yolei y los demás y les mandó un mail, informando que ya iban para allá y que la misión había sido un éxito; Tk, Kari y Los ángeles Digimons se unieron a los demás y así, juntos y triunfantes, salieron de la base el enemigo, esta vez no tan alegres, sino temblorosos, les esperaba una aventura escalofriante.  
(También rescataron a la chica llamada Yoshisaki Yínbee, que era una prisionera) .  
  
Fin del capítulo ocho.  
  
  
Notas de la Autora: ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo "En fuga"!, también gracias por los reviews, esta parte no me ha gustado mucho, pero tenía que cortar el rescate de alguna manera y me pareció apropiado hacerlo así, otra vez puse a Tai de manera muy diferente a como suele ser, de nuevo explico que el joven Yagami ha crecido, y si de verdad estudió para diplomático es porque tiene cerebro para ello, bueno, habrá algunos cambios con este personaje en el futuro que los sorprenderá; lo que sucedió en éste capítulo fue que "manipularon o negociaron" con el enemigo, que estaba desprevenido, espero no se hayan confundido. También traté de avanzarle al Takari, pero la escena entre ellos no me quedó muy bien, tiene algo que no me convence; los demás estuvieron algo rezagados en este capítulo, pero más adelante entrarán en acción.  
  
Por favor, déjenme comentarios, me anima mucho para continuar, por otra parte, si lo prefieren, pueden enviarme un mail a: ziddycm@hotmail.com 


	9. capitulo noveno

En fuga...  
  
  
Capítulo noveno "Un corazón con muros".  
  
  
Estaba sentado en una banca, dejaba que la lluvia mojara cada parte de su cuerpo, no recordaba haberse sentido tan liberado y sereno en toda su vida. Era una sensación profunda, intensa y hermosa.  
  
Había mucho porqué estar preocupado en esos momentos, podía estar temblando por el miedo o agobiado buscando como maniático la solución a sus problemas. Pero a él nunca le gustó preocuparse demasiado, y aunque las personas decían que había madurado, no lo creía así, quería seguir siendo el mismo Taichi, aquél chico de cabellos castaños y alborotados que se tomaba el peligro a la ligera; sabía que su valor lo guiaría a la victoria tarde o temprano... no le gustaba perder, pero al menos se conformaría.  
  
-Hacía mucho que no llovía con tanta intensidad - dijo de pronto - ¡Parece que el cielo está enojado! - agregó con simpatía.  
  
Con su mano derecha sostenía un paraguas, lo traía cerrado y parecía usarlo más para entretener a su vista que para cubrirse con él. Una sonrisa limpia acompañaba a su rostro, se notaba que estaba esperando a alguien.  
La vio desde lejos y ella le devolvió la mirada, Taichi corrió a su encuentro.  
  
-¡Sora! - exclamó con alegría.  
  
-¿Tai?, no pensé que tú...  
  
-¿Llegaría temprano a nuestra cita? - completó Yagami - ¡Vamos, Sora!, no me pierdas la fe, me he vuelto puntual; además, en nuestras reuniones grupales, Joe siempre llegaba más tarde, ya sabes, por eso de sus exámenes.  
  
-De acuerdo - dijo Sora, la mirada de Tai la tenía asombrada. - ¿Vienes del Hospital?  
  
-Sí, hace un rato estuve ahí.  
  
-¿Cómo están todos?, no los veos desde ayer en la noche.  
  
-Muy bien, al menos eso creo - anunció el varón - A Kari la dieron de alta esta mañana; Takeru saldrá esta noche, se ha recuperado muy rápido.  
  
-¿Qué me dices de Iori, Koushiro y Mimi?  
  
-Pues Iori ya está listo para su graduación, Mimi está en trance psicológico, pero Joe dice que está bien; en cuanto a Izzy... - entonces Tai puso una cara muy seria, que provocó que su amiga Takenouchi, se asustara - ¡Tranquila!, está mucho mejor, según esto, la pastilla de menta que le dieron...  
  
-¿Te refieres a la pastilla que le proporcionó el enemigo? - interrumpió ella.  
  
-Sí esa - informó el chico -Pues resulta que le hizo mucho bien y no tiene efectos secundarios, ¿Cómo la ves?  
  
-Muy misterioso, la verdad - admitió su amiga.  
  
  
La hermosa pelirroja guardó silencio después de sus últimas palabras, al contrario de Taichi, se cubría muy bien de la lluvia, con un paraguas negro y un impermeable amarillo.  
  
-¡Por favor, no te quedes tan callada! - pidió con caballerosidad - Te pedí que vinieras para platicar y recordar.  
  
-Tai... - murmuró la chica con tristeza - Yo...  
  
-¡Oye, quita esa cara, no te voy a presionar!  
  
Sora suspiró, su mejor amigo le había leído el pensamiento; porque si Tai comenzaba con declaraciones amorosas, sólo provocaría que ella se sintiera mal.  
  
El joven Yagami le sonrió cálidamente mientras le sujetaba el brazo, esa sonrisa cambió radicalmente de dulce a pícara, y con una maniobra ingeniosa, le arrebató el paraguas a la muchacha y lo tiró al suelo.  
  
-¡Tai! - renegó Sora - ¿Por qué hiciste eso?  
  
-¡No es justo que sólo yo me moje! - burló Tai, mientras observaba que se oscurecía la naranja cabellera de su amiga, por efecto del agua - Bueno, no te enojes, ¡Juro que no me había sentido tan mal desde que te regalé ese broche feo y cuando vomité en tu sombrero!.  
  
-¡No seas payaso! - dijo Sora, muy contenta.  
  
-Ven, quiero que me acompañes - exigió Tai, comenzando a correr y saltar charcos.  
  
Los jóvenes llegaron hasta una computadora, ya que en ese entonces había muchas, en cada esquina de las calles, esas máquinas permitían a un humano, ir a Digimundo.  
  
-¿Vamos a ir al Mundo Digital? - indagó Sora.  
  
-Íbamos a ir - respondió el joven, Sora lo veía luchar con la computadora - ¡Tai!, vas a descomponer esa cosa.  
  
-¡No es mi culpa, no me acepta el permiso!  
  
-¿En verdad, deja ver? - pidió la hermosa chica.  
  
Observó la tarjeta de su camarada.  
  
-No renuevas tu permiso "Ciudadano-Turista del Digimundo" desde hace dos años, por eso no funciona el acceso, ¡Qué descuidado!.  
  
-¡Bah!, no me regañes, Mi Digivice es original y especial, no necesito ese pase ridículo... ojalá las cosas fueran tan sencillas como antes, cuando todos los niños tenían su digivice.  
  
-Las cosas no pueden ser como antes, el gobierno decidió imponer otro tipo de sistema para introducirnos al Digimundo; le arrebataron a todas las personas su digivice y usaron su poder para emplear estas máquinas y pases... pero nosotros nos salvamos gracias a un milagro.  
  
-No es cuestión que me recuerdes eso - dijo Taichi - Sora, ¿Tu permiso no está caducado?  
  
Sora suspiró con resignación.  
  
-Toma, usa mi permiso.  
  
-¡Excelente!, muchas gracias Sora, ¡Eres mi salvación!  
  
Taichi metió el permiso en la Unidad F 2/4 y tecleó la clave que su amiga le proporcionó.  
  
  
**PERMISO ACECPTADO  
Ciudadana: Takenouchi Sora. -TASO881014-  
Visitas permitidas al año: 20  
Visitas usadas: 12  
-ACCESO PERMITIDO-**  
  
-¡Qué complicado es todo esto! - se quejó - ¿No te parece?  
  
-El Digimundo parece un lugar para tomar vacaciones, pero no lo es... es un lugar mágico, que tal vez no debería estar abierto a todos.  
  
-¡Dímelo a mí!, las cosas se complican cada vez más, lo humanos insisten en explorarlo, pero las entradas sólo les permiten visitar a la Isla File, no pueden ir más allá... pero no es nuestro caso, ¿Verdad?, anda Sora, entremos  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
Los amigos llegaron al Digimundo, había un hermoso atardecer, pero las cosas ya no eran como antes, e incluso el ambiente era casi sofocante, todo estaba industrializado. Taichi Yagami y su acompañante llegaron a la costa.  
  
-Bien, ya llegamos.  
  
-¿Para qué hemos venido? - cuestionó intrigada.  
  
-Para hablar, ¿No recuerdas?  
  
-Sí, aunque no tengo idea de qué quieres hablar o de quiénes...  
  
-Pues de ti y de mí, porque si quisiera hablar con Kari o Mimi, a ellas les hubiera llamado.  
  
-Ya veo...  
  
-Sora, ¿Qué piensas de mí? - preguntó Tai  
  
-¿Qué si qué pienso de ti?, pues esa pregunta, esa cuestión, no la hubiera hecho el Tai que conozco.  
  
-Buena respuesta - Tai se tiró en la arena y miró el paisaje - pero en vista de que dicen que hay una nueva versión mía, quiero una contestación diferente.  
  
-Es decir que quieres saber qué opino de tu cambio.  
  
-Sí, eso quiero.  
  
-He pensado en eso, ¿Sabes?, y he llegado a la conclusión de que no has cambiado, has crecido internamente; ese crecimiento me asusta mucho, creo que has avanzado más que yo; supongo que me da miedo dejarme vencer por ti, quiero hacerme adulta, así las cosas no se complicarán tanto.  
  
-Al revés, lo mejor en estos casos en hacerse niños, o como los cangrejos, ¡Ir hacia atrás!  
  
-¡Qué disparates dices!, no te entiendo.  
  
-Yo tampoco - Tai parecía un demente - lo que pasa es que las cosas se han tornado muy difíciles por el crecimiento... pero, tampoco venía decirte eso, ¿No?, ¡Lo lamento!, generalmente soy muy directo, pero este tipo de cosas se me complican.  
  
-Di lo que tengas que decir, Taichi  
  
-Sora; yo siempre he apreciado mucho el que existas - comentó - Desde niños fuimos amigos, me gustaba que jugaras fútbol conmigo y no tuvieras los miedos que tenían las otras niñas, yo te admiraba, y te quería mucho.  
  
-Yo también aprecio mucho tu amistad.  
  
-Sí, lo sé, pero deja terminar - hizo una breve pausa - El caso es que en mi subconsciente se fue formando la idea de que te amaba, y serías mi novia... así que con el pasar de los años, me enamoré, (justamente como me lo supuse) pero aunque no lo creas, era muy tímido; y me di cuenta de que te gustaba Yamato, entonces te di ánimos, ¿Recuerdas?  
  
-Sí...  
  
-Y pasó el tiempo, llegó el día en que te perdí - el chico lagrimó un poco - Te fuiste por un camino muy diferente al mío, ahora casi no te veo... y la magia de nuestra amistad se esfumó. Pasé noches en vela, Sora, quería tenerte conmigo, quería que fueras mi diosa, deduje y comprobé un amor real por ti.  
  
Sora también se había dejado caer en la arena, miraba el oleaje y lloraba en silencio.  
  
-Así que decidí conquistarte, ¡Primer error mío!  
  
-¿Error, Tai?  
  
-Espera Sora, tenme paciencia - siguió Tai -Cuando decidí buscarte y amarte, apareció Matt, que también te ama, ¡Pero es mi mejor amigo!, quise desafiarlo, pero no pude. Así que suspendí mi plan, ni él, ni yo te hemos visto contenta con nuestras declaraciones amorosas, ¡Te agobiamos!, parece que construimos muros en tu corazón, estás confundida... pero te diré algo.  
  
-¿Qué... qué cosa?  
  
-No lloraré si no me amas, Sora; ¡Claro que sé perder!, y no seré cobarde esta vez; sólo hay una cosa que no soportaría perder, ¿Sabes qué?, ¡nuestra amistad!, Mi Sora, por favor, siempre seamos amigos, pero no amigos adultos, mejor retornemos nuestra relación unos 12 años, quiero verte contenta, nada más eso. Matt también desea eso.  
  
-¡Oh, Tai! - gritó Sora, lanzándose a los brazos de su mejor amigo, quien la consoló dulcemente - ¡Perdóname!  
  
-Prométeme que la magia no se irá Sora.  
  
-¡Lo juro! - respondió eso - Me has hecho muy feliz.  
  
-Me alegra; no le tengas miedo a la vida, no pretendas madurar, y ya sabes, cuentas conmigo para lo que sea.  
  
Taichi Yagami se puso de pie y se liberó de Sora.  
  
-No veremos, amiga.  
  
-¿Adónde vas?  
  
-Iré con Daisuke a comer, no te preocupes, viene mi reemplazo.  
  
-¿Reemplazo?  
  
Una sombra apareció tras los amigos.  
  
-Hola, Sora, soy el reemplazo - saludó un apuesto rubio de aproximados 23 años.  
  
-Yamato, hola - dijo Sora, muy asombrada - Tai, ¿Qué es lo que pretenden ustedes dos?, ¿Tai?  
  
-Se acaba de ir - informó Yamato - pero puedo contestarte que Tai no pretende nada, sólo me hizo un favor.  
  
-¿Un favor?, Matt, podrías hablar claro.  
  
-Por supuesto - respondió Ishida, mientras tomaba asiento - Tus ojos han llorado, pero te ves muy bien, la plática con el demente de Tai te fue provechosa.  
  
Sora se sentía atrapada por las frases de su amigo, a veces no sabía qué responder.  
  
-Primero que nada, quiero pedirte perdón, me he comportado como un idiota.  
  
-Eso no es verdad  
  
-¿Cómo que no?, estuve borracho y actué como un imbécil, no tienes que decir que no.  
  
-No tiene importancia, al menos para mí... eso ya es pasado.  
  
-Desgraciadamente siempre pongo demasiada atención en mis hechos pasados, no los olvidos, me dejan marcado - Matt tenía una extraña actitud - ¿Me perdonas?  
  
-Claro que sí - respondió Sora, con simpatía.  
  
-Fuiste mi primer amor, eso no lo he olvidado, porque todavía te amo, me molesta portarme como un idiota... Pero tampoco vine a eso, sino a cumplir mi pacto.  
  
-¿Un pacto?, ¡Por Dios, Yamato, parece que Tai y tú han planeado este encuentro!  
  
-Justamente eso hicimos. Acordamos rendirnos, no lucharé contra mi mejor amigo por tu amor, lo vales la pena, pero... si me enemistara con Tai, ¿Acaso sería digno de mi emblema?, Fui un patán al presionarte estando borracho, lo lamento, es que estaba obsesionado, ¡Y lo sigo estando!, pero ahora estoy cuerdo, y creo que sólo así no te perderé, tendré fe en que si me amas, me lo dirás; sino, lo comprenderé... pero nunca me olvides, por favor, y tómame en cuenta.  
  
La Estudiante de diseño había comenzado a temblar.  
  
-No sé que sentir, si estar feliz o triste... ambos parecen haberse sacrificado por mí, y renunciar a lo que uno quiere, hace sufrir, soy la culpable.  
  
-No, Sora - dijo Matt - En el corazón no se manda, ¡No te culpes!, nadie se arrepiente de quererte, pero nos alejaremos y te dejaremos ser, esto lo hacemos para que te tranquilices y aclares tus dudas; ¡No arruines nuestro plan!, eso sería muy cruel de tu parte; olvida que te amamos, ¿Quién sabe?, tal vez estés enamorada de... Iori.  
  
-¿Estás loco?  
  
-¡Era una broma! - informó Matt - El caso es que te respetaremos en todo, pero no te abandonaremos; ¿Sora?  
  
-Dime  
  
-Somos amigos, ¿verdad?, es que siempre tuve envidia de ver cómo te llevabas con el pelos parados.  
  
-Claro que somos amigos, de los verdaderos.  
  
Pero ni Yamato, ni Sora, se sentía tranquilos ante la nueva propuesta. Takenouchi no quería tomarse a la ligera sus decisiones amorosas, tampoco quería complicarse la vida, debía derrumbar los muros de su alma. La plática que había tenido con Taichi había resultado muy natural, pero con Yamato todo parecía ser forzado; lo que sí es que tenía dos enamorados, que no sólo eran eso: también eran fieles amigos y valientes escuderos. Se sentía muy afortunada.  
  
--  
  
  
  
-¡Mimi! - dijo Izzy con desesperación, había abandonado su cuarto en el hospital sin que nadie lo notara, y estaba en busca de cierta chica - ¡Voy a pasar! - amenazó con firmeza, y entró a otra habitación en la misma clínica.  
  
Mimi Tachikawa reposaba en una camilla, su rostro estaba pálido, y sus ojos miraban la nada. Caminó hacia ella, quien no hizo intento por verle, Koushiro la observó con tristeza.  
  
-¿Por qué no me quieres ver?, al menos sé que me escuchas... y yo... quiero darte las gracias, cuidaste muy bien de mí, me protegiste con tu vida, ¡y yo no supe cuidarte!, no evité que estuvieras en peligro; lo siento.  
  
-Izzy... - respondió Mimi, sin mirarlo - Tú no entiendes, ¡Es muy complicado!  
  
-¿Qué no entiendo?, por favor, dime, llevas mucho tiempo sin hablar, sin comer, ¿Acaso no tienes ganas de vivir?... no te quedes así, no me gusta verte de esa manera.  
  
Pero Mimi no estaba de humor.  
  
-¡No me importa! - le gritó con desesperación, seguía sin dirigirle la mirada - ¡Te desconozco!, a ti no te importan esa clase de cosas, ¡No eres un chico sensible!, así que no seas hipócrita, ¿Entiendes? - casi rugía al hablar, Koushiro estaba muy serio - ¡No sabes nada!. No tienes idea del asco que sentí, no te tocaron esas manos podridas-  
  
-Perdóname.  
  
-¡Y no te eches la culpa!, odio eso. No me quites el lugar de víctima; al fin y al cabo, no terminó de violarme, ¿Eso es lo que cuenta para todos, no?, nadie entiende porqué me pongo así.  
  
Terminó de desahogarse, pero no escuchaba respuesta por parte del joven Izumi.  
  
-¿No vas a hablar?  
  
-Yo no quiero molestarte, Mimi - dijo Izzy - Posiblemente no te entienda, posiblemente no sea sensible, pero no soy Hipócrita, y así como tú me protegiste del enemigo, así como trataste de defenderme y sacrificarte; ¡Así lo hubiera hecho yo!  
  
-¿Y por qué?, ¿Por ser tu amiga?  
  
-Por una amiga haría eso, no lo voy a negar, pero tu caso es diferente.  
  
El pelirrojo se inclinó hacia Mimi. Dejó caer su rostro hasta casi chocar con el de ella, con esa acción obligó a la castaña mujer a mirarle.  
  
-Mimi, no puedo olvidar tus labios; no soy un romántico, lo sé, pero lo que tú me inspiras es muy complicado - entonces le besó la frente - Y cuando sufres, yo sufro, me duele el pecho, Mimi, ¡Y sé que yo también te intereso!. Quería tomarme esto a la ligera, pero no puedo, no va conmigo... ¡Quiero besarte!, ¿Puedo?  
  
-¡Eres un tonto, para eso no se pide permiso! - reprendió ella, totalmente trastornada por el encanto masculino de su interlocutor.  
  
-¿En serio?, yo creo que si pido permiso y advierto a la chica de mis intenciones, puedo evitar malentendidos... además, soy inexperto.  
  
Acarició el cabello de Mimi y lo acomodó tras la oreja de la misma, secó las lágrimas de su amante y se acercó más, podía sentir una fuerte vibración acogerlo, su cuerpo revoloteaba majestuosamente.  
  
Tocó suavemente los labios de Mimi, trataba de no verse lento o tenso, quería trasmitirle la magia de sus emociones, buscaba impresionarla, amarla, poseerla; porque cualquier humano era apasionado, sólo tenía que enamorarse; no ocupaba ser un experto.  
  
Intensificó el beso adentrando su lengua y entrelazándola con la de ella, sus labios habían encontrado un ritmo sorprendente, tenía deseos de seguir, de tocar y conocer a la chica, de hacerla suya y declararla su posesión; pero se separó, no debía presionarla, después de besarla, le quitó la vista de encima, se sentía intimidado, posiblemente se desconocía a sí mismo.  
  
-Izzy, promete que me harás tuya... - susurró la chica Tachikawa.  
  
El rostro de Koushiro se veía más rojo que cien tomates juntos.  
  
-Mimi, ¿Qué dices?  
  
-Quiero olvidar, tus besos no se comparan con los de él, son bellos, tibios, míos... ¡Y no puedo esperar a que me toques más!, a que no sólo me hagas sentir deseada, sino querida.  
  
-Yo, yo te quiero, pero no te lastimaría nunca, no quiero que te entregues por despecho y malos recuerdos; me desilusionarías.  
  
-Comprendo, pero en verdad lo quiero.  
  
-Bueno, eso cambia las cosas.  
  
-¡Eres de lo peor! Ahora tú eres el que ni siquiera me mira a los ojos.  
  
Izumi volteó y la miró, sus negros ojos destellaban, como nunca antes.  
  
-Espero que quieras ir conmigo a la graduación de Cody, es mañana.  
  
-¡Ahí estaré!, pero promete no pensar en el cartucho.  
  
-Lo prometo.  
  
-Koushiro, en verdad me da mucho gusto oír tu voz.  
  
-A mí más, te lo aseguro - dijo antes de retirarse - me voy, porque no quiero que la enfermera me vea, esta noche me dan de alta, ya sabes, por si te interesa.  
  
--  
  
  
-Buenos días, ¿Puedo pasar? - Takeru había oído una voz femenina, muy simpática.  
  
-Adelante - respondió  
  
Una joven de ojos cafés y cabello claro, era alta y de esbelta figura.  
  
-Disculpe que lo moleste, mi intención era hablar con Koushiro Izumi, pero no está en su habitación, entonces recordé **Oh, el chico de la habitación 1444, es uno de ellos**, hablaré con él.  
  
-......  
  
-Mucho gusto, soy Yoshisaki Yínbee. Koushiro Izumi y un grupo de muchachos, entre ellos, tú, me hicieron el favor de rescatarme de las garras del verdugo - exclamó la joven con una sonrisa - y yo vine a agradecerles.  
  
Tk le dio la mano y correspondió a la sonrisa, la chica se sonrojó.  
  
-Soy Takaishi Takeru, mucho gusto, ha sido un placer poder ayudarle.  
  
-Un momento, has dicho ¿Takeru Takaishi?, ¿El gran cuentista?, ¡Vaya!, que suerte tengo - dijo con todavía más ánimo - Tus obras son gran inspiración para mis filmes, te admiro mucho.  
  
-¿En verdad?, ¡gracias!  
  
-Mira, esto se lo iba dar al Sr. Izumi, pero siendo tú esa brillante celebridad, cambiaré de destinatario.  
  
La chica le dio a Takeru un sobre color marrón, antes de irse, le dijo:  
  
-¡Espero verte pronto!, y ese sobre, no lo abras hasta mañana, hoy se podría sospechar.  
  
-¿Sospechar?. ¿De qué?, oye, ¡no te vayas!  
  
  
--  
  
  
Yoshisaki salió del cuarto y se secó el sudor, al menos se sentía mejor consigo misma, lo demás, ya no dependía ella, iba muy distraída y casi choca con Hikari.  
  
-¡Ay, disculpa! - dijo evitando que la chica Yagami perdiera el equilibrio, Yoshi la miró con detenimiento - ¡Tú eres una de ellos!  
  
Kari abrió sus ojos, con asombro, pero reconoció a la mujer.  
  
-Eres la chica que rescatamos, me da gusto que estés mejor.  
  
-Gracias, justo vengo de con Takeru Takaishi, uno de tus amigos, ¿Verdad?, le agradecía sus cuidados, pero a ti también te doy las gracias; Me llamo Yoshisaki Yínbee.  
  
-Hikari Yagami, mucho gusto.  
  
-¡Hikari!, o sea, Luz... juraría que eres una de... - exclamó la cineasta.  
  
-¿De qué?  
  
-De los... de los.. ¡Oh, no lo sé! - se deprimió al censurarse - Disculpa, no me hagas caso; me voy.  
  
--  
  
-¡Éste, Cody!, se te ve perfecto - exclamó Miyako.  
  
-¿Tú crees, Yolei?  
  
-Por supuesto, serás el chico más apuesto del baile - dijo la chica de antiparras con mucha seguridad - ¡Señorita!, nos llevamos este traje.  
  
Iori Hida se sonrojó, acto seguido regresó al vestidor. La joven Inoue sonrió satisfecha, como si gracias a ella su adolescente amigo fuera guapo.  
  
--  
Fin del capítulo 9  
--  
  
Notas de la Autora: ¡Hola de nuevo!, pues aquí les traigo el capítulo noveno de "En fuga...", admito que no pasó gran cosa, más bien me enfoqué en asuntos sentimentales. Posiblemente luego le avance a las parejas y a la trama.  
Gracias a todos los que siguen esta lectura, por favor, no se olviden de dejar review.  
(aunque si quieren, pueden escribirme a: ziddycm@hotmail.com) 


	10. capítulo décimo

--*--  
Notas: ¡Hola!, Aquí estoy de nuevo trayéndoles el décimo capítulo de "En Fuga", desgraciadamente no me alcanzó el capítulo para expresar todas las ideas que tenía para este episodio, por ello habrá una segunda parte, en la que habrá acción además de romance, espero les agrade.  
--*--  
  
  
En Fuga...  
  
Capítulo décimo -- "Fugazmente locos I" --  
  
  
"Todos los hombres son unos mentirosos, dicen creer en lo eterno, en lo infinito y en Dios; pero una cosa es decir y otra es sentir. Yo me pregunto, ¿Cuántos humanos creerán en lo infinito?, a mí me parece muy difícil entender cómo algo no puede tener principio y fin, pero no es mi culpa, toda mi vida he visto cómo inician las cosas y cómo acaban, mueren o terminan. Los niños nacen, crecen, viven y mueren, con ello cumplen su ciclo; la escuela empieza cuando uno es infante y acaba cuando nos volvemos adultos; Puedes tener hambre, pero al comer la sacias; el día comienza con la salida del sol y termina con la huída del mismo; ¿Lo ven?, ¡Todo tiene un inicio y un fin!, así lo he visto siempre, y se me dificulta mucho creer en la eternidad.  
Los poetas adornan sus letras con palabras muy bonitas, cuando están enamorados le juran a su pareja amarla por siempre, ¿Es eso verdad?... No lo sé, quisiera volverme accesible y decir creer, pero no puedo, siempre terminaré cuestionando esas cosas.   
Yo pienso y creo en la fugacidad de la vida, todo circula, en un momento surge, camina y en otra ocasión se destruye. Mi corazón late, pero un día ese movimiento cesará, con esto sólo quiero decir una cosa: Mis pensamientos, mis acciones y mi sentir, van "En fuga", como todo lo demás. Algún día, tal vez... comience a creer en lo que digo y no concuerdo, porque cuando muera es posible que conozca lo eterno, y sólo ahí, me lamentaré el haber sido tan escéptico."  
  
Cody no sabía porqué se ponía a pensar en esas cosas justo ahora, llevaba más de diez minutos encerrado en el auto que había rentado, no es que tuviera miedo de bajar y tocar a la puerta de su pareja del baile, bueno, posiblemente sí estaba nervioso, pero esa no es una razón justificable para ponerse a pensar en todas esas incoherencias.  
  
-¿Oye, Cody?  
  
-Dime, Armadillomon. - le respondió con voz tenue.  
  
-¿No vas a bajar por tu chica?, ¿Te sientes mal?  
  
-No, no se trata de eso.  
  
-¡Ah!, ya veo, ¡Cody está nervioso!  
  
-¡Claro que no! - exclamó algo alterado, no le gustaba ser descubierto.  
  
Iori Hida salió del carro y caminó hacia la casa de su pareja: Hiromi Imai.  
  
  
--*--  
  
  
Otra vez, como en todos los eventos importantes, Takeru Takaishi tenía serios conflictos con el acomodo de su corbata, quería pedir ayuda a su hermano Yamato, que estaba en la habitación continua, pero le daba vergüenza que su consanguíneo se enterara de lo inservible que era en el arte del vestuario. Escuchó la puerta y se dirigió a abrir, olvidando su pequeño problema, tal vez estaba demasiado feliz como para torturarse por una prenda de tela (ahora arrugada=), ni siquiera el enigma de la carta (que le había dado la tal Yoshisaki), lo había preocupado. Giró la perilla e impulsó la puerta, entonces se encontró con Davis.  
  
-¡Daisuke! - saludó asombrado, cambiando su sonrisa de enamorado por una expresión tranquila, astuta y seca. Su amigo del valor y amistad se veía raro, Tk no pudo describirlo - Pasa, por favor.  
  
-Por lo visto no esperabas mi visita - dijo con voz quebrada, queriendo verse normal - ¿Verdad?  
  
-Honestamente, no - respondió Takeru, mientras invitaba a Motomiya a tomar asiento en la sala de espera - Me refiero a que no te esperaba porque pensé que estarías preparándote para la graduación de Iori  
  
-¿Y qué para eso se ocupa tanto tiempo?, yo ya estoy listo - dijo Daisuke con su típico tono burlón al conversar con Takeru.  
  
-Hasta eso que no puedes hacerte mucho - bromeó, dando hincapié a su nueva y loca personalidad; observó a el moreno con detenimiento; Davis, muy a su pesar, lucía muy bien, había crecido considerablemente estos años y embarnecido, su flacucha figura era ahora más robusta y bien proporcionada, pero aún con esas mejoras, sus pelos seguían rebeldes y parados, sin esas greñas Davis ya no sería el mismo. Su rostro mantenía la misma esencia con un toque de maduración; lo único que Takeru envidiaba en esos momentos de su interlocutor, era la corbata guinda que éste portaba, su acomodo era perfecto, justo lo contrario de la del Chico Takaishi - La verdad es que yo tampoco ocupo mucho tiempo, ¡Claro!, si no fuera por esta maldita corbata... Oye, ¿Por qué tenemos que usarlas?, ¿Podrías ayudarme?  
  
Daisuke comenzó a reír como maniático y sin disimulo, luego sinceró:  
  
-No tengo idea de cómo ayudarte; ésta cosa ya viene armada - dijo mientras se quitaba la corbata y volvía a ponérsela - ¿Ves?  
  
-Ah... ya veo, supongo que seguiré con mi nueva moda - atinó a replicar mientras comenzaba a realizar el salvaje nudo - entonces, ¿qué te trae por aquí?  
  
-¿Qué uno no puede venir a visitar a su "amigo"?  
  
-Claro que sí, pero tú no vienes sólo a eso.  
  
-Bueno, tienes razón... no te culpo por no ser tonto - agregó Davis, poniéndose muy serio - es más, juraría que presientes a lo que vengo.  
  
-Probablemente - supuso a secas, Takaishi.  
  
-Vengo a que me des raite - desvió Daisuke, haciendo que Tk deformara su cara de forma graciosa - y también.... - ahora el rubio volvió a la seriedad, parecía que el experto chef gozaba jugando con las expresiones del dueño de la virtud de la Esperanza - también a esperar que lo admitas.  
  
-Que admita qué.  
  
-Que amitas tu amor por Kari.  
  
-¡Otra vez lo mismo!, no te voy a responder.  
  
-Mira, sé que no me tienes miedo, justamente lo que no quieres es que yo te lo tenga; no soy tan estúpido como parezco, tú la amas, ella también y apuesto mi vida a que ya la besaste, ¿O me equivoco?, no sé si los conozca bien, nunca pude ser cercano a Hikari, mucho menos cercano a ti, somos muy diferentes... pero estoy seguro de lo que digo.  
  
-Te estás complicando la existencia - aseguró TK, con nerviosismo y melancolía - pero tienes razón, yo la amo.  
  
Había mucha tensión en el ambiente, los jóvenes de veinte años tenían su mirada clavada en el otro, no parpadeaban, mucho menos hablaban, pero extrañamente, sonreían.  
  
-Y bien, ¿Me vas a dar el aventón? - dijo Daisuke, cambiando de tema y aligerando la situación.  
  
-Yo no tengo auto, así que tendrás que preguntarle a Yamato.  
  
-Ojalá que esté de buen humor, los rubios son temperamentales - musitó Davis, extendiéndole la mano a Takeru, quien se la dio con extrañeza - Oye, me da gusto que lo admitieras.  
  
-Es la verdad, pero a mí no me da tanto gusto; no sé que harás tú.  
  
-Bueno, lo de siempre; voy a seguir siendo el mismo chico afortunado, por mí no te preocupes.  
  
-No te entiendo.  
  
-¡Ya ves!, no eres el único que ha enloquecido.  
  
Takeru sonrió, metió la mano a su bolsillo y tocó la misteriosa carta, hubiera querido sacarla y leerla con su amigo, pero no pudo hacerlo, ¡No el día de hoy!, hoy era un día para divertirse a lo grande, un día para olvidar los problemas... mañana, mañana lo haría, y esa era su última palabra.  
  
  
--  
  
-Miyako, ¿Estás bien?, llevas mucho tiempo encerrada.  
  
-¡Ya te dije que sí! - respondió la chica, con voz chillona - mejor termina de arreglarte.  
  
Yolei lucía amarilla y ojerosa, estaba hincada frente al escusado y miraba el contenido de la taza: había vomitado. Sus fuerzas se habían desvanecido y descansaba después de las detestables náuseas que la habían acogido por comer mucho sushi.   
  
Extrañamente las palabras que Joe Kido le había dicho anteriormente resonaban en su mente: "¡Que estás embarazada! ¿Cómo?"; y lo que más quería era alejar de su mente ese pensamiento tan amenazador. No es que en verdad estuviera encinta, pero había probabilidades, y aunque se negaba a sí misma de la posibilidad, al mismo tiempo lo afirmaba. Si seguía con esos pensamientos iba a terminar por volverse loca.  
  
Además, no valía la pena adelantar hechos, el período mensual de las mujeres no siempre era regular, había variantes, y ella creería en dichas cosas.  
  
La chica Inoue tenía 21 años y estudiaba Ingeniería Mecánica, hacía apenas unos meses que se había mudado con Ken Ichijiouji, su actual y único novio.   
Salió del baño después de asegurarse de verlo impecable (o sea, sin residuos) y con el olor de siempre, puso su mejor sonrisa y anunció:  
  
-Ya terminé.  
  
Ken se acercó a ella con preocupación.  
  
-¿Qué te pasó?  
  
-Nada  
  
-¿Cómo que nada?, te ves demacrada, muy mal.  
  
-Pero estoy bien, yo creo que el que necesita lentes, eres tú, querido.  
  
Pero por supuesto que Ken no le creyó.  
  
-Cuando quieras decírmelo, escucharé gustoso - le dijo cariñosamente mientras le besaba la mejilla con timidez, aún no se acostumbraba a su nueva relación, generalmente seguía intimidándose con ella, aunque claro, no siempre. Lo cierto es que para alguien como Ken, las cosas no siempre son tan sencillas, ya que tienen un giro diferente.  
  
-Supongo que se me bajó la presión, me mareé - optó por decir la chica de cabello lila; su joven novio quedó más conforme con la reciente explicación - iré a terminar de arreglarme, quiero que Iori vea que somos los primeros en llegar.  
  
-Como quieras, después de todo, él es como tu hermano menor.  
  
-Así es... pero no te me pongas celoso, ¿Eh?  
  
-Nadie habla de celos - afirmó el azulado muchacho, con una sonrisa - iré a ver que hacen Hawmon y Wormmon.  
  
--  
**LA GRADUACIÓN**  
--  
  
¡Ah, la amistad!, hermoso tesoro del hombre y gran enigma del mundo; es extraño el sentir simpatía por alguien especial, y aunque no haya mucha afinidad, siempre habrá algo en lo que con tu amigo compartirás. Aquí tenemos un caso especial, 12 personas lograron acercarse gracias a los llamados digimons, que en actual mundo, conviven con los hombres, mujeres y animales, formando un vínculo único. Esos chicos fueron algunos de los héroes del pasado, que lograron, por sus deseos, unir el Mundo Digital y la Tierra en plan "amistoso", (Es una lástima que su deseo haya sido tan ingenuo, es casi como pedir hoy en día, paz en el mundo).  
  
Ahora, después de algún tiempo de no verse, se iban a volver a reunir, justamente en un magno evento, que en resumidas cuentas diré que se trataba de la graduación del menor Hida.  
  
--  
  
-¿¡Cómo que no se admiten Digimons!? - gritó alterado Joe Kido, bastante molesto por tener que dejar a su Gomamon fuera de la reunión - él es muy amigo de uno de los graduados, so-somos como una familia - siguió el joven médico, de 24 años.  
  
-Bueno, no esperes a que me conmueva - dijo con sequedad el cuidador - en el pase dice **No se permiten mascotas**  
  
-¡Pero Gomamon es un amigo, no una mascota! - discutió.  
  
-Hey, tranquilo, yo no pongo las reglas; en el artículo 50°-A de esta organización en eventos especiales, dice: "Prohibida la entrada a mascotas, incluyendo con ello animales, plantas y Monstruos Digitales de cualquier género, raza y nacionalidad". ¿Lo ves?, así que no te alteres, amigo. Los Digimons podrán hablar y atacar con poderes, pero no son nuestros iguales.  
  
Claramente se veía el enfado de Joe, apretaba los dientes para evitar exclamar injurias, ya que no era propio de Kido decir ese tipo de cosas.  
  
-Cálmate, Joe; por mí está bien.  
  
-Supongo, hay gente muy cerrada todavía  
  
-¡Superior Joe! - escuchó el nombrado, se dio la vuelta y vislumbró a Tachikawa.  
  
-Pero si eres tú, Mimi - saludó sonrojándose al ver la hermosa silueta de la castaña chica.  
  
-¡Sí! - respondió con mucha alegría, a Joe le dio mucho gusto verla tan recuperada de su reciente trauma - ¿Y por qué tan enojado?  
  
-Los digimons no tienen acceso a la fiesta.  
  
-Ah, ya veo, bueno Palmon, tendrás que irte a casa.  
  
-No hace falta, señorita - interrumpió el mismo cuidador, esta vez más amable, porque Mimi lo tenía babeando - Tenemos una sección especial para los digimons-  
  
-¿Ah, sí?  
  
-Cla-claro, preciosa.  
  
Mimi sonrió satisfecha al notar que conquistaba hombres sin proponérselo, Jyou frunció el ceño.  
  
-¿Y reciben pastel y atención adecuada? - volvió a indagar.  
  
-¿Pastel?  
  
-Así es, quisiera que mi Palmon y sus amigos recibieran una porción de alimento, ¿Qué no se puede?  
  
-No, no se puede, pero dame una lista de los digimons que quieres que sean alimentados, prometo hacer una excepción.  
  
-¡Ay, muchas gracias!, así Palmon podrá divertirse - dijo guiñándole el ojo, mientras el inquilino estaba rojo y le habría la puerta a Gomamon y Palmon para que entraran a la guardería.  
  
-¿Ves, Joe?, Mimí sí sabe resolver las cosas - opinó Gomamon.  
  
-Claro, porque es muy lista - afirmó Palmon.  
  
Los dos desaparecieron, Joe seguía con la boca abierta.  
  
-Espero verte pronto, "guapo" - le dijo al cuidador mientras le daba su pase y una lista con todos los digimons de sus amigos.  
  
-¡Vaya!, sí que me asombras - sinceró el dueño de la cresta de la Sinceridad.  
  
-Uno debe saber usar sus encantos, superior - replicó como aparente seriedad - como se dice por ahí: "Si no puedes con el enemigo, únete a él"  
  
-No estoy seguro de que eso se aplique en este caso; como sea, ¿Qué tal sigues?  
  
-Muy bien, ¿No se nota?, la verdad es que gracias a una personita superé mi crisis.  
  
Joe quería ponerse rojo, pero no podía afirmar que era él al que la joven se refería.  
  
-Buenas noches, muchachos - saludó un recién llegado, era Koushiro Izumi.  
  
-¡Izzy! - gritó Mimi, arrojándose a los brazos del pelirrojo.  
  
"Supongo que no soy esa personita que ella mencionó" pensó Kido con decepción, pero luego trató de alejar esas suposiciones "¿Qué acaso quiero que ella me guste?"  
  
-Joe... Joe, ¡Joe!  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Izzy?  
  
-Nada, comentaba que lo mejor era ir a las mesas, no quiero perder la reservación.  
  
-Tienes razón.  
  
El lugar era amplio y hermoso, a Koushiro le dio escalofríos el notar que la arquitectura era muy parecida al restaurante donde había estado a punto de morir por ingerir una bomba y donde habían amenazado con poner fin a su vida y a la de su amigo Takeru.  
  
Las paredes estaban texturizadas y pintadas de forma degradada y fina, por supuesto que con colores pastel, que combinaban sin gracia aparente. En la máxima altura de los muros, había cenefas opacas, que a pesar de querer aparentar seriedad, transmitían tristeza, y esas dos cosas, no son tan parecidas como se cree.  
  
Había murales simbólicos que transmitían alegorías con deidades digitales, como Angewomon y Angemon; también había fuentes internas y modernas esculturas que no concordaban del todo con la arcaica decoración.   
Mimi creía estar en un elegante palacio.  
  
-Parece el Louvre .  
  
-Si tú dices, aunque ese sitio es ahora un museo - informó Joe.  
  
-Miren, allá están Sora, Tai y Matt.  
  
  
--  
  
Los tres amigos estaban sentados en sillas de cedro y mesas cubiertas por suaves manteles de una tela llamada "Piel de durazno", sobre éstos había un manto de encaje gris, para colmar la decoración con un centro de mesa de naturaleza muerta.  
  
-Este lugar está muy ostentoso - opinó Yamato, observando muy bien el "local"  
  
-Tienes toda la razón, no recuerdo haber tenido una fiesta de graduación así en mis tiempos.  
  
-¡Vamos, Sora!, no digas eso, me haces sentir viejo - exigió Tai, con rostro aburrido - a mí lo que me preocupa es el sonido, ¿Qué clase de música es esa?  
  
-Instrumental, baka - dijo Matt burlonamente.  
  
-Eso ya lo sé, pero si siguen tocando esas tonaditas tan calmadas, me dará sueño, y estaré dormido antes de caer la medianoche.  
  
-Tranquilo, Ceniciento.  
  
-¡Oye, Matt, deja de...!, un momento, ¡Fuiste tú, Sora!  
  
-Así es  
  
-Vaya... mi propia amiga se ríe de mí en mi cara - se quejó el castaño, frunciendo el seño.  
  
-Quiero proponerles algo - anunció la apiñonada dama, alzando su copa de vino y poniéndose de pie con mucha formalidad.  
  
Los amigos la miraron con asombro, Sora parecía estar trastornada.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa, Sora? - preguntó Yamato.  
  
-Nada, sólo escuchen mi anuncio.  
  
Para Tai no había problema con oírla, mientras su "mejor amiga" estuviera parada y diciendo cosas, él podía observar con calma las curvas de la chica. Podía ver el cómo ese corto vestido amarillos se deslizaba en el femenino cuerpo; podía posar sus ojos en cada centímetro de aquella piel morena, respirar en ella por siempre y sonreír disimulando el encanto que lo acogía, podía jugar con los pechos de Sora, armarlos y desarmarlos a su antojo, ella no se daría cuenta de sus malvados planes, su amiga ignoraría sus deseos , pero Yagami daba gracias por afirmar la existencia de la imaginación. Por ello y porque le interesaba, podía oír a Sora Takenouchi hablar lustros y lustros, y no se aburriría.  
  
Yamato, por su parte, notó que Sora había bebido lo suficiente como para considerarla demasiado "alegre".  
  
-Anda, di la proposición - replicó Taichi.  
  
La pelirroja zanahoria iba a hablar, pero fue interrumpida por más invitados.  
  
-¡Hola, chicos! - saludó Mimi, traía sus brazos alrededor de sus amigos - ¿Pasa algo, Sora?  
  
-Para nada, Mimi. Tomen asiento, por favor - imperó Takenouchi, con tono serio, aunque claro que sería muy difícil detectar su exceso de alcohol. - ustedes también escucharán mi propuesta.  
  
-¿Propuesta? - inquirió el mayor de todos.  
  
-¡Quedamos en que no íbamos a pensar en los problemas y en cartuchos robados esta noche! - rezongó Mimi, pensando que su mejor amiga empezaría a decir incoherencias sobre la futura batalla.  
  
-No se trata de eso - corrigió Sora.  
  
-Bueno, entonces será mejor que hables - agregó Koushiro, con simpatía.  
  
-El que antes no hablaba y ahora sí, eres tú - dijo Tai con ironía.  
  
-Esa es otra historia - comenzó Joe - esa pastilla que le dio el enemigo tenía la suficiente cantidad de c....  
  
-¡Ya, Superior Joe! - exclamó Mimi, varias personas de otras mesas la voltearon a ver, Joe se intimidó al notar esas miradas, al contrario de Tachikawa - Dejemos que Sora hable.  
  
-Gracias, Mimi - dijo Sora, para luego continuar - Bueno, es sencillo, lo que pasa es que...  
  
-¡Vaya, hasta que los encontramos! - dijo Miyako (interrumpiendo en el acto), venía junto a Daisuke, Takeru, Hikari y Ken - ¿Qué te dije, Davis?, ¡Era la mesa 9!  
  
-No es mi culpa, si volteas el 9, parece 6 - se disculpó Motomiya.  
  
-Tomen asientos, chicos - pidió Sora, algo irritada por tantas interrupciones; los menores obedecieron - estaba hablando sobre algo que quiero compartir con ustedes.  
  
-¿En verdad? - preguntó Ken, algo extrañado.  
  
-Pues eso parece - musitó Joe - comienza Sora.  
  
-Bien... creo que, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvimos todos juntos.  
  
-Creo que sí - recordó Kari  
  
-Y la verdad es que nuestros lazos se debilitan conforme nos alejamos y nada más volvemos a unirnos cuando hay algún peligro, o una misión. Es por eso que yo, Sora Takenouchi, propongo que esta noche nos unamos, que nos divirtamos como jóvenes normales... bailemos y hagamos cosas locas, luego tendremos que regresar a lo mismo, a la madurez, a la lucha, al peligro, ¿Qué opinan?  
  
-¿Segura que estás bien, Sora? - preguntó Miyako, muy asombrada.  
  
-Mejor de lo que crees - respondió la chica, con una dulce expresión.  
  
-Pues yo estoy de acuerdo con Sora - dijo Takeru con una amplia y pilla sonrisa - ¡Liberémonos de la presión!, actuemos como adolescentes locos.  
  
-Vaya, Kari, ¿No crees que TK está más demente que antes? - habló Daisuke, pero sin malicia, queriendo seguir la costumbre de sus tiempos de la infancia.  
  
-Me parece que concuerdo con él, Davis.  
  
-Yo también, Kari - dijo Daisuke - Además, aquí hay comida y bebida gratis.  
  
-Y eso es un punto a favor - alegró Mimi - ¿Verdad, Izzy?  
  
-Lo supongo - contestó éste.  
  
-Bueno, hagamos un brindis - propuso Taichi  
  
-¿Y por qué?  
  
-¿Qué tal por Iori? - sugirió Yolei - Después de todo, sino fuera por él, no estuviéramos aquí.  
  
-Brindemos entonces - agregó Ken.  
  
Después del brindis, un locutor anunció a los graduados, los elegidos vieron entrar a su joven amigo Cody entrar junto a una hermosa chica de piel clara, ojos grises y cabellera café oscura; y después comenzó el Vals.  
  
-Las Graduaciones de hoy en día son muy occidentales - opinó izzy, observando la ceremonia con indiferencia.  
  
-Es verdad - agregó Ken, bebiendo de su copa con calma...  
  
La mayoría de las chicas estaban muy seguras de rebelarse; Mimi y Sora se secreteaban y bebían sin cesar; Kari las seguía, pero con más conciencia, mientras que Miyako se limitaba a engañar a las presentes fingiendo que tomaba al mismo ritmo que ellas (El licor le estaba causando náuseas). Takeru iba al ritmo de Kari, y cuando bebía, hacía chocar su mirada con la chica de la Luz, ambos anteriormente habían dejado muy claro sus sentimientos, pero evadían el tema por nervios invasores.  
  
Taichi y Daisuke también estaban muy animados recordando sus tiempos futbolísticos en la primaria y secundaria.  
  
-¡Oiga camarero, traiga otra botella de sake! - pidió Joe, que estaba algo alejado de los demás con cara afligida.  
  
-No me parece una buena manera de divertirse el beber en exceso, mucho menos sirve para evitar los problemas.  
  
-Eso lo dices porque todavía estás crudo de tu última borrachera - reprendió Kido.  
  
-Haz lo que quieras - dijo el rubio Ishida, un poco molesto.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Matt no va a tomar? - preguntó Davis.  
  
-Claro que no, a Yamato le toca cuidarnos - avisó Tai, con mucha alegría.  
  
Y posiblemente el joven Yagami tenía razón, Yamato era el único que se limitaba a ver sin beber.  
  
El Vals principal había acabado y muchos de nuestros amigos ni habían caído en cuenta. Cody Hida se acercó junto con Hiromi a la mesa de sus familiares, después fue con sus amigos.  
  
-Chicos, muchas gracias por haber venido, me honran con su presencia - saludó haciendo una reverencia y sonrojando su apuesto rostro.  
  
-No hay que agradecer, somos amigos - dijo Mimi, moviendo su muñeca y mano con coquetería.  
  
-Oye, preséntanos a tu novia - pidió Davis, queriendo intimidar a Iori, pero éste ni se inmutó.  
  
-Sí, por supuesto - les dijo - Ella es Hiromi Imai, mi novia - lo dijo con una seriedad inalterable y precisión notable, algunos abrieron sus ojos al doble.  
  
-¡Cody! - renegó Yolei - ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tenías novia?  
  
-Le acabo de hacer esa proposición - sinceró el joven, Hiromi sonrió.  
  
-Mucho gusto a todos - saludó la chica, con cortesía notable, muy parecida a la de su pareja.  
  
-El gusto es nuestro - contestaron.  
  
-Bueno Cody, te dejo un momento con tus amigos, me hablan las chicas.  
  
-De acuerdo, mi amor - respondió Hida, besando dulcemente a su prometida en las mejillas.  
  
La joven Imai desapareció, dejando más asombrados a los chicos, viendo como el "bebé" del grupo, había crecido.  
  
-Oigan, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?, creo que hay muchas botellas en la mesa.  
  
-Son gratis, ¿Qué no?- dijo Tai  
  
-Bueno, sí, pero...   
  
-Queremos hacer la prueba "licor", consiste en ver o probar cuál es el peor de los vinos.  
  
-¿Estás bien, Sora? - preguntó Cody, la Sora que conocía no actuaba así.  
  
-Claro que sí, ¿Verdad chicas?  
  
-¡Sí! - respondieron ellas.  
  
El joven Hida se asombró un poco y retrocedió asustado, buscó apoyo moral con los varones, pero Tai y Davis no se veían bien, Joe parecía de estar de mal humor y TK parecía presenciar algo en otra dimensión. Mejor fijó su verde vista en Yamato, Koushiro y Ken.  
  
-Por favor, díganme qué les pasa a todos.  
  
-Nada malo - dijo Ken, de nuevo bebiendo de su copa, esta vez más aprisa - están bebiendo.  
  
-Supuestamente para liberar la tensión - siguió Koushiro, sorbiendo su cerveza. Yamato asintió.  
  
-Pero las chicas están bebiendo en exceso, ¿No van a detenerlas?  
  
-Bueno, yo siempre he dicho que las mujeres, cuando se enojan, son peligrosas, no quiero problemas con ellas - dijo Izzy con seriedad; Iori sonrió.  
  
-Supongo que esta noche es para divertirse - terminó por decir, sentándose junto a Matt, que seguía observando el distorsionado panorama,  
  
La orquesta dejó de tocar, dando cabida a una banda de Rock, la mayoría de los invitados fue a bailar.  
  
-¡Música!, es decir ¡Música decente! - gritó Taichi - ¿Qué dices, Sora?, ¿Bailamos?  
  
-Claro, Tai - respondió ella.  
  
Los chicos se retiraron y corrieron a la pista, algo ebrios.  
  
Ken trató de esconderse bajo el mantel de la mesa, no quería que Yolei lo forzara a bailar, por otra parte, no podía negarse. Antes de realizar su plan, la chica le dijo:  
  
-Ken, ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? - preguntó con cara pálida y ojos tristes, Ichijiouji se asustó.  
  
-¿Qué sucede?  
  
-Acompáñame a tomar aire fresco, no me siento muy bien.  
  
-Claro, querida, vamos - respondió con el rostro consternado.  
  
Mimi miró a Izzy de forma insinuante.  
  
-Vamos, invítame a bailar - ordenó de forma caprichosa.  
  
-No me gusta bailar  
  
-¿Por qué no?  
  
-No sé hacerlo  
  
-Te enseño, es muy fácil  
  
-No me gusta bailar - repitió Koushiro, y siguió diciéndolo mientras Mimi lo jalaba a la pista de baile.  
  
  
Davis quería invitar a Hikari, pero se había contenido, ya que había perdido en una guerra silenciosa, en una paz armada, y bueno, eso era mejor que haber luchado por un ideal perdido, no era de esos chicos que se rendían al perder, y siempre, siempre de los siempre, él sabría apreciar su fortuna y distribuir su felicidad; desde niño fue un hombre fuerte y ligero, sin problemas fuertes y obstáculos invencibles.  
  
-¡Hola, Davis! - dijo una recién llegada - Uy, ¿Pero qué haces?, hueles a alcohol.  
  
-¡Jun! - gritó al escuchar a su hermana - ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
-Cómo que qué, me invitaron.  
  
-¿Quién?  
  
-El abuelo Hida - anunció sonriente, saludando desde lejos al ancianito - recuerda que es mi maestro de Kendo.  
  
-Tú y tus locuras - dijo el hermano menor, al ver a su crecidita hermana de cabello rebelde frente a él.  
  
Jun se veía muy bien, su sonrisa seguía siendo tan pura como impertinente; vestía un traje rojo y sexy que se acomodaba a su figura de manera casi perfecta.  
  
-¡Pero si es Matt! - gritó desquiciada, el nombrado salió de sus pensamientos y descubrió con nervios a su fanática - sí me recuerdas, ¿verdad?, ¡Oh, Daisuke!, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que él había regresado?  
  
Yamato se quedó mudo, es verdad que Jun se veía muy bien pero se sintió incómodo, parecía que su antigua perseguidora volvería a las andadas.  
  
-Déjate de tonterías, Jun - mandó Davis al ver la cara de naufragio que adoptaba Matt - vete de aquí.  
  
-No, vete tú, ¡Makoto!  
  
-¿Makoto?, ¿Qué hace ella aquí?  
  
-Pues también la invité, Makoto es mi amiga y yo tenía dos pases.  
  
Makoto Dosai sorprendió a Daisuke por la espalda.  
  
-Hola.. - dijo dulcemente con su mirada de niña traviesa - me da gusto verte.  
  
-Anden los dos, váyanse a bailar - ordenó Jun, empujando a su hermano y futura cuñada (al menos así lo quería ella).  
  
Davis no la pensó mucho y fue a divertirse, después de todo, ya había perdido a Kari.  
  
-Oigan, ¿A dónde se fue Yamato? - preguntó la chica Motomiya, al notar que su amado había huido.  
  
-No lo sé, seguro regresa - le informó un joven alto, delgado y que portaba antiparras.  
  
"Vaya, qué guapo, debe ser Joe Kido, el hermano de Shuu Kido, uno de mis pasados amores... creo que esperaré a Matt aquí"  
  
-¿Puedo sentarme?  
  
-Esta mesa es universal - respondió Kido, con una sonrisita tonta.  
  
Para ese entonces sólo ellos dos estaban en la mesa.  
  
  
--  
  
Tanto ella, como él, se hallaban en uno de los balcones abandonados del elegante salón de fiestas, a lo lejos se oía la música moderna y los gritos de los danzantes invitados, eran voces alegres y sonidos ruidosos. Pero afuera, en esa terraza, Hikari y Takeru estaban en silencio y nostálgicos.  
  
La chica traía en su mano derecha un vaso con alcohol etílico, mientras que el joven Takaishi, mirando el paisaje nocturno, sostenía la verde botella.  
  
-Perdóname - susurró débilmente, poniendo tristes sus angelicales ojos celeste, parecía estar enfermo, su acompañante sonrió con debilidad.  
  
-Por favor, no me pidas perdón - le rogó.  
  
-No tenía idea de que esto iba a ocurrir así - mencionó - pensé que se me complicarían más otras cosas... lo que pasa es que hubiera querido que fuera más especial.  
  
-¿Especial?  
  
-Kari, lo que yo siento por ti es demasiado especial, no sé expresarlo. Hubiera querido que al momento de decirte mis sentimientos, hubiera sido distinto... pero no lo hice bien, fue mi desesperación la que hizo que mi declaración viviera.  
  
-Comprendo, pero no necesitas hacerlo especial, yo lo siento, te siento desde el fondo, y tu esencia me acoge, me invade... no necesitas decirlo en una romántica cena, con un ramo de rosas o una caja de chocolates, no necesitas nada de eso para conquistarme... me pareció muy original nuestra separación.  
  
-¡Oh, Kari!  
  
-Lo que me preocupa es otra cosa - afirmó dulcemente, con sus mejillas iluminadas por el color del amor - me preocupa no saber actuar ante ti.  
  
El rubio Takaishi se derritió en un instante, dio dos paso para llegar a ella, a su ángel de la luz, a su estrella brillando sobre la mar. Dio un suspiro de satisfacción y tocó los canelas cabellos de Hikari, bajando en el acto sus manos hasta llegar a los hombros descubiertos de su pareja (llevaba ella un vestido sin mangas).  
  
La amaba, no sólo eso, también la admiraba; ¿Cómo le hacía ella?, ¿Cómo podía ser ese bendito sueño?... no podía evitar preguntarse esas cosas. Él podría saber escribir hermosas historias y expresar sentimientos con ellas, podría detectar que los escalones de la vida son largos, cortos y tortuosos, entendía el concepto de muchas palabras y podía detectar verdades y mentiras... Takeru podía entender muchas cosas, pero jamás descubriría el misterio de su chica, nunca conocería el abismo de sus pensamientos, todo eso a pesar de poder ser almas gemelas... Kari emitía una Luz que era capaz de sacar amor de la nada, ayuda del sufrimiento, amistad de la oscuridad, sencillamente era mágica... no entendía, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que posiblemente la chica Yagami pensaba algo similar de él.  
  
Soltó la botella sin importarle romperla en el piso, oyó la ruptura del cristal con indiferencia y decidió olvidar el incidente besando a Hikari, a su miel, a su novia.  
Bajó más sus manos y le rodeó la cintura con ternura e interés, la acercó más a su ser e hizo chocar su cuerpo con el de ella, causando con ello, chispas de placer, deseo y fantasías.  
Besarla era explorar y traspasar fronteras, significaba ser donador de sentimientos al mismo tiempo que receptor. Sus movimientos (primero dóciles) subieron de intensidad, y ambos probaron el néctar del otro (que tenía sabor a alcohol, en gran parte). Y aunque besar era el método más popular y sencillo para demostrar afecto, no por ello dejaba de ser un acto sublime, profundo e incitante, ¡Claro!, incitante para iniciar otros juegos menos inocentes..  
  
-Te amo - susurró cerca de su oreja, lamiéndola con ternura.  
  
-Te amo más yo - respondió igual de excitada.  
  
Se fueron acercando a una esquina y comenzaron sus cuerpos a conocerse mejor, dándose jugosos masajes improvisados y tocando partes prohibidas para seres no enamorados, era el inicio de una fusión de almas predestinadas, era el origen de algo maravilloso, abrumador y apasionado... posiblemente iban a mezclar sus cuerpos para explorarse y amarse, para sentir un éxtasis infinito, para encontrarse temporalmente, con la felicidad, que sí es fugaz.  
  
  
--  
  
Afuera había mucha más calma, Ken y Miyako descansaban en una banca. La chica estaba demasiado silenciosa para ser quien era y el chico se dedicaba a observarla, queriendo adivinar su mal. Por un momento desvió su mirada y siguió al viento que sintió estrellarse con su cuerpo, que después formó un remolino de hojas, totalmente insignificante y nocturno.  
  
A Inoue le debía muchas cosas, como la confianza, ya que esa niña le había ayudado a recuperar ese ideal perdido. Pero la situación había crecido y ahora era su amor, su todo, su pareja. Era la única mujer que podría soportar día y noche sin quejarse externamente, no importaba detectar las mil diferencias que los separaban, esas cosas perdían sentido al descubrir que un solo sentimiento los unía.  
  
-Tú sabes que te amo, ¿No es así?  
  
-Sí...  
  
-Pues te lo repito: Te amo... y me tienes muy preocupado, ¿Qué sucede contigo?, ¿Estás enferma?, la Yolei normal gozaría de un evento como éste, y tú no te ves alegre, estás enferma, decaída... por Dios, ¡Yo siempre estaré contigo!, confía en mí.  
  
Ella no necesitaba muchos ruegos debido a su personalidad ligera, así que se arrojó a su novio, acurrucándosele con ternura.  
  
-¿En verdad?  
  
-Por supuesto, me extraña que desconfíes.  
  
-Lo que pasa es que... es que... me mareé.  
  
-¿Otra vez?, ¿Ya sabes qué es lo que tienes?  
  
-No  
  
-¿Desde cuando te sientes así?  
  
-Ken... ¿Qué pasaría si yo estuviera embarazada?  
  
El joven la miró asustado, ahora fue él quien se aturdió.  
  
-Lo arruinaría todo, ¿No?  
  
Ken titubeó un poco, y cuando sintió que su chica se separaba de su cuerpo, cogió valor de la nada y la atrapó en un nuevo y fuerte abrazo.  
  
-No, te lo dije, yo te amo, es sólo que no estoy preparado - le dijo con voz tartamuda - ¿Estás esperando un bebé?  
  
-¡Oh, no lo sé!, pero esa idea corre por mi cabeza - dijo soltando el llanto reprimido, aplastando su rostro en la ropa de su prometido - y la verdad, tengo miedo.  
  
-Yolei, somos muy jóvenes y no estamos preparados... pero en dado caso que eso sucediera, a mi hijo no le faltaría un padre, mucho menos una familia.  
  
-¡Muchas gracias por comprenderme!, ¡Te amo!  
  
-No agradezcas... - dijo sonrojándose, la idea de un bebé lo aterraba y maravillaba al mismo tiempo... había aclarado algo dentro de sí mismo: Quería casarse con Miyako Inoue estuviera o no embarazada; no quería perderla y así no dejaría de protegerla.  
  
-Ahora me siento mucho mejor, lo más seguro es que sea una falsa alarma.  
  
-Eso lo veremos, ¿Qué dices si volvemos a la fiesta?  
  
-Digo que me parece perfecto.  
  
--  
  
Él no podía creer que estaba ahí, ¿Qué demonios hacía en una pista de baile?, sencillamente no lo sabía y tampoco quería pensar en ello. Se conformaba con sentirla, su cabeza estaba cómodamente recargada en su hombro, Izzy podía escuchar leves gemidos insinuantes por parte de su acompañante, eso lo revivía y evitaba que pensara que estaba haciendo el ridículo por no saber bailar. Instintivamente se fue acercando a ella con timidez, su respiración agitada era irregular y parecía estar llena de un brillo siniestro, majestuoso y divino, por primera vez en su vida se sentía aprisionado por una extraña esencia desconocida para sus sentimientos. Era bastante torpe siguiendo la música, estaba tan embelesado con ella, que el mundo real le era indiferente..  
  
La abrazaba firmemente, sus manos rodeaban la espalda y cintura de la chica Tachikawa, en ocasiones deslizaba sus varoniles brazos por la figura de la chica, pero eso lo hacía inconscientemente; estaban muy cerca, cada vez se aferraban más el uno del otro, podían sentir sus intranquilas respiraciones, si hubieran puesto atención con sus 5 sentidos, un sexto les hubiera permitido notar cómo latía el corazón del contrario.  
  
-No eres muy bueno bailando - aseguró ella con coquetería.  
  
-Pero soy la envidia de media fiesta, y eso porque estoy junto a ti...  
  
-¿Acaso bebiste demasiado?, el Izzy de siempre no actúa así.  
  
-Estoy ebrio de ti, más no de alcohol - anunció él, con la mirada fija en ella, de una manera algo atrevida.  
  
Sus corazones lanzaban flechas declarativas de una ardiente pasión, sus cuerpos rogaban consumar deseos y sus almas trataban de entenderse, eso no resultaba, puesto que sus espíritus, iban en direcciones diferentes.  
  
-Izzy... ¿Tú crees en el amor? - preguntó ella, con interés notable.  
  
-Honestamente, me cuesta trabajo creer en algo que no sé definir... - expresó él, mientras arrastraba a Mimi fuera de la pista del baile.  
  
-Yo tampoco sé que es.... pero yo... siento una pulsada fuerte en mi pecho cuando te veo y te toco, necesito saciarme.  
  
Koushiro se enrojeció, le tomó la mano a Mimi y se alejaron de ruido para tener una comunicación más clara.  
  
-Yo también te deseo - dijo él, mirando al suelo - sé que te parece raro que yo te diga esto, no es normal que el chico más insensible del mundo exprese sus necesidades, pero.. creo... creo que....  
  
-¿Para qué descifrar lo que es amor? - interrumpió ella, con la fija intención de alejar los nervios de su acompañante - la vida puede ser muy complicada si el ser humano se lo propone, del sentimiento más sencillo se saca la duda más grande.... Izzy, esta noche, quiero sentirte, saber cómo eres, por dentro y fuera.... eres mi amigo, pero no sé si otra cosa.  
  
-Comprendo- replicó Izzy, bastante confundido.  
  
Esa plática tan atrevida y relevante les había dejado en una posición incómoda, el confesar que ambos tenían deseos carnales, había provocado que se incomodaran y comenzaran a alejarse por el nerviosismo.  
  
Koushiro miró de nuevo la pista de baile, su amigo Taichi estaba danzando con Sora, esos pasos de baile eran graciosos y desinhibidos.  
  
-difícil el caso que llegue a bailar como Tai - le dijo a Mimi - ¿Verdad?  
  
Mimi sonrió, su amigo portador del Conocimiento tenía toda la razón, ella se le acercó de nueva cuenta.  
  
-Puedo enseñarte - ofreció - pero nunca aprenderás, si no dejas a un lado el miedo que te acoge cuando enfrentas tus temores...  
  
-No le temo al baile, sólo creo que no tengo gracia..  
  
-No le tienes miedo a bailar, pero sí me temes a mí.  
  
Ella estaba a escasos centímetros de sus labios, el aire que arrojaba Mimi de su cuerpo se estrellaba en él, provocando con ello un escalofrío intenso.  
  
-¡Oh, Mimi! - comenzó mientras la abrazaba - ¡Es verdad, te temo!, eres desconocida para mi curiosidad y anhelada por mi ser.  
  
La besó intensamente, parecía querer comérsela en ese beso, quería que su esencia quedara plasmada en ese lienzo de carne carmín con forma divina. Mimi se separó de él sonriente y lo jaló hasta la entrada del vestidor y baño de mujeres.  
  
-Espérame aquí, Romeo - bromeó ella, no tardó mucho en regresar, sobra decir que Izzy esperaba ansioso - Listo, no hay moros en la costa (cosa que significa: no hay nadie a la vista); entra.  
  
-¿Qué entre?, pero... ¡es el baño de mujeres!  
  
Mimi lo metió a la fuerza, destartaladamente logró ponerle seguro a la puerta del sitio.  
  
--  
Fin del capítulo décimo.  
--  
  
--*--  
Notas Finales: Bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, como les dije, quedó inconcluso, en la siguiente parte sabremos el enigma de la carta, espero haya acción y lo mejor es que los Elegidos seguirán con sus actitudes locas (eso espero). Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero la inspiración para este fic se había esfumado, espero no las haya decepcionado y espero me dejen review. /El próximo capítulo se titula: "Fugazmente locos II"  
  
Aclaración: La parte final entre "Koushiro y Mimi" pertenece al fic "Enredo en el baño de Mujeres", que escribí hace bastante tiempo y que aclaré sería parte de otro fic (claro que desde otro enfoque, porque el original es un lime muy ligero).  
  
Déjenme su comentario, sino, pues escríbanme a mi e-mail: ziddycm@hotmail.com  
  
Gracias por leer y hasta pronto. 


	11. capítulo onceavo

En fuga...  
  
Capítulo onceavo -"Fugazmente locos II" --  
  
"LA CARTA DE YÍNBEE"  
  
Después de que pensamos o sentimos estar en una nube sublime de felicidad, es muy común que un rayo la desvanezca, ese fue el caso de Takeru Takaishi, pues mientras besaba con intensidad a Hikari Yagami, recordó que el peligro se acercaba a su cuerpo y al de su amada, la imagen misteriosa de Yoshisaki Yínbee y la carta que le dio, tomaron posesión de sus recuerdos, y la melódica excitación pasional que lo acogía, desapareció. Se frustró de inmediato y se separó de ella, de su diosa, pero la tormenta amorosa no se fue del cuerpo de Kari, quien siguió prodigándole las caricias más profundas jamás dadas.  
  
-Si tú murieras, nunca me lo perdonaría - dijo Tk casi en susurro, acariciando el rostro de Hikari.  
  
-Yo no voy a morir - respondió ella - Hoy no.  
  
-Pero no sabemos del mañana - afirmó muy preocupado, alejándose y poniendo su mano en la bolsa del pantalón - ¿Qué pasaría si se tuviera la capacidad de vislumbrar el futuro?.  
  
-¿A qué te refieres?, ¿Qué sucede contigo?  
  
-Lamento haber roto la burbuja que habíamos creado, era mágica, maravillosa y cálida... pero temo perderte y los remordimientos me azotan, como si fueran los verdugos y yo el prisionero.  
  
-Te entiendo - dijo Kari, usando su inteligencia, captando lo necesario - ¿Con qué material cuentas?  
  
-Con este sobre - dijo mientras lo sacaba y se lo mostraba - Me lo dio la chica que estuvo prisionera con Izzy, se portó muy misteriosa, creo que tiene datos muy importantes sobre la misión... - dijo el rubio notablemente consternado - La chica insistió que no lo abriera hasta hoy... pero he sido egoísta, no he querido preocuparme, mucho menos abrirlo; quizá tenga miedo, o posiblemente quería cumplir la promesa hecha por todos nosotros, esa de pensar en la batalla, en los problemas, al menos por hoy, ¡Pero los remordimientos no me dejan!, me carcomo dudando, ¿Y si por mi inconsciencia perdemos una gran oportunidad?, no me lo perdonaría; por esa imprudencia mía podría perderte o causar un caos: voy a abrir el sobre.  
  
Hikari sonrió con nerviosismo y optó por abrazar a Takeru para darle ánimos.  
  
-Abramos el sobre todos juntos - propuso dulcemente.  
  
-Pero todos están divirtiéndose, incluso algunos están semi-ebrios; mínimo Mimi me asesta una merecida cachetada por interrumpir la paz del ambiente.  
  
-Entonces vayamos a ver la situación, en dado caso que los chicos estén mal, lo abriremos tú y yo, leeremos y ya mañana los pondremos al día; es posible que no sea nada malo, así que no te angusties.  
  
-¡No, Kari!, ¡Yo quiero divertirme!, y por este maldito comunicado secreto cesará nuestro romance nocturno - se quejó molesto, luego suspiró resignado - bueno... después de todo, éste es el comienzo, ¿verdad?  
  
-Claro que sí, el inicio de algo que no tiene fin.  
  
-Es extraño, se dice que el amor es eterno, aunque tiene un comienzo, un conocer.... y carece de final.  
  
--*--  
  
Sora Takenouchi tenía sus mejillas ardiendo de color escarlata, sus ojos brillosos y rojizos parecían alterados por algo desconocido; su boca húmeda de alcohol sonreía, como recordando o imaginando hechos prohibidos o situaciones embarazosas. Sudaba con intensidad y su "tupé" (Flequillo o copete) estaba embarrado en su frente, como mermelada untada en pan fresco. Su respiración se estaba nivelando, descansando de su rudo baile con Tai.  
  
La chica desparramaba alegría censurada tal vez por mucho tiempo, era como si su cuerpo y alma hubieran esperado el momento adecuado para desatarse y descontrolarse, pero no era molesta su momentánea felicidad, porque había armonía entre sus "yo", sólo estaba disfrutando de su juventud, más interna que externa (según mi opinión). En esos instantes le valía un comino a quien amaba, podía acostarse con Tai y Matt y gritar en público que los quería a ambos, que se le antojaba poseerlos y mimarlos; pero justamente descansaba de sus enredos mentales y enfocaba su ligera borrachera en cosas superfluas y fugaces, tanto insignificantes como estúpidas, quería demostrar que podía volverse una niña pequeña e inmadura, yo no sé si lo lograba.  
  
Joe Kido , en cambio, parecía presenciar una de sus más oscuras facetas conocidas, bebía sin cesar y escuchaba (o fingía escuchar) a Jun Motomiya, que contaba animadamente la historia de su vida, también acompañada de la bebida. El silencio propio era el mayor enemigo de Joe en esos momentos y le había prohibido aullar para quejarse; cada vez que recordaba que era educado se limitaba a mover la cabeza afirmando a Jun, lo hacía con extraña expresión y vacío innegable, claramente se veía que su paciencia se agotaba y que cada palabra replicaba por su interlocutora se acumulaba a un pozo con muy poca capacidad de aguante, llegó el momento en que se hartó de oírla y exclamó con histeria:  
  
-¡Oh, cállate!, no haces mas que alucinar que mil hombres te quieren o te quisieron; sé realista, niña: Yamato no te quiere, ¿Entiendes?, y es probable que los otros tampoco.  
  
-¡Eres un insensible, Joe Kido! - gritó ella, haciéndose la ofendida, estrellando en el acto su vaso en la mesa, bajó la mirada, y sus entonces agresivos ojos cambiaron de expresión por unos de borrego herido - pe-pero tienes razón... nadie me quiere, y eso es porque soy fea.  
  
-No quise decir eso, no eres fea, pero sí muy atolondrada - trató erróneamente de mejorar.  
  
-Por favor, no sigas ¿Quieres?, me lastimas - replicó con un fuerte dolor en su pecho, soltando el inevitable llanto de ebria.  
  
Se dejó caer en la mesa muy acongojada y berreando con desesperación graciosa, haciendo que el joven Kido se llenara de remordimientos.  
  
-No llores, que no soy un patán.  
  
-Sí lo eres - afirmó Jun con voz tartamuda.  
  
-Yo no soy así - alegó - quería, quería... olvídalo, Jun, yo no te conozco, lo que sí se es que no estás fea, al contrario, te ves... ves... bien.  
  
Pero no funcionó su intento de "reconciliación"  
  
-Es que tengo mucho miedo de quedarme sola. Joe, ¿A qué es lo que más le temes?  
  
"A la homosexualidad" pensó Joe sin esperarlo por primera vez en su vida, ese pensamiento corrió por su cabeza de manera rápida y torpe... tembló en un instante y siguió reflexionando "No quiero, no quiero resultar nada de eso... pero puede ser una razón por la que no puedo enamorarme de una chica, quise que Mimi me gustara, pero no resultó... tendré que darle tiempo al tiempo"  
  
-Le temo a todo y a nada - le respondió en voz alta - tengo miedo a olvidar quien pretendo ser.  
  
Joe siguió metido en esos atormentados pensamientos, quería conocer el amor, debía de darse esa oportunidad. Entonces meditó un instante, ¿Qué pasaba con él?, debía dejar de agobiarse por estupideces.  
  
Su borrosa vista (se había quitado los lentes) enfocó a Jun, que seguía derramando líquido de su alma, se acercó a ella con aparente indiferencia, pretendiendo consolarla para dejar que esos gritos dejaran de aturdirlo.  
Se acercó a ella y quedó estático, percibió en la joven un olor extraño, diferente, único, una esencia a mujer que lo conquistaba. Suavemente sobó la cabellera caramelo de la mayor Motomiya, cada vez se acercaba más, oliendo profundamente el excitante perfume que desprendía ella.  
  
-Hueles muy bien - atinó a decir, sin capacidad coqueta pero con sinceridad segura.  
  
Jun saltó muy asustada por la frase replicada.  
  
-¡Pero si no me puse perfume!  
  
-No necesitas un perfume ajeno - susurró, pero ella, muy avispada, consiguió a oír.  
  
Alzó su irritada carita y sonrió muy animada al notar que un chico tan lindo la tomara en cuenta, sintió flotar en un espacio estelar que tal vez no existía, pero que ella crearía.  
  
-Me estás coqueteando - afirmó - te gusto, ¿No?  
  
Jyou quedó estático, no sabía si el alcohol lo había obligado a actuar así o si era el "instinto masculino"; Jun no esperó respuesta y con desesperación se lanzó al azulado médico, lo besó apasionadamente.  
  
--*--  
  
La mesa /antiguamente vacía/ comenzó a llenarse de antiguos elementos; Sora y Tai regresaron de su sesión de "danza"; Miyako, Ken, Hikari y Takeru también. En tanto, Joe y Jun habían silenciado su esporádico romance al ver invadida la mesa de amigos.  
  
Takeru estaba sombrío, se aferraba a la mano de Hikari con obsesión increíble, ella trataba de reconfortarlo, pero se notaba algo consternada.  
  
-¡Ey! - gritó Taichi - ¿Esas caras son dignas de una fiesta tan increíble como ésta?, ¡Claro que no!, Takeru, ¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Varias cosas, Taichi - sinceró TK - pero prometí no mencionarlas.  
  
Ken observó a Takeru con mucha atención, como la de un detective.  
  
-Kari, ¿Me acompañas al baño? - preguntó Yolei  
  
-Claro, vamos.  
  
-¿Estás bien, Miya-chan? - indagó su preocupado novio.  
  
-No te preocupes, Ken - declaró con seguridad, el saber que contaba con Ken le ayudaba mucho, se retiró junto con Hikari.  
  
El rubio Takaishi respiró agotado.  
  
-Takeru, ¿Qué tienes en tu poder? - cuestionó Ichijouji en voz baja, apenas perceptible para Sora, Tai, Tk y él.  
  
-No lo sé - informó débilmente.  
  
-Una vez me dijiste o me hiciste ver que no estaba solo, ayudaste a que no quisiera ser el "mártir" y vencí mis remordimientos; ahora te repito lo mismo que tú me aconsejaste.  
  
-No pretendo enfrentar las cosas solo, nada más trataba de cumplir con la promesa de liberarnos de los problemas...  
  
-¡Al diablo con eso, TK! - opinó Tai, con mucha alegría - No me importa romper mi palabra con tal de triunfar.  
  
-Tai, cállate - regañó Sora - Esto es serio.  
  
-¿Y qué?, yo soy serio.  
  
-Se trata de esta carta - comenzó Takaishi, mientras sacaba el sobre - me la dio la chica que rescatamos junto con Izzy, pienso que tiene información importante.  
  
-¿Eso es todo?, ¿Por eso haces tanto escándalo? - cuestionó Tai medio molesto, arrebatándole el sobre a Tk.  
  
-Tai, ten cuidado.  
  
El estudiante Yagami de 23 años abrió con mucha prisa el sobre, una sonrisa babosa lo acompañaba.  
  
-¿Qué dice? - interrogó Sora - ¿Puedes leer en ese estado de bruteza?  
  
Taichi decidió ignorar esas frases y leer la carta en voz baja; en segundos quedó mudo y sus chapetes rosas se tornaron amarillos, extravió sus pupilas del iris y estrelló su mano en la húmeda frente, guardó la carta en sus pantalones.  
  
Los que lo rodeaban se asustaron al ver el radical cambio en su amigo, pero lo que sí es cierto es que nadie imaginó que el susodicho, Taichi Yagami, saldría corriendo como si fuera perseguido.  
  
-¡Tai! - gritó Sora - ¡Regresa!  
  
-¡Alcáncelo! - ordenó Ken, arrancando tras su castaño objetivo.  
  
"Por Dios, ¿Qué pudo decir esa carta para alterarlo así?" pensó Takeru, antes de entrar en acción.  
  
-¿Y a dónde van todos? - pregunto Joe.  
  
-Se han ido, ¡Se han ido!, ya puedes besarme de nuevo.  
  
-Eh....  
  
--*--  
  
Yamato Ishida había querido desaparecer en esos instantes de muchas cosas, ahuyentar sus problemas amorosos y dejarse guiar por deseos carnales, hacer los problemas baratos, y prohibir la felicidad... no le incomodaba correr a ese sentimiento de su vida, era lo mejor, le gustaba estar en paz, pero desgraciadamente en la vida uno cursa por altibajos cansados e infinitos, eso lo asqueaba.  
  
Estaba molesto por decidir no emborracharse, enojado consigo mismo por los deseos reprimidos de su corazón, lucía cansado de huir de la fiesta, de Jun, de Sora... pero escapar era lo más cercano a la soledad, y Matt quería esa paz superflua.  
  
Caminaba injuriando el excesivo ruido, estaba invadido de sentimientos contrarios y chocantes, de luces apagadas y aire místico, ¡Y él odiaba a sentirse así!, de nada servía reflexionar, sólo se atiborraba la mente de mariposas confusas.  
  
Una obesa y poco agraciada figura le llamó la atención, distinguió una mollera calva y desagradable, bajo esa bola de grasa oyó una voz gruesa y estúpida que distinguió como el Señor Toriyama, el imbécil jefe (o ex - jefe) de Tk, ¿Qué hacía ese animal aquí?, ¡Ese hombre quiso matar a su hermano llevándolo directo a una trampa!.  
En un instante se llenó de ira contra el cerdo, aunque se contuvo milagrosamente para enterarse de lo que el hombre pretendía.  
  
Cojeó discretamente hacia un pilar y se ocultó en él; nadie lo vio.  
  
-¿Estás segura?, ¿Recibió el sobre?  
  
-Ya le dije que sí, yo misma se lo di a Takeru Takaishi, no encontré a Izumi, pero usted dijo que no importaba a quién lo entregara. Lo demás depende de ellos, Señor Toriyama.  
  
-Más te vale, mocosa... porque si algo sale mal, yo mismo te aplastaré el pescuezo.  
  
Matt se retiró torpemente y corrió buscando a Takeru, no averiguó quién era la mujer con la que el cerdo Toriyama hablaba (ustedes sí saben, ¿verdad?), lo esencial era quitarle a su hermano el famoso sobre, sin duda podría ser una trampa más.  
  
--*--  
  
-¡¡Abre la puerta del baño, Kari, me urge entrar!! - suplicó Yolei.  
  
-Está cerrada con llave, Yolei - dijo Hikari - ¿Qué hacemos?, ¿entrarás al baño de varones?  
  
-Claro que no, vamos por el conserje, el baño de chicas no debe estar cerrado - renegó la anteojuda.  
  
-De acuerdo, antes me aseguraré de que no haya alguien adentro.  
  
Kari Yagami tocó con fuerza y firmeza la puerta, Izzy y Mimi quedaron helados del susto.  
  
-¿Hay alguien adentro? - indagó con su típica voz dulce.  
  
--  
-Mimi... ¿qué haremos? - preguntó Izzy, preocupadísimo de que lo vieran en prendas menores con una de las portadoras de la pureza.  
  
-¡Shhhhh! - calló ella, mientras arrastraba a Izzy y sus ropas al sanitario - escóndete aquí.  
--  
-¿Ehh?, ¿Kari? - contestó nerviosamente - soy Mimi, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?  
  
-Está cerrado Mimi, y a Yolei le urge entrar al baño, abre, por favor.  
  
-Jeje, que descuidada, creo que se me pasó eso de quitarle el seguro a la puerta - replicó nerviosamente, mientras con mano temblorosa abría la cerradura.  
  
Las otras dos chicas entraron, Mimi cerró la puerta con rapidez y volvió a ponerle seguro.  
  
-¡Mimí! - gritaron Kari y Miyako al mismo tiempo.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó ella, con despiste   
  
-¡Estás casi totalmente desnuda!  
  
Mimi Tachikawa se sonrojó inmediatamente, sus sentidos se bloquearon , ¡hasta ahora había caído en cuenta de su error!,   
  
-Este... lo que pasa es que... me siento, acalorada...  
  
-¿Por eso te desnudas en el baño? - siguió Yolei, bastante entretenida y con toque de ironía  
  
-Estaba mareada, eso es todo, entonces, decidí refrescarme un rato - era normal que la pobre no supiera que responder, a veces no era tan ingeniosa como creía - lo que pasa, es que, en Estados Unidos se usa esto...  
  
-Creí que para eso eran las saunas - replicó la menor Yagami - por cierto Yolei, ¿No ibas a entrar al baño?  
  
-¡Ah, es verdad, con la impresión casi lo olvido!  
  
La joven Inoue, de 21 años, comenzó a caminar hacia los baños, justamente parecía tener la intención de entrar al sanitario donde Mimi había escondido a Izzy; ella se dio cuenta de ello y corrió para impedirlo.  
  
-¡Espera, no entres a ese!  
  
-¿Qué dices?  
  
-Es que, acabo de vomitar, no le he jalado a la palanca, te va a dar asco...  
  
-Si tu dices...  
  
-Sí, yo digo, es más, iré a dormirme, digo... a jalarle al escusado, jejeje   
  
Mimi recogió su vestido y se introdujo al sanitario, Yolei entró a otro baño, Kari sonrió al escuchar murmullos en el baño donde estaba Mimi, luego reafirmó sus sospechas al ver la corbata de Izzy tirada por los suelos, comprendía la perfección la situación embarazosa en la que sus amigos se encontraban, más que juzgarlos, ella debía de ayudarlos.  
  
-Yolei, ¿Ya terminaste? - preguntó   
  
-Ya, Kari.  
  
-Vámonos, creo que Ken te llama - argumentó mintiendo.  
  
-¿Qué pasó con Mimi?  
  
-Ella ya se salió - siguió la portadora de la Luz - dijo que ya se había refrescado..  
  
-Vaya, menos mal... jaja, ¡Soy una mal pensada!, te juro que me había imaginado otra cosa.  
  
Las dos chicas salieron, Entonces, Mimi salió del baño, seguida por Izzy, que ya estaba vestido, ambos sudaban frío, pero cuando hubieron desalojado el baño les atacó una risa de alivio algo aturdidora.  
  
-Admítelo Izzy, eso no se vive todos los días...  
  
-Es verdad, esas vergüenzas son tan humillantes como irregulares - respiró más tranquilo, y sonrió dulcemente. - regresemos con los demás.  
  
-¿Quieres seguir bailando?  
  
-Olvídalo, he tenido suficientes humillaciones el día de hoy.  
  
--*--  
  
Daisuke Motomiya estaba en la barra de las bebidas, bostezaba de forma curiosa mientras ingería una bebida extraña "dizque la especialidad de la casa", Makoto había ido a quejarse con el Gerente del lugar, ya que cuando quiso ir al baño a darse un "retoque", lo encontró cerrado.  
  
"¿Cómo pueden tener cerrado el sanitario en este tipo de eventos?, iré a expresar mi queja, espérame aquí" había dicho con mucha determinación, mientras se alejaba de su jefe y amor platónico.  
  
-Makoto ya se tardó - dijo para sí mismo - ¡Vaya con estas mujeres y sus retoques!... en fin...  
  
No podía permitirse aburrirse, por eso había comenzado a tararear las canciones que se tocaban, se veía muy gracioso haciendo eso y aprovechando su rítmico estar, observaba todos los rincones que podía, quería enfocar algo interesante, fue entonces cuando vio que Taichi Yagami se aproximaba, traía el rostro serio, pálido y temible.  
  
"¿Qué le pasa a éste?" se cuestionó, alejándose del Bar y acercándose al primer líder de los elegidos.  
  
-Tai, ¿Qué te pasa? - interrogó, pero Taichi no pareció escucharlo . ¡Tai! - insistió Davis.  
  
-Es que no hay tiempo - contestó Tai, siguiendo su camino con mucha prisa.  
  
"Algo no anda bien aquí" pensó Daisuke, y comenzó a seguir a Yagami.  
  
Salieron del sitio barroco, Daisuke iba a varios metros del mayor.  
  
-¿A dónde vas? - preguntó de nueva cuenta con pereza extraña, se le cansaba la voz al gritar, era como si le faltara aire en sus pulmones.  
  
-Daisuke, alcanza a Tai - ordenó Sora, que también acababa de salir del salón de fiestas.  
  
Los chicos se acercaron, Taichi volteó con determinación.  
  
-Deténganse los dos - imperó con sequedad.  
  
-¡No!, ¿Qué pretendes? - renegó Sora - ¿Qué dice esa carta?  
  
-Es un mapa que me llevará hacia el emblema de la Paz - aclaró Yagami.  
  
-¿En verdad? - indagó Daisuke - pero piensa que puede ser una trampa; ¿Por qué te vas solo?, ¡Somos un equipo!-  
  
-Ustedes no lo entienden - replicó entre ebrio y trastornado - ¡Agumon, sal de ahí!  
  
Su dinosaurio naranja salió de un frondoso y verde árbol, era como si él estuviera esperando a su compañero humano con anterioridad.  
  
-Aquí estoy, Tai - dijo Agumon  
  
-Bien, marchémonos.  
  
-¡Que no irás solo! - gritó Sora, acercándose a Tai y tomándolo del brazo - ¿Qué no recuerdas, Tai?, hiciste un trato donde dijiste que no actuarías en dos semanas, ¡Ofreciste tu vida a cambio!.  
  
-Eso no importa - excusó Tai  
  
-¡Claro que importa!, es el honor, tu honor - opinó Davis  
  
-Mi vida y el honor son lo de menos - Tai sacó su digivice y se acercó a una computadora (De esas que había en cada cuadra, como si fuera un teléfono público).  
  
-Eso no lo dirías tú - agregó Sora con voz rota y triste, casi decepcionada -Es que estás tomado.  
  
-Nada de eso; "Hay un nuevo Tai", quise ser el de siempre, pero no sirve volver al pasado... es mejor así, acabaré con todo y quedaremos en paz, es mejor arriesgar a uno solo que a doce, ¿No?  
  
-¿Qué te quieres morir?  
  
-No estaría mal - murmuró para sí mismo - ¡Puerta al Mundo Digital: ábrete!, Agumon, vámonos.  
  
Un resplandor se apropió de Tai, trasladándolo al mundo de base de datos , al mundo donde se enfrentaría a algo desconocido, a donde buscaría la muerte, porque todo parecía indicar que ese chico quería morir.  
  
-Llé-llévame contigo.... Tai - dijo Sora, también en voz muy baja, dejándose caer en el suelo y comenzando a estremecerse.  
  
-¡Tenemos que seguirlo! - comentó Daisuke con preocupación - debemos llamar a los demás.  
  
--*--  
  
Ishida llegó hasta la mesa número 9 de la fiesta, observó a Joe Kido en pleno beso con Jun, quedó estático, sin duda alguna eso no se lo esperaba.  
  
-¡Ejem! - tosió falsamente, repitió ese acto varias veces, hasta llamar la atención de los jóvenes.  
  
-¡Matt! - exclamó asustada la chica cabellos de escoba - Te lo puedo explicar - dijo como si el rubio fuera su dueño, el amor y señor de su cuerpo y alma.  
  
-no es necesario - respondió secamente.  
  
-¡Es que descubrí que también amo a Joe! - volvió a decir, Yamato optó por ignorarla.  
  
-¿Qué me amas? - Joe estaba alterado - este...  
  
-¡Joe!, ¿Dónde está Takeru? - exigió al mayor de los elegidos - Por favor, dime, mi hermano corre peligro.  
  
-¿Qué sucede, Yamato?, te ves muy preocupado - replicó Kido, todavía colorado por haber sido descubierto haciendo esas "cosillas"  
  
-Se trata de TK, ¿Dónde está?, tenemos que quitarle esa carta.  
  
-Ahora que lo mencionas - dijo Joe haciendo un gran esfuerzo por recordar - Hace un rato los chicos estuvieron aquí, de repente salieron corriendo, persiguiendo a alguien.  
  
-¿A quién? - indagó angustiado.  
  
-No sé... ¡A Tai!, sí, A Tai - contestó el muchacho miope, poniéndose de pie, olvidando la miel de la pasión y recordando la hiel seca de la paranoia y el peligro.  
  
-¿A Taichi? - Matt parecía confundido "¿Por qué a él?" - ¿No traía Takeru una carta?  
  
-No sé, no oí, no observé, ¡no vi! - excusó el médico, algo asustado y a la vez molesto por el interrogatorio.  
  
Jun veía a los chicos con curiosidad; era frágil su mente cuando se envenenaba de vino "¿Estarán peleando por mí bajo ese manto falso?" reflexionó muy contenta, sabiendo de antemano que se engañaba, pero ella, feliz de vivir en sueños, tomaba la mentira como una verdad personal  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Matt? - interrumpió Kari, mirando a los chicos discutir.  
  
-Hablo sobre la carta con la que pueden o pretenden engañar a Takeru - dijo el hermano mayor de esperanza - Pero aquí Joe no sabe aclarar nada; me dice que todos salieron persiguiendo a Taichi.  
  
-¿A mi hermano? - cuestionó extrañada, luego cambió de frase - Yamato, yo... yo sé sobre esa carta - aclaró Hikari, totalmente contrariada; Miyako, que estaba a su lado, comenzó a asustarse - Se la dieron cuando estaba en el hospital diciendo que no la abriera hasta hoy, pero no sé si la leyó, habíamos quedado en esperar.  
  
-Ahora sí que no entiendo - expresó Inoue.  
  
-Lo importante es hallar al resto - imperó Yamato.  
  
Davis apareció agitado, sonrió al notar que varios de sus amigos estaban juntos, así ahorraría tiempo.  
  
-Chicos, qué bueno que los encuentro - dijo con ánimos y peligro mezclado - Tenemos que alcanzar a Tai.  
  
-¿Qué pasó con mi hermano? - preguntó Kari.  
  
-Consiguió un mapa, que venía en una carta, que arrebató a Tk; es un mapa muestra el lugar exacto donde yace el emblema de la Paz... se ha ido solo, a morir - lucía agotado después de cesar esa larga oración.  
  
-¿Pero qué demonios piensa Tai? - explotó Matt - ¿Qué tiene en su diminuto cerebro?, ¡No hay duda!, se fue a buscar la muerte, y él lo sabe.  
  
-¡Oh, no! - susurró Hikari - ¡Hay que ir tras él!, está ebrio, debemos detenerlo.  
  
-Iori fue por los digimons, vamos al Mundo Digital por Tai... vayamos afuera, nos esperan.  
  
-¡Sí! - dijeron comenzando a avanzar.  
  
--*--  
  
"Mimí es...  
  
Un ser humano, sin duda alguna, pero ustedes ya lo saben. Es una chica caprichosa, mimada y dulce, alguien a la que he querido ignorar y no siempre he podido. Ella es una invasora que llegó a mi mente para tomar posesión de la misma, para hacer huelga con mis deducciones y adentrarse más allá de mi cerebro, de modo que ahora, es parte de mi corazón.  
  
No la entiendo y no pretendo comprenderla, se perdería el encanto que me une a ella.  
  
Cuando habla del sol, yo pienso en la luna, y sin darnos cuenta, hacemos un eclipse donde tapo su luz y resplandezco mi oscuridad, aumentando mi Ego.  
  
Es algo diferente, desconocido, casi prohibido; parece superflua y trivial, llorona y miedosa... lo contrario a mí, pero no estoy seguro de ser su anónimo, los dos tenemos en común en egocéntrico carácter: me encierro en mi curiosidad, y ella se cubre con sus niñerías.  
  
Una chica que se adentra a mi curiosidad queriendo apagarla (y no lo logra); es un mosquito obstinado rondando mi cuerpo, queriendo picarme. Algo anhelado por mi ser que cultiva semillas de purezas en mi piel. Su inocencia es pilla y su carácter aparentemente debil, pues odia la violencia, en verdad puede ser fuerte, por terca y chillona.  
  
Es una amistad infantil que no agrandé hasta enamorarme, porque sí, señoras y señores, es la mujer que quiero, el rayo de inocencia que atravesó mi cuerpo, siendo una bala eterna, causante del mal que da felicidad ."  
  
-Koushiro, ¿En qué piensas? - preguntó Mimi, al verlo pensativo.  
  
-En nada - respondió Izumi, no se acostumbraba a ser amoroso, ni siquiera había caído en cuenta de sus pensamientos -qué raro, no veo a ninguno de los muchachos cerca, parece que hubieran desaparecido.  
  
-¡Pero si eres Kousshhiroooo Izumi! - escuchó Izzy a sus espaldas, se dio la vuelta para ver a la que le hablaba; Mimi frunció el ceño al ver a una joven y bella mujer frente a ellos - Soy yo otra vez, Yoshisaki Yínbee, ¿Me recuerdas?.  
  
-Por supuesto que sí - saludó Izzy, muy extrañado - No esperaba encontrarte aquí.  
  
-Ni yo, pero el trabajo nos guía a lugares inesperados. - dijo con gracia - y dime, ¿Ya te entregó Takeru Takaishi el sobre?  
  
-¿Cuál sobre?  
  
-¿En verdad no lo sabes? - cuestionó acercándose al oído de Koushiro para secretearle, Tachikawa se interpuso.  
  
-Lo que le quieras decir a MI novio, me lo dices a mí - replicó con celos notables, Izzy sonrió con satisfacción.  
  
-Está bien, Srita. Tachikawa - Mimi abrió más sus ojos, ¿Cómo era que esa tipa sabía su nombre? - Esa carta tenía información que les servirá a ustedes, que son parte de ellos.  
  
-¿De quienes? - preguntaron en unísono Izzy y su chica.  
  
-Que se sigan divirtiendo, tengo que irme - anunció la mujer, cambiando el tema - ¿Kousshhiroooo?  
  
-Dime.  
  
-Salúdame al mozo de Takeru Takaishi, por favor.  
  
-¿Eh?, está bien.  
  
Yínbee se retiró rápidamente, sus apariciones eran tan inesperadas, como veloces y significativas.  
  
-¡Esa mujer es una coqueta múltiple! - opinó Mimi con firmeza.  
  
-Lo que dijo fue muy misterioso, creo que buscaré a TK  
  
-¡Pero prometiste no pensar en los problemas!  
  
-Mira, allá está Takeru, parece buscar a alguien, vamos.  
  
-¡Uy!, odio que me ignores, Izzy - renegó siguiendo a Izumi.  
  
--*--  
  
El malvado experto siempre ríe de forma maníaca, tétrica e irónica; ponen expresión cínica y tienen ojos irritados... caen en la trampa de su misa oscuridad, y a pesar de que la negrura los destruye, siempre buscan acabar con la luz.  
  
El soldado Birdamon03 se acercó al cuarto tenebroso, al lugar oscuro donde se hallaba su señor, su "gran amo", al que debía obedecer. Llegó hasta el ser que anteriormente había sellado un trato con los elegidos.  
  
-Funcionó, señor.  
  
-¿Y qué?, ya lo sabía - respondió con su voz sarcástica y aguda - Eso sí, se han entregado antes de lo esperado... Al menos ya tengo permiso para matar a Yagami, él mismo me dio su vida. Muy pronto nuestro sueño se hará realidad, es lo bueno de hacer uniones, llegamos más pronto a la cima.  
  
--*--  
  
Iori Hida, después de avisar a los Digimons que salieran de la guardería para esperar a los humanos, se había encontrado (gracias a la casualidad de la búsqueda) con Ken, Tk, Mimi e Izzy, quieren no sabían qué pasaba con exactitud. Después de ponerlos al corriente, salieron de la animada fiesta y corrieron a la esquina donde supuestamente los esperaban los demás para ir a Mundo Digital; no había nadie.  
  
-Se supone que aquí nos esperarían - dijo Cody - No lo entiendo.  
  
-Menos yo - se quejó Mimi acercándose a la computadora que permitía el acceso del hombre al Digimundo - algo debió pasar.  
  
-Es verdad, sólo eso explica el porqué no están aquí si era lo indicado, Cody, ¿Seguro de que aquí era?  
  
-Por supuesto, Izzy.  
  
Ken comenzó a revisar el lugar, se asomó a unos arbustos debido a que oía ruidos (aunque mínimos).  
  
-¡Sora! - gritó asustado, al ver el estético cuerpo de Takenouchi tirado sobre el césped.  
  
-¡Cómo que Sora! - exclamó Mimi, acercándose con rapidez, al igual que los demás.  
  
Entre Koushiro y TK la levantaron, Sora no estaba desmayada, tenía los ojos entreabiertos, cuerpo estático y su pierna sangraba, tiñendo de naranja su pálido vestido ocre. Temieron que estuviera muerta.  
  
-¡Amiga! - chilló la dama consciente, recostando a la inconsciente en sus piernas - ¡responde, Sora!, ¡No te puedes morir!, ¡Sora!  
  
-No está muerta - anunció Ken - parece estar en shock, paralizada por algo... debió sufrir un impacto mental.  
  
-Si ella está así, no quiero ni pensar en lo que les pudo pasar a los demás - replicó TK preocupadísimo por la situación, estremeciéndose del miedo que revoloteaba en sus costillas - Kari... - susurró.  
  
-Tenemos qué hacer reaccionar a Sora - dijo Iori, golpeando la mejilla de la pelirroja con precisión, ¡había que hacerla volver!.  
  
-No podemos esperar a que reaccione, vayamos al Digimundo - opinó Ken, Izzy asintió - lo único que sabemos sin dudar es que Taichi está allá, debemos hallarlo.  
  
-¡Pero no tenemos a nuestros digimons! - dijo Mimi como reclamando - y no podemos llevar a Sora.  
  
Koushiro se acercó a la computadora pública, checó los últimos datos de ésta.  
  
-Efectivamente; aquí muestra que el equipo de cómputo fue usado por una gran masa de seres, debieron ser los muchachos.  
  
-Pero no entiendo porqué dejaron a Sora, está herida y paralizada.  
  
-Mimi, no la dejaron por gusto, eso te lo aseguro.  
  
-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Ken - dijo Cody - Transportémonos al Mundo Digital, nada más así sabremos qué fue lo que le pasó a Sora; vayamos todos juntos, si nos fragmentamos las cosas empeorarán.  
  
Asintieron, no tenían muchas opciones. Izzy comenzó a teclear en la computadora, cuando iba a sacar su digivice, un disparo que casi lo toca, lo detuvo.  
  
-¡Izzy, al suelo! - avisó Ken, al notar que las balas salían de la nada, a una velocidad muy limitada (pues bien pudo Ichijiouji darse cuenta de ellas y advertir), Izumi obedeció casi por inercia e instinto, se arrastró hasta sus amigos; los tiroteos cesaron, como si hubieran sido una ligera llovizna.  
  
-¿Qué fue eso? - indagó Cody, mientras Izzy normalizaba su agitado respirar.  
  
-No sé, pero claro está que no nos dejarán pasar por esa PC - informó Ken.  
  
-Pero, ¿Quién?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué no el enemigo no actuaría hasta dentro de varios días? - replicó el menor Hida.  
  
-Las promesas se rompen, el mismo Tai lo hizo - dijo TK - lo extraño es que se hayan dado cuenta de que rompimos el trato... ojalá no hayan atacado a los demás.  
  
El detective de ojos azules se acercó al resto de residuos de balas, las observó desde lo más cerca que pudo, sin tocarlas, olían a droga, a una artificial y cruda.  
"Los disparos iban a una velocidad menor, éstas balas deben pesar mucho... ¿De qué material están hechas?", una idea cruzó por su ágil mente y gateó hasta el cuerpo de Sora.  
  
-¿Qué haces, Ken?  
  
-¿Dónde tiene la herida Sora, Mimi?  
  
-En la pierna derecha, justo aquí - informó ella.  
  
Ken observó la pierna, tenía internada una de las balas que acababa de revisar.  
  
-Me lo suponía.  
  
-¿Qué sucede, Ken?; no nos tengas en ascuas.  
  
-Sora fue herida por una de las balas que nos atacaron hace unos instantes, éstas paralizan al humano: es veneno hecho de cuernos de Mamutmon, cocaína y más sustancias tóxicas que chocan sus efectos y colapsan a la víctima por un tiempo, además, tomemos en cuenta que Sora bebió alcohol  
  
-¿Eso empeora las cosas?  
  
-No sé, Cody.  
  
-¡Qué horrible! - dijo Mimi.  
  
-Son nuevas armas diseñadas por traficantes y cazadores; pero no matan.  
  
-Menos mal que eres policía, Ken - dijo Takeru - Si no estaríamos pero que náufragos abandonados en una isla virgen.  
  
-Es posible que nuestra amiga haya intentado ir por Tai antes que los demás, o después... no sabemos; lo que sí es que no podremos viajar al Digimundo por esta máquina si siguen los ataques.  
  
-Tampoco podemos hacer ruido, el enemigo debe estar cerca, escondidos y espiándonos - agregó Izzy.  
  
-Tengo una idea - dijo Ken, sacando una pistolita de su tuxedo.  
  
-¿No me digas que siempre estás armado?  
  
-No es un arma - informó - Es el regalo que Yolei te iba dar, Cody.  
  
-Vaya regalito - opinó Mimi.  
  
-Es una pistola que arroja fuegos artificiales, ¿Verdad? - preguntó Takeru.  
  
-Sí - respondió Ken.  
  
-¡Ah!, ya entendí - expresó Izzy - ¡Qué ingenioso, Ken!  
  
-Con esto distraeremos al enemigo, y aprovecharemos para introducirnos en el Mundo Digital.  
  
-¿Qué pasará con Sora?  
  
-Ella irá en mis espalda - propuso Tk - a menos que alguien pelee mi función.  
  
Nadie replicó. "Espero que no pese mucho", pensó el rubio.  
  
-Manos a la obra.  
  
Ichijiouji iba a hacer disparar la pistola, pero antes de hacerlo sintió que alguien lo jalaba del cuello.  
  
-No se muevan, o sufrirán las consecuencias.  
  
No sólo a él lo habían atacado por la espalda, también a los demás, incluso a la estatua de Sora.  
  
  
-¿Qué quieres? - dijo Ken bruscamente. De reojo vio que Mimi pataleaba de forma berrinchuda, Koushiro trataba de calmarla; el resto estaba más tranquilo.  
  
-Queremos el cartucho - dijo uno de ellos.  
  
-No lo tenemos - respondió Izzy, con sequedad.  
  
-Sabemos que Koushiro Izumi lo debe de tener.  
  
-No aquí - siguió Izumi, cada vez más nervioso.  
  
-¡El enigma cartucho ya me tiene harta! - exclamó Mimi, y a pesar de lo cruda de la situación, Takeru sonrió con simpatía al oír dicha queja.  
  
-Carecen de palabra, No pueden actuar ahora, hicimos un trato - expuso Cody.  
  
-Un trato que su líder rompió - dijo el humano disfrazado, esta vez vestido de Elecmon - Ahora, ¡Denme el cartucho!  
  
-Qué no lo.... ¡Auch! - se quejó Kou-kun, al sentir vacío su cuerpo de aire; el de la máscara de Etemon lo había golpeado en el estómago - revísalo, Elecmon87  
  
-Sí, Etemon15  
  
-Muchachos.... huyan, traigo el cartucho conmigo - avisó Koushiro con desesperación.  
  
-¡Pardiez! - renegó Tk.  
  
Los rufianes descuidaron un poco a sus demás rehenes para revisar /sin nada de cuidado/ el cuerpo del antiguo Koyama. Ken no perdió tiempo, y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, hizo disparar los fuegos artificiales de su "Arma"  
  
Gritos de asombro se oyeron por parte de los agresores; más aún, cuando Takeru fingió la voz de un "rudo" policía y gritó casi bromeando: **Manos arriba, patas en la barriga, ¡Somos la policía y están rodeados!**  
  
"Sí que son tontos" pensó Iori "Digo; bien se nota que Takeru está jugando" .  
  
Mimí se soltó y corrió a la computadora, abrió su bolso y comenzó a sacar su digivice. Cody y Ken golpearon a los hombres que espiaban el cuerpo de Izzy, lograron alejarlos, y después de eso arrastraron a su amigo hasta la PC. Por su parte, Takeru logró llevar a Sora hacia Mimí y los demás.  
  
-¡Ábrete, puerta al Digimundo! - gritó la antigua dueña de la Pureza.  
  
Fue así como el resto del equipo comenzó su travesía u odisea rumbo el sitio donde se hallaba el emblema de la Paz.  
  
-El jefe va a molestarse, fallamos como con los otros, Elecmon87  
  
-No te preocupes, el jefe nos perdonará , porque ya sabemos quien tiene el cartucho.  
  
--*--  
  
-¡Taichiiii!, ¡¡Soraaaa!! - gritó Yamato con exasperación - ¿En dónde se metieron?. "Nunca me perdonaré si le pasa algo a Sora".  
  
-¡Oh!, si tan sólo supiéramos la dirección que apunta ese mapa, todo fuera más sencillo - se quejó Yolei - El Digivice no muestra ninguna pista.  
  
-Sora no debe estar lejos - opinó Hikari.  
  
-Es verdad - apoyó Joe, sosteniendo su cabeza y simulando estar cuerdo, hacía un excelente papel - y falta esperar a los demás.  
  
-Es mi culpa - dijo Daisuke - No debí dejar sola a Sora...  
  
-No, no te culpes. Ha sido culpa de ella, debió esperarnos - la sentenció Matt, con el corazón ardiendo de desesperanza y frustración - sólo espero que a ella no la hayan atacado, como a nosotros.  
  
--  
Fin del capítulo 11  
--  
  
Notas: ¿Qué pretenderá Taichi buscando el peligro? , ¿Quién es el verdadero enemigo? , ¿Cuál es el papel de Yoshisaki Yínbee?, ¿Podrán reunirse los elegidos y hallar a Tai?, ¿Sora se recuperará?, ¿Qué contiene el cartucho?, ¿Es verídico el mapa?. Todo esto lo sabrás si sigues leyendo "En Fuga...".  
  
Bueno, prometí un poco de acción y aquí la tienen, no quedé muy satisfecha, pero este capítulo servirá de introducción al siguiente. Había dejado de escribir este fic porque me había perdido en la trama; pero ahora he regresado con muchas ganas de darle forma a este escrito y de no hacerlo tan tedioso.  
Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mis loqueras, el próximo capítulo se titulará "Desastre natural" (o algo así), espero les guste.  
  
No se olviden de dejar review, aunque ya saben que mi e-mail está abierto para sus comentarios (ziddycm@hotmail.com).  
  
Hasta pronto. 


	12. capítulo doceavo

En fuga...   
  
  
Capítulo doceavo --"Electricidad rosa"--  
  
  
Caminando va, sus pasos son constantes, no se detiene a pensar y mucho menos se interesa en sentir; Taichi Yagami ha olvidado su alma en el Mundo Real.  
Está atarantado, dolido sin saberlo; extraña al pasado y aborrece al futuro, ¿Y el presente?, ¿Acaso está consciente de vivirlo?, parece que no.   
  
Anteriormente estaba feliz, gozaba de la fiesta, bailaba sin cesar, bebía entre llantos internos y amaba sin pretender hacerlo... todo eso había acabado. Entre el alcohol que había bebido y los pendientes acomodados, formaba una mezcla de estrés terrible, y así, con el espíritu olvidado, corría solo, queriendo estar abandonado; el sufrimiento lo iba a hacer explotar, y moriría sin conocer la verdad de su tierra interna, sin saber con precisión, que en el fondo de su mundo vano, había un sendero ideal para él y sublime para su corazón.  
  
Dejando las costumbres clásicas del alma, lo que el antiguo líder y dueño de valor pretendía, era desconocerse a sí mismo y lograr una hazaña en la soledad. Deseaba imponerse a estar solo, y buscaba triunfar antes del crepúsculo; ¡Sí!, sería increíble lograrlo sin nadie, tragaría su victoria y se inmortalizaría en los tiempos cristalinos y congelantes.  
  
-¡Tai!, ¿Por qué vas tan rápido?  
  
-Porque si no, nos van a alcanzar, Agumon.  
  
-¿Y qué tiene de malo?, son tus amigos - el dinosaurio anaranjado no oyó respuesta - ¿Por qué te tambaleas?  
  
-Quiero hacer esto solo, bueno, contigo, ¿Entiendes?, ¡Y no me tambaleo!  
  
El joven miró el mapa que arrugaba con sus manos cuando no lo veía, la hoja de lino perdía fuerzas y ganaba pliegues de arrugas, supongo que porque el papel se fundía con el sudor frío que expedía Yagami de sus extremidades más listas (las manos). Tanto movimiento lo tenía atarantado, perdido en estupideces, reflejando un carácter ebrio, amarillo y sucio para su honor.  
Se detuvo en un árbol y se recargó en él; ¿Por qué el líquido que expedía estaba frío?, ¿Por qué el sonido se alejaba con el aire y los colores se oscurecían?  
  
Un torrente de comida se rebeló en su organismo, sintió subir por su esófago un mar de alimentos y bebidas: terminó vomitando.  
  
-¡Demonios! - renegó al finalizar su asqueroso acto, sonándose la nariz y dejándose caer en el suelo.  
  
-¿Qué te sucedió?  
  
-Nada que me detenga... un ligero mareo, sólo descansaré unos instantes - excusó como si se reprendiera él solo.  
  
Suspiró resignado, ¿Qué más daba si lo encontraban?, podría volver a irse, era dueño de su vida.  
  
--*--  
  
-No da señal el Digivice, esto es muy raro - informó Izzy - ¿Cómo encontraremos a los demás?  
  
-Sugiero usar el método tradicional - propuso Takeru, con una sonrisa algo irónica, miraba la tierra bajo sus pies, había pisadas - Es decir, sigamos sus huellas.  
  
-A veces la solución está en lo más sencillo, ojalá algún día aprenda eso - optó por decir Koushiro.  
  
Hacía unos minutos que habían llegado al Mundo Digital, Sora estaba recostada en el pasto mientras sus amigos decidían qué hacer o por dónde ir.  
  
-Mimi, ¿Traes esas pinzas, con las que las mujeres, se quitan... los... pelos de la... ceja? - preguntó Ken, con algo de vergüenza.  
  
Tachikawa sonrió, se acercó a Ichijouji para observarle la cara.  
  
-Mmmm, no sabía que te sacabas los sobrantes de la ceja, ¿Está de moda en los varones?, a Izzy le hace más falta.  
  
-¡Mimi, deja de decir incoherencias! - rezongó Izumi, tocando sus preciados, pero excesivos cabellos rojos (asentados arriba de los ojos).  
  
-Necesito esas pinzas para otra cosa - aclaró el Detective de la bondad, la muchacha sonrió y sacó de su bolso dicho artefacto.  
  
-Si gustas, hasta te puedo ayudar - propuso como si fuera un juego.  
  
-Mimi, dale el aparato ese ¡ya! - ordenó Iori, perdiendo la paciencia.  
  
Ken recibió las pincitas con las mejillas rosas, se acercó a donde estaba Sora.  
  
-¿Qué vas ha hacer? - preguntó TK  
  
-Voy a sacarle la bala - avisó antes de comenzar su misión - ¡Aquí la tengo! - anunció al terminar, no perdió tiempo y tiró el veneno metálico.  
  
Entonces regresó al Mimi su artículo de belleza.  
  
-Ya no lo quiero - dijo, mirando con miedo el extraño humo que expedían sus pinzas - está envenenado.  
  
-Como gustes... lamento mucho haberlas arruinado - replicó Ken.  
  
-No hay problema, todo sea por mi amiga Sora - agregó Mimi.  
  
-¡Chicos, debemos darnos prisa! - rogó Takeru.  
  
  
--*--  
  
  
La otra parte del equipo rondaba por ahí, buscaban desesperadamente a Taichi y Sora.  
  
-Están... Están aquí - avisó Hikari.  
  
-¿Quiénes, Kari? - preguntó Tailmon.  
  
-Los demás - anunció , y se dio la vuelta - es por allá.  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
-V-mon, yo no sé explicar eso - replicó la chica de la Luz - Pero Takeru... está por allá... eso creo.  
  
-No por nada esos emblemas tienen un tinte especial - agregó Yolei, luciendo despreocupada - Sigamos a Kari... Oye, ¿Y cómo es que no sientes la esencia de Tai?  
  
-Tampoco puedo explicarlo - respondió.  
  
-Bueno, estamos caminando casi con ceguera - dijo Matt - Ganamos mucho siguiendo presentimientos.  
  
-Ya lo creo - dijo Joe.  
  
-Joe se siente mal - dijo Gomamon, sin saber que más opinar.  
  
-Gomamon, cállate - berreó Joe, golpeándose la cabeza para que se fuera el raro mareo que lo torturaba.  
  
Todos se dispusieron a seguir la propuesta de Hikari, y entonces, antes de avanzar, Daisuke la sujetó dócilmente del brazo y la llamó:  
  
-Kari... ¿Sientes la presencia de Takeru, porque lo amas? - indagó casi con dulzura.  
  
Hikari quedó estática, paralizada, no sabía porqué; siguió caminando porque su interlocutor la jalaba.  
  
-Yo... no sé que responderte.  
  
-Bueno, me conformaría con la verdad - dijo Davis, mostrando una sonrisa pura y loca, aunque algo discreta, ya que los demás no estaban percatados de la conversación - ¿Por qué tanto él como tú se empeñan en no hablarme claro?; Hikari, yo sé que tú has tomado mis sentimientos como juego, entonces, ¿Qué te detiene?, no voy a salir herido.  
  
Pero Kari seguía sin hablar, rápidamente recordó su niñez, esas imágenes de Daisuke coqueteándole, demostrándole un cariño payaso, aparecieron... es verdad que ella lo tomó muy a la ligera y muy consciente estuvo cada vez que evaporó las ilusiones de su amigo. Se sintió mal al notar que Daisuke jamás creyó en el juego de ella, ya es que muchas veces, lo falso es real, ¡Para él era real!.  
  
-Dime Davis, ¿Te he hecho mucho daño? - preguntó tenuemente, con el corazón triste y arrepentido - Los niños pueden ser muy crueles sin darse cuenta, ¿En verdad te herí?  
  
-Te contesto si me dices cuánto amas a Takeru - fanfarroneó Daisuke, Kari frunció el ceño. - Anda, ¿Qué te cuesta?, ¡Ya te dije que no me herirás!  
  
-Me cuesta mucho - admitió - tú sabes que lo quiero, eso basta.  
  
-Sí, eso me basta - admitió el último líder; era la primera vez que tenía una conversación tan "imprevista" con Kari, incluso, y a como veía a la chica de alterada, pensó que sería una discusión - Y la verdad es que gracias a ti tuve una niñez más soñadora; serías incapaz de hacerme daño, Hikari-chan - sinceró con una sonrisa, su amiga de la Luz también sonrió, notando que Daisuke no la necesitaba como su chica, pero sí como una buena amiga y vieja obsesión.  
  
Hawmon se dio la vuelta y les gritó:  
  
-¡Hikari!, ¡Daisuke!, allá están los chicos - avisó con energías, Yolei repasó en su mente el nombre de Ken Ichijouji.  
  
-¡Por aquí! - había gritado Mimi, al verlos también, Palmon corrió hacia su compañera.  
  
Daisuke y Hikari dejaron de hablar, se vieron como nunca antes, rompiendo las fronteras alzadas desde la primera vez que se miraron, ¡Muros estúpidos!... pero ahora florecería una amistad que podía llegar a ser tan especial como la de Kari y TK, o como la de Sora y Tai, al menos eso quiero creer yo.  
  
Comenzaron a avanzar hacia los otros elegidos, juntos lograrían formar el número 11 en su grupo, sólo faltaría encontrar al estúpido de Taichi.  
  
"Vaya, nunca desconfiaré en los presentimientos de Hikari" pensó Yamato y apresuró su paso, sin embargo, se detuvo al ver a Sora Takenouchi en el suelo, acompañando al verde pasto.  
  
-¡Sora! - gritó sin poder evitarlo.  
  
Biyomon no pudo ni hablar, casi se desvanece desde el cielo al verla, pero fue fuerte y voló hacia su compañera.  
  
Miyako, que ya se hallaba sobre Ken, cayó en cuenta de la herida, lo mismo que sus acompañantes.  
  
-¡Dios mío!, ¿Qué le pasó? - preguntó alterada, corriendo hacia la pelirroja y tomándole la mano con ternura amistosa. - No está muerta, ¿Verdad?  
  
-¡No sé te ocurra comentar eso siquiera! - la regañó Yamato, con preocupación notable, acercándose a Sora con discreción, como temiendo hacer vibrar su amor por ella y olvidar el trato, ¿Dónde estaba él, para salvarla?, en todo caso, ¿Dónde estaba Taichi?, ¡Demonios!, se sentía impotente, quería vengar un hecho que no conocía.  
  
-¿Cómo sabes que no está muerta? - indagó Mimi, notando el sentimentalismo de Matt.  
  
-Mimi, no te metas - reprendió Koushiro - Tanto Miyako, como Yamato, supusieron... Sora está bien, en lo que cabe.  
  
-¿Qué fue lo que le pasó? - cuestionó la hermana de Tai - ¿Dónde la hallaron?, ¡Por favor, dígannos, chicos!  
  
-Tranquila, Kari - dijo TK rodeándola con sus blancos brazos, besándole fugazmente la mejilla, todos los que vieron ese acto, sonrieron con simpatía. Davis agachó la cabeza y escondió su expresión, sería desconocida para cualquier ser que no fuera él.  
  
-Ken, ¿Tú sabes? - replicó Wormmon.  
  
-Sí, yo les explicaré - dijo Ken, y avanzó hacia un sitio donde todos podían verlo - Cuando Tai decidió embarcarse solo en la misión, Daisuke se encargó de difundir la noticia, y Sora, que también había visto lo ocurrido, esperó a los demás en el sitio acordado...  
  
-Bueno, eso ya lo sabemos - anunció Daisuke, olvidando su frustración por la curiosidad.  
-Entonces, déjame seguir, Davis.  
  
-Claro, claro, Ichijouji - replicó el pelos guinda, con expresión arrepentida - Continua.  
  
-Pero mientras esperaba, el enemigo la atacó.  
  
-¡Eso no lo sabíamos! - dijo Gabumon.  
  
-¿A ella también? - interrumpió ahora Joe, recordando - Cuando llegamos al sitio nos empezaron a llover proyectiles, es una suerte que no nos hallan logrado secuestrar o matar, las balas que arrojaron no matan, según sé.  
  
-A Sora la hirieron con una de ellas - dijo Cody - Ken dice que en vez de plomo contienen drogas y veneno de digimons... pero no se preocupen, ya le sacamos la bala, pienso que Joe podría revisarla y decirnos cómo está.  
  
-¡Claro que puede!, anda Joe, revísala - ordenó Matt  
  
-Eso ya lo sé - replicó Jyou, tambaleándose, el alcohol no se le había bajado al 100 por ciento, pero era pasivo y no demostraba su borrachera, esa se había quedado con Jun, con esos inesperados besos... ahora sería un hombre responsable - No me lo ordenes, ¡Sora es mi amiga!  
  
-¡Basta los dos! - dijo Mimi - no es momento para esas discusiones y peleas.  
  
-No estábamos peleando - dijo Yamato.  
  
La castaña de la Pureza sonrió al ver a Yamato así, molesto por algo mágico, por estar enamorado de Sora, ¡Qué bonito era el amor!, debió haber pensado, como buena chica cursi.  
  
-En pocas palabras, ustedes habían creído que Sora se había lanzado a la aventura locamente, como Taichi - dijo Koushiro, acomodó su mano en la barbilla y prosiguió - pero lo que sucedió fue que ella fue herida antes de tiempo y quedó escondida, ¿No?. En fin... el problema ahora es Taichi.  
  
-¡Ese Tai! - renegó Yamato, de nueva cuenta - Si él no se hubiera ido de repente, ¡Si él no hubiera enloquecido!, Sora estaría bien... ¿No se dan cuenta?, ¡Caímos en la trampa!, Oí al imbécil del jefe de Takeru, hablar con una cómplice.  
  
-¿Qué dices, hermano? - indagó TK  
  
-¡Lo que oyes, Tk! - siguió el rubio mayor, muy alterado, casi histérico - Espié a ése cerdo, que rondaba por la fiesta, le decía a cosas a una mujer, muchas cosas.  
  
-Aclara qué cosas, por favor - pidió Ken  
  
-Hablaban de la carta, Toriyama le preguntaba a la mujer si había cumplido su misión, ella le dijo que no había entregado el sobre a Izzy, pero que a Takeru sí.  
  
-¡Yoshisaki Yínbee! - recordó el futuro escritor, de 20 años - No puedo creer que ella esté involucrada con el enemigo.  
  
-Se veía buena gente - replicó Patamon.  
  
-¿Por qué no creerlo, Tk? - preguntó Kari, con actitud celosa - a mí me parece misteriosa.  
  
-¿Acaso el misterio es malo, Hikari? - dijo su novio, sin notar los celos de la canela Yagami - ¡Tú eres misteriosa!  
  
-Además, esa mujer es una coqueta múltiple - agregó Tachikawa - ¿Se refieren a la mujer que nos interrumpió, Izzy?  
  
-Creo que sí... me hubiera gustado ver esa carta.  
  
-¡Pero Taichi tuvo que salir con sus infamias! - siguió Matt, sin dejar de ver cómo Joe revisaba a Sora.  
  
-Creo que Mimi tiene razón, tu actitud es negativa - opinó Cody, Ishida se veía fuera de sí - tranquilízate Yamato, necesitamos tu sangre fría.  
  
-Cody tiene razón - dijo Armadillomon, con cara media tonta.  
  
Matt apretó sus puños y respiró resignado, Iori tenía razón, no por nada era el sucesor de Koushiro.  
  
-Primero debemos calmarnos - aconsejó Tentomon - Estoy seguro de que Izzy encontrará una solución.  
  
-No lo creo... - desilusionó Izumi, muy consternado - Sin saber lo que dice el mapa, no podremos seguir a Tai. Lo único que podemos hacer es... separarnos, hacer digievolucionar a nuestros digimons y buscar a los perdidos de forma individual.  
  
-Es verdad, es lo más viable - dijo Yolei, extrañamente estaba palideciendo.  
  
Joe terminó de checar la salud de Sora.  
  
-No sé que decir - anunció - está paralizada, envenenada temporalmente...  
  
-¿Cuándo se recuperará? - indagó Biyomon, ya pudiendo hablar.  
  
-Depende de muchos factores, aunque tengo fe en que se recupere pronto, Sora es una mujer muy fuerte.  
  
-¡Ojalá! - rogó Mimi - ¿Y cómo podremos ir a explorar con Sora herida?  
  
-Lógicamente alguien debe quedarse con ella - dijo Takeru, Davis asintió  
  
-¡Que Yolei se quede! - pidió Ken, recordando que su novia podía estar encinta - por favor...  
  
La chica Inoue se sonrojó.  
  
-.... como quieras Ken - dijo Davis - nadie va a impedirlo.  
  
Koushiro caminó hacia Sora y sacó de su bolsillo un radio raro, se acercó a ella, con intenciones de ponerle el aparato.  
  
-Dejaremos estos comunicadores, en caso de que el digivice siga fallando - avisó lanzándole otro radio-comunicador a Ken, para que se lo pusiera a Miyako.  
  
Llegó hasta el cuello de Sora y sin morbo alguno, comenzó a instalarle el aparato. Sora abrió sus ojos inesperadamente, vio a su pelirrojo amigo, y todavía drogada por la bala, cometió el error de hablar:  
  
-¿Ahora por qué me has besado? - dijo claramente, con rostro atontado y mirada perdida.  
  
Izzy retrocedió asustado, sintió la mirada penetrante de toda la audiencia. A su espalda sabía que estaba Mimi, Yamato a su izquierda... suerte que no estaba Taichi, si no, éste ya lo habría golpeado.  
  
Sora sonrió y volvió a dormir.  
  
-Ay, Sora... - se quejó Izzy, Mimi lo volteó de la ropa, se le veía la cara desfigurada.  
  
-¿Es verdad?, ¿Besaste a Sora? - exclamó con calma extraña.  
  
-Sí - respondió el pelirrojo, mirándola admirado, pensó encontrarse con una mujer furiosa.  
  
La calma en Tachikawa desapareció de inmediato, comenzó a llorar y reclamó:  
  
-¡Eres un canalla!... ¡Y todavía me lo dices directamente!  
  
-No acostumbro mentir - dijo olvidando que Yamato estaba cerca - pero no es lo que tú crees, la besé por necesidad, yo no la amo, sólo es mi amiga.  
  
-¿Cómo que por necesidad? - reclamó Matt, entrando a la discusión.  
  
-¡No lo entienden! - renegó Izzy - hubiera besado a cualquier chica, ¡Yo necesitaba a una! - pero el pelirrojo no estaba siendo muy claro, ¿Acaso lo era en asuntos amorosos?, Yamato le asestó un puñetazo, Mimi se fue del sitio corriendo y chillando, Yolei la siguió, no sin antes decir "Me decepcionaste, Izzy", Palmon y Hawkmon también fueron con sus amigas humanas.  
  
Koushiro cayó al suelo y notó que su nariz sangraba, era extraño no sentirse ofendido por el malentendido, mostraba una personalidad hasta indiferente.  
  
-¡Sora no es juguete de nadie!, ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que la necesitabas para saciarte?  
  
-¡Yo no he dicho que quería saciarme! - rezongó todavía viendo su sangre.  
  
-¡Izzy la necesitaba para salvar su vida! - agregó Tentomon, seguro de defender a su camarada - Acabábamos de robar el cartucho, estábamos huyendo... Izzy estaba vestido de Koyama y despistó al enemigo quitándose el disfraz y besando a una chica.. a la primera que vio.  
  
-¿Y esa chica fue Sora? - interrumpió el metiche de Daisuke - ¡Vaya lío en el que te metiste, Izzy!  
  
-Da gracias de que Taichi está lejos - agregó Takeru.  
  
-¿Es verdad eso, Koushiro-san? - preguntó Iori.  
  
-Sí. - respondió levantándose y haciéndose el ofendido (ya aclaré que en verdad no lo estaba, pero fingía) - pero cambiemos de tema.  
  
Todos guardaron silencio. Matt se disculpó.  
  
-Discúlpame... debí haberte escuchado, habría comprendido...  
  
-No me gusta que me pidan disculpas - agregó, luego cambió de tema - Lo bueno de todo esto es que Sora ya despertó... será mejor que Hikari le ponga el comunicador, no quiero más malentendidos.  
  
Se alejó un poco del lugar, frunció el ceño al notar que Takeru y Daisuke que le acercaban.  
  
-Izzy, creo que debes ir con Mimi - sugirió TK.  
  
-Sí, ella cree otra cosa. - siguió Motomiya.  
  
-Eso es asunto de ella, no quiso oírme - replicó Izumi, molesto - se queja de que no la escucho y de que la ignoro, ¡Pero es ella quien no hace el mínimo esfuerzo por interesarse en lo que digo!   
  
"Izzy enojado da miedo... y mucho" reflexionó Daisuke.  
  
-Era una sugerencia nada más - dijo el moreno en voz alta - iré por agua al río, tenemos que iniciar el viaje pronto.  
  
-Izzy...  
  
-¿Qué sucede, Tk?  
  
-¿En verdad crees que está bien no ir?... no quiero meterme en tus asuntos, pero se nota que estás enamorado.  
  
-Posiblemente me equivoqué al creer que lo estaba, el amor no existe, nada más es aprecio, ¿Acaso sabes descifrar el amor, Takeru?  
  
-Lo sé sentir - agregó Tk, alcanzando a Daisuke.  
  
"¡Es estúpido!, ¡Es estúpido!, Koushiro Izumi teniendo conflictos y pleitos amorosos, ¡Es estúpido!, ¡No existe!, ¡Qué complicado!... prefiero robar mil cartuchos antes que reñir con una novia" no quería rebajarse a ir, porque el joven profesionista así veía la situación "¡Ese no es el remedio!, no debo ir a rogarle que no llore, ¿Qué es lo que reclama?, ¡Si hubiera besado a Sora por pasión de todas maneras no debería de hacerse la víctima!, digo, eso hubiera sido antes de nuestro reencuentro, antes de que nos enroláramos ¿A cuántos no habrá besado ella antes de mí? ¡Siempre fue popular y bella!... ¿Por qué me tuve que mezclar con alguien tan diferente?, ¡no lo entiendo!... Tk dice que el amor se siente... ¿Yo la siento?, ¿Por qué me cuestiono esto en vez de pensar en Tai, o en el mapa?, ¡Rayos!... le dije que la amaba, estaba excitado por sus encantos, pero no sé si fui sincero, ¡nunca sé!"  
  
En tanto, los menos consternados del grupo, trataban de organizarse.  
  
-¿En qué parte del Mundo Digital estamos? - preguntó Iori - No recuerdo bien...  
  
-Ni yo, a pesar de que en mis tiempos de Kaiser conocí casi todo el Digimundo, no logro ver algo conocido... pero, se parece a la isla File, ¿No crees?  
  
-Lo dices por la montaña, ¿verdad? ... además, forzosamente debemos estar en la Isla, entramos por las máquinas públicas.  
  
-Se equivocan, no estamos en la Isla Fila - dijo Wormmon - estamos en... bueno, no sé, pero no es la misma topografía.  
  
-De cualquier modo, tenemos que dividirnos y buscar a Tai - dijo Matt, también ya más tranquilo - usemos brújulas, asignemos regiones, sólo así comprobaremos nuestra ubicación y encontraremos al nuestro compañero.  
  
-Es verdad - siguió Joe, sentándose junto a Sora, que ya recuperaba más color en su rostro.  
  
-Y lo mejor será darnos prisa, la noche no tarda en desvanecerse.  
  
-Pero la noche no es nuestra aliada, Gomamon  
  
-Ya lo sé, pero a veces, en la noche, suceden más cosas que en el día .  
  
-Bueno, eso no lo discutimos - replicó Ken - Partiremos en cuanto Yolei y Mimi regresen  
  
-¡Eso no sucederá hasta que Koushiro acceda a ir a hablar con Mimi! - opinó Hikari con sabiduría, ella acababa de llegar a donde se hacía la "junta" - y a como se ven las cosas...  
  
Izzy seguía cuestionándose preguntas estúpidas y con solución segura, él no quería ver la respuesta, al menos no ahora, porque lo cubría la densa niebla del pensamiento. Comenzó a ver la flora del lugar... no se veía como siempre.  
  
-Esto... no es la Isla File, aunque se parece - dijo casi instintivamente, se levantó para aclarar sus dudas. El pasto era verde, pero en la noche debería verse oscuro, en cambio, se veía claro, chillante, vivo. Las hojas de los árboles eran grises y estaban perfectamente delimitadas, y el cielo, el cielo negro, mostraba bolas rosas de electricidad, que se movían como cometas rápidos y fugaces.  
  
Los objetos rosas comenzaron a unirse y se movieron en manada, yendo directamente al pico de piedra más alto, avanzando a la montaña que cualquiera puso confundir con mayor importancia de la isla File.  
  
-¡No lo puedo creer!, ¡¿Qué es eso?! - exclamó apuntando el extraño fenómeno que presenciaba - Tentomon, ¿Qué son esas cosas?  
  
-¡Uy!, no lo sé, se ve escalofriante, parecen varios "electroshock" juntos.  
  
Las bolas rosas se hicieron una sola y entraron a la boca de la montaña, que en realidad, era un volcán. Koushiro abrió sus ojos con impresión al ver lo que acontecía, y adivino con lógica que ese acto tan raro, traería repercusiones.  
  
En efecto, el suelo comenzó a temblar de una manera desafiante, parecía el castigo de los dioses... la mayoría de los elegidos perdió el equilibrio ante tal amenaza, y gritaron asustados.  
  
-¡Hubo un temblor similar en la Tierra! - recordó de inmediato, se tapó la boca muy asustado y corrió como pudo hacia donde estaban los demás, que seguían sin saber lo que pasaba - ¡Muchachos, he descifrado algo!  
  
Justo al final de esa frase, el volcán, donde se había introducido la energía rosada, hizo erupción, y comenzó a desparramar lava fucsia por su cráter.  
  
  
--*--  
  
-¡No puede ser! - gritó Daisuke, mientras recogía el agua y veía la horrible situación - ¡V-mon, digievoluciona!  
  
-Tú también Patamon, debemos ir con los demás - ordenó el único dueño de la Esperanza.  
  
**V-mon digivols a--------- XV-mon**  
  
**Patamon digivols a------- Angemon**  
  
--*--  
  
  
Los demás no habían tenido la suerte de hacer Digievolucionar a sus camaradas digitales. Debido al movimiento de las placas téctonicas que vino antes de la erupción, muchos árboles habían caído y algunos digimons se habían lastimado. Los humanos los ayudaban y trataban de salvarse a ellos mismos. Ken corrió a buscar a Yolei y Hakwmon, se lamentó no haber ido antes. Izzy olvidó decir su nuevo descubrimiento, también había corrido hacia Mimi. (Tentomon y Wormmon iban tras ellos)  
  
  
-¡Ahhhhhhhh! - se oyó un agudo grito juvenil y femenino, Koushiro supo que era de Mimi.  
  
-¡Vamos, Tentomon, digievoluciona!   
  
-Lo siento Izzy, me lastimé el cuerpo y en la guardaría no nos dieron de comer - excusó la extraña catarina digital - no te preocupes por Mimi, ella sabe cuidarse, tiene a Palmon.  
  
-¡Es mi culpa! - finalizó Izzy, corriendo más rápido.  
  
  
Ken iba más rápido que Izumi, cada vez oía más gemidos, se estaba acercando, pero no oía a Miyako, y eso lo preocupaba.  
  
  
-¡Ayuda!, ¡Por favor, ayuda! - clamó desesperada la chica Tachikawa.  
  
-¡Vamos para allá! - avisó Ken. "No deben estar muy lejos, ¡Oh, Yolei!"  
  
  
Los enamorados subieron una colina pequeña, vieron a Mimi desde lejos, gritando histéricamente, a su alrededor había árboles, y cerca de ahí, mucha más lava, ese sitio estaba más cercano a la montaña. Más atrás se podía ver, a través de la niebla, una metálica pirámide de aspecto tenebroso.  
  
  
-¡Mimi! - gritó Izzy, cayendo torpemente desde la cima (se tropezó al tratar de bajar con rapidez).  
  
-¡Izzy! - respondió ella, corriendo a su encuentro, olvidando la traición y aferrándose a su polvoriento chico.  
  
Ichijouji buscó a Inoue con la mirada, ¿Dónde estaría?  
  
-¡Miyako!, ¡Hawkmon! - ayudó Wormmon, también algo débil.  
  
Al oír esos nombres, Mimi lloró más fuerte.  
  
-Tranquila, Mimi - dijo Koushiro, abrazándola al sentir que temblaba.  
  
-Ayúdenla, por favor... ¡No puedo hacerlo sola!, ¿Por qué tuvo que seguirme?, ¡Y esa sombra!, ¡Ah!, qué terrible...  
  
-Habla claro, Mimi - pidió Tentomon - ¿Dónde están Palmon, Miyako y Hawmon?  
  
Mimi se secó las lágrimas, ya sentía más apoyo, ya podía volver a temer... tenía ayuda, no estaba sola. Corrió hacia los árboles.  
  
Ken llegó al mismo tiempo que ella.  
  
-¡Oh, Ken...!, ella me dijo que te ama... que te amará siempre.  
  
A Ken le fallaron las piernas y cayó al suelo hincado, jaló sus cabellos y comenzó a observar su entorno con desesperación.  
  
-No me digas eso, por favor - rogó a la primera portadora de la Pureza - ¡Sólo dime dónde está!  
  
Mimi apuntó hacia los árboles. Ken se aterrorizó al ver el cuerpo de Yolei sepultado por los troncos gruesos y grises, no tuvo tiempo de llorar.  
  
-¡Yolei! - exclamó con el corazón agitado, sangriento, rojo - ¡Te voy a sacar de ahí!  
  
  
Koushiro le puso la mano en el hombro.  
  
-La vamos a sacar de ahí, y ella estará bien... - trató de animar, Mimi asintió y se disculpo:  
  
-Lo siento mucho... ¡no pude ayudarla sola!  
  
  
Los tres amigos intentaron quitar el tronco que aplastaba a la anteojuda por el abdomen, era un árbol pesado, pero poco a poco lo iban a lograr.  
  
-¡Iré por ayuda! - dijo Tentomon, marchándose por el firmamento.  
  
Wormmon no podía ayudar mucho, en su estado "de entrenamiento" no tenía un cuerpo adecuado para ese tipo de acciones, eso sí, sufría junto con Ken.   
  
"Ken, quisiera ayudarte, quisiera saber qué hacer.... cuando ibas caminando por el sendero incorrecto supe prestarte mi amistad, y lograste volver a ser el niño más bondadoso del mundo.. pero ahora... ahora eres el más triste de todos... ¡Quiero ayudarte!"  
  
Y una lágrima cayó del ojo derecho de Ken, no podía más, si el amor de su vida estaba muerto, lloraría, se volvería débil... Miyako Inoue se había convertido en el combustible de su valor. "No, no estoy dispuesto a permitirme verte morir" se dijo antes de que esa lágrima chocara con la verde mollera de Wormmon... la luz de la digievolución apareció, la bondad y la piedad traspasaron fronteras y el gusanito amistoso, gracias al resplandor de Ken, se convirtió en.... **Stigmon**  
  
-¡Es Stigmon! - dijo Mimi, algo más sonriente.  
  
-Es impresionante lo que puede hacer el amor - musitó Izzy, no notó la mirada de Mimi en él - Takeru tiene razón, el amor no se define, se siente.  
  
El digimon verdoso y con alas, quitó el tronco de la portadora del amor de Sora y la Pureza de Mimi; Ken la tomó en sus brazos y la hizo descansar en él, besándole la frente.  
  
-¿Dónde están los demás digimons? - preguntó Stigmon, ahora preocupado por Palmon y Hawmon.  
  
-La sombra.. - respondió Mimi - la sombra que causó todo esto se los llevó.  
  
-¿Hacia donde?  
  
-¡A esa pirámide! - respondió la chica, con desesperación.  
  
-Iré a ver qué les pasó - anunció antes de salir volando hacia la construcción de metal.  
  
-¡Espera! - reprendió Izzy - Debemos esperar a los demás...  
  
No pudo detenerlo, el pelirrojo sabía que Stigmon iba a una trampa y no pudo ayudarlo. Por instinto volteó hacia Ken, y vio el amor puro que le profesaba a una de sus mejores amigas, quiso ayudar, pero no supo cómo, el único que podía servir ahora, era Joe Kido, ¡Ojalá Tentomon se diera prisa y los trajera pronto!.  
  
-Mi niña... - decía Ken, revisando sus heridas, quitándole la sangre. A su mente vino la última conversación amorosa que había tenido con Miyako, ¡Ella le había dicho que era posible que estuviera embarazada!, si eso resultaba verdad, era muy posible que su bebé, ¡Su hijo!, estuviera muerto. - To-todo saldrá bien, tú y el bebé estarán bien, mi niña... no debes dormir, despierta y veme, ¿Qué hechizo me lanzaste para que digas estas cosas tan melosas?  
  
Mimi e Izzy abrieron más los ojos ¿El bebé?, ¿Yolei estaba embarazada?.  
  
-¡Oh, Dios mío! - exclamó Mimi, apretando más fuerte a Koushiro - ¡Pobrecita!  
  
Ken siguió mostrando su bondad, su cosmos blanco lleno de amor... y en ella, en su Julieta, comenzó a brillar una luz mágica. Miyako abrió sus ojos y notó que los cristales de sus lentes estaban rotos, sintió un dolor intenso en su vientre, en sus piernas, en su cuerpo. Respiró con dificultad y al notar quién la sostenía en sus brazos, con expresión de mortal preocupación, sonrió forzada, alzó su mano y devolvió una de las miles caricias que su novio le había prodigado.  
  
-Mi Ken... - susurró con cansancio - gracias por estar aquí...  
  
-Todo saldrá bien, mi niña, ¡lo juro!... yo te voy a proteger.  
  
-¿A él también? - preguntó tocando su panza, sintiendo un vacío lejano y siniestro.  
  
-Si él está ahí, juro que sí, ¡Lo juro!  
  
-No grites... te creo - dijo con voz queda, resignada, lejana de la histeria - pero si él no está y estuvo ahí... no sé que haré.  
  
Ahora Ichijouji no supo responder, besó a su amor y esperó que ese acto fuera una respuesta.   
  
La "ayuda" o el resto del equipo, llegó finalmente. XV-mon cargaba a tres miembros humanos, y cerca de él rondaban digimons, por eso había tardado; Angemon volaba abrazando a Tk, Gatomon y Kari, y Weregarurumon cargaba a su amo y a una recuperada Sora (al menos ya estaba consciente).  
  
-¡Ya regresamos, Izzy! - dijo Tentomon.  
  
Un estruendo terrible azotó al sitio, la lava rosa y electrizante subió de nivel y el espacio donde yacían los elegidos quedó más estrecho. Las figuras de Poromon, Tanemon y Minomon salieron de la nada y cayeron en el suelo.  
  
-¡Poromon!, ¡Minomon! - dijo Ken, Yolei no podía hablar mucho.  
  
-¡Tanemon!, ¿Quién te hizo esto? - indagó Mimi, corriendo hacia el cuerpo de su querida amiga.  
  
Daisuke miró hacia la plateada pirámide. Una sombra de proporciones grandes, pero limitadas, apareció.  
  
-¡¿Qué es esa cosa!? - preguntó asustado y sintiéndose torpe - ¡¿Qué le sucedió a Yolei?!  
  
La sombra se desvaneció, y un encapuchado apareció caminando con una extraña fuente de apoyo. Hikari lo reconoció, esa criatura era el malvado digimon: Deemon.  
  
-¡Deemon! - gritaron los elegidos de digimon 02  
  
El susodicho no contestó, alzó su extraña lanza (mm, o báculo) y un pequeño Koromon desmayado salió de la pirámide y quedó parado en el aire, como "levitando".  
  
-¡Es Koromon! - gritó Sora, aún pálida por el veneno.  
  
-No te preocupes, es posible que no sea el digimon de Tai - animó Matt, teniendo sus dudas.  
  
-Sí es.. - dijo Hikari, con mucho pesar - es el Koromon de mi hermano... puedo sentirlo.  
  
Takeru se armó de valor y preguntó.  
  
-¡Maldito!, ¿Qué has hecho de Taichi? - tartamudeó al decir eso, después de todo, la valentía se le escapaba de las manos como mantequilla resbalosa.  
  
Deemon dio un paso al frente, y con voz áspera anunció:  
  
-Taichi es mío... él fue el primero en venderme su alma.  
  
  
--  
Fin del capítulo doceavo  
--  
  
  
Notas de la autora: Hoy, 9 de abril del 2002, he acabado con otro episodio más de esta saga, sé que hacía mucho que no le seguía al fic, pero la verdad es que la inspiración de los últimos días era de tipo **cómica** y "En fuga..." no sigue esa corriente. Espero les haya gustado, yo creo que se pone cada vez más interesante, al menos pasaron muchas cosas.  
Por fin se me iluminó la mente y ya sé cómo resolver la trama. Por favor, no dejen de darme su comentario. Y gracias por seguir leyendo, les aseguro que de aquí en adelante la historia se va a poner mucho mejor.  
Prometo no tardar tanto en el siguiente capítulo.  
  
¡Gracias otra vez!, este fic de Romance y Aventuras llegará a su fin muy pronto. 


	13. capítulo treceavo

--  
Notas Iniciales: ¡Hola de nuevo!, por fin me puse a transcribir este capítulo, hace siglos que tenía lo tenía escrito, pero me daba pereza pasarlo a la computadora... bueno, ¡Finalmente aquí está!, espero lo disfruten. Como advertencia diré que este capítulo se parece en mucha medida al episodio "Voluntades de Sangre" del fanfic "Fusión Prohibida", claro que no es de extrañarse, ya que si **En fuga...** existe es gracias a su antecesor (FP).  
Espero no decepcionarlos, ya faltan sólo tres partes más para darle final a la historia, espero no les quede pesado leerlo, quedó algo largo u_u.  
--  
  
En Fuga...  
  
Por CieloCriss   
  
  
Capítulo Treceavo "Rumbo al Mar de la Oscuridad"  
  
  
La última frase de Demon: "Taichi es mío... él fue el primero en venderme su alma", se había estancado en el corazón de casi todos los presentes.  
  
Hikari sintió sus piernas temblar, ¿Qué había hecho ese demonio de su hermano?, ¡De su protector!... lo que sintió era peor que mezclar azúcar con sal, eran ñáñaras tristes en una licuadora arrasando sentimientos. Se recriminó por no sentir la esencia de Tai, si ella lo hubiera presentido, era probable que su consanguíneo no estuviera en esa situación... ¿Estaría muerto?.  
  
-¡Taichi jamás te vendería su alma! - contestó Yamato, dominado por la ira, presionando sus jóvenes gestos y retando con su celeste mirada - Antes tuviste que matarlo... y si lo mataste, ¡juro que te haré pagar!; Metalgarurumon, ¡a la carga! .  
  
-Yamato, espera, por favor - pidió Izzy - ¿No te das cuenta de que perdiendo el control, él gana terreno?  
  
El rubio Ishida suspiró, bajó sus brazos, alzados anteriormente por la furia, y le dedicó una sonrisa fría al enemigo.  
  
-Sabía, sabía que era una trampa - dijo mientras sentía todo su cuerpo entumido por la impotencia y el dolor. Por un momento pensó en Sora, quiso verla, quiso mirar la reacción que la acogía... ¿Ella amaría a su mejor amigo?. Volteó hacia esa bella figura apiñonada; Takenouchi estaba seria, pálida, sin una gota de ira en su interior.  
  
--  
  
"Sora es...  
  
¡Mi amor!, aunque no quiero preguntármelo, porque el simple hecho de verla en mi cerebro, me altera y hace que me sonroje . Si estuviera ebrio contestaría mejor este enigma.  
  
Ella es el ser que más amo, la portadora de dos ojos profundos, rojos como el fuego y melodiosos como el sonido de su voz. Es la música de mi alma, la que enredó mi dicha y le dio sentido.  
  
Sora es el fénix de pasión que renace en mis entrañas, alguien que nunca moriría, así esté su cuerpo varios metros bajo tierra.  
Es un recuerdo mágico, una sonrisa linda. Alguien que me abrigó de forma imprevista y me invitó con tentaciones a alabarla.  
  
Es el tesoro de mi amigo, pero también es mi regalo celestial; en ella habitan las estrellas, pues es la dueña de mi firmamento.  
  
También es la que posee: mi alma, mi vida, mi emblema... porque ¿Acaso la amistad no es una variante del amor?  
  
Creo que ya me entendieron... pero, ¿Saben?... la aprecio tanto que no lucharé por su amor, la adoraré en silencio" .  
  
**Yamato**  
--  
  
Parecía que los elegidos y los digimon no podían moverse, ¿Acaso una fuerza externa los dominaba?, ¿O era la incapacidad de decir qué hacer?  
  
-¿Qué quieres de nosotros? - preguntó Daisuke , mostrando su valor puro y metódico - ¿Nuestras almas?, ¡Hey!, mala idea, no vendemos las cosas que no tienen precio - terminó de decir, con una ironía simpática, el humor era una buena forma de afrontar el peligro.  
  
Koushiro Izumi respiraba agitado mientras su mano /Que estaba dentro de su bolsillo/ tocaba el maldito cartucho; trataba de ligar hechos, había muchas preguntas por hacerse, ¡qué mala suerte no tener su computadora!, encontrar respuesta sin ella era mucho más complicado. Observaba duramente a Demon, él hacía sido el enemigo desde un principio y no el mentado grupo NEO-NAZI, sin embargo, ¿De dónde salían esos sujetos, disfrazados de digimons? .  
  
-Una alianza... - dijo después de que su mente había terminado un pequeño análisis.  
  
-¿De qué hablas, Izzy? - interrogó Mimi.  
  
-Demon hizo una alianza con el grupo terrorista que buscaba el emblema de la paz - explicó totalmente consternado, opacado por la macabra risa del oscuro digimon cuya casa era el Mar de la Oscuridad - Él fue quien hizo el trato con Taichi... mandaron el sobre para hacernos romper dicho acuerdo, y así, atacarnos... Taichi está en sus manos, ¡La carta era una farsa!, ¿ Cómo pudimos caer en tan ruin trampa? - se dejó caer al suelo, sudaba a chorros y sus negros ojos no brillaban, no veían la luz, ¡Es que estaban perdidos!... y aunque triunfaran, ¿Qué sería de Taichi Yagami?  
  
Mimi se agachó para calmarlo, pero Koushiro la alejó bruscamente.  
  
-Lo que dice Koushiro es viable - opinó Tk - pero lo que no entiendo es porqué los humanos se unieron con Demon, ¿Qué buscaban con esa alianza?, ¿El emblema de la paz?  
  
-No sé... digo, ignoro todo lo referente al emblema de la paz, tal vez es una falacia - replicó Iori Hida.  
  
-Creo que ya sé qué buscaban los NEO-NAZI - dijo Ken, sin dejar de abrazar a una debilitada Miyako - , hicieron ese trato porque desean ampliar sus dominios, invadir el Digimundo más allá de la isla File... es posible que Demon les haya prometido romper esas fronteras para que los hombres pudieran infiltrarse.  
  
-¿Demon puede ir en contra de las bestias sagradas? - cuestionó Tailmon.  
  
-No lo sé - respondió Ichijouji, al notar la mirada de todos.  
  
Sora seguía callada, mirando hacia donde estaba el Koromon de Tai. Kari comenzó a caminar hacia la tenebrosa imagen del enemigo, nadie la detuvo, cuando la chica actuaba de manera extraña, era mejor dejarla ser.  
  
-Comprendo lo que dicen mis amigos... pero , ¿Para qué nos quieres?, ¿Qué debo hacer yo, para ver a mi hermano?  
  
Demon alzó su mano y le tocó el hombro de manera escalofriante, Takeru y Daisuke sintieron su corazón estancarse en el temor.  
  
-¡No la toques! - chilló Tk, acercándose desesperadamente.  
  
Y alejó su mano negra, y la chica comenzó a llorar, descubrió dónde estaba Taichi.  
  
-¿Por qué lo tienes ahí?, ¡Qué cruel eres! - dijo retrocediendo, topándose con los brazos de Takeru - ¡Déjalo ir, Tai nunca ha ido a ese lugar!, ¡Él no tiene porqué estar encerrado!, ¡No quiero que nos lleves ahí!.  
  
-¿A dónde, Kari? - preguntó Yolei.  
  
-¡Al mar de la Oscuridad! - tartamudeó, luego miró a todos sus amigos - ¡Huyamos, que nos quiere llevar!  
  
Intento irse, pero Takaishi se lo impidió.   
  
-No podemos huir, vamos a luchar, Hikari.  
  
-¡Claro, y lo venceremos!, somos todo un equipo, él está solo.  
  
-¡Ya lo creo, Davis! - dijo V-mon  
  
-La Oscuridad arrasará a las almas blancas y llenas de virtudes - dijo Demon - Es inevitable hacer que sigan su destino.... y, no estoy solo.  
  
Sombras negras aparecieron. De la nada salieron varios digimons oscuros, ¡Por Dios!, eran los darkmaster, pero tenían el color negro impregnado en ellos, parecía que se habían bañado en un océano gris.  
  
-¡¿Cómo es posible?! - exclamó Patamon , moviendo sus alas/orejas con desespero - ¡Magna Angemon encerró a Piedmon en la puerta del Destino!, además, yo recuerdo muy bien que Wargreymon y Metalgarurumon acabaron con los otros.  
  
-Vayan alistándose para el ataque - ordenó Demon, y los cinco maestros oscuros, comenzaron a expandirse, buscando cazar a su víctimas: los elegidos.  
  
La electricidad rosa, lava ardiente y expulsada por aquella montaña, comenzó ha hacer ebullición, y a separarse ; otra vez eran miles de bolas electrizantes que se esparcían por el lugar.  
  
-¿Esas cosas causaron el temblor en la Tierra? - preguntó Armadillomon.  
  
-Yo creo que sí - contestó Cody - Pero en esa ocasión ese temblor nos ayudó.  
  
-Y esta vez también - aclaró Kari, con voz seca - Es la ayuda de las bestias sagradas, al menos eso creo,  
  
-@_@... Uy, como digas - añadió Tentomon.  
  
-¡Diablos!, ¿Cómo fue que Demon salió del mar oscuro? - dijo Daisuke, algo asustado al ver acercarse a los enemigos.  
  
Ya no sabían de qué huir, si de los Darkmaster o de las bolas de energía, si bien Hikari había dicho que eran ayuda de los dioses, los demás tenían sus dudas.  
  
Koushiro seguía ido, tirado entre la tierra, jalado por Tentomon, que quería ayudarlo. El pelirrojo seguía culpándose por la trampa, por el engaño, ¡él debió darse cuenta!. Siguió tocando el cartucho, ¿Era también una farsa?, ¡No, no era!, porque el enemigo había demostrado muchísimo interés por él. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y lo miró con desprecio, entonces, y con ira salida de un espíritu interno, lanzó el secreto encerrado en datos hacia la lava rosa. Se escuchó una explosión pequeña, que no causó ningún daño, el cartucho se fundió junto a esa electricidad.  
  
-¡Si no te descifro yo, no lo hará nadie! - exclamó histérico.  
  
-¡NOOOOOOO! - se oyó gritar a Demon - ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso, asqueroso Koyama?  
  
-¡Koushiro Izumi!, llámame por mi nombre.  
  
La lava comenzó a verse de varios colores y se disolvió, ascendiendo al cielo.  
  
-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? - interrogó Joe - ¿Qué era el cartucho?  
  
-Creo que - respondió Hawmon - algo muy importante.  
  
Demon se acercó a Izzy y le apuntó con su arma.  
  
-¿Cómo pudiste matar ese poder al derretirlo junto a la luz?, ¡Ese poder nos haría digievolucionar!... Te juro que me aseguraré de que te pudras entre las tinieblas.  
  
-¡Izzy! - gritó Mimi.  
  
Koushiro sonrió satisfecho, no había pensado en su acto, pero su instinto había hecho lo correcto.  
  
-Entonces el Emblema de la Paz no existe, ese cartucho tenía un programa especial para que los digimons digievolucionaran... seguro se le llama "Emblema de la Paz" porque al no estar descifrado evita guerras por el poder en el Mundo Digital - dijo muy seguro , como si no pudiera equivocarse.  
  
-Has deducido la verdad tarde, porque hoy, te vas a morir.  
  
Pero Izumi no se inmutó, un resplandor morado lo rodeaba, ese rayo de luz llegaba desde el firmamento.  
  
-La electricidad rosa era ayuda de las Bestias sagradas, que no quieren que el Digimundo se vuelva oscuro - explicó Hikari, brillando mágicamente, de nuevo era poseía por espíritus buenos - Al mezclarse esa ayuda, con el cartucho que tenía el secreto de la digievolución, se han creado luces, que permitirán ayudar al bien.  
  
La magia se fue y Kari volvió a la normalidad.  
  
-¡Nada impedirá que triunfe!, ataquen, aliados.  
  
Los Darkmaster comenzaron el ataque, Demon iba a acabar con Izumi, pero Metalgarurumon lo detuvo.  
  
-Matt... - dijo Izzy.  
  
-¡Ahora sí hay que entrar en acción, amigo! - imperó Ishida.  
  
-Tienes razón - contestó a Amistad - ¡Tentomon, esa luz nos hará crecer!  
  
El digimon insecto sintió una corriente de fuerza acogerlo, una flecha única poseerlo.  
  
**Tentomon warp digivols a......... Herculeskabuterimon**  
  
-¡No lo puedo creer!. Llegó a su última etapa, como Wargreymon y Metalgarurumon - gritó el pelirrojo muy ilusionado, hacía soñado mucho con que su camarada virtual llegara a su última etapa, ¡Qué orgulloso estaba!... eso sí, su amigo ahora lucía más escalofriante.  
  
-Acabaremos con los malos, Izzy, como en los viejos tiempos.  
  
-Sí, como en los viejos tiempos-  
  
Demon se elevó por los cielos y observó el panorama un momento. Todo era guerra, ¡Pura y demente violencia!, lo invadía una satisfacción eterna.  
  
Tk protegía a Kari en el suelo, su Angemon se había fusionado con el digimon de Cody, y el corpulento y místico Shakkoumon luchaba con Pupettmon.  
  
-Takeru, ¿Acaso no quieres jugar? - preguntó el gris títere maniático.  
  
-¿Jugar? - respondió con la misma intención sarcástica - ¿No ves que estoy crecidito para esas cosas?.... ¡Acabaremos contigo!  
  
Los digimons de Miyako y Hikari también se habían unido, igual que los de Davis y Ken, que habían formado al legendario Imperialdramon.  
  
-¡Te vamos a derrotar, Demon! - gritó Daisuke.  
  
Ken se puso de pie, cargando a su novia, que se aferraba a él con ansias y amor "Menos mal que Yolei es ligera" pensó el azulado joven.  
Machinedramon se acercó a Sora, que seguía estática, viendo a Koromon, estaba ida en un mundo de reflexiones enredosas y vanas, pensando en nada concreto, tal vez en Tai, tal vez no.  
  
Pero Yamato no la perdía de vista, estaba tan atento, que la protegía con la mirada.  
  
-Sora, reacciona - pidió secamente, desviando el ataque del Darkmaster - Si Taichi te viera, se decepcionaría.  
  
-¿Y qué? - respondió la pelirroja - él ya me ha decepcionado... Yamato, hay que bajar a Koromon de ahí. Biyomon, ¡Digievoluciona!  
  
Una luz roja que cayó desde arriba, la envolvió y Biyomon, pasó a ser un fénix legendario, llegó a su última etapa.  
La chica ignoró a Matt y subió en su preciosa ave de fuego que irradiaba una lumbre nueva y poderosa (Phoniexmon, creo).  
  
-A veces quisiera que me necesitaras, Sora - dijo con tristeza el hermano mayor de Tk.  
  
Takenouchi ya lo iba a alcanzar, rescataría al digimon de su mejor amigo; sin embargo, antes de tocarlo, apareció Piedmon de la nada y arrojó una mágica sábana blanca que cubrió al digimon del Amor y lo convirtió en muñeco.  
  
-¡AAAHHHH! - gritó Sora, antes de comenzar la caída libre, que estrellaría su cuerpo y la mataría.   
  
Pero no tocó la tierra, Demon, que flotaba por el cielo casi amanecido, la sujetó de los cabellos. El dolor de ser sostenida por esa parte fue grande, y lágrimas llenas de desesperación salieron de aquellos brillantes ojos colorados. Al verse en manos enemigas, comenzó a patalear, gritando el nombre de su digimon, que estaba en manos del Oscuro Maestro con forma de payaso diabólico.  
  
-¡Sora! - exclamaron sus amigos.  
  
-He decidido que ella será la segunda en pisar mi reino, la segunda en venderme su alma - dijo el malvado.  
  
-¡Yo jamás haría eso! - - dijo la chica con firmeza, mezclando su seguro tono de voz, con iracundia.  
  
-No tengas miedo, niña - agregó Demon - muy pronto estarás con el valor personificado.  
  
El enigmático y negro ser, se adentró a una pirámide secuestrando a Sora.  
  
-Sora... -susurró Matt, dejando caer una lágrima fresca y llena de miedo.  
  
-¡Dios mío! - chilló Mimi, mirando cómo su amiga desaparecía - Lilymon, vamos a rescatarla.  
  
El dramon de agua, parte de los darkmaster, le impidió el paso.  
  
-¡Atácalo, Lilymon!, no permitiré que se lleven a Sora - dijo con una valentía impropia de su ser.  
  
Una luz verde-limón invadió al digimon hada... se convirtió en un ser aún más perfecto: Rosemon.  
  
-Mimi, ¿Cómo me veo? ¿Bien? - preguntó el digimon femenino, buscando la aprobación de su amiga humana.  
  
-¡Vaya!, luces preciosa - sinceró con ojos de corazoncito.  
  
A Joe también le había sucedido lo mismo, su Gomamon se había transformado en Marine Angemon, un encantador animalito que había perdido el habla y que amorosamente se abrazaba a una de las piernas de Kido, quien lo miraba azorado.  
  
-¿Go-ma-mon? - preguntó sonrojado - ¡Qué cambio te diste!... oye, ¿Podrías soltarme e ir a pelear? - el joven /cuya embriaguez ya era casi nula/ zangoloteó su pierna, haciendo que su adorable digimon se soltara y se fuera volando hacia los villanos.  
  
De la pirámide se oyó un grito masculino, emitido por Taichi, acto seguido, esa exclamación de horror cambió a ser femenina, era Sora quien pedía ayuda con ese gemido de desesperación.  
  
-¡Era mi hermano! - gritó Hikari - ¿Lo oyeron?  
  
-¡También Sora!.... eso significa que...  
  
-No lo digas Cody - pidió Takeru - Ellos, estarán bien, ¡Vamos a ayudarlos!  
  
-Creo que dada la situación, los Digimons tendrán que quedarse a destruir a los Darkmasters - sugirió Ken - nosotros iremos a rescatarlos.  
  
-Pero, ¡No tenemos con qué luchar! - opinó Miyako, algo inquieta.  
  
-Tenemos el poder de nuestras crestas y digieggs - dijo Daisuke.  
  
-Además, el digivice tiene poderes ocultos - animó Joe, para extrañeza de los demás (bueno, es que normalmente es un chico pesimista n_n)  
  
-Lo que no entiendo es porqué nuestros digimons pudieron alcanzar la última etapa - agregó Izzy con gran rapidez - Para que Agumon y Gabumon digievolucionaran, se necesitó la ayuda de Angewomon y Angemon, que lanzaron sus flechas de luz y esperanza... supongo que como el cartucho tenía la clave de la digievolución y se mezcló con la electricidad rosa...  
  
-Esa es la respuesta - interrumpió Kari - Así que sugiero que mejor dejemos de cuestionarnos.  
  
Comenzaron a alejarse.  
  
-¡Hey, les encargamos a esos cochinos Darkmasters! - dijo Davis, corriendo hacia la pirámide.  
  
-Ken-chan, no es necesario que me cargues... ya me siento mejor, puedo ir sola.  
  
-No, yo te llevaré, prometo cuidarte, Miyako-chan.  
  
--  
  
Los Digimons comenzaron la lucha, demostraban gran valor y empeño; pero sus ataques no estaban dando resultado, parecía que los maestros oscuros eran eternos, pues a cada golpe salían ilesos, a cada poder fortalecían su fuerza. Rosemon había rescatado a Koromon y al muñeco de Sora (por así decirlo)... mientras tanto, seguían luchando.  
  
El sol había nacido, pero la oscuridad seguía, abundantes nubes invadían la atmósfera, los árboles seguían con sus tonos grisáceos, el pasto verte, y la sangre.... escarlata.  
  
--  
  
Era muy parecida esa pirámide a la de Etemon, con el cambio de que esta era metálica, fría, llena de aire mezclado con gases raros que helaban almas. Demon se introdujo en un pasadizo y aventó a Sora en una esquina, la chica calmó su dolor sobando su cráneo herido por cabellos jalados. En ese sitio estaba Taichi, encadenado. Su cuerpo se traspasaba como un fantasma y hacía apariciones fugaces constantemente.  
  
-Es un terco - opinó Demon - No puede evitar irse, ya lo introduje en su calvario.  
  
Ató a Sora y se alejó un poco, como que tenía que arreglar otros asuntillos pendientes, lo que sí es seguro es que maquinaba algo.  
  
-¡Tai! - gritó Sora al verlo tan desesperado en un abismo desconocido, su amigo decía incoherencias y lanzaba quejidos de lucha inservible, su voz lo hacía volver, pero se debilitaba y volvía a irse - ¿¡Qué diablos le hiciste, demonio!?  
  
-Preocúpate por ti, ya que vas a seguirlo.  
  
-¿Qué quieres de nosotros?, ¡No lo entiendo!.... ¿Es verdad que hiciste un trato con los humanos del NEO-NAZI?; si vas a matarme, quiero saber porqué moriré, ¡Estoy en mi derecho! - Demon la miró con su cara negra, pareció sonreír maléficamente, y se dispuso a contestarle.  
  
-El Emblema de la Paz era una leyenda - explicó muy entretenido - Los hombres creyeron que hallando esa virtud, podrían ir más allá de la Isla File y dominar el Digimundo.... pero los engañé, jamás debieron convertirse en mis aliados.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
-¡Que la humanidad será destruía y reinaré en tres mundos (Tierra, Mundo Digital y Mar Oscuro)!, a menos qué...  
  
-¡A menos que qué!   
  
-A menos que decidas irte al Mar de la Oscuridad, junto a tu amiguito.  
  
-¡Estás loco!  
  
-Las fronteras que protegen el Mundo Digital se debilitaron al caer ese cartucho a la electricidad rosa, Si los hombres van más allá de la Isla File, se formará la guerra antes de tiempo.  
  
-¿Para qué me dices eso si no buscas la Paz?, y... ¿qué tiene que ver nuestra estancia ese mundo para el bien de la humanidad y las fronteras del Digimundo?, de algo estoy segura, tú no quieres ayudarnos.  
  
-Yo quiero llenar de oscuridad las almas, estuve encerrado por mucho tiempo, hasta que esos sujetos me sacaron; lo que quiero es adentrarme al Mundo Digital sin los aliados, y para sacarlos de la jugada, puedo fortalecer las fronteras virtuales sacrificando sus dones y vidas en mi mundo, de ahí me darán su energía positiva que transferiré hasta las costas de la isla Archivo, y su poder de almas cerrará las entradas... yo sí podré adentrarme, soy una base de datos.  
  
Sora no entendía con claridad, suspiró ahogando su llanto y haciendo resaltar su coraje. Luego, ya habiendo su espíritu captado lo esencial, exclamó:  
  
-Entonces quieres usar nuestras almas de Tamers para traicionar a los humanos y hacer más fuertes las barreras prohibidas. Al hacer eso, entrarás al Digimundo y lo llenarás de tinieblas y te vengarás de tus enemigos... supongo que luego invadirás la Tierra, cuando el poder oscuro sea muy fuerte.... ¿Sabes?, antes de ayudarte, tendrás que matarme - aseguró fríamente, con mucha dignidad.  
  
-Niña tonta, no has entendido - agregó Demon - Si no te sacrificas, los hombres entrarán al Mundo Digital y una gran guerra se desatará... el fin llegará más pronto y yo disfrutaré menos la llegada de las tinieblas.  
  
-¿Por qué precisamente nosotros?  
  
-Porque fueron los primeros, porque en el 2002 se atrevieron a desafiarme y encerrarme.  
  
Takenouchi silenció su voz y observó a Taichi, que seguía haciendo apariciones, aunque cada vez más escasas.  
  
-Él... ¿Aceptó tus condiciones? - preguntó temblando.  
  
-Oh, sí. Se dio cuenta de que yo tenía razón... aunque parece ser lelo, Yagami sabe lo que le conviene. Mira "Sora" /porque así te llaman, ¿verdad?/, si no aceptas, te mataré de todas formas, más vale irte a mi mundo, donde respirarás un poquito más.  
  
La chica tragó saliva y escuchó una voz que fluía de su alma.  
  
-Es-Está bien, llévame a ese mundo, ¿El de la Oscuridad?  
  
Demon hizo desaparecer a Takenouchi, que quedó hecha un espectro, al igual que Taichi.  
  
-Hoy te vas a mi mundo, mañana me entregas tu vida. Porque lo que te robé casi fue el alma, y tu cuerpo débil terminará llorando y extinguiéndose en la oscuridad.  
  
--  
  
Los demás elegidos habían entrado al raro edificio decididos a rescatar a Sora y Tai. Yamato temblaba, sentía que por su culpa, la chica del Amor había sido capturada. Lo que vivía era una pesadilla, dos de sus seres más queridos estaban tan lejos, que ya no los sentía. Miró hacia donde estaba Takeru, su "hermanito" de 20 años tomaba la mano de la hermana de Tai, ¡Qué irónico!, su consanguíneo era fuerte y se dedicaba a proteger, pero Matt necesitaba cuidarlo, y el no ser solicitado, hacía que el rubio se estancara en un abismo que había en su pecho.  
  
Llegaron a un sitio que tenía varias opciones o caminos.  
  
-¿Por dónde rayos deberemos seguir? - se preguntó Ishida, muy consternado.  
  
-No tengo la menor idea - dijo Koushiro - de verdad lo siento mucho, si tuviera mi computadora, es posible que pudiera encontrar el camino correcto.  
  
-Ya, no te culpes - pidió Iori - Encontraremos una solución viable.  
  
-Muchachos, ¿Sienten ustedes este frío que me quema la sangre? - interrogó Kari, con rostro de náufrago desesperado.  
  
-Hikari, no te preocupes - dijo Daisuke - Todo saldrá bien.  
  
-Es que, la oscuridad, se acerca... él nos llevará al mar negro.  
  
-¡Basta, Kari! - rugió Tk, inesperadamente - Si sigues con esa actitud las tinieblas te llevarán y no podré soportarlo, ¡No te dejes arrastrar con la noche!, y por favor, ¡deja de llorar! - se oyó algo enojado, impotente y crudo.  
  
-Takeru, cálmate - reprendió Ichijouji.  
  
La chica Yagami no paró el llanto y corrió sin pensarlo, por uno de los caminos.  
  
-Espera Kari, ¡Regresa! - rogó Davis.  
  
Tk la siguió con rostro arrepentido, atemorizado y serio, sus sombras se perdieron en la oscuridad.  
  
-Nos acaban de mostrar la solución - dijo Jyou - separémonos por las tres opciones.  
  
-Mimi, vayamos por aquel camino -propuso Izzy - Es el menos oscuro.  
  
-Está bien - respondió su novia aferrándose al brazo de Izumi.  
  
-No quiero hacerla de mosca enfadosa, pero los acompaño - dijo Daisuke, quitándose las ganas de irse con Hikari.  
  
-Yo seguiré a Takeru y Kari - avisó Yamato, y comenzó a ir por el medio.  
  
-¡Espérame, Matt!, voy contigo - dijo Cody, siguiéndolo.  
  
-Queda uno, vayamos por ese - dijo Yolei - y, Ken, yo puedo caminar.  
  
-¡No!, ya te dije que te cargaré, estoy entrenado para eso y más - se entercó Ichijouji.  
  
-No perdamos tiempo - sugirió Kido.  
  
Fue así como los jóvenes elegidos se separaron.  
  
--  
  
Koushiro, Daisuke y Mimi se habían adentrado a la vereda metálica menos escalofriante, aún así, no dejaba de ser horrible. Mimi iba abrazada a Izzy, Daisuke caminaba al frente, haciéndola de guía.  
  
-Ya... ya me cansé - se quejó la chica de la Pureza - Por favor, descansemos.  
  
-No podemos, Mimi - respondió Davis - El tiempo no es precisamente nuestro aliado.  
  
-Lo sé, pero esto exhausta, no puedo seguir -dijo sentándose en el piso de hierro y plata.  
  
-Anda, levántate - rogó Izzy - Sora y Taichi nos necesitan.  
  
-Yo... creo que ellos están muertos... ¿No oíste sus gritos?  
  
-¡Mimi, no digas eso! - regañó Motomiya - No digas esas "calamidades".  
  
-Es verdad, ¡No pudimos salvarlos!. Ese sujeto nos matará a todos.  
  
-"Así es, he venido por ustedes. ¡Tontos!, están en mis dominios" - se oyó cerca. Era la voz del maldito Demon.  
  
-¡No quiero morir! - chilló Mimi.  
  
-Tranquila, no morirás... no antes que yo - dijo Koushiro, buscando un sitio dónde esconder a su amada.  
  
El Frío aumentaba y el terrible lugar se llenaba de desesperanza. Los humanos temblaban al sentir esa horrible maldad, se les incrustaba en la carne viva, y les causaba miedo.  
Daisuke observó un momento a sus compañeros y sonrió bondadosamente.  
  
-Koushiro, lleva a Mimi a un lugar seguro.  
  
-Davis, si hemos de escondernos, lo haremos los tres - le respondió el joven Izumi  
  
-Necesitamos tiempo... yo estaré bien, ¡Seguro Imperialdramon llega pronto a ayudarme!, anda, salva a tu novia... si yo tuviera a mi chica aquí, tú harías lo mismo, ¿No?  
  
-No me convences de todo - siguió el compañero de Tentomon - Llevaré a Mimi a un lugar seguro y volveré, no estarás solo.  
  
-Ok, pero apúrate - dijo con simpatía, guiñando su ojo con expresión valiente.  
  
-Davis...   
  
-¿Qué pasa, Mimi?  
  
-¡Eres un gran chico!, ¡Gracias! - dijo ella.  
  
Izzy la jaló hacia su cuerpo y comenzó a alejarse, vio unas tuberías y se introdujo a ellas, guiando a su acompañante.  
  
-Aquí apesta  
  
-Lamento incomodarte. Sabes que no hay otro lugar para escondite.  
  
-Digo eso no para quejarme, lo siento, es mi naturaleza quejona, no quise incomodarte.  
  
-No te preocupes por eso.  
  
-Izzy, prométeme algo.  
  
-Mimi, no besé a Sora por amor o gusto, casi fue un accidente...  
  
-¡No hablo de eso!  
  
-¿Qué sucede entonces?  
  
-Prométeme que nunca más volverás a rechazarme...  
  
Pero una ráfaga de viento los interrumpió "¿De dónde salió ese viento?, es un lugar cerrado, sin ventanas" pensó Izumi.  
  
-¡Contesta!, Uyyy, ¡Odio que me ignores!  
  
-¡Shshshsh!, se acerca.  
  
-¿Quién?  
  
-Demon. Mimi, agáchate - advirtió. Quedaron escondidos tras un tubo de drenaje.  
  
-No quiero morirme - dijo Mimi.  
  
Koushiro la acarició, quería que sus actos calmaran a la chica.  
  
Demon apareció frente a ellos, los jóvenes abrieron más todavía sus ojos, muy asustados.  
  
-"¿Querían esconderse de mí?, Es inevitable su transportación a mi mundo, deberán seguir el camino de sus amigos... especialmente tú, Koyama, que fundiste el cartucho con la maldita ayuda de las Bestias Sagradas".  
  
Sus terroríficas manos amenazaron los cuellos de Mimi y Koushiro, ellos comenzaron a asfixiarse.  
  
-"Seré breve y conciso" - explicó - "Voy a dominar el Mundo Digital y ustedes estorban... quiero llenar de tinieblas el corazón de los Digimons, y después, tomar el Mundo Real... y así, extender mis dominios; lo que les digo sucederá tarde o temprano, pero en ustedes está decidir si la guerra empieza hoy, o mañana"  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Izzy, de nuevo con voz ronca, pues le aplastaban su garganta.  
  
-"El desequilibrio provocó la destrucción de las Fronteras mágicas y los humanos débiles de corazón y ambiciosos de maldad podrán internarse a todo el Digimundo, con sus estupideces adelantarían la guerra y eso causaría menos goce en mi venganza. Claro que si ustedes deciden ir a mi reino y darme su "energía positiva" para nutrir las barreras digitales y sellarlas con permiso de los dioses Digimons la cosa sería más lenta, y la destrucción del Mundo Real se retrazaría" .  
  
-Quiere decir que tenemos que sacrificarnos por la causa, ¡Eso es injusto!, no voy a morir - gritó Mimi, con desesperada angustia.  
  
-¡Exactamente, no caeremos en tus redes!, es posible que sea una trampa.  
  
-Tú alma sabe la respuesta, revolotea ante mi oscuridad, y la luz que alumbra tu sabiduría se extinguirá de todas formas, así que ya oíste: te mataré de cualquier manera.  
  
Y Demon tenía razón, Izzy presentía que no mentía, pero no quería rendirse, siempre había una manera alterna de vencer y solucionar las cosas. El ser oscuro comenzó a elevarse, su acto fue perjudicial para Conocimiento y Pureza, que luchaban por no ahorcarse. Daisuke llegó corriendo con la intención fija de ayudar a sus amigos, pero no podía hacer nada estando ellos suspendidos en el aire, sólo ser espectador.  
El malvado Digimon atascó las garras (supongamos que las tenía) en el cuello de la princesa Tachikawa. La chica comenzó a gritar como loca.  
  
-¡Oye, Demon, aquí hay carne fresca! - dijo Davis, poniéndose como carnada para prestar su ayuda. Su acto heroico fue en vano, porque lo ignoraron.  
  
-¡Ahhh.... por favor, ayúdame, Izzy! - rogó.  
  
-¡Déjala, te lo ruego!, mátame primero - pidió llorando de la furia - ¡No la mates a ella!, asesíname dos veces si eso sacia tu maldad... no soporto oírla gritar.  
  
-Entrégate a mi mundo.  
  
-No puedo, te dejaría ganar  
  
-Entonces, la mataré frente a tus ojos.  
  
Puso más brusquedad en sus movimientos. De la piel de Mimi comenzó a brotar sangre, líquido puro y vital, lleno de dolor. Koushiro ya no pudo soportarlo.  
  
-Eres un cobarde... siempre tuviste que poner frente a mí, a una víctima inocente para chantajearme. Está bien, mándame a tus dominios... ¡Pero te juro que saldré de ahí antes de que me robes el alma!  
  
Demon parecía satisfecho, aventó a Koushiro que cayó al suelo, estrellándose con crudeza inevitable, su cuerpo físico desapareció del lugar, parecía un espíritu perdido que aparecía y desaparecía (como Hikari en Digimon 02).  
  
-Ya lo oyeron, Bestias sagradas, él decidió ser mío.  
  
-¡Oh no! - exclamó Daisuke - ¡Eres un desgraciado!  
  
Otra vez no lo escuchó el villano, Motomiya se sentía horriblemente inservible.  
  
Por su parte, Mimi quedó hecha una magdalena, lloraba sin parar.  
  
-¿¡Cómo pudiste!?, ¿¡Cómo pudiste!?, ¡Yo lo amaba! - con sus temblorosas manos trató de zafarse, el ogro del mar de la oscuridad le dijo:  
  
-Vete con él, sacrifícate.  
  
Pero Tachikawa no reaccionaba, seguía injuriando a la bestia maldita.  
  
-Mimi, cálmate... te tratará peor si te resistes, ¡Diablos!, quisiera ayudarte - gritó Davis.  
  
-¿¡Cómo pudiste matarlo!?, ¡Te odio! - lloraba histérica.  
  
-¡Cállate mocosa!. Si tanto amas a Koyama, vete con él.  
  
-Davis, ¿Qué debo hacer?  
  
El experto cocinero agachó la cabeza.  
  
-Sonará ridículo, pero sigue a tu corazón, él te dirá que hacer.  
  
Mimi cerró sus ojos, secó sus lágrimas y musitó una agradecimiento sincero a su amigo.  
  
-Llévame a donde lo dejaste, mándame al Mar Oscuro.  
  
El dueño de lo negro-negativo la dejó caer y le pasó lo mismo que a Koushiro.   
Ahora, el digimon se disponía a hacerle caso a Daisuke (Se dice por ahí: más vale tarde que nunca ).  
  
-Hace rato me llamabas, dueño de Digieggs... ¿Es que quieres seguirlos?, ¿A tus amigos?  
  
-Nuestros digimons vendrán a ayudarnos, acabarán con los darkmasters y nos rescatarán, ¡Y yo vengaré lo que le hiciste a mis amigos!  
  
-Ah, ya veo... tienes fe en un imposible... observa esto - ordenó haciendo aparecer una pantalla de TV, donde se visualizaba la pelea.  
  
-¡No es posible!  
  
-Esos Darkamaster son ilusiones, no existen - dijo. Davis no dejaba de ver, asombrado, que Imperialdramon y los demás no peleaban con nada real, sólo gastaban sus energías - ¿Ves?. Es por eso, que mientras no se den cuenta, pelearán con fantasmas, se agotarán y perderán sus energías.... además ¿Ves el ambiente que los rodea?, no están en el Digimundo , sino en uno de mis dominios. Los engañé, nunca pisaron tierras digitales.  
  
-¿Y qué es este lugar?  
  
-Es el sendero hacia la oscuridad.  
  
-¡No te saldrás con la tuya! - rugió Daisuke.  
  
-Sacrifícate, si lo haces, ayudarás al mundo real - propuso fríamente.  
  
-Ya oí lo que le dijiste a Koushiro y Mimi, ¡no lo repitas! - exigió el chico de googles.  
  
"Aquí estoy perdido, pero llegando a ese mentado Mar Negro, encontraré la manera de salir, ¡No moriré ahí, como que mi apellido es Motomiya!".  
  
-Está bien - comenzó con ironía - llévame a vacacionar... pero te advierto que fallarás en tus propósitos, de eso me encargo yo.  
  
-Imbécil, tu optimismo morirá en mi mundo - susurró Demon, acabando con Daisuke, haciéndolo desaparecer.  
  
--  
  
-¡Este lugar no tiene fin! - renegó Joe Kido, luego miró muy cansados a Yolei y Ken - Si nos apresuramos no lograremos mas que empeorar las cosas. ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó Miyako?. Es mejor descansar un poco.  
  
Ken se sentó y recostó a Inoue en sus piernas.  
  
-Joe... - empezó la de cabellos violeta - Hace poco tú me dijiste que... bueno, yo... - entonces rompió en llanto - Dime, ¿Tú puedes saber si estoy embarazada?  
  
-Miyako, deja eso por la paz.  
  
-¡No, Ken! - gritó ella - ¡Tengo que saberlo!. Me carcome el alma ignorar si mi bebé existe... o existió. Joe, tú eres médico, dime si estuve encinta.  
  
-Miyako - contestó Joe, admirado - Aquella vez te lo dije en broma...  
  
-Es que, no te equivocaste, yo dejé de tener mi período hace casi dos meses, sólo que tú hiciste que comenzara a ver mi realidad, ¡Por favor, ayúdame!, Ve como me dejaron, necesito saber qué pasó.  
  
Kido miró el abdomen destrozado de su amiga, lo traía morado por los moretes causados por el desconocido golpe, y su vestido, ya destruido, estaba bañado en sangre. Asintió con preocupación y se acercó, notó que Ken lo miró con ansiedad.  
  
-Está bien, haré lo que pueda, pero no aseguro un diagnóstico.  
  
-Gracias... - murmuró cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar por una honda rara de melancolía.  
  
-Yo iré a vigilar - anunció Ichijouji, sintiéndose incómodo y nervioso con la situación.  
  
Jyou se acercó a Ken después de algunos minutos, estaban alejados de la chica Inoue.  
  
-Ken - llamó Kido, el azulado de la bondad volteó y se acercó.  
  
-Joe, ¿Cómo está?   
  
-Clínicamente lastimada, pero estable.  
  
-Quiero saber si...  
  
-Mira, no quiero asegurar nada, en otros tiempos no se hubiera podido saber - desvió inconscientemente.  
  
-Por favor, dime, ¿Estaba embarazada?  
  
El anteojudo afirmó con la cabeza, lucía consternado.  
  
-No sé si es 100% seguro, pero entre sus fluido había... creo que un embrión - (imaginemos que los avances médicos habían sido muy abundantes por esos tiempos) .  
  
-¿Te das cuenta?, ¡Mi hijito! - dijo Ken, mordiéndose la lengua para evitar llorar. No podía permitirse caer en el abismo, alguien tenía que rescatar a Yolei - ¡Oh, Dios!  
  
-Lo siento mucho...  
  
-¿No se lo dijiste a ella, verdad?  
  
El antiguo poseedor de la Sinceridad negó.  
  
-La vi muy alterada.  
  
-"Oh, sí, estaba muy alterada" - dijo Demon, saliendo de la nada, cargando encadenados, los fantasmales cuerpos de Mimi, Davis, Izzy y Miyako. - "Estará en mi mundo de la negatividad, eso la escandalizará todavía más"  
  
-¡Maldito, ¿Qué le hiciste a Miyako?!  
  
-La envié a donde están algunos de tus amigos, se fue pensando que te encontraría - entonces cínicamente alzó los semi-cadáveres, como si fueran un trofeo.  
  
-Entonces le hiciste creer que Ken... - pero Kido se censuró para oír al mayor afectado.  
  
-¡Te voy a matar! - gritó con iracundia, parecía el Kaiser renacido en sombras del honor.  
  
Ken trató de golpear al enemigo, pero este lo detuvo con su arma, luego, y teniendo a Ichijouji pisoteado, contó su "historia", y después de una batalla interna, Joe y Ken, cayeron en sus redes para que la guerra y el fin del mundo tardaran más en llegar a la Tierra.  
  
--  
  
Nada más quedaban Kari, Takeru, Yamato e Iori.  
  
Los dos últimos no encontraban a Luz y Esperanza, se sentían atrapados en un laberinto repleto de oscuridad, niebla y espinas.  
  
-¿Notas que a cada paso es más difícil respirar, Yamato-san?  
  
-Sí - respondió el rubio de manera sombría, un extraño humo gris rodeaba sus cuerpos, él le contestaba a Cody por educación.  
  
-Eres como Takeru - dijo el suplente de Izumi y Kido.  
  
-No me parezco a mi hermano - acotó Matt.  
  
-Sí, y mucho, un día te darás cuenta - agregó Hida, algo mareado - Ambos no soportan a las Tinieblas.  
  
-Lo que yo no soporto, es otra cosa - aclaró pensando en que no había podido ayudar a Sora y Tai.  
  
-Lo siento, no quise molestarte.  
  
-No hay problema, sigamos, los chicos deben estar cerca.  
  
Iori caminó más a prisa para alcanzar a Yamato, en el transcurso, tropezó y activó una trampa, que lo jaló hacia un hoyo.  
  
-¡AHHHH! - gritó.  
  
-¡Cody! - llamó Matt, muy consternado.  
  
Pero tenía nuevo acompañante.  
  
-"Quería charlar un poco contigo, y tu amigo me estorbaba"   
  
-¡Demon!. ¿Qué hiciste con Sora?  
  
-Aquí está - dijo mostrando su colección de espíritus (había pasado a recoger a Taichi y Sora) - La mandé con Taichi, muchos han querido seguirlo.  
  
-¡La mataste!, ¡Lo mataste!, ¡Los mataste!  
  
-Y te mataré... - sarcásticamente habló de todo lo que dijo en los otros casos que ya he escrito (sería tedioso repetir).  
  
Batalló más para convencer al escéptico rubio, pero al final cumplió su propósito.  
  
--  
  
Takeru no encontraba a Hikari, estaba sintiéndose culpable y solo, ¡Como se arrepentía de haber sido rudo!.  
  
"Mi Kari, ¿Por qué no veo tu luz?, ¿No la merezco?, ¿O Acaso la negrura de este sitio te apagó?... ¡Pardiez!. Juro que si por mi culpa te pasa algo, me suicidaré".  
  
No había perdido su eterna esperanza, era su mejor amiga, pero las dudas existen entre seguridades innegables. Takaishi estaba seguro de que todas las tinieblas serían transformaban en brillantes ilusiones llenas de fe. Había mal cerca, era espeso y persistente, pero no se dejaría invadir, no sin hallar a Hikari, al rayo resplandeciente que era su fuente de vida.  
  
Giró hacia la derecha, y algo mágico le permitió oír el llanto de su amada, ¡Odiaba escucharla llorar!.  
Quiso cubrirse los oídos, no lo hizo, siguió a su tímpano y corazón.  
  
-¡Hikari-chan! - gritó al verla entre la noche eterna de la pirámide, lo que más veía eran sus notables ojos rojizos.  
  
Se hincó y tomó su manos, las besó tiernamente y dejó caer su cabeza hasta el suelo.  
  
-¡Perdóname! - rogó.  
  
-Tú siempre estarás conmigo - contestó sin responder con claridad - ¿No ves que lloro porque volveremos **ahí**?  
  
-¿A dónde?, ¿Al mar de la oscuridad?. ¡Kari, juraste no volver!  
  
-Pero tendré que ir, y tú también... yo no quería que todos fueran, ese lugar no es para personas alegres, como Taichi y Davis... debo ir a intentar sacarlos.  
  
-Haremos lo que gustes, pero no llores, ¡No llores!, ¿No ves que me hundo de tristeza?, si derramas esa callada voz de dolor, Significa que tu alma tiembla, ¡No tiembles!, que yo te abrazaré muy fuerte.  
  
Se aferraron mutuamente. Ella se acercó a su oído y le secreteó:  
  
-Ya viene, nos va a llevar.  
  
-¿Qué deberé hacer?  
  
-Deberemos sacrificarnos - ordenó volviendo a soltar sus penas con agua de ojos.  
  
--  
  
Cody Hida fue el último en caer, el último en donar y sacrificarse yendo al mundo de la oscuridad... después de todo, era el menor de todos, pero no era débil por eso, el muchacho Hida de 17 años, demostró ser fuerte, severo y muy maduro.  
  
Tenía menos lazos, era menos subjetivo, aún así, Demon triunfó.  
  
-"Ahora las barreras de la Isla File se han vuelto a sellar por la estúpida humildad de esos humanos. Haré mi reino crecer lentamente, como un gran imperio en el Digimundo, y cuando ya sea invencible, atacaré el Mundo Real... pobres elegidos, sólo han postergado mi victoria /como yo que quería/. Están encerrados en mis dominios, y puedo absorberles la vida y nutrirme de esa gracia... creo que no aguantarán más de un día" -  
  
--  
Fin del capítulo treceavo.  
--  
  
  
Notas Finales: Jeje, creo que de nuevo me excedí en la extensión, pero es el estilo del fic!!!, prometo que en los futuros me limitaré... otra cosa, les pido disculpas, no sé cuantos errores gramaticales y de dedo tendré. También creo que los últimos casos de desapariciones fueron algo cortos, pero fue la falta de inspiración... no se pierdan el próximo capítulo, las cosas se van a poner mejor, ya que empezará la cuenta regresiva de: 3, 2 y 1.  
  
¡NO SE OLVIDEN DEL COMENTARIO!, acepto sugerencias, críticas constructivas, quejas, ánimos y todo eso.  
  
Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo.   
  
Por cierto, disculpen si hay errores en los nombres de los digimons en su última etapa. n_n 


	14. capítulo cartorceavo

Notas Iniciales.- Hola, aquí les traigo el antepenúltimo capítulo de "En fuga...", es un capítulo donde trato temas algo "Fuertes" (por así decirlo), pero donde se demuestra que el amor y la amistad son mucho más fuertes que cualquier cosa negativa. Espero les guste, sé que también está algo largo, sin embargo, le puse mucho esfuerzo, así que ojalá les guste.  
-- (Escrito el 11 de mayo del 2002) --  
  
EN FUGA...  
  
(El siguiente trozo de canción no me pertenece, tampoco los personajes de Digimon, todo esto lo hago por diversión y sin fines lucrativos)  
  
--*--*--  
Corazón, corazón oscuro,  
Corazón, corazón con muros,  
Corazón, que se esconde,  
Corazón, que está donde,  
Corazón, corazón,  
Corazón EN FUGA,   
herido de dudas de amor.  
(Trozo de: "Quien Fuera", canción del trovador Silvio Rodríguez)  
--*--*--  
  
Capítulo catorceavo "Cadena de emblemas-1"  
  
  
--Taichi--  
  
Siento y me da coraje, yo no merezco iluminarme de esa gracia, porque que soy sucio y cochambroso... ¿Qué hago aquí?, ¿Por qué está todo tan negro?, y es que comprendo que jamás merecí la luz, pero me descontrola la oscuridad. Nunca fui alguien admirable y quise serlo, aunque al contrario de lo que anhelaba, terminé helándome entre la negligencia y estupidez; desde los once años me gustó la idea de dejar de ser idiota y terco, lo logré por un día y traicioné a mi alma, luego caí en este abismo... sólo espero no haber arrastrado a nadie más.  
  
Duele, duele mucho sentir, y sé que es un privilegio... pensé que aquí no iba a tener esa capacidad, pensé que me habían robado el alma, pero no era así, porque dolía, dolía tener la capacidad de amar, reír, llorar y odiar. Quería que todo me fuera indiferente, deseaba consumirme sin darme cuenta, y ansiaba, además, perder la conciencia y las neuronas que habitaban en mí, ¡Es que, tampoco las merecía!. Sin embargo, todo era muy claro a pesar de las neblinas densas y plateadas. Demon quería hacerme sufrir y exprimir mi espíritu, para lograr, como siempre insistió, acabar con lo bueno de forma lenta, desgarradora y cruel... ¿Acaso merecía esas consideraciones?, ¡no!, yo no tenía derecho ni a respirar, ni a la muerte... porque los abandoné, porque fui un instrumento, porque perdí la capacidad de sonreír y estar loco, todo eso fue fugaz, momentáneo y lejano... y ahora, entre las orillas de este mar eterno, lo único que podía hacer era caminar entre la arena y morirme con dolor y sacrificio.  
  
Los años de mi niñez, estaban tan atrás y eran tan cortos, que no los recordaba muy bien, y, de forma rápida, corrían esas remembranzas con telarañas que olían a Sora, Matt, Kari, Izzy, Agumon, entre otros; eran olores fantásticos, eran la esencia de mis amigos... mismos a los que había abandonado y traicionado, porque yo, el imprudente de yo, había tratado de ir solo por una senda con muchísimos carriles más.  
  
¿La noche era eterna aquí?, ¿Acaso el aire siempre iba a tener color gris?... estaba muy cansado de transitar, pero no podría descansar hasta saber qué había sido de mi hermana, de mi Sora, y de mis amigos. Incomodidad extrema acogía a mi cuerpo, mis movimientos eran torpes, como si me hubiera drogado o embriagado, ¡y detestaba sentirme tan imbécil!.  
  
Era demasiado para mí y para los recuerdos; mi alma hervía de desesperación y lo único que deseaba era irme para siempre, aún sin merecerlo, no podía estar aquí, no podía, no soportaría ser eterno. Y quise desvanecerme, abandonar el mundo tirando al olvido a los seres que amaba: Sora tendría a Yamato; Hikari a su hermano... Davis y los demás también eran fuertes, y él, dedicado al liderazgo accidental, los sacaría del abismo... no me necesitaban, yo tampoco a ellos... lo mejor sería dejar de respirar.  
  
Fui hacia la mar, caminando hacia su centro; el agua me retorcía los órganos quemados y sufría más... quería ahogarme y tragarme la salinidad podrida de odios, rencores, tristezas y maldades... se me chamuscaba la piel de forma tan terrible, que llegué a creer que dentro de mí aún habían sentimientos tan hermosos como el amor y la valentía... las olas me llevaban a mar abierto, donde transitaban ballenas diabólicas y espuma maldita; lo admito, se sentía bien derretirse entre tanto mal, hasta creí ser bueno.  
  
¡Un paso más y me iría para siempre!, ¡La muerte estaba tan cerca!.  
  
-¿Ya te vas? - interrumpió una voz grave, sin vida, monstruosa.  
  
No respondí; si era Demon, que se fuera mucho al demonio.  
  
Esa masa maldita me sujetó con fuerza, ¿Quién era?, ¿Por qué rayos interrumpía mi muerte?, ¡No tenía derecho!, yo había sido encerrado en el Mar de la oscuridad por vender mi alma y estaba destinado a perecer aquí.  
  
-Suéltame.  
  
-Me dijiste una vez, que la unión hace la fuerza... me demostraste tu valentía y me sacaste de un abismo. Ahora yo quiero ayudarte.  
  
-¿Quién eres?  
  
-¿No lo sabes?, ¿No me ves?, ¿No me oyes?, ¡Soy yo!  
  
Pero no podía reconocerlo, y el observarlo, me daba náuseas... sus palabras eran familiares y parecía que me conocía de toda la vida.  
  
-¿Otra vez te quieres ir? - preguntó al notar que me resistía - ¿Será que tú y yo, a pesar de nuestra amistad, nunca podremos entendernos por las buenas?  
  
Entonces lo reconocí... era su alma, pero no era él, ¡No era él!  
  
-¿Matt?  
  
-Sí, Tai.  
  
-¿Por qué luces así? - pregunté incrédulo, mi mejor amigo y rival siempre había parecido una estrella de la farándula. Su nívea piel, ojos claros y cabello mazorca eran historia.  
  
-Tú tampoco te ves muy bien - agregó, como si también me viera horrendo, ¡qué va!, mis pelos parados y piel morena me hacían mucho más apuesto que él en aquellos instantes... un momento, ¿Y si él me veía como monstruo? - Pareces momia renacida. Pero tu obstinación y estupidez se captan a kilómetros, Taichi.  
  
-¿En serio?, pues no te quedas tan atrás con ese aspecto de espantapájaros podrido, Yamato.  
  
-Sí, yo también te quiero.  
  
Nos quedamos en silencio. Ya no era la misma, no me sentía solo, el calor de Matt había entrado en mí y me había llamado a la vida, por él, por ejemplo, valía la pena soñar. ¡Sentí como si su amistad me hubiera embriagado con nuevo néctar! .  
  
-Izzy tendría una teoría para explicar nuestros aspectos ante los demás - hablé, rompiendo el hielo.  
  
-Izzy, y los demás, deben estar por aquí - me avisó - incluyendo a Sora.  
  
-¿Por qué lo recalcas?  
  
-Porque sé que es lo que más te interesa. Todos estamos en el Mar de la Oscuridad, destinados a morir.  
  
-Es curioso, me iba a matar, pero ya no quiero hacerlo, no sin verlos otra vez.  
  
-¿Tai?, ¿No sientes que la sal de este mar nos quema?, si sigues caminando, la muerte te alcanzará... salgamos de aquí.  
  
Yamato me había salvado de mi infierno apresurado, me había lanzado una flecha de su amistad, porque aunque él había dado su vida por la Tierra como yo, aún, dentro de él, habitaba una llama azul, lumbre preciosa que me devolvió la vida.   
¡Vaya!, algo debí de haber recuperado, mi amigo vuelve a verse como siempre.  
  
--Yamato--  
  
Taichi siempre había sido medio bruto para darse cuenta de la cosas, por eso no pudo ver o sospechar que nos topamos porque íbamos al mismo lugar: a perseguir la muerte en ese caldo de oscuridad.  
  
Me sentí impotente por no poder haber ayudado a las personas que quiero, y deduje que las ganas de suicidarme, se debían a lo siguiente:  
  
1.- No había impedido que el loco de Yagami se fuera con la dichosa carta... si al menos hubiera sido más veloz, hubiera evitado esta tragedia.  
  
2.- Sora no me necesita, y eso me rompe el alma, no estoy seguro de que necesite a un hombre, siempre ha sido muy fuerte, valiente y determinista... y en definitiva, yo no puedo hacerla débil para cuidarla.... pero la verdad, es que siempre he querido que la mujer que ame sea débil, para poder rescatarla.  
Entonces, sin prestarle mi ayuda, ella se fue con el mal, con el viento... y una vez más, estuvo y lucho sola.  
  
3.- Todo este tiempo siento que he ido caminado hacia atrás, me siento solo y a veces me da por pensar que mi destino es ahogarme en la muerte, estoy cansado de escalar en reversa y cada día que pasa, la melancolía me come los órganos que tiene mi alma: soy insensible, terco y muy, pero muy estúpido.  
  
Hice el trato con ese animal de Demon, no porque quisiera que la Tierra tardara más en morir, lo hice porque inconscientemente, tenía deseos de acabar conmigo de una manera neutral, sin que pareciera suicidio... ¿Matarme?, eso no lo haría, no sé si por miedo o decencia, pero lo que sí está claro, es que si nadie me necesita, lo mejor es morir... no me importaba mucho el mundo y las tinieblas, es más, siempre he tenido facilidad en inundarme de ellas.  
  
Es por eso que comencé a querer acabar con el dolor que sentía, el Mar de la Oscuridad hacía que mi alma estuviera con insomnio, y yo solamente quería dejar de sentir, ¡Estaba harto!, no iba a esperar a que Sora se acostara conmigo, tampoco iba a salir de los problemas para ir a tomar cervezas con mis amigos, y mucho menos, mi hermano volvería a actuar como si tuviera 8 años. Si ese mundo me iba a matar, ¿Por qué no hacerlo antes de que se terminara de consumir mi espíritu?.  
  
Alrededor de mí había mar, mar y más mar maldito; tenía yo muchas maneras de morir, podía ahogarme en el este, oeste, sur y norte, pero sin brújula y sol, no estaba precisamente orientado, me metí al del frente, avancé con las olas, hasta ver, a lo lejos, a una figura retorcida con olor fético, sucio, asqueroso... ese sujeto lloraba, y también, como yo, quería matarse; para hacer eso tenía que tener mucho valor. Me acerqué, mi intención era pasarlo de largo, tal vez sería un villano digimon dispuesto ha hacerme morir con honor o algo así. Pero no era nadie que no conociera, esa cosa que parecía momia, tenía una mirada tan conocida por mi mente, ¡Tan querida!, que me di cuenta de que, sin duda alguna, esos ojos cafés eran de Taichi Yagami, mi mejor amigo.  
  
El resto ya lo saben, el suceso me puso como héroe, pero no fue así, ¡él impidió que muriera!, extrañamente, sentí que su nata valentía entraba por las heridas de mi cuerpo y me fortalecía... fue como, si con el viento, una flecha de valor me hubiera enderezado el corazón chueco que ha marcado mi vida... ahora no quería morir.  
  
--Sora--  
  
¡Qué frío tenía!, mi vestido estaba corto y parte de mi piel desnuda, pero siendo honesta, yo no tenía hielo externo, sino interno... copos de nieve llegaban a mis canales conductores de sangre y dolía mucho, más que si estuviera ahogándome bajo un estanque congelado.   
  
Tenía la sensación de siempre haber sido derrotada por alguien, de haber fracaso en todo y de no tener derecho de amar. Era como si mi corazón, con escarcha, estuviera protegido con muros de acero que no me permitían ser sincera ni conmigo misma.  
No sabía si llorar o ponerme como loca a buscar a Taichi, sabía que estaba por aquí, había visto su espíritu desvanecerse y aparecerse en esa pirámide de Demon, ¡Y no había hecho nada por ayudarlo!; cuando éramos pequeños él me había salvado justamente en un sitio parecido y había conseguido mi emblema, pero los años de la niñez eran tan insignificantes ahora, que el mismo Tai y sus heredados googles, me parecían repulsivos. Tuve ganas de pegarle hasta dejarlo tirado en el suelo llorando, me hubiera gustado que suplicara con miedo, como un cobarde, aunque sabía a la perfección que no pasaría eso. Me sentí desdichada y con ganas de injuriar al mundo. Tenía unas ganas enormes de aventarles pedradas a mis amigos para hacerlos tropezar y reírme de ellos en su cara... sentía que el odio estaba posesionándose de mí, ¡Qué ironía!, ¡qué dolor tan simpático!, de esta manera se estaba muriendo mi alma, me estaba traicionando a mí misma, pues siempre me sentí muy limitada, jamás quise decir mis pensamientos malévolos.  
  
El recuerdo de Yamato envenenó mi mente, y también lo maldije en silencio por haber sido mi novio de la secundaria, por seguir persiguiéndome junto a Tai, ¡Que los dos se pudrieran en el silencio de mi alma!, ¿Tenía la obligación de amarlos? ¡No!, antes sí, pero aquí adentro, mi odio era nuevo y me haría gozar hasta la muerte. La parte buena de Sora Takenouchi se estaba yendo al caño, y la suciedad correría entre mi desnudes y me haría una musa de las tinieblas, del infierno... porque, ¿Acaso una mujer como yo, con tan malos pensamientos de odio, podía pisar el paraíso?.  
  
Era divertido ser mala, quería acabar con alguien, con una maldita alma chillando en este limbo de estupideces; estaba consciente de que no era yo misma, de que debía amar y recordar, pero ya lo dije, lejos de mí estaba una vida, y este mar que consume gente, me hacía reaccionar al contrario.  
  
Rasguñé mi muñeca, salió sangre, la lamí extasiada, pero me di cuenta (como ser listo que soy), que no era muy entretenido hacerme daño, ¡Tenía que aniquilar a alguien antes de hacerlo con mi espíritu incomprendido!, antes de sentirme vacía, porque si hoy sentía odio, mañana no iba a sentir nada, y eso, me aterraba.  
  
Entonces, y como si alguien hubiera deseado cumplir mi deseo, aparecieron frente a mí dos porquerías que no podían ser humanas, eran bestias, bestias peludas y chamuscadas por el agua negra que quemaba. Eran repulsivas, una parecía una momia mal vendada, con ojos color tronco de árbol seco; el otro parecía un hombre lobo envuelto en paja para regalo de caridad.   
  
-¡Los Odio! - grité furiosa, sin saber quienes eran, se sentía tan bien decir esa palabra, que un gozo maligno y un dolor infame me inflaron por dentro, que idiota fui, sufrir me alegraba.  
  
Me encaramé en uno que parecía una momia, y lo mordí con ansias, placer, maldad. A penas gritó, ¡Yo quería que gimiera!. El otro no hizo nada por ayudarlo, ¡JA!, me quedaba bien claro que no eran amigos. Los mordí, rasguñé, pateé, o al menos eso imaginó mi entonces cochino cerebro.  
Llegué a dominarlos a tal extremo, que terminaron el lúgubre suelo, los pisaba con un pie a cada uno por la espalda.  
  
-¡Los odio! - volví a gritar, y sin saberlo, comencé a llorar - Los odio a todos, estoy harta de no saber amar... ¡Me quiero morir! - sentía náuseas en mí, remordimientos raros, excitación extraña, pasión desbordante... ahora quise besarlos, atraerlos, amarlos... pero no podía cambiar de opinión como una voluble chiva... - ¡Los odio!, ¿Me oyeron?.  
  
-Sora... yo te amo - dijo uno, no se cuál, pero decidí fingir que no le creía.  
  
Puse más fuerza sobre ellos para lastimarlos, pero no me di cuenta de que las cadenas que me ataban al odio se estaban rompiendo por algo maravilloso. Mi boca rebelde, que no sabía más que obedecer al cerebro, les gritó:  
  
-¡No es verdad, nadie me ama!... porque, ¡porque yo no quiero que nadie me ame!.  
  
Y fue la gota bendita que salió de la nada la que me sacó del hechizo. Sentí unas ganas enormes de amar...  
  
Me debilité tanto hasta dejarme caer, justo en medio de las dos bestiales figuras, que de pronto, me parecieron tiernas. El de ojos cafés me rodeo la cintura por su lado, y el de ojos celestes también... sus esencias eran tan dulces, tan mías, que me llenaron de una calidez valerosa y me sentí acompañada.  
  
-Yo... los conozco - comencé, sintiendo el calor del amor, el odio había quedado reducido a malos recuerdos... ellos eran algo especial.  
  
-Mi Sora, eres un cielo que no sabe fingir... Oye, y si te regalara otro prendedor ¿me reconocerías?.  
  
-¡Tai!  
  
-Siempre sales con tus estupideces, Yagami - dijo el otro, con aquellos flamantes ojos silenciosos y profundos.  
  
-¡Matt!  
  
Nos pusimos de pie y dejaron de abrazarme... que lástima. Pero ahora, estando de pie, con dos amigos a mi lado, con dos amantes imaginarios, me siento dichosa en medio de un terrorífico morir. Los abracé con fuerza al mismo tiempo, entonces me di cuenta de que debía separar los afectos.. ¡qué hermoso era amar!, no sé que me habían trasmitido esos dos, pero estoy segura de que sus más grandes cualidades.  
  
-Yamato, perdóname por preocuparte - le susurré - la verdad es que, yo sí te necesito.  
  
Su rostro no fue tenebroso más, pude ver su cabellera lisa y rubia, su piel pálida y pulida era la de un humano apuesto de 23 años, con su mirada de siempre, fría, pero caliente. Taichi iba a retirarse sintiéndose incómodo, ¡era un tonto, no me entendía!, si estando cuerda no me había decidido por uno, menos lo haría aquí. Lo detuve tocando su hombro, me miró con dulzura, también volvió a tomar su forma humana y tierna. Llené mis ojos de lágrimas y comencé a golpearlo en el pecho en son de reclamo.  
  
-¡Te fuiste sin nosotros! - recriminé - ¡Eres un bobo!... ¿No te das cuenta, Tai?, nos dejaste solos y eres el líder...  
  
-Sora, yo...  
  
-No lo vuelvas ha hacer, a los dos los necesito; me han devuelto el alma.  
  
Los dos amigos sonrieron ante mí, sin ninguna envidia, comprendiendo que al menos ahora, yo quería tenerlos a ambos conmigo... éramos un trío muy especial.  
  
--Jyou--  
  
Todo ese tiempo he sido un imbécil bien formado, evolucionado y mentiroso. La imagen que el mundo tuvo de mí va a desvanecerse de una manera tan vergonzosa, que la verdad es que hasta me causa miedo pensar que fui quien no creí o no deseé.  
  
¿Qué me obligaba a mí a estar tras el peligro?, fui tan detestable que me puse a actuar como los demás, como mis "amigos", opté por tomarme las cosas a la ligera a pesar de que siempre tuve la intención de ser prudente. No quiero echarme la culpa, pero las cosas serían muy diferentes si hubiera sido menos vulnerable y débil.  
  
El error principal que cometí fue pensar que tenía amigos verdaderos, ¡por Dios!, la Amistad es pura mentira, además de no ser afines en nada, ellos iban a la luna cuando yo quería caminar al sol... eran unos inconscientes, siempre poniendo a todos en peligro, siempre presumiendo su fuerza, inteligencia o idioteces por el estilo. Creí haber sido "sincero", pero nunca lo fui. A Taichi le tuve envidia por su cabeza vacía con capacidad de liderar, a Yamato quise seguirlo para copiar su estilo, a Mimi le envidié su despreocupación y pureza... y ahí estaba yo, sonriendo como si fuera alegre, era hipocresía.  
  
Siento que mi piel se vuelve prieta y expulso una sustancia chocolatosa por mis poros, mi sangre se está oscureciendo y eso es denigrante, nauseabundo, humillante. Las letras de los libros que he leído es lo único que puedo recordar bien, lo demás son mentiras y traiciones internas bien torturadoras, que provocan en mí un dolor tan grande, que siento que me voy a desmayar... ojalá lo hiciera, ojalá jamás volviera a usar gafas.  
  
Estoy abandonado en este mundo aún sabiendo que hay más personas, sé que Demon ya había encerrado a más de mis amigos aquí, pero yo no los veo, ¿Es que no los merezco? ¿O que no los necesito?, no sé, no me importa: Sólo me importo yo mismo, soy lo único que realmente vale la pena... ya no quiero amar ni nada de eso, quiero morir, y aunque sé que eso me pasará, quiero hacerlo lo antes posible para poder descansar en paz y dormir para siempre, ya sea en el cielo o en el infierno.  
  
Estaba en un bosque espeso, y si me salía del sendero azabache, tocaba agua hirviente, sabía que si corría por ahí, iba a entrar a un mar que me iba a matar, que se iba a robar mi alma. Y quería irme a la muerte, pero tenía que admitir que era débil y cobarde, temeroso siempre de ponerme en peligro, esta vez no estaban mis hermanos para ponerme el ejemplo... a veces detesto a mis hermanos, no me dejan nada nuevo por hacer. Me senté y comencé a desatar mis agujetas, quería desvestirme antes de entrar al agua de sentimientos malos.  
  
Sentí unas sombras tan intensas, que me asombró verlas a pesar de la noche, era como si esas sombras crearan una luz rara, indecente, prófuga. Me di la vuelta asustado, y arrojé mis lentes hacia ellos... ¡Eran abominaciones!, verdaderos monstruos llenos de yagas, pus, y demás cosas que siendo médico, no me resultan demasiado agradables.  
  
La cosa que estaba en el centro parecía una víbora peluda, se arrastró hasta mi cuerpo hinchado de nervios y sufrimientos y se enrolló en mí, para picarme su veneno mortal. Decidí que no estaba del todo mal morir bajo sus colmillos, pero otra vez fui cobarde y quise huir.  
  
-Quítate, ¡Quítate! - empujé a la criatura, que no conforme con su primer ataque, quería seguir - No quiero morir si tú me muerdes, porquería...  
  
-Superior Joe, usted siempre seguirá siendo el mismo sincero de siempre, ¿No es así?  
  
Me asusté, hablaba como Sora, ¿Se la había comido esa bestia?  
  
-Además, es el más consciente de todos, ¿verdad?  
  
Otro de los malditos había hablado, parecía ser Tai.  
  
-Estoy enloqueciendo - dije antes de lanzarme a correr.  
  
-¡Alcáncelo! - ordenó una especie de espantapájaros que sonaba a Yamato.  
  
Ágiles como halcones, me aprisionaron entre los tres, como si fuera una paloma indefensa.  
  
-¡Suéltenme!, ¡Suéltenme!  
  
-¡Qué obstinado eres Joe, Somos nosotros!  
  
-¡Mis amigos no tienen ese aspecto de caimanes mal nacidos!  
  
-¿Caimanes?, Matt, tu dijiste que parecía momia.  
  
-A Joe se le cayeron las gafas.  
  
Me eran tan familiares sus actuares, que creí que era un sueño, después de todo, no había una explicación coherente que me dijera el porqué ellos estaban así... como siempre, Jyou Kido andaba buscando su mundo objetivo basado en lógica.  
La serpiente me cacheteó /sacó unas manos de la nada/, y al percibir ese contacto, sentí cómo una corriente de amor se apresuraba a recorrer todo mi aparato circulatorio.  
  
-¡Sora! - dije muy convencido, su tenebrosa imagen cambió a la de una pelirroja hermosa y contrariada. Mis amigos me abrazaron, los tres, y ahí me di cuenta de que, aunque muriera, no lo iba a ser solo, ¡La amistad existe!, no más mentiras, no más tragedias.  
  
--Mimi--  
  
Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, mi cuerpo estaba lleno de fango, y en mi alma sólo había mugre que enchinaba mis vellos infieles. Me sentían tan mal, tan perdida y débil, que era un gran consuelo el de la impureza, a pesar de que mi emblema era lo contrario.  
  
Me recriminé por haber visto a Izzy desvanecerse ante mis ojos, me enchilé más todavía al recordar cómo me había ese digimon encerrado aquí, ¡Yo creí que iba a estar con mi novio!, quería alcanzarlo entre las tinieblas para ofrecerle mi todo, ¿Tiene algo de malo querer saber lo que es ese tipo de placer?, por supuesto que no. Estoy muy molesta y ni siquiera le hago caso al dolor que siento, es más grande la desilusión que embarga los muebles cochambrosos de mi cerebro al corazón. Lo peor es que no puedo llorar, nada sale de mis ojos, ni un gramo de líquido, seguro que esta oscuridad no quiere embarrarse de brillos de almas, porque justamente las lágrimas son la luz del espíritu.  
  
Creo que no tengo ninguna necesidad de amar o de ser pudorosa, estoy tan incitada a realizar cualquier tipo de acto impuro, que no reaccionaría decentemente al ver a un ser humano, o a lo que sea. Este sentir tan ansioso es patético y no me deja respirar, ¡Por Dios!, ni siquiera me deja llorar... tal vez sea un castigo por haber chillado tantas lágrimas de cocodrilo, pero si es así ¡Maldigo al mundo!.  
  
Qué extraño, es como si toda la vida no hubiera existido siquiera, hasta la misma Palmon está tan escondida, que parece una simple planta sembrada en una maceta vieja. Si supiera invocar a un ángel malvado o bueno, lo haría, quiero salir de este lugar, aunque tal vez, mi deseo es otro: salir de la vida y entrar a la muerte.   
  
Estar viva no me ha servido de nada, nadie me toma en serio, nunca escucharon mis quejas. Era la ingenua del grupo, la débil y llorona, la desafortunada a la que los digimons más feos pedían citas... en estos momentos casi los aceptaría, ¡Al demonio con la dignidad y la pureza!, quiero sacar estas energías.  
Si Koushiro estuviera frente a mí, me desvestiría y me arrojaría a sus brazos, ¿Y saben que haría el idiota? ¡Me rechazaría!, a pesar de que ahora, y para siempre, yo jamás sería la misma, lo repito: quiero ensuciarme todavía más.  
  
Me dejo caer al suelo y me arrastro, seré sádica y estúpida, pero quiero humillarme, enlodarme, ser pisoteada. Entro al agua que apareció de repente, quema, me quema lo bueno y me crece lo malo. Gemí en dolor y seguí gateando... sola, como siempre debí haber estado, ¡Sola!, ¡Fuerte!, ¡Humillada!, así debía de ser, es lo que merecía por mis pensamientos impuros.  
  
-Voy a morir sin poder hacer muchas cosas - susurré, pero la verdad es que nada más pensé en una.  
  
Una mano, dos, tres, ¡Cuatro!, dos a cada lado y ¡Zumb!, que me sacan del mar de Demon, ¿Quiénes eran?. No sé para qué me hice esa pregunta, estaban tan feos esos individuos, que en cuanto me solté, intenté huir de ellos; me seguían, exclamaban mi nombre como si fueran mis amigos, ya había perdido el deseo de entregarme a la pasión y el miedo clásico en mí rondaba por mi cabeza como una corona de espinas.  
  
-¡Mimi, deja de huir! - seguían gritando - Soy, yo...   
  
¿Quién?, ¿La muerte?, ¿El deseo?, ¿La Oscuridad?, definitivamente yo no quería averiguarlo.  
Una de esas bestias, monstruos o digimons, corrió más rápido, era el más alto de todos, y su negra mirada era temerosa, ¡Pero esa cosa no podía tenerme a mí!.   
A pesar de que pensé que me iba a aprisionar, lo único que esa criatura hizo, fue pisarme el zapato y sacármelo del pie torpemente. Mi zapatilla cayó en la arena negruzca, él se agachó, recogió mi objeto, y me dijo:  
  
-Lo siento mucho, aquí lo tienes - con eso lo reconocí, Joe Kido había hecho eso mismo una vez (sin querer) en el Digimundo, el pobre siempre había sido medio torpe, y yo, medio lenta, sin embargo, aquella vez ese error nos había ayudado a salvar a los demás... cuando éramos niños, Jyou me gustaba.  
  
-¡Un ogro se comió al Superior Jyou y usa su voz! - dije, usando una nueva y extraña sinceridad que mi amigo me había otorgado de alguna manera.  
  
-Mimi, no bromees - me reprendió.  
  
Muchas lágrimas corrieron por mis ojos, me lancé a él, agradecía tanto no estar sola... no me engañaría más, yo era débil, llorona, y también pura.  
  
Su mano me acarició la mejilla, otra mano diferente me tocó el hombro, otra más zangoloteó mis cabellos, y una última tomó mi mano. Eran Joe, Matt, Tai y Sora; que me habían llenado de sus virtudes sagradas.  
  
--Koushiro--  
  
No sé nada.  
  
Todo está tan enredado y lejano que me siento mal, absolutamente perdido en un lugar oscuro, que me había hecho perder lo que más admiraba de mí. Siempre había estado muy agradecido conmigo mismo, me había sentido útil, necesario, listo... pero todo ese tiempo me había engañado como se puede engañar a un retrazado mental. Yo no era nadie y lamenté entonces haberme creído digno de ser el dueño del emblema del Conocimiento... ¡No tienen idea de cuán orgulloso estaba de descifrar cosas!, pero todo eso era falso, esa virtud no era mía, definitivamente yo se la había robado a mi padre natural en la tumba, y ahora, entre este lodo acuático, perdía lo único que me hacía sobresalir en el mundo.  
  
Era horrible sentirse nada, y eso justamente era: n-a-d-a. La completa ignorancia se había llevado mis pensares y no podía ayudar a mis amigos, ni siquiera a mí mismo. Aunque, realmente no tenía ganas de verlos, me iba poner nervioso cuando se dieran cuenta de que estaba vacío... ¿Qué es la amistad?, un engaño entre dos seres que dicen conocerse, ¿Qué es el perdón?, el no querer saber más; ¿Qué es el amor?, un embrujo pasajero que nos deja siempre inconformes. Esas era la únicas preguntas que podía contestar, y todas esas respuestas eran más erróneas que mi propia existencia.  
  
Después de tantas cosas, no iba a valer la pena seguir sabiendo porque nunca iba a conseguir una respuesta. Una vez sentí algo parecido, lo recuerdo más o menos bien, porque todo está borroso... esa vez un digimon me robó la curiosidad y me dominó por completo. ¿Curiosidad?, creo que ya la he perdido.  
  
Era tanto mi sufrimiento por sentirme inferior, que comencé a alucinar que fantasmas me perseguían pidiéndome cuentas. Estaba en tal estado de ineptitud, que sinceramente no podía saber si esas cosas eran reales o fantasías... parece que ni siquiera sé si estoy en un sueño o en una pesadilla, ni siquiera recuerdo qué hago aquí, hay un mar oscuro delante de mí, hay niebla en el ambiente, pero todo eso es poco a comparación de lo nublada que está mi mente, mi conciencia, mi "todo"... ya no era Koushiro Izumi, era el rocío de las tinieblas.  
  
Los fantasmas se acercaban, me entró un pánico terrible, ¡Mi cuerpo no obedecía a mi cerebro!, y mi cerebro no obedecía mis órdenes.  
  
Perdí el equilibrio y el agua chocó con mi cuerpo.... grité del susto y del sufrimiento que me causaban esas sales satánicas y traté de ponerme de pie. Si saber significaba llorar y sufrir, prefería no saber nada y vivir en la ignorancia. No me importaba olvidar lo que había hecho, mis hazañas vanas nunca sirvieron de nada, nunca me ayudaron a conquistar a una mujer o a sentirme importante, todo lo hacía por la maldita curiosidad.  
  
Salí de ahí, pero me topé con los fantasmas, que para mala suerte mía, eran más espeluznantes de lo que pensaba.  
  
Los burlé y me escondí tras una roca.  
  
-¡Váyanse! - rogué dominado por el llanto y el temor - ¡No sé nada!, lo juro, ¡No sé nada que pueda interesarles!... déjenme, no sirvo para nada, no tengo ansias de nada... sólo necesito respirar, ¡Por favor, váyanse!... soy muy poca presa para ustedes.  
  
-¡Por Dios!, ¿Qué fue lo que la Oscuridad le ha hecho a MI Izzy? - dijo una voz melosa y frágil.  
  
-Parece que atentaron contra su autoestima - dijo otra voz, masculina y áspera.  
  
-¡Eso sí que es horrible!, ¿Izzy?, ¿Sin su curiosidad?, ¿Nos habremos equivocado?  
  
-¡Es él!, lo aseguro... lo veremos tal como es cuando lo hayamos salvado. - dijo otra voz de mujer.  
  
-Sal de ahí, Koushiro. - ordenaron.  
  
Tenía miedo de respirar, la desesperación me acogía como si siempre hubiera sido un paranoico. ¡qué horrible sensación de impotencia sentía!, ¡Qué miedo y dolor me arrastraban!, y lo más importante, mi curiosidad se había ido.  
  
-No hay otra opción, tenemos que hacerlo volver de alguna manera... Izzy, soy Tai, ¡Tu viejo amigo!  
  
¿Tai?, su nombre me sonaba, pero no, no lo recordaba.  
  
-¡Vete, no sé nada! - respondí.  
  
Uno de los monstruos apareció frente a mí, temblé como nunca. Se agachó y me tocó. Al contacto sentí un choque eléctrico, un sentimiento fortísimo que era capaz de doblegarme ante el enemigo, y, cedí ante esas caricias excitantes.  
  
-Quería verte - comenzó la voz melosa, se acercó tanto que me enrojecí, ¿Cómo una monstruosidad causaba esos encantos?, debía ser alguien especial, alguien a quien recientemente había olvidado, pero sobre todo: ese alguien ansiaba salvarme.  
  
-¿Quién eres tú?... en verdad, no sé dónde estoy ni a qué he venido.  
  
Se lanzó a mis labios sin avisarme, quise apartar a esa cosa de sexo indefinido, pero no pude, ¡era un imán para mi boca!. Una bella princesa era la que me tocaba, tenía los ojos como la miel de abeja y la piel suave, como un botón de rosal recién nacido. Su beso y saliva se metieron en mí, llegando a mi corazón, que latió más fuerte, como el trote de una yegua enamorada. Me soltó, y pude verla mejor, en efecto, era una princesa: mi princesa.  
  
-Tu eres a quien yo amo - le dije.  
  
Era como el cuento del príncipe rana, el problema era que a pesar de que la amaba, no recordaba su nombre, todo era tan lejano.  
  
-¡Eres un pillín, Izzy! - me dijo un chico, ¡Ey!, ese hombre es amigo mío.  
  
-¿Saben?, todavía se ve confundido - dijo otro monstruo que se había convertido en pelirroja, ella me tocó la frente, sentí otra corriente eléctrica, amorosa, nueva... recordé el nombre de mi amante.  
  
-Mimi... la chica que amo se llama así.  
  
Mimi volvió a abrazarme, ahora Yamato me dio su luz de amistad y recordé a todos, Taichi me devolvió el valor, y Jyou me dio su sinceridad, pero seguía sintiéndome miserable.  
  
-Amigos... perdónenme, no sé nada... todo es muy confuso, perdónenme, no puedo resolver nada.  
  
Y probablemente tenía razón: yo no podía cambiar el mundo y resolver el destino... era un simple humano que tras otro beso de su novia, había recuperado la curiosidad.  
  
--  
Continuará en la siguiente parte  
--  
  
Notas Finales.-  
  
Me vi forzada a dividir el capítulo para que disfruten más la lectura y no se les haga tan pesada, ya que son pocos diálogos y mucha psicología del personaje. Si ya han llegado hasta aquí, por favor, sigan leyendo =).  
  
Aclaración: Los chicos al llegar al mar Oscuro fueron dominados y cegados por el negativismo, por ello al ver a sus amigos los vislumbran como "bestias", "monstruos" y cosas por el estilo, sin embargo, ya que son rescatados, vuelven a mirar a sus coetáneos como siempre (no sé si me expliqué, pero cualquier duda será resuelta).  
  
Gracias por seguir leyendo, no se pierdan la segunda parte del episodio.   
Por cierto, no se olviden del Review n_n. 


	15. capítulo quinceavo

Notas Iniciales: Aquí les traigo esta parte dos, dejé iniciado algo y lo voy a terminar. Dividí "Cadenas de emblemas" en dos partes para que nos les cansara la extensión.  
Bien, entonces continuemos la cadena, que se quedó en Koushiro y seguirá en Hikari.  
  
(Gracias por seguir leyendo. Cap. Publicado el 24 de mayo del 2002)  
  
  
  
EN FUGA...  
  
  
  
Capítulo quinceavo "Cadena de emblemas-2"  
  
  
  
--Hikari--  
  
  
Qué triste es ver tanta oscuridad, pero ¿Saben?, la oscuridad no tiene color, nada más se siente en el ambiente y se huele con sufrimiento; ojalá pudiera tener color para neutralizarla.  
  
No puedo evitar llorar, a Takeru se le rompe el alma si lloro, pero no puedo parar, rompí la promesa que me hice, había jurado no volver a pisar este suelo, esta dimensión. De niños era más sencillo transitar por aquí, en la infancia tenemos un don mágico que nos hace ser casi inmunes a la maldad; ahora, siendo ya una adulta inmadura, no puedo soportar estar sin lágrimas. Además, Demon se ha esforzado para hacernos ver que las pesadillas en este mundo han aumentado.  
  
Creo que yo tengo la culpa de la negrura de este sitio, supuestamente soy la luz y no he hecho nada para despejar la niebla, ni siquiera he buscado a mis amigos... no tengo fuerza, nada más puedo entonar mi llanto.  
  
Por mí misma no soy capaz de nada, soy débil y necesito de los demás, no puedo estar sola, me apago cuando nadie me enciende, me extingo cuando el sol se oculta, y en estos momentos estoy en un eclipse, pero nacido del corazón.  
  
Estoy cansada, me duele respirar y soñar. Me duele recordar y pensar, me duele existir y ser luz... quiero fundirme con la noche, quiero desparecer entre las nubes, quiero dejar de llorar cuando esté muerta. Irme con el mar no es mala idea, me ha llamado desde niña, ha sentido mi frustración de ver cosas que no se deben ver, ha sabido compartir su girasol sin pétalos conmigo: la oscuridad es mi anónimo, y me está consumiendo.  
  
Quiero olvidarme de Taichi, Takeru, Gatomon y los demás, ellos podrán encontrar la forma de salir de aquí... qué triste es todo esto, qué doloroso es ser vencida. Habrá tantos mañanas que no veré, el firmamento me levantará de noche y moriré de día, para mí siempre habrá cielo oscuro, y para mi alma siempre habrá un castigo: muerte en vida.  
  
Las penas que expresan mis ojos son calladas, pero húmedas; silenciosas y discretas; previsoras y nulas. Mi pasado choca con un futuro fantasioso que anhelo y no existe: con una carrera, un beso, un velo, un hijo. ¡Sueños macabros!, cuando me doy cuenta de que no viven, me da coraje.   
  
Soy una egoísta, debo levantarme ¡Debo buscar a TK!, ¡Debo besarlo!, debo sacar a mis amigos de aquí, pero soy débil, las sombras absorberán mi vida.  
  
Algo cálido toca mi hombro, alguien me ha hallado entre tanta densidad de oscuridad.  
  
  
-Enfréntate a las invasiones, son internas - me dijo esa voz masculina, extraña y robótica.  
  
  
No reconocí quien la emitía, miré hacia atrás y vi a una especie de máquina humanizada con aceite rojo, que parecía sangre. Su cara era terrorífica, sus ojos eran negros como la noche, pero curiosos, como los de...  
  
  
-Tú no vas a irte, ¿verdad? - dijo sosteniéndome más fuertemente - No huyas como yo lo hice, los demás ya han sido avisados y vienen para ayudarte... yo no puedo darte lo necesario para que vuelvas a ver tu luz.  
  
  
Aunque hubiera deseado irme, no hubiera podido, porque estaba más débil que un bebé con bronquitis, además, esa voz me parecía tan especial, tan conocida, que me reconfortaba.  
El individuo se sentó a mi lado sin dejar de tocarme el hombro.  
  
  
-Imagino que debes sentirte horrible.- comenzó - Es la primera vez que vengo y casi me asfixio, pero tú, Hikari, has venido varias veces más... podrás creer que eres débil, pero por el contrario, eres la más fuerte - cada vez me parecía más elocuente y sabio. Lo reconocí.  
  
-¡Koushiro! - exclamé admirada al sentir todo su conocimiento curioso inundar mi alma, como una aspirina ingerida para aliviar la jaqueca.  
  
-Y no sólo él, Kari - esta vez era la voz de mi hermano, de Tai.  
  
  
Corrí a sus brazos y lo abracé, ¡Cómo tenía ganas de hacerlo!, mi hermano seguía vivo en este mundo, la oscuridad no se había llevado su valor... tampoco la amistad, el amor, la sinceridad, la pureza y el conocimiento de mis amigos.  
  
  
-Aún nos faltan... ¡Pero lo lograremos! - dijo Mimi, con una gota de esperanza, justamente me preguntaba dónde estaría la mía. Mi luz había vuelto a crecer.  
  
  
--Takeru--  
  
  
No hay un mañana, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que exista la vida... ¡Qué miserable me siento!, luché en vano todo este tiempo, maduré para nada y aprendí a amar para sufrir. Todo a mi alrededor era tan fugaz como la existencia misma, ¿Para qué diablos nacíamos si luego íbamos a morir?, ¿Para qué escalar una cima si caeríamos al siguiente día?.  
  
Los triunfos son blasfemias, las derrotas son realidades. Siempre han dicho que la Esperanza es lo último que muere, pero si soy ese emblema ¿Por qué me siento tan extinto?. Es terrible sentir, y, me enoja poder saber, muy al fondo, que debo luchar. Ya no habrá más un Takeru fuerte y paciente, quiero pudrirme en lo inexistente para dejar de estar engañado; la vida es un espejismo, como aquellos que se ven en el desierto cuando la sed es desesperada... la luz es algo pasajero, se va después de 12 horas.  
  
¿Y el amor?, ¿Qué hay de Kari?, ¿Quién es Matt? ¿Y mis amigos?, ¿Patamon?... todos esos nombres son sueños que ya se fueron con el viento y mi despertar, son parte de la ilusión que cesó al darme cuenta de mi realidad, ¡Son engaños felices que no debí conocer!.  
  
Porque la hermandad que me dio Matt, fue un refugio que cavé al querer una familia.  
  
  
La curiosidad de Izzy me ayudó a no pensar.  
  
Las sonrisas de Sora y Mimi me impulsaron a querer conocer lo contrario al varón.  
  
Jyou y Cody existieron sólo para prevenir por mí, para ser conciencias.  
  
Los lentes de Miyako fueron el espejo con el que necesité verme.  
  
La alegría de Davis y Tai, hicieron extrovertidas mis emociones.  
  
El pasado de Ken sirvió para que aprendiera a no hacerme la víctima  
  
Y Kari, el amor de ella, iluminó mi fantasía.  
  
  
Todos ellos nunca vivieron, son fantasías, son reflejo de mi soledad.... yo siempre estuve encerrado aquí, y al sentirme perdido, opté por soñar para gozar, un gozo falso, que NO EXISTE.  
  
Ansío morirme y dejar de soñar, estoy muy cansado por esta desesperanza que me cubre al descubrir que no hay fe verdadera... quiero llorar, pero si lo hago, sentiré como si Hikari fuera la que llorara... y no quiero sufrir pensando en ella.  
  
Lo que más detesto en estos momentos es poseer la capacidad de pensar y reflexionar sobre si tengo vida o no. Hay algo que me hace sentir incómodo, harto... si ya no puedo volver a soñar, lo mejor será acabar con mi mente.  
  
Estaba hincado y ahora me puse de pie, caminé hacia donde el viento causaba más dolor, hacia donde hacía más frío, hacia donde la muerte llegaría más rápido... ¿La muerte también es una farsa?, ¡No quiero que sea una ilusión, por favor!.  
  
Es muy tardado, me vuelvo a cansar... bajo mi cuerpo había una roca filosa. Me agaché y la tomé, lo único que debía hacer era atascarla a mí.  
  
Lo iba a hacer, pero...  
  
  
  
-¡No, no lo hagas! - me gritó una voz que a pesar de querer sonar áspera, era celestial, de ángeles. - ¡No te atrevas ha hacerlo, o te juro que jamás dejaré de llorar!  
  
  
  
Parecía Kari, pero yo estaba convencido de que aquel ángel no existía, y de que todo era una ilusión.  
  
Un monstruo llegó hacia mí y me detuvo.  
  
  
  
-¡Te he prohibido que lo hagas! - chilló, a lo lejos venían más bestias - Recuerda Takeru, que hemos venido a ayudar a los demás... recuerda... ¡Acuérdate!  
  
-¿Acordarme?... NO, no puedo seguir viviendo bajo tus embrujos, no puedo seguir creyendo que existes, o que la esperanza vibra en mí. ¡No eres real!  
  
-¡Te amo!  
  
-¡No me amas!  
  
-Dime que no me amas y te dejaré aquí, lo juro - dijo esa figura firmemente, era tan perfecta, que no veía su fealdad.  
  
-Estoy... estoy enamorado de un sueño, no es justo, yo no quiero existir.  
  
  
Sin embargo, Hikari no me iba a dejar desamparado, ante ella era yo presa fácil. Me rodeó cálidamente y me susurró al oído.  
  
  
-Si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría, no te hubiera obligado a sacrificarte... ahora soy yo quien te pido algo: no sufras en vano... ¿Qué importa si soy un sueño o una realidad?, sólo sé una cosa, Tk: Existo.  
  
  
Un rayo de luz me llegó de ella, mi esperanza me fue devuelta porque somos uno solo. Ahora todo fue más claro, más figuras aparecieron para darme sus virtudes, esas bestias eran algunos de mis amigos, que como buenos coetáneos, le habían devuelto el alma a Takeru Takaishi.  
  
  
--Daisuke--  
  
  
Si insultar a todo el mundo me hacía salir de aquí, los hubiera insultado el doble. Si odiar a quien amaba me liberaba de este castigo, hubiera injuriado a mi reina y la hubiera detestado. Si renunciando a mí mismo lograba la libertad, me hubiera hecho esclavo de las tinieblas o de cualquier cosa. Aquí lo único válido era dejar de sentir esas malditas punzadas en el pecho, en las mejillas, en el trasero... pero sobre todo, en el alma.  
  
Yo juré salir de aquí para hacer papilla a Demon, pero tenía fuertes dudas de lograr mi meta, estaba muy solo y por primera vez en la vida me sentía infeliz.  
  
No era momento de sonreír como estúpido y esperar a que alguien me rescatara, la cosa estaba difícil y yo estaba perdiendo algo muy importante sin darme cuenta. Posiblemente mi frustración se deba a que no estoy impuesto a sufrir, no sé que tengo en el cerebro, pero siempre traté de verle el lado bueno a las cosas... creo que fui un estúpido, no estoy preparado para el dolor.  
  
Todo estaba claro, V-mon no vendría por mí, jamás sabría de mi paradero y me dejaría morir entre las llamas negras de por aquí. ¿Y mis amigos?, ¡Bah!, tenía mis propios problemas como para pensar en ellos, lo esencial era quitarme de la cabeza ese ideal de optimismo que me habían inculcado mis padres. Aborrecí a Jun, la muy infame estaba feliz en la Tierra embriagándose y creando amores inexistentes, ¡Qué envidia!.  
  
Ya no era el mismo Daisuke y me daba gusto. Siempre se burlaron de mí por mi ingenuidad y valentía, Hikari se reía de mis enamoramientos y Tk la apoyaba. Los más grandes me hacían quedar como retrazado mental, lo peor es que tal vez tenían razón, todo este tiempo me he comportado como un estúpido. Me enojaba el hecho de haber sido burla, prospecto a líder y amigo inadecuadamente apreciado.  
  
Si yo moría nadie iba a llorar por mí, ¿Le importaba a alguien?, ¡NO!, sólo me importaba a mí mismo, y para dejar de sufrir, tenía que hacer algo.   
  
Lo peor en estos casos, es no saber a dónde ir, el ambiente está envuelto en oscuridad y entre más negros son mis pensamientos, más agua aparece, ¡Maldito mar!.  
  
Era más divertido pensar en que podía morir en una visión bonita, como aquella de la que saqué a mis amigos cuando terminamos con Malomyotismon; yo los ayudé esa vez, pero me he dado cuenta de que estoy solo y nadie me ayudará.  
  
  
- Estoy solo.  
  
-Eso no es verdad, Daisuke, no estás solo - me dijo un gigante deforme, rubio como los Ishida/Takaishi, impertinente, como el agua lodosa.  
  
-¿Quién eres tú?, ¡Aléjate o te exterminaré!  
  
-De acuerdo, tranquilo... no quiero contradecirte, nada más te doy mi opinión.  
  
-¿No quieres acabar conmigo?, ¿Quiere decir que ni siquiera soy digno de que un digimon maligno me mate?, ¡Quiero morir con honores!  
  
-Es que no estás solo, es verdad que una vez me ayudaste... oye, no me mires así, te aseguro que no soy tan tenebroso, además, no te asombres de mi altura, siempre estuve más alto que tú.  
  
-¿Quién crees que eres para hablarme con tanta familiaridad?  
  
-Tu amigo - el gigante descendió - No te rindas Davis, siempre he admirado mucho en ti esas cualidades de líder que nunca tendré, eres muy franco y como dice Kari, no mereces estar en un lugar tan terrible.  
  
-¿Takeru?, ¡Eres tú!, sólo tú hablas de Kari en ese tono.  
  
-Daisuke, me da gusto que me hayas reconocido, pero me da todavía más alegría poder haberte ayudado, ¿Te sientes mejor?, ¿Has dejado atrás ese sentimiento negro que tenías dentro?  
  
  
Odio admitirlo, pero sentí como si toda la Esperanza de TK fuera mía, además, su imagen de chico alto, rubio y "presumido" volvió a mí.  
  
  
-Ehhh... sí, me siento mejor.  
  
-Y te sentirás todavía mejor cuando veas a los chicos y te ayuden...  
  
-Gracias.  
  
-¡No me des las gracias!, somos amigos. Vamos, te llevaré con ellos.  
  
  
--Miyako--  
  
  
Siento como si nada hubiera valido la pena, mi vientre está vacío, al igual que mi alma. Ya no tengo a mi bebé dentro, murió, estoy segura, y no sé si pueda superarlo.  
  
Yo no quería terminar encerrada aquí, Demon me mintió, aquí no está Ken, y sin él, todavía tengo más frío.  
  
No tenía planeado tener un bebé, tomaba precauciones pero alguien quería que él se concibiera para después matarlo y llevarse mi alma con su cuerpecito diminuto y solo. Quería comprarle ropita, darle de comer y ponerle un nombre bonito, quería ser mamá aunque nunca lo vi claro en mi mente.... todo eso está tan lejos, ya no tengo la capacidad de pensar en que las cosas mejorarán.  
  
Estuve aquí hace tiempo, pero el sitio está muy diferente, ahora puedo ver la oscuridad con más claridad. Además, estoy sola, y la primera vez que vine Kari y Ken me hacían compañía. En estos momentos el sitio es más tenebroso y cruel, me quiere hacer llorar, pero todas mis lágrimas se fueron con mi hijito, ¡Oh, qué horrible!, yo lo maté, debí cuidarlo y no lo hice.  
  
Se me figura que he caído a un abismo gigante y lo más seguro es que no pueda volver a ver el sol, ¡Si tan solo estuviera alguien conmigo!, ese alguien escucharía mis quejas, mi dolor, yo no estoy impuesta a estar sola.  
  
Ni siquiera está la luna, ni siquiera hay una rosa... todo es agua de malos pensamientos. Lo único que puedo hacer es irme con mi bebé, y sospecho que dejarme guiar por la marea es la manera más rápida.... Adios, querido Ken.  
  
Comienzo a andar entre las olas, me queman el alma, pero en vez de calor siento frío.  
  
  
-Espera, Yolei, ¿A dónde pretendes ir?, ¿Qué no sabes que esta agua nos carcome el alma?  
  
-Voy con mi hijo - dije sin ponerle atención a mi hablante, seguro era un ser maligno, nada bueno podía haber en este lugar.  
  
-¿Cómo que tu hijo?  
  
-El hijo que Ken me dio y que yo maté - respondí, el inquilino que me hacía el interrogatorio tenía una aspecto espeluznante, parecía una babosa gigante... sin embargo, su mirada era dulce y viva.  
  
  
Quería ser oída, y tal vez él querría escucharme.  
  
  
-¿Podrías oírme? - pregunté, ofreciendo mi mano - Quiero que alguien sepa que estoy sufriendo... he perdido a mi bebé sin saberlo... también perdí a Ken.  
  
  
Él parecía estar llorando, ¿conmovido?, no más que yo.  
Tomó mi mano, y sentí una extraña fortaleza de seguir adelante.  
  
  
-No llores, Yolei, encontraremos a Ichijouji... no sufras más, siempre hay un mañana.  
  
  
Le dijo Ichijouji, con un tono de voz tan agradable, que sospeché que era Daisuke.  
  
  
-¡Yolei, por aquí! - me gritó una voz femenina - ¡Todos estamos contigo!  
  
  
Había más "cosas" en la orilla del mar. Cuando la niebla se disipó, me di cuenta de que eran mis amigos.  
  
  
  
--Ken--  
  
  
  
Mi hijo...  
  
Lo había perdido de una manera muy parecida a la que perdí a Osamu, a mi hermano.  
  
No sé si mi destino era perder a quien amaba o si los perdía porque era un imbécil que no sabía cuidar lo propio. Comencé a creer en la segunda hipótesis, nunca había sido lo suficientemente responsable, mi camino estaba destinado a caídas, pero de estúpido, volvía a levantarme... iluso de mí, volvería a caer.  
  
He cometido muchas tonterías cuando vengo a este mar de la oscuridad. La primera vez fue tras la muerte de Osamu, quise visitar a Wormmon, pero terminé viniendo a este lugar, donde al zambullir mi D3 al agua y se volvió negro, ¿Qué pasó después?, me volví el Kaiser del Digimundo y terminé matando a mi digimon y a muchos otros. Los que según esto son mis amigos me hicieron levantarme ¿Para qué?, sólo para enamorarme de una chica a la que no sé cuidar y soportar. Quiero buscarla, lo juro, pero no tengo cara para verla y decirle que su bebé, "nuestro" bebé, está muerto.  
  
Debe ser una pesadilla, ojalá Kido estuviera frente a mí para ahorcarlo y forzarlo a decir que ella no perdió nada y todo está bien. Me siento incapaz de ver algo claro y de actuar como siempre, quiero sentir odio para no sentir remordimientos ¡detesto sentirlos!, no es justo, no es justo.  
  
En lo que menos pienso es en el futuro de la Tierra o en la salvación de mi alma, la imagen de Miyako llorando y sufriendo por algo inevitable es mucho más fuerte y no tengo cabeza para nada más. Verla en ese estado es la peor de las ilusiones.  
  
A veces grito, cuando las tinieblas son muy grandes y no me dejan respirar; me pregunto si alguien me oirá.... me cuestiono sobre Davis y los demás, sobre Wormmon y la Tierra, pero sólo tengo presente a Yolei con su sufrimiento... yo no puedo hacer que deje de sentir dolor, y me lleno de impotencia.  
  
  
-Perdóname Miyako, no te supe cuidar... tal vez no te supe querer - grité desanimado, dándome cuenta de que nunca fui alguien bondadoso, como lo decía el emblema.  
  
  
Frente a mí aparecieron, como espíritus errantes, 10 fantasmas con aspectos tenebrosos.  
  
Se quedaron estáticos a unos metros y yo me horroricé pensando que eran los encargados de hacerme pagar lo que le había hecho al Digimundo en mis años de infancia... ¿Será que sí fui malvado?  
  
Uno de ellos, se acercó.  
  
  
-Te oí gritar cosas que no quería oír - me dijo, alzando su brazo para darme una cachetada.  
  
  
¡ZAZ!  
  
  
Yolei Inoue, cuando tenía 12 años, me había golpeado de manera similar cuando estaba ido... su contacto irradió amor, pureza... ¡Era ella!  
  
  
-Miyako...  
  
-Ken, abrázame por favor, no quiero sufrir sola.  
  
  
  
--Iori--  
  
  
Demon me encerró como a todos los demás, no sé si fue útil sacrificarme, no la estoy pasando nada bien aquí, no puedo dejar de llorar y cada vez mi piel está más roja.  
  
Siento como si hubiera perdido parte de mí, tal vez mi espíritu se quedó en otro sitio, pero no todo concuerda, porque los sentimientos siguen fluyendo, los negativos se comen a los positivos como si fuera un juego de pacman. Lamentablemente estoy molesto porque mi graduación no resultó lo que yo quería, sé que es trivial decir esto, pero tras haber besado a Hiromi no es justo que me la quiten, ¡Ya me quitaron a papá!, ¡Ya déjenme en paz, porquería de tinieblas!.  
  
Son pegajosas y no me dejan vivir, rondan como moscas recorriendo mi cabeza, ¡Maldita negrura!. Detesto a todo lo que hay a mi alrededor, me siento perdido, parece que estoy flotando con una tablilla en medio del océano... ahora el barco se ha hundido.  
  
Ya no tengo esperanzas, yo me voy a quedar aquí para siempre y para el colmo, estoy comenzando a creer que solo. No quiero morir aquí, sería un deshonor, por eso he prendido esta fogata que no pienso compartir con nadie, ¡Es mía y eternamente mía!, si me quitaron a mi reciente novia, no me quitarán este fuego que me ha costado tanto trabajo prender: Es mío.  
  
Veo a unas bestias caminar hacia mí, si creen que me quitarán el fuego están muy equivocados, no pienso compartir nada con nadie, menos con esas abominaciones. Un palo con fuego me ayudará a ahuyentarlos.  
  
  
-¡Fuera, váyanse!, aléjense.  
  
-¡Miren, Cody hizo una fogata! - dijo uno, como si me conociera de toda la vida, qué sujeto tan patético.  
  
  
Intentó acercarse pero lo roseé con la lumbre.  
  
  
-Auch, eso dolió.  
  
-Pues para qué te acercas, Davis, sabes que el pobre está confundido.  
  
-¡Aquí nadie está confundido! - grité con histeria. - lo más seguro es que estoy perdiendo la razón, ¡Déjenme en paz!  
  
  
Una figura fea y azul llegó hasta a mí, lo ataqué, pero sostuvo el fuego con su mano, quemándose.  
  
  
-¡Suelta eso Ken, te quemas!  
  
-Hay quemaduras más grandes que las físicas, Miyako - dijo él, sí... hablaba como Ken - ¿No es así Cody?  
  
-¿Eres realmente tú? - pregunté sintiendo su bella bondad iluminarme.  
  
-Sí, somos todos, y te hemos estado buscando.  
  
-¿En verdad?  
  
-Claro... chicos, acérquense.  
  
  
Pude ver la mano que le había quemado, pude ver su cabello azul entre la noche, al fondo estaban los demás, mis amigos.  
  
Juntos nos reunimos alrededor de esa fogata, juntos esperaríamos la muerte, porque aunque nos habíamos reunido, nuestros espíritus cada vez estaban más débiles.  
  
  
  
--  
Fin del Capítulo 15  
--  
  
  
Notas Finales.- ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!, ¿Qué les pareció?... sí, sé que me compliqué la vida con estos dos últimos capítulos, pero me gusta hacer este tipo de profundidades, la narración cambió a primera persona para hacer más ameno los pensamientos, al menos eso creo, este estilo seguirá hasta el siguiente capítulo, llamado "El amanecer eterno", que ya tengo escrito, y que además, estará corto (para no torturarlos tanto, ya sé que enfado con mis extensiones locas) .  
  
Aclaración.- Fui haciendo una cadena de ayuda, comenzando con Taichi y terminando con Iori. Los elegidos, como estaban perdidos entre la Oscuridad , al principio veían a sus amigos de forma macabra, pero al recuperar la razón y las virtudes, los vieron como siempre. (Espero no se hayan confundido)  
  
Por favor, dejen comentario, tomen en cuenta que puse mucho esfuerzo en este fic, que ya casi va a acabar, ¡Sigan leyendo, por favor!... y, muchas gracias otra vez. 


	16. capítulo dieciseisavo

Notas Iniciales: Este capítulo debí haberlo escrito hace más de dos meses, por este trozo la historia se fue adaptando hasta llegar aquí. Espero les guste, trata de consumación de amores de forma subjetiva y de la esperanza que resurge en las almas de los elegidos que no pararán de luchar hasta conseguir sus deseos. Está corto, como lo prometí, así que espero les agrade al menos un poco. Prometo que habrá mucha acción en el próximo capítulo.  
  
Los dejo con la lectura.  
  
--  
  
EN FUGA...  
  
Capítulo dieciseisavo "El amanecer eterno".  
  
--  
  
Los elegidos habían recuperado sus virtudes y yacían alrededor de la fogata hecha por Iori. Mientras estuvieron ahí, recibieron noticias de Demon, donde les informó que era el último día que vivirían ahí, al amanecer morirían... y a pesar de que se tenían los unos a los otros, se sintieron tan resignados a perecer, tan débiles, que no dudaron de esas palabras. Poco a poco se fueron dispersando para elegir sus últimos momentos, algunas parejas se fueron a morir juntos y a consumar su amor; otros decidieron hacer un examen de conciencia con un paseo, mientras que los restantes, siguieron frente a la fogata, viendo el fuego y esperando la muerte...  
  
¿Por qué los dominaba ese sentimiento de conformidad?, ¿En verdad morirían?  
  
--  
  
++--Takeru--++  
  
  
Parecíamos estar desnudos, pero no era así, una sábana cálida y transparente con esencia a ti cubría nuestros cuerpos entrelazados, el sudor fundía calor romántico y ambos nos irradiábamos ese néctar divino que conseguimos al sellar nuestras pasiones.  
  
Toque el cielo al amarte, acariciarte y poseerte; besé cada parte de ti, desde el pulgar de tu pie izquierdo hasta la punta de tu cabello más largo, castaño como la avellana y suave como la seda.  
  
Te oí gemir de amor y placer, tu voz se volvió ópera para mis oídos, vida para mi alma, y luz verde para mi piel, para el seguir de mis pasiones, hasta llegar a un éxtasis supremo y absoluto, que primero era una promesa de almas y luego un amor infinito.  
  
Me introduje en tu mundo mágico y me hiciste partícipe de tu sabor, de tu poder interno, de tu luz húmeda; me permitiste beber transparencias prohibidas, me hiciste sentir extraviarme para siempre de un lugar realista. Los dos viajamos más allá del amor, más allá del placer, más allá de una sonrisa: acariciamos nuestras almas, y al llegar a la cumbre, dejamos nuestros cuerpos en calma, jadeantes y brillantes de pasión.  
  
Me niego a renunciar tenerte y volverte a hacer mía, sólo mía, mi pertenencia más subjetiva y preciada. No moriré al llegar el alba, no ahora, querida Kari.  
  
  
++--Koushiro--++  
  
¡Qué distorsión de mí!, ¡Oh, cuánto cambio surge en pequeños instantes!, y es que toqué por placer una flor mágica que deshojé con pasión, como un enamorado más de la dimensión normal, como un idiota en la telaraña de una mujer hermosa.  
  
Nunca quise pensarlo, pero siempre deseé perderme en el éxtasis del amor; ansiaba creerme su rey y esclavo, hincarme a sus pies y besar su corona, al mismo tiempo que rugir como un león y devorarla con ansias, con una curiosidad mística y radiante sin posibilidad de ser extinguida hasta saciarme.  
  
Pero no fui rudo ni tierno con ella. Sólo fui su compañero de pasiones, su enamorado fugaz y eterno... siento que aunque me quiera, también puede odiarme, porque no soy como ella.  
  
La arrastré hacia un árbol oscuro, recargándola en el tronco, persiguiéndola con vista invisible, cuerpo tembloroso y conocimiento abstracto. Poseyéndola sin pedir permiso, pero con autorización segura y hasta cierto punto reclamante.  
  
Su fuego y el mío se unieron en un amor muy puro que ni un torrente de agua apagó. Su débil cuerpo se volvió para mí, una estatua dorada de inocencia robada, de símbolos raros que debía descifrar. Mimi fue mi primer y único momento infinito, mi razón de vida, la fundición de luchas tontas, el éxtasis prohibido que robé, la pasión más tierna que hallé.   
  
"Mimi, no moriré por ti, viviré para salvarte".  
  
  
++--Ken--++  
  
Lloraste y no fue mi culpa. Cuando no soy el culpable, me enfado, porque no puedo resolverlo. Tu dolor es mi dolor, mas tu llanto no es el mío, yo no puedo llorar ante ti. Quiero ser tu fortaleza de hierro.  
  
Te toqué, quería hacerte olvidar la tristeza, y creo que lo logré una vez más, a pesar de no ser tu verdugo. Y de nuevo, cada parte de ti era blanda, dócil, mía. Nunca entiesas tu pasión, me liberas de la timidez y exploro, como la primera vez que nos tuvimos el uno al otro.  
  
Gritaste que me amabas y mordiste mis labios, húmedos de saliva deleitosa y tibia; yo te respondí ahogándote de amor a como sabía que te gustaba; es que siempre serás mi ángel, y yo seré tu guardián.  
  
Eres un alhajero que siempre tiene internas cosas distintas, al abrirlo siempre hallo diversidades únicas en su género y luminosas de placer, de calidez humana.  
  
Te hice mía una vez más, llegamos a la superficie de un mar, nadando con ansias, tomados de la mano, juntos, siempre juntos. Porque cuando estamos vestidos y separados, lo único que te aleja de ti son esos lentes transparentes, entonces, lo único que tengo que hacer es quitártelos, mirarte fijamente para adentrarme en tus ojos y no salir jamás.  
  
Eres mía, Miyako, eres mi futura amada esposa, ¡El regocijo de mi alma!. Te protegeré siempre, así como tú a mí. Llenaré tu alma y te daré hijos... tú y yo no acabamos nuestra vida en este lugar, al contrario, iniciamos una nueva al amanecer.  
  
  
++--Taichi--++  
  
Mi hermana Hikari se fue tomando la mano de quien seguro será su eterno amante, el elegido de su alma, el ser con quien va a morir, porque esta noche todos moriremos... no me gustan las cosas así, si alguien tenía que morir, ese "alguien" debí haber sido yo, el causante de todo.  
El caso es que no puedo ir a evitar que mi hermana se entregue a Takeru, mi actitud de celos queda fuera de importancia; que ella haga lo que quiera en su última noche, no soy su dueño, soy su protector, su hermano mayor.  
  
No quiero engañarme a mí mismo, la verdad es que lo que más quisiera es ir hacia Sora, y olvidar el trato que realicé con Matt... así podría hacerla mía.  
  
Desearía acercarme lentamente, obedeciendo a la luna y a mis instintos, respirar en su hombro, hacerle cosquillas y lamer como un felino cada una de sus sagradas partes... no quiero traicionar a Yamato, pero no me mentiré... es mi última noche con vida, y la pasaré con mi amiga, cueste lo que cueste.  
  
"Sora es...  
  
¡Es el cielo!, el paraíso que no pisaré nunca porque pequé en algo y no sé en qué.  
  
Es mi mejor amiga, una pelirroja que irradia amor, amor y amor, ¿Saben qué más?, Amor. Ella es un alma atormentada, representa a una maternidad lejana.  
  
Es una chica que quiere dejar atrás la sustancia esencial con que encanta a sus enamorados. Es la gloria reprimida que vive en mi corazón, la niña que me dio la mano desde la infancia. Sora es mi remanso de paz, la que controla mi locura y me hace actuar como ser cuerdo.  
  
Es mi tesoro... ¡mío!, vive en mi mente y la toco en la realidad.   
También resulta mi perdición, me perderé en la muerte por despedirme sin besarla, ya que la ama mi mejor amigo, ¿Cómo no, si es un encanto?.  
  
Ella es el premio más codiciado de cualquiera que sepa verla"  
  
**Taichi**  
---  
  
Taichi caminó guiado por la nostalgia y el sentimentalismo, lágrimas soñadoras salían de sus ojos, no imaginaba tener un fin tan nefasto, pero tenía fe en que una luz lo iluminaría, iría a buscar a Sora, dispuesto a gritarle su amor. Había dado su alma para el bien de la Tierra, pero su virtud estaba intacta y siempre lo estaría.  
  
Vio una pequeña cabaña, y decidió adentrarse en ella, después de la convivencia final en la fogata Sora se había encerrado ahí mientras él daba un paseo. Abrió la puerta con calma, evitando oír el clásico chillido de un metal oxidado por falta de uso y aceite.  
  
Y ahí, frente a su canela vista vio a su hada de sueños en brazos de su mejor amigo, en poderío de Matt Ishida, que la tocaba y exploraba; ¡Era su coetáneo el que desnudaba sus hombros y los besaba!, Tai se sintió desplazado, sin espíritu y con ira transparente. Respiró en silencio y lloró por dentro, supuso que esa era la última decisión de Sora.  
  
Los observó un momento con actitud callada y envidiosa, no iba a hacer ruido o interrumpir, pero tampoco podía irse. Había perdido parte de sí mismo, lo había abandonado su fortaleza. Con esfuerzo supremo dejó de ver, y se retiró; al salir cayó al suelo y escondió su rostro entre las largas piernas que poseía.  
  
Se asustó por sentirse débil, perdido, solo... la verdad es que Tai Yagami resultó todo, menos lo que él pensaba.  
  
-Creo... Creo que no soy tan fuerte... al contrario, soy débil... - murmuró - pero... no quiero morir solo.  
  
--  
  
++--Yamato--++  
  
Está en mi poder, pero sólo la mitad de ella; tengo a la Sora apasionada, lujuriosa e irresponsable, me dio esa media parte, la otra debe estar con Tai o con el cielo nocturno del mar Oscuro.  
  
Su figura está fresca y yo la voy calentando hasta casi fundirla entre gozo y magia; la trato de desvestir, pero a veces me censuro... la trato de besar, pero algo me detiene, me siento traicionero y no soy así.  
  
Tal vez la estoy forzando a amarme, tal vez su enorme y bello corazón puede darme cabida, aunque es muy posible que Sora se halla visto obligada a amar a Taichi, por ser su amigo, y amarme a mí, que fui su novio.  
  
Estoy ansioso por conocerla más y protegerla, pero no lo haré, ella no es mía, ni de Tai, es de nadie, del viento, del sol y de ella misma.  
  
Me separo de su piel bendita.  
  
-No puedo - digo.  
  
-Yo tampoco - contesta  
  
-Gracias, Yamato.  
  
-De nada.  
  
Salimos después de que volví a acomodar su blusa y a tapar su pecho, suspiré con resignación, estaba vencido.  
  
Vi a Taichi sentado en el suelo negro, su rostro estaba rojo y tenía unos ojos tristes y solitarios... él también había perdido.  
  
-Tai... - le dijo Sora, inmediatamente mi amigo volteó a vernos y se le iluminó el rostro.  
  
-¡Sora!, ¡Matt!, pensé que... - pero calló al sentirse imprudente.  
  
-Es nuestra última noche con vida según Demon, Taichi - repliqué extrañamente contento - disfrutémosla.  
  
Sora lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y sonrió.  
  
-Esta noche no será la última de nuestras vidas - agregó Tai - de eso me encargo yo  
  
-¡Y yo! - seguí.  
  
-Y yo también - terminó nuestra amiga indecisa, la que era incapaz de matar el alma de alguno de sus enamorados.  
  
  
++--Iori--++  
  
Desde el principio hasta el fin, camino por una senda plateada y voluble, que pasa de gas a sólido por acto de sublimación.  
Reflexiono sobre el yo, y no encuentro dicho sujeto, no sé si soy uno o varios, me angustia no conocerme a vísperas de mi muerte.  
  
En la clasificación de mis amigos siempre seré Cody, el más pequeño de todos, uno de los más apartados y solitarios, el niño rudo y justo con mente amplia - aparentemente - , con lógico actuar y paciencia rara; no sé si en verdad soy así porque quiero o porque me marqué con ese estereotipo.  
  
Fogata, luz temporal, roja, asfixiante por el humo que forma una nube gris y nocturna, apestosa, rápida y potente... el fuego caza consecuencias densas de negrura, cenizas de madera y contaminación del aire... no estoy hablando de la fogata que se halla frente a mí, sino de mi lumbre interna.  
  
-No pensé que sabría el día exacto de mi muerte, mucho menos que estaría sentado esperándola - dijo Joe Kido, mi único acompañante.  
  
-Tienes razón, no es nada agradable esta sensación, y no es sólo el hecho de morir, lo que me angustia es esta soledad que siento. Estoy encerrado en este frío mundo, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, quisiera estar libre , y no abandonado... no es que no seas excelente compañía, pero...  
  
-No te preocupes Cody, te entiendo. Todos tienen algo que hacer antes de irse, y yo no.  
  
-¡Pues salgamos de aquí! - grito Daisuke, recién llegado de no sé donde - ¡No nos debemos dejar vencer! - volvió a exclamar, con desesperación notable y ojos decididos.  
  
Davis era terco, obstinado hasta el fin de sus días; había crecido y era un hombre fuerte que escalaba sin saber a dónde ¡Pero trepaba!, no se rendía, y a pesar de no ser un torbellino de inteligencia, tenía razón; ¿Acaso sería digno de ser un Hida con esta actuación?, dejarme morir sentado era denigrante, impropio de un digielegido, inadecuado totalmente a lo que las personas creían que era; y realmente no importaba lo que Iori Hida fuera, lo primordial era mi capacidad de luchar.  
  
-¡¿Pero, cómo!? - preguntó Joe, muy exaltado - ¿Sabes como salir?; los digimons están afuera del mar de la oscuridad; Hicimos ese trato estúpido con Demon para salvar la situación... no tenemos nada.  
  
-Depende de tu actitud, si no quieres no tendrás nada - insistió Motomiya.  
  
-Dinos tu idea - sugerí con ánimos raros que me revolvían la panza.  
  
  
++--Daisuke--++  
  
  
-Yo... había ido a dar un paseo por esta negrura infinita, sin posibilidad de rayos de vida clara. Me sentía terrible, vencido totalmente por la existencia del mal, por veinte años inútiles, vanos, fríos, y muy a pesar mío: solitarios. Me iba a morir fracasado.  
  
-¿Dices que ibas a morir, Daisuke?  
  
-Sí, porque yo ya no voy a perecer, aquí no, no sería digno, ¡Me da náuseas el sólo pensarlo!. Todos saldremos de aquí.  
Nunca había pisado este sucio suelo, pero según dicen, TK, Kari, Yolei y Ken ya habían venido. Ichijouji varias veces, al igual que Hikari. Mi amigo vino de pequeño cuando la tristeza y él eran uno solo, su hermano Osamu acababa de morir, y no lo culpo por acabar aquí. Kari vino porque apagaron su luz y era llamada al pesimismo... y justamente Takeru la sacó con su positivismo - tiemblo al decir esas frases, me duele que mis amigos se quieran, pero lo acepto. - También hicieron otra visita, donde Ken y Kari trajeron a Miyako, salieron de nueva cuenta gracias al positivismo, porque como aquí no hay cosas buenas, el lugar no las soporta... desde que estamos aquí, nos hemos dejado llevar por la tristeza, la ira, la nostalgia, el frío, el odio, pero sobre todo: la muerte. Quedamos conformes dando nuestras "almas" para que las barreras que protegen al Digimundo siguieran vivas y evitaran el ataque loco de humanos malos, y nos resignamos a desaparecer, ¡Nos resignamos!, ¿Se dan cuenta?, nos vencieron sin luchar, nos provocamos la muerte aún sin dejar de respirar. Chicos, no estamos solos, ni perdidos, busquemos en nuestra cabeza, seguro que V-mon y los demás nos esperan allá, confiemos en ellos y en nuestros sentimientos.  
  
-¡Tienes toda la razón, Davis! - interrumpió Tai - Ahora sí puedo decir que has madurado.  
  
-¡Tai, Sora, Matt! - saludó Jyou, viendo a mis amigos con admiración, pensó que uno de ellos sería "premiado" por la pelirroja Takenouchi, pero la verdad es que de esta manera ganaban los tres.  
  
-Salgamos de aquí a como de lugar - dijo Izzy, que venía sosteniendo la mano de su novia de una forma caballerosa - Siempre hay una manera.  
  
Ellos dos se veían diferentes, tanto interna como externamente, estaban algo despeinados y flamantes sonrisas los acompañaban, esas sonrisas parecían margaritas.  
Tras esa pareja venían Ken y Yolei, envueltos de eso que los humanos llaman amor, se veía que estaban más calmados por lo de la pérdida del bebé...menos mal.  
  
¡Qué bonito es el amor!.. por cierto, es raro que la imagen de Makoto venga de pronto, supongo que necesito salir de aquí para ser amado.  
  
-¡Niños elegidos, hagamos un plan! - propuso Miyako.  
  
Takeru y Hikari también aparecieron, ya estábamos los 12, y los doce saldríamos de este lugar. Ahora todo estaba claro en las miradas de Luz y Esperanza, "eran el uno para el otro", y yo no sentí celos, sino una resignación bastante sana.  
  
-Una de la mañana - dijo Takeru - Demos comienzo al AMANECER ETERNO... saldremos de aquí para vivir lo que nos toque.  
--  
Fin del capítulo  
--  
  
Notas Finales: Gracias por leer, ¿Qué les ha parecido?, este era mi capítulo favorito pero ahora que lo he retomado ya no me gustó tanto porque tuve que cambiarlo y disminuirlo, pero bueno, les aviso que el clímax y final de la historia llegarán en el próximo episodio, ¡¡espérenlo!!.  
  
Una disculpa para los fans Sorato/Taiora, ya que todavía no defino qué pasará y quién será el elegido del corazón de Sora... es que no quiero romperle el corazón a ninguno de los dos (Yamato y Taichi son verdaderamente adorables n_n); sin embargo, espero que en el final se aclare la pareja.  
  
Tal vez haga un fic lemon de este capítulo, así que espérenlo (algo parecido al enlace con el fic: "Enredo en el baño de mujeres")  
  
Gracias otra vez, si tienen algunas dudas (porque está medio enredoso), con gusto las contestaré, pero por favor: no se olviden del comentario. 


	17. capítulo diecisieteavo

Notas: Finalmente ha llegado el último capítulo de "En fuga...", Estoy muy feliz por haber acabado este fic (al cual le tengo mucho cariño). Espero a ustedes también les guste, así que para no quitarles tiempo, los dejo con la lectura.  
  
--  
  
EN FUGA...  
  
  
Capítulo diecisieteavo "En Fuga..."  
  
  
Sus rostros expresaban intensa alegría y gran esperanza. El lúgubre ambiente ya no era nada para sus corazones fuertes y llenos de anhelos. Sencillamente no podían rendirse... si la resignación anteriormente los había atrapado, ahora habían sido liberados por el sabor de la lucha. Sin embargo, ¿Cómo saldrían del Mar de la Oscuridad?, ¿Cómo desafiarían a Demon y evitarían la muerte?  
  
Daisuke tenía mucha razón al expresar que el alma no se vende, no tiene precio, lo más seguro era que habían sido engañados y confundidos por las tinieblas... cualquiera cometía errores. Lo único que Motomiya tenía claro era que debía hacer papilla a Demon, lo demás era muy complicado; nunca había estado en el mar oscuro, así que no sabía cómo escaparse.  
  
-Una vez, hace tiempo, Takeru vino a rescatarme... - dijo Kari - ¿Acaso pensabas en mí?  
  
-Estaba preocupado, casi te vi desaparecer, ¡Por supuesto que pensaba en ti!, y con mucha intensidad.  
  
La chica de la Luz captó un mensaje celestial y gritó decidida::  
  
-¡Gatomon, aquí estoy!, Por favor, ¡Escúchame!... ¡Sácame de este lugar, querida amiga!, ¡Piensa en mí!.  
  
Se miraron unos a otros y asintieron, lo más viable era tratar de comunicarse con sus digimons, ¿Por qué no podrían?, los mensajes del corazón eran capaces de viajar de alma en alma, era la mejor manera de pedir ayuda.  
  
-¡V-mon, escúchame!, ahora te toca a ti venir a rescatarme.  
  
-¡Palmon!... es decir, ¡Rosemon!  
  
-Mimi, Daisuke me dijo que Demon les tendió una trampa a nuestros digimons y que los Darkmasters no existen en verdad - expuso Koushiro, informando.  
  
-Pues si esa lucha es un engaño nos escucharán más fácilmente - opinó Taichi, muy seguro - ¡Agumoooon, ven y te daré sandía!  
  
-¡Tai!  
  
-¿Qué tiene de malo, Sora?, no es que soborne a Agumon, sólo que si hablo de sandías, vendrá más pronto.  
  
"Yo tengo mucha fe en ti, Patamon... quiero que abras la Puerta del Destino con el poder de Magna angemon, sé que puedes hacerlo... Aunque mi presencia es débil, me oyes... siente mi mensaje, siente el poder de mi emblema" .  
  
-¡Vamos Patamon! - dijo en voz alta, desprendiendo una luz de esperanza de su alto y fornido cuerpo.  
  
-¡Amigos, vamos a escapar de aquí! - aseguró Miyako - ¡Hawmon, ayúdame! - ahora su poder voló atravesando el cielo, uniéndose a la de Takeru.  
  
Y así, poco a poco, aquellos mensajes del alma, representados en rayos de luz, volaron por el firmamento, atravesando la dimensión.  
  
-Estoy seguro que Armadillomon y los otros nos rescatarán. Se abrirá la dimensión y saldremos, ¿Verdad, muchachos?  
  
-¡Claro que sí, pequeño Cody! - afirmó Yamato, con aires alegres - Gabumon es una amigo que nunca falla.  
  
-¿Por qué le dices pequeño Cody?  
  
-Bueno, quizá sea verdad que muy dentro de mí, resulto parecido a TK - respondió de manera incoherente, Iori le sonrió.  
  
--  
  
Los Digimon seguían luchando, estaban muy cansados y algunos hasta habían perdido niveles de digievolución. A pesar de eso, el ánimo y las ansias de salvar a sus compañeros humanos era una meta mucho más fuerte que el dolor.  
  
La batalla llevaba muchísimo tiempo, y aunque habían derrotado varias veces a los Darkmasters, éstos resurgían de la nada e impedían que se infiltraran en la pirámide de Demon.  
  
-¡Este es un cuento de nunca acabar! - opinó Paildramon, que había dejado de ser Imperialdramon por agotamiento.  
  
-Yo estoy pensando que esto es una burla - dijo Metalgarurumon, al ver salir a Pupettmon de unas ramas.  
  
Por instinto miró hacia el cielo - "Matt" - susurró de pronto, al sentir a su amigo del alma.  
  
Hasta él llegó un rayo azul de amistad potente, esa luz lo invadió por completo y escuchó un llamado "... Gabumon es un amigo que nunca falla" . Era un pedido de auxilio.  
  
-¡Joe, Joe está en problemas! - dijo Zudomon (ya no era el pequeño Marine Angemon)  
  
-¡Izzy también!, además, él me dice que los Darkmaster son ilusiones y no existen en verdad.  
  
-¡Hemos sido engañados! - se quejó Siphymon.  
  
Luces rojas y anaranjadas habían dado poder a los digimons en problemas.  
  
+Koromon digivols a...... Agumon  
  
+Agumon warp digivols a...... Wargreymon.  
  
-¡Fuiste tú, gracias Tai!  
  
Phoniexmon dejó de ser un muñeco y recuperó su forma real.  
  
-¡Hay que salvar a Sora! - pidió sintiendo a su compañera en apuros.  
  
Shakoullmon deshizo la digievolución DNA y ambos digimons /de Cody y TK/ volvieron a etapas anteriores.  
  
Tokomon escuchó el llamado de Takeru y comprendió lo que debía hacer, luego volteó hacia Salamon (También se había deshecho la fusión con el digimon de Yolei).  
  
-Tienes qué hacerlo, Tokomon. Debemos darle nuestra energía a Magna Angemon para que abra la **Puerta del Destino**.  
  
-Pero, ¿Por qué? - preguntó Lilymon.  
  
-Nuestros compañeros están en apuros, encerrados en...  
  
-¡El Mar de las Oscuridad! - adivinó Paildramon (o Ledramon).  
  
-¡Oh, no quiero que Yolei esté ahí! - chilló aquél lindo y tierno pollito rosa.  
  
-¡Entonces confiemos en Tokomon!, abrirá la Puerta del Destino y los traerá de vuelta, ¡démosle nuestra energía!  
  
Todos ellos digievolucionaron lo más que pudieron, ignoraron a los Darkmasters y le dieron su poder a Tokomon, que pasó a ser un ángel hermoso y con múltiples alas: Magna Angemon (Holy Angemon).  
  
-¡LA PUERTA DEL DESTINO!  
  
--  
  
-¡Miren eso! - gritó Jyou, de 24 años.  
  
-Han llegado por nosotros - dijo Ken, sonriendo.  
  
-Muchas gracias, Magna Angemon - agradeció TK - Sabía que con tu puerta mágica nos salvarías, nunca perdí la esperanza en ti...  
  
-Se ha dicho, en ciertas veces, que desear es vivir. Cuando nuestros corazones son tercos sí se logra el "Querer es poder", ¿No lo creen, amigos?  
  
-Daisuke, ¿Qué estás diciendo? - se rió Tai - No te entiendo, pero eso sí, tienes razón y son elocuentes tus palabras.  
  
Todos los elegidos se tomaron de las manos, cerraron los ojos y enviaron sus plegarias a la puerta del destino, que al leer sus mentes, los transportó a donde los esperaban los demás digimons.  
(En palabras simples "La puerta del Destino" los tele-transportó; pero ¿A dónde?)  
  
--  
  
Taichi abrió sus canelos ojos y extrañado miró la rara y bella naturaleza del Digimundo, lo último que recordaba era haber sido rescatado por Magna Angemon y los demás digimons. Estaba acostado, respiró profundamente y sintió un peso en su estómago, levantó la cabeza y miró a Koromon, saltando de gozo sobre él.  
  
-¡Tai!, ¡Tai!, qué bueno que despertaste, ¡Estás bien!, ¡Estás vivo! - el hombre se levantó muy contento, suspiró al recordar que justo en esa posición había conocido a Koromon cuando tenía 11 años.  
  
Se abrazaron con ansias.  
  
-¡Koromon, me has salvado!  
  
-Claro que no, Tai; fuiste tú quien me ayudó, todo es gracias a tu valor, ¡Siempre has demostrado ese valor!  
  
-Parece que estamos en la Isla File, ¿Y los demás?  
  
-¡Taichi! - llamó Izzy, saliendo de unos verdosos arbustos, traía a Motimon en sus brazos, el moreno entonces recordó su primer día en el Mundo Digital.  
  
Koushiro también debió haber sentido familiar la escena, porque bromeando dijo:  
  
-¡Qué bueno que te encuentro!, pensé que me había quedado sólo en este 'extraño' lugar n_n.  
  
-¡Izzy!, pero si ya sabes que yo siempre estaré contigo - rezongó ingenuamente Motimon.  
  
-Ya lo sé, sólo bromeaba; quizás no lo recuerdes, pero algo parecido le dije a Tai la primera vez que estuvimos aquí - dijo el pelirrojo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.  
  
Se acercaron a Taichi y Koromon.  
  
-Los demás deben estar cerca de aquí, busquémoslos.  
  
-Sí... por cierto, ¿Qué pasó con Demon y su invasión maligna?  
  
-No tengo la menor idea, ¿Ustedes saben algo, Koromon?  
  
-Yo no, Tai, nosotros nada más estábamos luchando contra los Darkmasters...  
  
-que resultaron no existir - complementó Motimon.  
  
-Oye Izzy, ¿Las barreras que protegen al Digimundo estarán selladas?, es decir, ¿Podemos ir más allá de la Isla File?  
  
-No sé, lo mejor será revisar. Motimon, ¿Puedes digievolucionar para dar un vistazo por el aire?  
  
-Uy... es que gastamos toda nuestra energía dándola a Magna Angemon para que abriera esa puerta... luego tuvimos que buscarlos.  
  
-Ya veo... todo es muy confuso, ni siquiera recuerdo bien las cosas.  
  
-No hay problema, veré que tan lejos estamos de la costa - anunció Taichi, comenzando a trepar un árbol.  
  
"Quiero creer que es una coincidencia que todo se esté repitiendo, ¡JA!, ni modo que otra vez un enorme digimon insecto nos ataque, sería absurdo" pensó Koushiro, viendo cómo su amigo miraba con su "mira-lejos" desde arriba del árbol.  
  
-¡Ahhhhh! - gritó Yagami, la rama se rompió y cayó al suelo dándose un trancazo considerable en la cabeza.  
  
-¡Taichi, ¿Qué pasó?!  
  
El líder del Valor se puso de pie, jaló a Izzy, y le dijo:  
  
-¡Es Demon, lo vi desde lejos!, ¡Corramos, no tenemos con qué atacarlo!  
  
"Hubiera preferido que fuera el digimon insecto".  
  
Se escondieron en uno de esos árboles anormales que poseen recovecos secretos. Dentro de éste se hallaron a Sora, Yolei y sus digimons (Pyokomon y Poromon).  
  
-¡Increíble!, ¿Te das cuenta, Koushiro?  
  
-Sí, Tai... la semejanza parece una trampa, ¿no lo crees?  
  
-¡Oigan ustedes dos!, ¿Qué no van a saludar?, ¿Y qué es lo que es una trampa?  
  
-Lo que está aconteciendo, Miyako.  
  
-¿A qué se refieren?, deberían estar felices, salimos del Mar de la Oscuridad, y muy pronto regresaremos a casa.  
  
-Lo que sucede es que lo que estamos viviendo se parece mucho a la primera vez que vinimos al Digimundo.  
  
-Yo ya lo había notado - dijo Sora.  
  
-Creo que Demon ya se fue, vayamos a buscar al resto - propuso Poromon.  
  
Los ocho evacuaron el árbol extraño y comenzaron a deambular por la Isla, no tardaron mucho en hallarse a Yamato, Takeru, Ken y Daisuke junto a sus digimons.  
  
-¡Hey, por aquí muchachos!  
  
Y así, para no hacerles largo el cuento, se fueron reuniendo todos, de una manera similar a la de hace tanto tiempo, nada más faltaban Mimi y Kari.  
  
-Rayos, ¿Dónde estará mi hermana?  
  
-Tampoco está Mimi - reflexionó Koushiro - Muchachos, me temo que si esto es parecido a nuestra primera aventura, es muy posible que Mimi aparezca huyendo de...  
  
Antes de terminar su oración se oyó un berrido conocido, y aparecieron las dos chicas faltantes y sus compañeros huyendo como locas de Demon, que las perseguía con calma siniestra.  
  
-¡No es posible!  
  
-¡Kari! - gritó TK, corriendo hacia su novia.  
  
-¡Huyamos, Takeru! - rogó ella - Nos va a alcanzar.  
  
Todos los digimons y elegidos comenzaron a ser perseguidos. Joe sentía que no debían huir o caerían en una trampa, pero no podían hacer nada más.  
  
-Si seguimos corriendo hacia esta dirección, es posible que quedemos atrapados entre el barranco y Demon, como aquella vez.  
  
-Ya lo sé, Joe... pero, ¿Tienes una mejor idea?  
  
-Eup... no, Matt.  
  
Y como se lo supusieron, llegaron hasta el barranco, quedando atrapados entre el mal y la muerte.  
  
-Elegidos, no sé cómo salieron de MI Mundo, pero no se librarán de la muerte; no impedirán el crecimiento de mi Imperio de Tinieblas... hice mal en no matarlos antes.  
  
-Es muy posible que toda esta semejanza a nuestra primera vez aquí sea una ilusión - dijo Koushiro.  
  
-¡Demon es un hablador, nosotros siempre estaremos listos para proteger a Davis y   
los demás!  
  
-Pero Chibimon, estás muy débil, nunca podrás ganarle - dijo Davis, abrazando a su compañero digital.  
  
-¡Déjennos ir, nuestro deber es luchar! - dijo Koromon muy desesperado.  
  
-Es verdad, Joe, debemos ir...  
  
-¡Te lo prohíbo Pukamon!  
  
Los Digimons trataban de zafarse de los brazos de los ya adultos elegidos /bueno, Iori tenía 17, pero su actitud era adulta/.  
  
"¿Qué haremos?" pensó Ken.  
  
"Recuerdo aquél día como si fuera hoy... quizá lo mejor sea confiar en Tsunomon, ¡Pero es que está tan débil!" reflexionó Yamato, aferrándose a su pequeño monstruo digital.  
  
La desesperación los estaba acogiendo y Demon reía triunfal. Cuando ya habían perdido las Esperanzas superficiales, una esfera bajó del firmamento, junto con un individuo vestido con una capucha.  
  
-¡Señor Genai! - se admiró Izumi, reconociendo al joven del piel trigueña. Vio la esfera que traía el "salvador" y sonrió agradecido - Ahora comprendo, es una de las 12 esferas de...  
  
El pelirrojo otra vez no pudo terminar su frase, pues Demon atacó a Genai con su maligno poder.  
  
-¡Nadie impedirá que triunfe! - rugió el enemigo, pero su poder fue consumido por el poder de la Esfera.  
  
-Lamento llegar tarde, Elegidos... supongo que ya han descubierto el enigma del Emblema de la Paz... Las bestias sagradas les han enviado esta ayuda... - dijo cediéndoles la esfera - ahora todo dependerá de ustedes - avisó desapareciendo, al parecer era sólo un espejismo (a Genai nunca le ha gustado exponerse al peligro, ¿No creen?) .  
  
La esfera mágica rodeó a los Digimons; el momento de digievolución los acogió y llegaron a sus últimas etapas.  
  
-¡No nos vencerás! - comenzó Taichi - Porque tenemos algo que tú no, ¡A luchar Wargreymon!  
  
-¡Tú también Imperialdramon! - ordenaron Ken y Daisuke.  
  
Sucesivamente los Digimons megas y productos de fusiones DNA, se lanzaron al ataque.  
  
Demon retrocedió asustado y sin saber que hacer, estaba perdido... sencillamente no podía ir en contra de todo el poder que iluminaba los corazones latientes de los chicos. Tembló, no podía aceptar su derrota. Con sus últimas fuerzas abrió una dimensión extraña y se encerró en ella, evitando la muerte.  
Los Elegidos suspiraron algo decepcionados, su presa malvada estaba huyendo del bien, ¿Acaso el mal no hace eso cuando peligran las tinieblas?  
  
-¡Volveré! - gritó - siempre estaré presente, ¡Nunca evitarán que brillen las tinieblas!  
  
-¡Pero mientras brille la Oscuridad, también brillará la Luz!, y te atontaremos! - aseguró Davis.  
  
-Así es - apoyó Takeru, mirando a su chica de la Luz con mucho amor.  
  
-¡Bah!, los cobardes siempre huyen - renegó Tai.  
  
-¿Deberemos buscarlo? - preguntó Mimi, un tanto molesta, al notar que la dimensión /posiblemente la del Mar de la Oscuridad/ se cerraba ocultando al enemigo.  
  
-No lo considero necesario - dijo Yamato - Ya volverá... y cuando lo haga, lo atacaremos.  
  
-¿Y si vuelve a huir? - cuestionó Cody.  
  
-Pues que huya, todos podemos fugarnos... justamente eso hicimos nosotros al escaparnos del Mar Oscuro. La verdad es que la huída es la que prolonga la vida del bien y el mal - dijo Hikari, con sabiduría.  
  
-¿Qué todo va en fuga? - esta vez interrumpió Sora, sonriendo con ironía.  
  
-Tal vez - respondió Taichi.  
  
-Chicos, no es por quejarme, pero tengo mucha hambre - dijo Joe, acariciando su estómago.  
  
-¡Ea!, vayamos a Odaiba, los invito a comer en mi puesto, ¡La casa invita!.  
  
-¡Bingo!  
  
--  
  
Antes de irse se cercioraron de que las Murallas siguieran activas y protegiendo, en efecto, no había pase más allá de la Isla File... toda esa odisea parecía una neblinosa pesadilla y sólo querían descansar.  
  
Ya estaban frente a una televisión, Miyako sacó su D3 para abrir la puerta, por enésima vez preguntó:  
  
-¿De veras estás seguro, Hawmon?  
  
-Sí Miyako, los Digimons nos quedaremos hasta mañana para asegurarnos de que todo esté bien. Repararemos los estragos que hizo Demon.  
  
-Entonces nos quedaremos con ustedes.  
  
-No, Miyako - regañó Ken - Estás convaleciente, necesitas descansar. Confiemos en los Digimons.  
  
-Además, debemos denunciar al clan Neo-nazi - añadió TK.  
  
La chica Inoue asintió, alzó su D3 y exclamó:  
  
-¡Puerta, ábret...  
  
-Espera...  
  
-¿Qué sucede, Ken?  
  
-No es el momento más adecuado, pero.... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?  
  
-¿Quéééé?  
  
-Quiero que seas mi esposa.  
  
-¿Ahora?  
  
-No en este instante, a futuro.  
  
Todos miraban atónitos la inesperada escena de declaración o proposición.  
  
-Pero, Ken, ¿Por qué me lo preguntas en este momento?  
  
Ichijouji se hincó ante ella y le tomó la mano con dulzura.  
  
-No sé... perdóname, es que no hallé un mejor momento, lo que pasó nos hizo sufrir mucho, pero también comprendí que lo único que deseo es hacerte feliz. Miyako, sé que no estoy resultando muy romántico... pero, ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?, te amo y...  
  
La chica se abalanzó sobre Ken y lo besó.  
  
-Emmmm, supongo que esa es la respuesta - opinó Daisuke, muy conmovido.  
  
Hikari alzó su digivice, su amiga estaba demasiado emocionada y ella tendría que suplirla abriendo la puerta.  
  
--  
  
En el Mundo Real ya estaba anocheciendo, el crepúsculo japonés aparecía en el paisaje y los árboles a contra luz se movían al son del viento.  
  
Takeru se incorporó y ayudó a Kari a ponerse de pie. Habían aparecido justo en el mismo sitio por donde se habían marchado, en aquel parque cercano al local donde había sido la graduación de Cody.  
  
Respiró asustado al notar que no estaban solos, ¡Al contrario!, todos los neo-nazis los rodeaban apuntándoles con armas.  
  
-¡No puede ser! - gritó Takaishi, al verse amenazado "¿Nos estaban esperando?".  
  
-No cabe duda que el verdadero enemigo del ser humano es el hombre mismo - opinó Jyou Kido, muy angustiado.  
  
Un hombre gordo y con máscara de Gotsumon dio un paso al frente, con desfachatez se quitó su disfraz y quedó a la luz su fea cara de Toriyama.  
  
-¡Jefe!  
  
-¡Por culpa de ustedes, maldito Takaishi, no podremos ir más allá de la Isla File. Han acabado con nuestros propósitos y no saldrán vivos de aquí!.  
  
Tk tembló extrañado y frunció el ceño con furia, ¡Él no se podía dar el lujo de morir!.  
  
-Tú serás el primero - dijo el periodista maniático, apuntando frenéticamente a su antiguo subordinado - ¡Muere, Takaishi!  
  
Antes de jalar el gatillo de la pistola, un rayo láser atacó las manos grasientas de Toriyama, quien gimió soltando su arma. A lo lejos se vio una figura femenina y rubia, ella era la que había atacado al cerdo.  
  
-¡Alto!, ¿No se dan cuenta de que estos chicos son unos héroes?, ¡No permitiremos que los lastimen!, ¿Verdad?  
  
-Es Yoshisaki Yínbee - dijo Koushiro, algo sorprendido, él creía que esa chica era una traicionera.  
  
La cineasta espía pulsó el botón principal de un control remoto que traía, por arte de magia las pistolas enemigas se destruyeron. Acto seguido la mujer ordenó a su equipo atacar.   
  
Muchísimos Nunemons y policías salieron de la nada y comenzaron a cazar a los Neo-nazi, que huían despavoridos del estiércol de los Nunemons.  
  
-Lo siento mucho - dijo Yoshisaki al acercarse - Después de ser prisionera de esos sujetos me engañaron y me forzaron aliarme a ellos... Es mi culpa, apuesto Takeru - Hikari se enceló y tomó más fuerte la mano de su chico - Yo te di la carta...  
  
-Lo importante es que ahora nos estás ayudando, gracias.  
  
-Era lo menos que podía hacer después de charlar con amigos de ustedes, como las señoritas Makoto y Jun. - hizo una pausa y guiñó su castaño ojo - Ahora me aseguraré de que estos malvados paguen su crimen - gritó gustosa, yendo directo a la acción, para ayudar a los policías y digimons apestosos.  
  
-Esa chica podrá ser una coqueta múltiple, pero hay que admitir que estoy agradecida - opinó Mimi Tachikawa, Koushiro la besó y le sugirió:  
  
-¿Qué te parece si ayudamos en la captura?  
  
-¡Me parece perfecto!, cuando le cuente a Palmon, se sentirá orgullosa.  
  
Con palos, ataques improvisados y un sin número de mañas, fueron atrapando al enemigo.   
/Los elegidos se tomaban el suceso con un viejo juego de rateros y policías (n_n)/.  
  
Cuando ya casi terminaban, Sora se recargó exhausta en un tronco gastado y empezó a reflexionar.  
  
--*--  
  
"Taichi es...  
  
El héroe que siempre me dio la mano para ofrecerme un rescate seguro y una amistad pura. Es un chico muy valiente, pero muy sensible a la vez.   
  
Es el poseedor del cabello más rebelde que conozco, el dueño de una cara dulce y traviesa que sabe hacerme sonreír.  
  
Mi mejor amigo, sin duda alguna... el primero que tiñó mis mejillas por enamoramiento.  
  
Sin embargo, a pesar de lo mucho que lo quiero, no lo merezco, no merezco su amor bendito y sus lágrimas naranjas. Tai es un objeto sagrado que no sé definir, es un secreto en mi corazón... es una nube que transita por mí provocándome lluvia de ternura y paz... quisiera saber si lo amo... ¡Ah!, pero eso sí, siempre será mi persona especial."  
  
-  
  
"Yamato es...  
  
Un océano de interesante espuma que estrella sus olas en mi cuerpo desnudo. Quizá sea la contraparte de Taichi, pero no sé, tal vez sólo sea un enigma para mi corazón.  
  
Es la Amista pura y reservada, es el dueño de unos ojos profundos, desafiantes e interesantes. Se parece a mí en forma masculina, ¿Se deberá eso a que el Amor y la Amistad están muy relacionados?...  
  
Él no busca hacerme sonreír, el desea salvarme de cosas prohibidas y desconocidas... es un caballero con lanza ancha y escudo, un verdadero encanto.  
  
Tampoco lo merezco, su amor es demasiado puro y potente, apasionado y espeso, como el corazón acelerado de un ángel enamorado.  
Cuando lo veo suspiro, y anhelo saber descifrarlo, para conocer mis sentimientos"  
  
--*--  
  
Mientras Takenouchi pensaba, Sasuke Toriyama (Quien estaba herido, pero no apresado /por descuido fatal/), sacó de su ropa una pistola antigua que siempre guardaba consigo, dicha arma no había explotado porque era muy vieja y no era controlada por el mismo mecanismo que las demás. El viejo estaba histérico por la derrota de su clan; con gran esfuerzo de su pulso tembloroso cargó el arma y apuntó a Sora "Al menos tendré una dulce venganza matando a ese primor despistado" pensó maléficamente; la chica del Amor no se dio cuenta del peligro que corría, estaba distraída con sus enmielados pensamientos.  
  
Yamato sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerlo y por arte de magia volteó hacia Sora, se dio cuenta que el amor de su vida estaba a punto de morir.  
  
La sangre se le heló y calentó al mismo tiempo, sin pensarlo siquiera unos segundos, corrió desesperadamente para tratar de salvarla.  
  
-¡Cuidado, Sora! - gritó despavorido, llegando hasta ella y aferrándose a su cuerpo curvilíneo, si alguien debía morir, sería él, defendiendo a su amor.  
  
-¡No, Matt, quítate! - rogó Sora, dándose cuenta del sacrificio de su enamorado.  
  
El disparo se oyó casi con lentitud, y más tarde un cuerpo varonil cayó al suelo, herido por la bala de acero.  
  
-¡Nooooooooo! - gritaron los elegidos, consternadísimos.  
  
-¡Maldito Toriyama! - rugió Takeru al visualizar al herido. Corrió con furia para destrozar a su antiguo jefe.  
  
**¿De qué servía el esfuerzo si no habría un final feliz?**, le dolía el pecho y su corazón temblaba.  
  
Llegó hasta su enemigo, alzó su puño y lo miró con asco. Hikari se abrazó a su novio por atrás con lágrimas en los ojos y le rogó que se detuviera, pues nada ganaba provocando más violencia.  
  
-¡Lárgate antes de que me arrepienta, cerdo! - exclamó Tk, obedeciendo a Kari.  
  
Toriyama trató de huir, se tambaleaba al andar, los Nunemons no tardaron en atraparlo.  
  
El ambiente era triste, accidentado, oscuro, nunca más verde. Sora se hincó ante su protector y lloró estrellando su cabeza en ese pecho abierto y sangrante, su herido amigo se estremecía de dolor y sufrimiento, convulsionaba derramando líquido escarlata, pero aún así, sonreía valientemente, como si hubiera logrado la mejor hazaña de su vida.  
  
-¡¡¿Por qué?!! - gritó Sora con desesperación.  
  
Miyako se aferró a Ken con histeria.  
  
-¡No se puede morir! -chilló - ¡no es justo!  
  
**¿Por qué las almas se iban al cielo tan pronto?. ¿Por qué la vida era tan fugaz?**  
  
Iori consiguió algo de cordura y fue a buscar auxilio; Jyou se acercó para tratar de ayudar, se puso blanco al notar que había muy pocas esperanzas.  
  
El herido comenzó a toser evacuando sangre, esa tos llegó hasta el alma de Koushiro, quien cayó hincado al cemento, se llevó las manos a su rostro enrojecido y comenzó a llorar. Mimi se acercó a él, y lloraron juntos.  
  
**¿Y la felicidad?, ¿También se fugaría?**  
  
Daisuke caminó hacia la tragedia lo más que pudo, pero el ver la sangre de su amigo lo detuvo, haciéndolo temblar, ¡No era justo!, **¿Ese era el final?**  
  
El moribundo trató de hablar, casi no podía, la vida se iba llevando sus palabras.  
  
Su mejor amigo le reclamó, muy angustiado:  
  
-¿Por qué tenías qué hacerlo?, ¿Por qué te interpusiste?, ¡Era mi bala!, ¡Debió ser mi herida!, ¡Taichi, no permitiré que mueras!  
  
-Yamato... promete que... cuidarás a Sora, como TK cuidará... a mi hermana...  
  
Kari ahora estaba junto a su hermano y le acariciaba los cabellos, su semblante no estaba tan alterado, pero sí muy triste.  
  
-¿Y crees que diciendo eso arreglas las cosas?, ¡Pues no! - regañó Matt, recordando cómo Taichi también se había interpuesto protegiéndolo a él y a Sora - ¡Esto no debió pasar, Tai!, ¿Me oyes?  
  
Takenouchi empapaba su ropa de rojo, y sus lágrimas negras cundían a su alma de sentimientos. ¡Esta tragedia era su culpa!, ¡Era una tonta!; dos chicos se habían interpuesto para salvarla, y uno de ellos había resultado herido... si Taichi moría no se lo perdonaría nunca.  
  
-La mejor... forma... de morir, es así,... como si fuera... un héroe... y al lado de mis... amigos... - aseguró Taichi, cerrando sus ojos.  
  
Hubo un estallido general de sufrimientos encontrados. Hikari sonrió con tristeza y besó la frente aún cálida de su hermano.  
  
-La vida va en fuga, hermano... pero la tuya no acaba aquí...  
  
  
Y entre el cielo gris se ocultó el sol, mientras una lágrima pura recorría una mejilla morena.  
  
  
FIN  
  
  
"Quedaste ahí escondido, bajo el putrefacto ocaso, perdido en la ventana del cielo, que es un firmamento puro y alto, oscuro y claro... acompañado por un astro supremo y una parásita de luz.  
  
Te fuiste de mí en un suspiro disparejo y fugaz, ¡Y no es justo!, ya que tardé mucho en descubrir tu magia desvanecedora... eres el sentimiento sin base e intenso, y al mismo tiempo indefenso.  
  
Pero yo me fui, tú te quedaste; fuiste las vías, yo el tren... aquí no hay un retorno seguro y sí una despedida permanente. Así que estate quiero por siempre y hazte notar silenciosamente, para que los trenes futuros te descubran, paren y no se vayan de largo, como yo, que desparecí con la niebla y olvidé decir adiós" .  
  
  
--  
  
Notas: ¡Terminé!, ¡Terminé!, después tanto tiempo acabo de finalizar con mi tercer proyecto de fanfic, estoy contenta porque es la tercera saga larga que termino, y aunque pudo estar mejor, me siento conforme.  
  
¿Qué les pareció el final?, ¿Inesperado?. Bueno, tengo que admitir que este capítulo estuvo muy dinámico y pasaron muchas cosas (salieron del Mar Oscuro, derrotaron a Demon, regresaron a la Tierra, atraparon a los Neo-nazis y sucedió la tragedia), pude haber hecho esto en varios episodios, pero decidí resumirlo porque tenía en mente concluir este proyecto pronto... posiblemente me faltó hilaridad ¿Verdad?, cambio de escenas sin mucha descripción, ojalá eso haya causado mucha decepción (sé que no fue mi mejor capítulo, pero la escena final me gustó).   
Sobre lo de Tai, pues piensen lo que gusten, es decir, el relato queda abierto para que decidan si el pobre muere o vive (aunque si gustan tomar mi intención lean el último diálogo), ¿Por qué terminó así?, porque ya saben que para ciertos fics no me gustan los finales felices y sin querer doy giros; sé que estuvo obvio que Tai y Matt se interpusieran para proteger a Sora (eso pasa mucho en las novelas, películas, etc.), pero no por eso dejó de estar interesante, ¿No creen? (la verdad es que esta escena fue de las primeras que ideé para el fic, ¡Tenía que ponerla!). En cuanto a si hay Taiora o Sorato, diré que existen ambas parejas y que por mientras los tres irán por caminos separados, quizá el tiempo los una.  
  
También se preguntarán sobre porqué no maté a Demon, bueno, no lo aniquilé porque como dicen en la serie "Cuando la oscuridad es más fuerte, la Luz brilla más", es decir, el mal no desaparece, pero cuando se fortalece, también se nutre el bien para contrarrestarlo... en fin. Ah!, otra cosa, puse a Yoshisaki Yínbee como buena porque en el futuro de Fusión Prohibida /que no a fuerzas tiene que ser ese en este fic/, ella es la madre de Seiyuro Takaishi.  
  
Sobre las cuestiones de hacer "secuela", pues ya iré pensando, es una posibilidad, pero ya más a futuro y no muy segura.  
  
Muchísimas gracias por haber leído, no saben el gusto que me ha dado leer sus mails, reviews y ver sus dibujos; estoy muy agradecida, gracias a ustedes sigo escribiendo. Me disculpo porque los primeros capítulos tienen varios errores /no es que los últimos no tengan, pero al menos están más cuidados/.  
  
  
Gracias otra vez, por favor, no se olviden del review o comentario final, me animarán mucho con eso.  
  
EN FUGA... --- comenzó a escribirse en junio/julio del 2001, terminando el 25 de mayo, del 2002 ---  
  
Dedico el Fic a +Dikana+, porque me ha apoyado, animado y ayudado mucho en la elaboración del mismo. (¡Gracias por todo, amiga n_n!)  
  
Se despide, **CieloCriss** 


End file.
